Opal
by Twilight-Lux
Summary: No hay nadie como Edward Cullen. Cuando se propuso demostrarme sus sentimientos, no bromeaba. Nunca volveré a dudar de él. Y ahora que hemos superado tantas dificultades, saltan chispas cada vez que estamos cerca. Pero ni siquiera él puede proteger a su familia del peligro que supone intentar liberar a los inocentes. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, ya no soy la misma Bella.
1. chapter 1

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

 **¡Hola otra vez! Continuamos con la saga, y esta vez toca OPAL. Si han llegado por casualidad** **a este** **fic déjenme** **les explico un poco. Mientras dudaba si leer Twilight o Lux (dos de mi sagas favoritas)** **se me ocurrió unirlas en una sola! Así que he tomado prestados algunos personajes de la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer para adaptarlos** **a a la historia que escribió la increíble Jennifer L. Armenatrout**. **Repito, si no la han leído pueden empezar ahora con este fic o bien, con los libros originales. En mi perfil pueden encontrar la adaptación completa de** **Obsidian y Onyx. Ahora es turno de Opal** **! Espero** **que disfruten la lectura!** **Vamos ! ;***

 _No hay nadie como Edward Cullen. Cuando se propuso demostrarme sus sentimientos, no bromeaba. Nunca volveré a dudar de él. Y ahora que hemos superado tantas dificultades,_ saltan _chispas cada vez que estamos cerca. Pero ni siquiera él puede proteger a su familia del peligro que supone intentar liberar a los inocentes.Después de todo lo que ha pasado, ya no soy la misma Isabella._ He _cambiado… Y no estoy segura de las consecuencias de este cambio.Con cada paso que damos para desvelar la verdad nos acercamos más a la_ organización _secreta responsable de torturar y someter a experimentos alos híbridos, y me doy cuenta de que mis habilidades son mucho mayores de lo que imaginaba._ Recibimos _ayuda de quien menos esperábamos y los amigos se convierten en enemigos. Pero jamás nos rendiremos. Aunque esto implique que nuestro mundo acabe hecho añicos para siempre. Juntos somos más fuertes. Y lo saben._

Capítulo 1

No estaba segura de qué me había despertado. El viento huracanado de la primera tormenta de nieve fuerte del año se había calmado durante la noche y en mi habitación reinaba el silencio. Todo estaba en calma. Me puse de costado y parpadeé.

Unos ojos del color de las hojas cubiertas de rocío se encontraron con los míos. Unos ojos inquietantemente conocidos, pero apagados en comparación con aquellos que yo adoraba.

Emmett.

Me incorporé despacio, con la manta apretada contra el pecho, y me aparté el pelo enmarañado de la cara. Puede que siguiera dormida, porque no se me ocurría ningún motivo para que Emmett (el hermano gemelo del chico del que estaba perdida, profunda y puede que incluso locamente enamorada) estuviera sentado en el borde de mi cama.

—Esto… ¿Pasa algo?

Carraspeé, pero las palabras sonaron roncas, como si intentara sonar sexy y, a mi modo de ver, fracasara estrepitosamente. Había gritado de tal forma cuando el señor Jenks (el novio psicópata de mi madre) me encerró en una jaula en aquel almacén que los efectos todavía se reflejaban en mi voz una semana después.

El hermano de Edward bajó la mirada. Las espesas pestañas negras le acariciaron los pómulos altos y marcados, que estaban más pálidos de lo que deberían. En mi opinión, Emmett había quedado algo tocado.

Le eché un vistazo al reloj. Eran casi las seis de la mañana.

—¿Cómo has entrado?

—Abrí sin más. Tu madre no está en casa.

Si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otra persona, me habría acojonado, pero no tenía miedo de Emmett.

—Se ha quedado atrapada por la nieve en Winchester.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—No podía dormirme. Aún no he dormido.

—¿Nada de nada?

—No. Y eso está afectando a Alice y a Edward.

Se quedó mirándome, como si me instara a que comprendiera lo que no podía expresar con palabras.

Los trillizos (y todo el mundo, maldita sea) estaban alerta, esperando a que el Departamento de Defensa se presentara en cualquier momento, mientras transcurrían los días desde que Emmett escapó de la prisión para Luxen. Alice seguía esforzándose por aceptar la muerte de Eathan, su novio, y la reaparición de su querido hermano. Mientras, Edward intentaba apoyar a su hermano y cuidar de ellos. Y, aunque las tropas de asalto todavía no habían irrumpido en nuestras casas, ninguno de nosotros se había relajado.

Todo había sido demasiado fácil, y eso era mala señal.

A veces… a veces me sentía como si nos hubieran tendido una trampa y hubiéramos caído directamente en ella.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo? —le pregunté.

—Caminar —contestó mirando por la ventana—. Jamás pensé que volvería aquí.

Las cosas por las que Emmett había pasado y las que lo habían obligado a hacer eran demasiado espantosas para siquiera imaginarlas. Noté un intenso dolor en el pecho. Intenté no pensar en ello, porque cuando lo hacía me imaginaba a Edward en la misma situación y no podía soportarlo.

Pero Emmett… Emmett necesitaba a alguien. Levanté la mano y rodeé con los dedos el collar de obsidiana, del que nunca me desprendía.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Él negó de nuevo con la cabeza y unos enmarañados mechones de pelo le ocultaron parcialmente los ojos. Tenía el pelo más largo que Edward, más rizado, y probablemente le hiciera falta cortárselo. Edward y Emmett eran idénticos, pero, en ese instante, no se parecían en nada, y no se trataba solo del pelo.

—Me recuerdas a ella: a Rose.

No tenía ni idea de qué responder a eso. Si la quería la mitad de lo que yo quería a Edward…

—Sabes que está viva. La he visto.

Emmett me miró a los ojos. En ellos vislumbré un pozo infinito de tristeza y secretos.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero ya no es la misma. —Se quedó callado un momento mientras inclinaba la cabeza. La misma sección de pelo que siempre le caía a Edward sobre la frente cubrió la suya—. ¿Quieres… quieres a mi hermano?

Noté una opresión en el pecho al oír la desolación que tiñó su voz; como si no esperase volver a amar de nuevo, como si ya no creyera en el amor.

—Sí.

—Lo siento.

Me sobresalté y se me escapó la manta de las manos.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

Emmett levantó la cabeza y dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio. Acto seguido, se movió más rápido de lo que hubiera podido imaginar y me pasó los dedos por la piel… sobre las tenues franjas rosadas que me rodeaban ambas muñecas tras forcejear con las esposas.

Odiaba aquellas marcas y estaba deseando que se desvanecieran por completo. Cada vez que las veía, recordaba el dolor que me había provocado el ónice al entrar en contacto con mi cuerpo. Ya me había resultado bastante difícil explicarle a mi madre por qué tenía la voz destrozada, por no mencionar la repentina reaparición de Emmett. La expresión de su cara al ver a Emmett con Edward antes de la tormenta de nieve fue todo un poema, aunque parecía alegrarse de que el « hermano fugitivo» hubiera regresado a casa. Sin embargo, me veía obligada a ocultar esas cicatrices con camisas de manga larga. Eso serviría en los meses más fríos, pero no sabía cómo me las arreglaría para esconderlas en verano.

—Vi a Rose con ese tipo de marcas —dijo Emmett en voz baja, apartando la mano—. Acabó dándosele muy bien escapar, pero siempre la atrapaban y siempre tenía esas marcas. Aunque normalmente alrededor del cuello.

Sentí náuseas y tuve que tragar saliva. ¿Alrededor del cuello? Ni me…

—¿La… la veías a menudo?

Yo sabía que les habían permitido verse al menos una vez durante su encierro en las instalaciones del Departamento de Defensa.

—No lo sé. Perdí la noción del tiempo. Al principio, llevaba la cuenta, usando a los humanos que me traían. Los curaba y, normalmente, si… sobrevivían podía contar los días hasta que todo se iba a la mierda. Cuatro días.

Volvió a mirar por la ventana. A través de las cortinas abiertas, lo único que yo podía ver era el cielo nocturno y las ramas cubiertas de nieve.

—Odiaban que todo se fuera a la mierda.

Ya me lo suponía. El Departamento de Defensa (o, más bien, Dédalo, un grupo que supuestamente formaba parte de Defensa) se había propuesto usar a los Luxen para conseguir mutar humanos. A veces funcionaba.

Otras, no.

Observé a Emmett mientras intentaba recordar lo que Edward y Alice me habían contado de él. Era simpático, divertido y encantador: el equivalente masculino de Alice y el polo opuesto de su hermano.

Pero ese Emmett era diferente: taciturno y distante. Además de no hablar con su hermano (que yo supiera), no le había contado nada a nadie de lo que le habían hecho. Anthony, su tutor extraoficial, opinaba que era mejor no presionarlo.

Emmett ni siquiera le había dicho a nadie cómo había escapado. Yo sospechaba que el doctor Jenks (aquel mentiroso de mierda) nos había hecho perder el tiempo buscando a Emmett en el lugar equivocado para así poder largarse y luego lo había « liberado» . Era lo único que tenía sentido.

Mi otra teoría era muchísimo más siniestra e inquietante.

Emmett se miró las manos.

—¿Edward… también te quiere?

Parpadeé y regresé al presente.

—Sí. Eso creo.

—¿Te lo ha dicho?

No con esas palabras.

—No exactamente. Pero creo que me quiere.

—Debería decírtelo. Todos los días. —Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos—. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no veía la nieve —comentó, con tono casi nostálgico.

Miré por la ventana, bostezando. La tormenta que todo el mundo había predicho había llegado a ese pequeño rincón del mundo y se había apoderado del condado de Grant durante todo el fin de semana. Habían cancelado las clases el lunes y hoy, y anoche en las noticias habían dicho que tardarían toda la semana en limpiar la nieve. La tormenta no podría haber llegado en mejor momento. Al menos, disponíamos de una semana entera para decidir qué diablos íbamos a hacer con Emmett.

No podía presentarse de nuevo en el instituto como si nada.

—Nunca había visto nevar así —dije.

Yo era del norte de Florida. Habíamos sufrido un par de tormentas de hielo, pero allí nunca caía nieve de verdad: blanca y esponjosa.

En sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa triste.

—Será precioso cuando salga el sol. Ya lo verás.

Sin duda. Todo estaría cubierto de blanco.

Emmett se levantó bruscamente y apareció de pronto en el otro extremo del cuarto. Un segundo después, noté un cálido hormigueo en el cuello y se me aceleró el corazón.

Emmett apartó la mirada.

—Viene mi hermano.

Apenas diez segundos después, ahí estaba Edward, de pie en la puerta de mi habitación. Se notaba que acababa de despertarse porque tenía el pelo revuelto y el pantalón del pijama de franela arrugado. No llevaba camiseta. Fuera había un metro de nieve y él seguía medio desnudo.

Casi pongo los ojos en blanco, pero eso habría requerido apartarlos de su pecho… y su estómago. Definitivamente, tenía que ponerse camisetas más a menudo.

La mirada de Edward pasó de su hermano a mí y luego regresó a su hermano.

—¿Habéis montado una fiesta de pijamas y no me habéis invitado?

Su hermano pasó a su lado en silencio y desapareció por el pasillo. Unos segundos después, oí cerrarse la puerta principal.

—Vale —suspiró Edward—. Así ha sido mi vida estos últimos días.

Sentí pena por él.

—Lo siento.

Se acercó despacio a la cama con la cabeza ladeada.

—Quiero saber qué hacía mi hermano en tu cuarto.

—No podía dormir. —Vi cómo se inclinaba y tiraba de las mantas. Había vuelto a agarrarlas sin darme cuenta. Tiró una vez más y las solté—. Me dijo que eso os molestaba.

Se metió bajo las mantas y se colocó de costado, mirándome.

—Emmett no nos molesta.

La cama era demasiado pequeña con él allí. Siete meses atrás (por Dios, cuatro meses atrás) me habría partido de risa si alguien me hubiera dicho que el chico más cañón y taciturno del instituto acabaría en mi cama. Pero habían cambiado muchas cosas. Y, siete meses atrás, yo no creía en extraterrestres.

—Ya lo sé —le aseguré mientras me colocaba también de lado.

Recorrí con la mirada sus pómulos marcados, el carnoso labio inferior y aquellos ojos verdes sorprendentemente brillantes. Edward era guapo, aunque tenía mal carácter, como un león. Nos había costado mucho llegar a ese punto: estar en la misma habitación y no sucumbir al impulso de matarnos mutuamente.

Edward había tenido que demostrar que sus sentimientos hacia mí eran reales, pero, al final, lo había logrado. Se había portado bastante mal conmigo cuando nos conocimos y había tenido que compensarme por ello. Después de todo, mi madre no había criado a una pusilánime.

—Me dijo que le recordaba a Rose. —El ceño de Edward me hizo poner los ojos en blanco—. No de la forma que estás pensando.

—Sinceramente, aunque quiero mucho a mi hermano, no sé si me gusta que ande por tu cuarto.

Estiró un brazo musculoso, me apartó unos mechones de pelo de la mejilla con los dedos y me los colocó detrás de la oreja. Me estremecí y él sonrió.

—Siento como si tuviera que marcar mi territorio.

—Cierra el pico.

—Ah, me encanta cuando te pones mandona. Es sexy.

—Eres incorregible.

Edward se acercó unos centímetros más y apretó su muslo contra el mío.

—Me alegro de que tu madre esté atrapada por la nieve en otro sitio.

—¿Y eso por qué? —pregunté enarcando una ceja.

Edward encogió uno de sus anchos hombros.

—Dudo mucho que esto le pareciera bien.

—Eso seguro.

Otro ligero cambio de posición y nuestros cuerpos quedaron a apenas unos milímetros de distancia. El calor que siempre emanaba de su cuerpo me envolvió.

—¿Tu madre ha comentado algo de Jason?

Se me heló la sangre y regresé de golpe a la realidad. Una aterradora e impredecible realidad donde nada era lo que parecía. Y, concretamente, el señor Jenks.

—Solo lo que contó la semana pasada: que le había dicho que se iba del pueblo para asistir a algún tipo de conferencia y visitar a la familia. Lo que sabemos que es mentira.

—Está claro que lo tenía todo planeado para que nadie sospechara de su ausencia.

Era necesario que Jason desapareciera, porque, si la mutación forzosa funcionaba en cualquier sentido, necesitaría un tiempo para adaptarse.

—¿Crees que volverá?

Me pasó los nudillos por la mejilla y contestó:

—Tendría que estar chalado.

« En realidad, no» , pensé cerrando los ojos. Edward no había querido curar a Jason, pero se había visto obligado. La curación no había sido de la importancia necesaria para cambiar a un humano a nivel celular y, además, la herida de Jason no había sido mortal. Así que o la mutación permanecía o desaparecía. Y, si desaparecía, Jason regresaría. Me apostaría cualquier cosa. Aunque había conspirado contra el Departamento de Defensa en beneficio propio, sabía que había sido Edward quien me había mutado, y eso era una información valiosa para Defensa, por lo que no les quedaría más remedio que volver a aceptarlo en sus filas. Jason era un problema… un problema enorme.

Así que estábamos esperando. Esperando a que todo saltara por los aires.

Abrí los ojos y descubrí que Edward no me había quitado la vista de encima.

—En cuanto a Emmett…

—No sé qué hacer —admitió mientras me deslizaba los nudillos por el cuello y bajaba hacia el pecho. Se me cortó la respiración—. No quiere hablar conmigo y apenas le dirige la palabra a Alice. Se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado en su cuarto o caminando por el bosque. He estado siguiéndolo, y él lo sabe. —Su mano llegó a mi cadera y se detuvo allí—. Pero…

—Necesita tiempo, ¿vale? —Le besé la punta de la nariz y me aparté—. Lo ha pasado muy mal, Edward.

Sus dedos se tensaron.

—Sí, lo sé. En fin… —Se movió tan rápido que no me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que me colocó de espaldas y se irguió sobre mí, apoyando las manos a ambos lados de mi cara—. He descuidado mis obligaciones.

Y, así sin más, todo lo que estaba pasando, todas nuestras preocupaciones, temores y preguntas sin respuestas se desvanecieron. Edward tenía ese efecto sobre mí. Lo miré y me costó respirar. No estaba segura al cien por cien de cuáles eran esas « obligaciones» , pero mi imaginación era muy productiva.

—No he pasado mucho tiempo contigo. —Presionó los labios contra mi sien derecha y luego la izquierda—. Pero eso no quiere decir que no haya estado pensando en ti.

El corazón me subió a la garganta.

—Sé que has estado ocupado.

—¿Ah, sí? —Sus labios se deslizaron por el arco de mi ceja. Cuando asentí con la cabeza, cambió de posición y aguantó la mayor parte de su peso sobre un codo. Me sostuvo el mentón con la mano libre y me hizo inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás. Me miró fijamente a los ojos—. ¿Cómo lo llevas?

Necesité todo el autocontrol del que disponía para concentrarme en lo que estaba diciéndome.

—Estoy bien. No hace falta que te preocupes por mí.

No parecía convencido.

—Tu voz…

Hice una mueca y volví a carraspear, aunque no sirvió de nada.

—Ya está mucho mejor.

Se le ensombreció la mirada mientras me pasaba el pulgar por la mandíbula.

—No lo bastante, pero está empezando a gustarme.

—¿En serio? —dije con una sonrisa.

Edward asintió y me besó en los labios. Fue un beso dulce y suave, y lo sentí en todo mi ser.

—Resulta bastante sexy. —Volvió a pegar su boca a la mía, esta vez de forma más larga y profunda—. Ese tono ronco tiene su puntito, pero ojalá…

—Basta. —Sostuve sus suaves mejillas entre mis manos—. Estoy bien. Y ya tenemos bastantes cosas de las que preocuparnos sin incluir mis cuerdas vocales. Con la que está cayendo, no tienen ninguna importancia.

Ostras, qué madura había sonado. Edward arqueó una ceja y solté una risita al ver su expresión, echando a perder mi recién descubierta madurez.

—Te he echado de menos —le dije.

—Ya lo sé. No puedes vivir sin mí.

—Yo no diría tanto.

—Vamos, admítelo.

—Ya estás otra vez. Ese ego tuyo siempre lo estropea —bromeé. Sus labios se desplazaron hasta la parte inferior de mi mandíbula.

—¿El qué?

—El momento perfecto.

Edward soltó un resoplido.

—Puedo asegurarte que soy capaz de darte muchos momentos muy…

—No seas bruto. —Aunque me recorrió un escalofrío porque, cuando me besó a la altura de la garganta, fue perfecto.

Nunca se lo confesaría, pero, obviando ese lado suyo con mal carácter que asomaba de vez en cuando, no había conocido a nadie que se acercara más a la definición de perfección.

Edward soltó una risita de suficiencia que me puso de los nervios mientras me deslizaba la mano por el brazo, sobre la cintura… Cuando llegó al muslo, me cogió la pierna y me la colocó sobre su cadera.

—Tienes una mente muy sucia. Iba a decir que soy perfecto en lo que de verdad importa.

Le rodeé el cuello con los brazos, riéndome.

—Ya, claro. Eres todo un angelito.

—Nunca he dicho que fuera un santo. —La parte inferior de su cuerpo se apretó contra la mía y contuve bruscamente la respiración—. Soy más bien…

—¿Malote? —Hundí la cara en su cuello e inhalé profundamente. Edward siempre desprendía aquel olor a aire libre, como a hojas frescas y especias—. Sí, ya lo sé, pero eres bueno debajo de esa capa de malote. Por eso te quiero.

Se estremeció y luego se quedó inmóvil. Un instante después, se colocó de costado y me abrazó fuerte. Tan fuerte que tuve que retorcerme un poco para levantar la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —contestó con voz ronca, y me besó en la frente—. Estoy bien. Todavía es temprano. No hay clases y tu madre no va a volver a casa a soltar tu nombre completo a gritos. Podemos olvidarnos un ratito de la locura que nos rodea. Podemos dormir hasta tarde, como adolescentes normales.

Como adolescentes normales.

—Me gusta la idea.

—Y a mí.

—Amí más —murmuré.

Me acurruqué contra él hasta que prácticamente nos fundimos. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo al mismo compás que el mío. Perfecto. Eso era lo que necesitábamos: tranquilos momentos de normalidad. Donde solo estábamos Edward y yo…

La ventana que daba al patio delantero se hizo añicos cuando algo grande y blanco la atravesó, desperdigando fragmentos de cristal y nieve por el suelo.

Mi grito de sorpresa se interrumpió cuando Edward se volvió y se puso en pie de un salto. Adquirió su auténtico aspecto Luxen y se convirtió en una forma humanoide de luz que brillaba con tanta intensidad que solo pude mirarlo unos pocos segundos.

« ¡Joder!» , exclamó la voz de Edward, filtrándose entre mis pensamientos.

Puesto que no se había lanzado al cuello de nadie, me puse de rodillas y eché un vistazo.

—Joder —dije en voz alta.

Nuestro ansiado momento de normalidad terminó con un cadáver tirado en el suelo de mi cuarto..


	2. chapter 2

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 2

Me quedé mirando al muerto, que iba vestido como si estuviera listo para unirse a la Alianza Rebelde en el sistema Hoth. A mi cerebro le costó concentrarse al principio, por eso tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta de que, así vestido, el hombre se camuflaría perfectamente en la nieve. Salvo por el líquido rojo que le brotaba de la cabeza…

Mi pulso, ya de por sí acelerado, se disparó.

—Edward, ¿qué…?

Edward dio media vuelta y recuperó su forma humana mientras me rodeaba la cintura con un brazo y me apartaba de aquella carnicería.

—Es un… un agente —balbuceé mientras intentaba que me soltara—. Trabaja para el…

Emmett apareció de pronto en la puerta, con los ojos tan relucientes como los de Edward. Eran dos brillantes luces blancas, como diamantes pulidos.

—El tipo estaba merodeando fuera, junto al límite del bosque.

El brazo de Edward se aflojó.

—¿Tú… tú has hecho esto?

La mirada de su hermano se posó en el cadáver. El cuerpo (no podía pensar en aquello como en un ser humano) yacía retorcido de una forma antinatural.

—Estaba vigilando la casa… sacando fotos. —Emmett levantó una cosa que parecía una cámara fundida—. Y lo he detenido.

Sí, lo había detenido contra la ventana de mi cuarto.

Edward me soltó y se acercó al cuerpo. Se arrodilló y apartó el anorak blanco dejando al descubierto una humeante zona chamuscada en el pecho. Un olor a carne quemada se esparció por el aire.

Me bajé de la cama, cubriéndome la boca con una mano por si me daban arcadas. Yo ya había visto a Edward atacar a un humano con la Fuente (el poder de los Luxen basado en la luz). En aquella ocasión, no había quedado nada salvo cenizas, pero ese hombre tenía un agujero en el pecho.

—Tu puntería deja mucho que desear, hermano. —Edward soltó la chaqueta y los músculos de la espalda se le marcaron por la tensión—. ¿La ventana? ¿En serio?

Emmett miró hacia la ventana.

—Me falta práctica.

Me quedé boquiabierta. ¿Que le faltaba práctica? En lugar de incinerarlo, lo había levantado por los aires y lo había estrellado contra mi ventana. Por no mencionar que lo había matado. No, no iba a pensar en eso.

—Mamá va a matarme —dije, aturdida—. Me hará picadillo.

Una ventana rota… menuda nimiedad, pero prefería concentrarme en eso que en el cuerpo tendido en el suelo de mi habitación.

Edward se levantó despacio, con los ojos entrecerrados y la mandíbula apretada. No apartó la mirada de su hermano, aunque su rostro no transmitía expresión alguna. Me volví hacia Emmett, nuestras miradas se encontraron y, por primera vez, tuve miedo de él.

Después de cambiarme rápido de ropa y pasar por el cuarto de baño, me encontré en la sala de estar, rodeada de extraterrestres por primera vez en días.

Supuse que esa era una de las ventajas de estar hecho de luz: podías ir a cualquier parte en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Desde la muerte de Eathan, todo el mundo había estado evitándome, así que no sabía qué esperar. Un linchamiento, probablemente. Eso es lo que yo querría que le hicieran al responsable de la muerte de un ser querido.

Emmett permanecía de espaldas a la habitación, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y la frente pegada a la ventana junto al sitio donde había estado el árbol de Navidad. No había dicho nada desde que se envió la « bat-señal» para que los alienígenas llegaran en un santiamén.

Alice estaba sentada muy recta en el sofá, con la mirada clavada en la espalda de su hermano. Parecía agitada y tenía las mejillas rojas de enfado. Supuse que le molestaba estar en esa casa. O, simplemente, estar cerca de mí. No habíamos podido hablar de verdad después de… todo lo que había pasado.

Observé a los otros ocupantes de la sala. La versión malvada de los gemelos fantásticos, Irina y Alec, estaban sentados al lado de Alice y miraban fijamente el lugar donde su hermano Eathan había caído… y muerto.

Una parte de mí detestaba estar en esa habitación, puesto que me recordaba lo que había ocurrido cuando Benjamín confesó al fin sus auténticas intenciones.

Cuando tenía que entrar allí (lo que no ocurría a menudo y a que había sacado todos mis libros del salón), mi mirada se dirigía directamente a un punto a la izquierda de la alfombra, debajo de la mesa de centro. Ahora el suelo de madera estaba reluciente y al descubierto, pero yo aún podía ver el charco de líquido azulado que había limpiado con la ayuda de Anthony en Nochevieja.

Me rodeé la cintura con los brazos para intentar contener un escalofrío. Dos grupos de pisadas bajaron por la escalera y, al volverme, vi a Edward y a su tutor, Anthony. Se habían deshecho del… cuerpo un rato antes. Lo habían incinerado fuera, en medio del bosque, después de llevar a cabo una inspección rápida de la zona.

Edward se colocó a mi lado y me tiró del borde de la sudadera.

—Ya nos hemos ocupado de todo.

Anthony y Edward habían ido al piso de arriba hacía menos de diez minutos con una lona, un martillo y un puñado de clavos.

—Gracias.

Él asintió con la cabeza mientras dirigía la mirada hacia su hermano.

—¿Alguien ha encontrado un vehículo?

—Había un todoterreno cerca del camino de acceso —contestó Alec, saliendo de su ensimismamiento—. Le prendí fuego.

Anthony se sentó en el borde del sillón reclinable. Tenía pinta de necesitar una copa.

—Eso está bien, dentro de lo que cabe —dijo.

—¿En serio? ¿Tú crees? —espetó Irina con tono irónico.

Ahora que me fijaba, hoy no lucía su inmaculado aspecto de princesa de hielo. El pelo le colgaba lacio alrededor de la cara y llevaba un chándal. Creo que nunca la había visto en chándal—. Ahora tenemos otro agente de Defensa muerto. ¿Cuántos van ya? ¿Dos?

Bueno, en realidad era el cuarto; pero no tenían por qué saberlo. Irina se apartó el pelo de la cara y se apretó las mejillas con las uñas, que llevaba medio despintadas.

—Van a preguntarse dónde están, ¿sabéis? La gente no desaparece así sin más.

—Desaparece gente constantemente —repuso Emmett en voz baja sin volverse, y fue como si sus palabras absorbieran todo el oxígeno del aire.

Los brillantes ojos color zafiro de Irina se posaron en él. Bueno, todo el mundo lo miró, y a que era la primera vez que hablaba desde que nos habíamos reunido.

Irina negó con la cabeza, pero fue prudente y no dijo nada.

—¿Y qué hay de la cámara? —preguntó Anthony.

Cogí el objeto fundido y le di vueltas en las manos. Todavía desprendía calor.

—Si había fotografías, ya no están.

Emmett se volvió.

—Estaba vigilando esta casa.

—Ya lo sabemos —dijo Edward, acercándose más a mí.

Su hermano ladeó la cabeza y, cuando habló, su voz sonó hueca.

—¿Qué importa qué hubiera en la cámara? Nos estaban vigilando. A ti, a ella, a todos nosotros.

Me recorrió otro escalofrío. Lo que más me afectó fue el tono de su voz.

—Vale, pero la próxima vez deberíamos… no sé, hablar primero y lanzar gente contra las ventanas después. –Edward se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Podemos intentarlo?

—¿Y también vamos a dejar escapar a los asesinos? —intervino Alice con voz temblorosa mientras los ojos se le ensombrecían y le destellaban de rabia—.Porque parece que eso es lo que sugieres. Ese agente podría haber matado a uno de nosotros y tú lo habrías dejado marchar.

Dios, no. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago.

—Alice —dijo Edward dando un paso hacia ella—. Ya sé que…

—No me vengas con esas. —Le tembló el labio inferior—. Dejaste escapar a Benjamín. —Me miró y fue como si me hubieran dado una patada en el estómago—. Los dos lo dejasteis escapar.

Edward negó con la cabeza mientras descruzaba los brazos.

—Alice, ya se había derramado demasiada sangre esa noche. Ya había habido demasiadas muertes.

Alice reaccionó como si Edward la hubiera golpeado con aquellas palabras y se rodeó la cintura con los brazos para protegerse.

—Eathan no lo habría querido —dijo Irina en voz baja, recostándose contra el sofá—. No habría querido más muertes. Era un pacifista.

—Qué pena que no podamos preguntarle qué opina, ¿verdad? —Alice se puso tensa, como si se obligara a pronunciar las siguientes palabras—. Porque está muerto.

Un torrente de disculpas se me agolpó en la garganta, pero Alec habló antes de que lograran salir.

—No solo dejasteis escapar a Benjamín: nos mentisteis. ¿De ella? —Me señaló—. No espero lealtad. Pero ¿tú, Edward? Nos ocultaste lo que estaba pasando, y Eathan murió.

Me volví bruscamente.

—La muerte de Eathan no es culpa suya. No puedes echárselo en cara —dije.

—Bella…

—¿Y de quién es la culpa entonces? —Alice me miró a los ojos—. ¿Tuya?

Contuve el aliento de golpe.

—Sí.

Edward se puso rígido a mi lado y, en ese momento, Anthony intervino para mediar, como siempre.

—Vale, chicos, ya basta. Pelear y buscar culpables no sirve de nada.

—Nos hace sentir mejor —musitó Irina cerrando los ojos.

Parpadeé para intentar contener las lágrimas y me senté en el filo de la mesa. Me frustraba estar a punto de echarme a llorar porque no tenía derecho a hacerlo. No como ellos. Me apreté las rodillas hasta clavarme los dedos a través de la fina tela y dejé escapar un suspiro.

—Ahora tenemos que llevarnos bien —prosiguió Anthony—. Todos. Porque ya hemos perdido demasiado.

Se produjo un momento de silencio y a continuación:

—Voy a ir a buscar a Rose.

Todos los presentes se volvieron de nuevo hacia Emmett. Su expresión no había cambiado ni un ápice. No reflejaba ninguna emoción. Nada. Y, entonces, todo el mundo se puso a hablar al mismo tiempo.

La voz de Edward resonó por encima del caos.

—Desde luego que no, Emmett. Ni hablar.

—Es demasiado peligroso. —Alice se puso en pie, apretándose las manos—. Te capturarán, y no podría soportarlo. Otra vez, no.

El rostro de Emmett se mantuvo inexpresivo, como si nada de lo que sus amigos y familia decían le importara lo más mínimo.

—Tengo que liberarla. Lo siento.

Irina se había quedado pasmada. Probablemente, yo tuviera la misma cara.

—Está loco —susurró—. Como una cabra.

Emmett se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta.

Anthony se inclinó hacia delante y dijo:

—Lo entiendo, Emmett. Todos entendemos que Rose significa mucho para ti, pero es imposible que la rescates. Por lo menos, hasta que sepamos a qué nos enfrentamos.

Un destello de emoción apareció en los ojos de Emmett, volviéndolos verde oscuro. Me di cuenta de que era ira. La primera emoción que le había visto mostrar a Emmett era ira.

—Yo ya sé a qué me enfrento. Y sé lo que le están haciendo a Rose.

Edward avanzó con aire amenazador y se detuvo delante de su hermano, con las piernas separadas y los brazos cruzados de nuevo, listo para presentar batalla. Verlos allí juntos resultaba casi surrealista. Eran idénticos, salvo porque Emmett estaba más delgado y tenía el pelo más enmarañado.

—No puedo dejarte hacer eso —dijo Edward en voz tan baja que apenas pude oírlo—. Sé que no es lo que quieres oír, pero es lo que hay.

Emmett no cedió.

—Tú no tienes ni voz ni voto en esto. Ni ahora ni nunca.

Por lo menos estaban hablando. Eso era algo bueno, ¿no? Por extraño que pareciera, y o sabía que el hecho de que los dos hermanos tuvieran un cara a cara era reconfortante a la par que angustiante. Algo que Edward y Alice pensaban que nunca volverían a experimentar.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vi a Alice acercarse a ellos; pero Alec la cogió de la mano y la detuvo.

—No intento controlarte, Emmett. Nunca se ha tratado de eso, pero acabas de regresar del infierno. Acabamos de recuperarte.

—Sigo en el infierno —contestó Emmett—. Y si te interpones en mi camino, te arrastraré conmigo.

Una expresión de dolor apareció en el rostro de Edward.

—Emmett…

Me puse en pie de un salto, reaccionando de manera instintiva a la respuesta de Edward. Un impulso desconocido me empujaba a hacerlo. Supongo que ese impulso era amor, porque no me gustaba el dolor que se reflejaba en su cara.

Ahora entendía por qué mi madre se ponía a veces en plan « mamá osa» cuando creía que y o corría peligro o estaba disgustada.

Una ráfaga de viento recorrió la sala de estar, agitando las cortinas y pasando las páginas de las revistas de mamá. Noté que las chicas me miraban, sorprendidas, pero yo estaba concentrada.

—Muy bien, ahora mismo hay demasiada testosterona alienígena aquí, y no quiero tener una pelea de extraterrestres en mi casa además de la ventana rota y el cadáver que la atravesó. —Respiré hondo—. Pero, si no lo dejáis de una vez, os voy a dar una buena tunda a los dos.

Ahora todo el mundo estaba mirándome.

—¿Qué pasa? —solté, colorada como un tomate.

Una sonrisa irónica se dibujó despacio en los labios de Edward.

—Cálmate, gatita, o tendré que buscarte un ovillo para que juegues.

Aquello me hizo cabrear.

—Déjame en paz, cretino —le solté.

Edward me dedicó una sonrisita burlona antes de volverse hacia su hermano.

A su lado, Emmett parecía un tanto… divertido. O puede que le doliera algo. Una de las dos, porque en realidad no sonreía ni fruncía el ceño. Pero entonces, sin mediar palabra, salió de la habitación con paso decidido y la puerta principal se cerró de golpe detrás de él.

Edward me miró, y yo asentí con la cabeza. Exhaló un profundo suspiro y siguió a su hermano, porque cualquiera sabía qué podría darle a Emmett por hacer o adónde podría ir.

La asamblea alienígena se dio por terminada después de aquello. Los acompañé a la puerta, con la atención puesta en Alice. Necesitábamos hablar sin demora. Primero, tenía que disculparme por un montón de cosas y, luego, tenía que intentar explicarme. No esperaba que me perdonase, pero necesitaba hablar de ello.

Apreté el pomo de la puerta hasta que los nudillos se me quedaron blancos.

—Alice…

Ella se detuvo en el porche, con la espalda muy recta. No se volvió hacia mí.

—No estoy preparada.

Y, sin más, la puerta principal escapó de mi mano y se cerró.


	3. chapter 3

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 3

Ya estaba tentando a la suerte en lo que concernía a mi madre, así que decidí no mencionar el asunto de la ventana cuando llamó por la tarde para comprobar cómo me iba. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que las carreteras se despejaran lo suficiente para que pudiera venir alguien a arreglar la ventana antes de que mamá volviera a casa.

Odiaba tener que mentirle. Últimamente era lo único que hacía, aunque sabía que debía contárselo todo, especialmente lo de su supuesto novio, Jason. Pero ¿cómo sería esa conversación? « Oye, mamá, nuestros vecinos son extraterrestres. Uno de ellos me mutó por accidente, y Jason es un psicópata. ¿Alguna pregunta?»

Ya, ni de coña.

Justo antes de colgar, volvió a insistir en que debíamos ir a ver a un médico por lo de mi voz. Asegurarle que solo se trataba de un resfriado había funcionado por ahora, pero ¿qué iba a decirle dentro de una semana o dos? Dios, ojalá se me hubiera curado la voz para entonces, aunque una parte de mí sabía que podría ser permanente. Otro recordatorio de… todo.

Tenía que contarle la verdad a mamá.

Cogí un paquete de macarrones con queso precocinados y, cuando iba a meterlo en el microondas, me quedé mirando mis manos con el ceño fruncido.

¿Tendrían habilidades caloríficas como las de Alice y Edward? Me encogí de hombros y metí la comida en el microondas. Tenía demasiada hambre para arriesgarme.

No se me daba bien lo de generar calor. Cuando Benjamín me entrenaba para que aprendiera a manejar la Fuente e intentó enseñarme a crear calor (es decir, fuego), acabé prendiéndole fuego a mis propias manos en lugar de a la vela.

Mientras esperaba a que los macarrones estuvieran listos, me entretuve mirando por la ventana situada encima del fregadero. Emmett había estado en lo cierto. Todo estaba precioso cuando salió el sol. La nieve cubría el suelo y envolvía las ramas de los árboles. De los olmos colgaban carámbanos. Incluso ahora, después de que se pusiera el sol, fuera se extendía un hermoso mundo blanco. Me dieron ganas de salir a jugar.

El microondas pitó y me comí mi poco saludable cena de pie, calculando que así al menos quemaría algunas calorías. Desde que Edward me había transformado en ese extraño híbrido mutante de humano y alienígena, mi apetito se había descontrolado. Casi no quedaba nada de comer en la casa.

Cuando terminé, cogí rápidamente mi portátil y me senté a la mesa de la cocina. Esa última semana había tenido la cabeza en las nubes y quería buscar algo antes de que se me volviera a olvidar.

Abrí Google, escribí « Dédalo» y le di a enter. El primer enlace era de la Wikipedia, pero, como no esperaba encontrar una página llamada « Bienvenido a Dédalo: organización gubernamental secreta» , pinché en él.

Y me empapé de los mitos griegos.

A Dédalo se lo consideraba un innovador. Entre otras cosas, había creado el laberinto en el que vivía el Minotauro. Y también era el padre de Ícaro, el chico que voló demasiado cerca del sol con unas alas fabricadas por Dédalo, y luego se ahogó. Ícaro se dejó llevar por la emoción de volar, lo que, conociendo a los dioses, probablemente fuera una forma de castigo pasivo que lo condenó a perder sus alas; además de suponer un castigo para Dédalo, que había equipado a Ícaro con el artilugio que le había proporcionado al chico la habilidad divina de volar.

Interesante lección de historia, pero ¿dónde estaba la relación? ¿Por qué iba el Departamento de Defensa a ponerle a una organización que supervisaba la mutación humana el nombre de un tipo…?

Entonces lo entendí.

Dédalo creaba toda clase de cosas que beneficiaban al hombre, y todo eso de las habilidades divinas se parecía al asunto de los humanos a los que mutaban los Luxen. Era mucho suponer; pero, vamos, los tipos del gobierno eran tan creídos que no dudarían en ponerle a su organización el nombre de una leyenda griega.

Cerré el portátil, me levanté y, antes de darme cuenta, había agarrado la chaqueta y me dirigía afuera. No sabía por qué. ¿Y si había más agentes merodeando por allí? Mi hiperactiva mente creó la imagen de un francotirador escondido entre los árboles y un punto rojo reflejado en mi frente. Qué tranquilizador.

Saqué unos guantes de los bolsillos de la chaqueta con un suspiro y me abrí paso a duras penas por los montículos de nieve. Necesitaba realizar algún tipo de ejercicio físico para despejar la mente, así que empecé a hacer rodar una bola de nieve por el jardín.

Todo había cambiado en cuestión de meses y, de nuevo, en cuestión de segundos. Había pasado de ser la tímida Bella que solo pensaba en libros a algo imposible, alguien que no solo había cambiado a nivel celular. Ya no veía el mundo en blanco y negro y, en el fondo, sabía que ya no me regía por las normas sociales básicas.

Como « no matarás» , por ejemplo.

No había matado a Eleazar Vaughn (el agente al que Jason había untado para que me entregara a él en lugar de a Dédalo, ya que así podría usarme de rehén para asegurarse de que Edward lo mutaba en lugar de matarlo directamente), pero había querido hacerlo y lo habría hecho si Edward no se me hubiera adelantado.

No había tenido ningún problema con la idea de matar a alguien.

Por algún motivo, matar a aquellos dos extraterrestres malvados, los Arum, no me había afectado tanto como la idea de no tener ningún reparo en matar a un humano. No estaba segura de qué decía eso de mí, porque, como había dicho

Edward una vez, una vida era una vida; pero no sabía qué ocurriría si añadiese las palabras « no me preocupa matar» a la sección de información personal de mi blog sobre libros.

Tenía los guantes de algodón empapados cuando terminé con la primera bola y me puse a hacer rodar el segundo montón de nieve. Todo eso del ejercicio físico solo estaba consiguiendo que me ardieran las mejillas a causa del gélido aire con olor a nieve. Un fracaso total, vamos.

Cuando terminé, mi muñeco de nieve tenía tres secciones, pero carecía de brazos y cara. En cierto sentido, era un reflejo de cómo me sentía por dentro.

Contaba con la mayoría de las partes de mi cuerpo, pero me faltaban piezas esenciales para ser real.

Ya no sabía quién era.

Di un paso atrás, me pasé la manga por la frente y dejé escapar un suspiro entrecortado. Me ardían los músculos y me dolía la piel, pero me quedé allí parada hasta que la luna asomó detrás de las densas nubes y proyectó un rayo de luz plateada sobre mi creación incompleta.

Esa mañana había un cadáver en mi cuarto.

Me senté en medio del jardín, justo sobre un montón de nieve fría. Un cadáver… otro cadáver. Como el cadáver de Vaughn, que se había desplomado cerca del camino de entrada a mi casa; como el cadáver de Eathan, que había yacido en la sala de estar. Otro pensamiento que había intentado ignorar se abrió paso entre mis defensas. Eathan había muerto intentando protegerme.

El aire húmedo y frío me hizo escocer los ojos.

Si hubiera sido sincera con Alice, si le hubiera contado desde el principio lo que ocurrió de verdad en el claro la noche que nos enfrentamos a Félix y todo lo que vino después, ella y Eathan habrían actuado con más cautela en lugar de irrumpir a lo loco en mi casa. Habrían sabido lo de Benjamín: que era como yo y podía defenderse con superhabilidades alienígenas.

Benjamín.

Debería haberle hecho caso a Edward. Pero preferí demostrar mi valía. Preferí creer que Benjamín tenía buenas intenciones cuando Edward había presentido que había algo raro en aquel chico. Debería haber sabido que le faltaba un tornillo cuando me lanzó un cuchillo a la cabeza y me dejó sola con un Arum.

Aunque ¿de verdad estaba loco? Yo no estaba tan segura. Lo que sí estaba era desesperado. Intentaba mantener vivo a su amigo Amun con todas sus fuerzas y se había visto atrapado por aquello en lo que se había convertido. Benjamín habría hecho cualquier cosa para proteger a Amun. No porque su vida estuviera ligada a la del Luxen, sino porque le importaba su amigo. Tal vez por eso no lo maté cuando tuve la oportunidad: porque, incluso en esos momentos de puro caos, veía una parte de mí misma en Benjamín.

No me había molestado la idea de matar a su tío para proteger a mis amigos.

Y Benjamín había matado a mi amigo para proteger al suyo.

¿Quién tenía razón? ¿Acaso la tenía alguien?

Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no le presté mucha atención a la calidez que se me extendió por el cuello. Di un respingo al oír la voz de Edward.

—¿Qué haces, gatita?

Me volví y levanté la cabeza. Edward estaba detrás de mí, vestido con un jersey fino y unos vaqueros. Sus ojos relucían bajo las espesas pestañas.

—Estaba haciendo un muñeco de nieve.

Su mirada se desplazó más allá de mí.

—Ya veo. Le faltan algunas partes.

—Sí —contesté, taciturna.

Edward frunció el entrecejo.

—Eso no explica por qué estás sentada en la nieve. Tienes que tener los vaqueros empapados. —Se quedó callado un momento, y entonces empezó a fruncir el ceño. No podía creérmelo—. Un momento, preferiría que hicieras eso con el trasero.

Solté una carcajada. Edward siempre sabía cómo relajar la tensión.

Avanzó con fluidez, como si la nieve se apartara de su camino, y se sentó a mi lado con las piernas cruzadas. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante un rato; luego, se inclinó y me empujó con el hombro.

—¿Qué estás haciendo de verdad aquí fuera? —me preguntó.

Nunca había conseguido ocultarle nada, pero todavía no estaba preparada para hablar del tema con él.

—¿Qué pasa con Emmett? ¿Ya ha huido?

Durante un instante, dio la impresión de que Edward iba a insistir, pero entonces simplemente asintió.

—Todavía no, porque he estado siguiéndolo todo el día como si fuera su niñera. Me estoy planteando ponerle un cascabel.

Me reí por lo bajo.

—Tengo la impresión de que no le gustaría.

—Me da igual. —En su voz se reflejó un atisbo de enfado—. Ir a por Rose no va a terminar bien. Todos lo sabemos.

Desde luego.

—¿Crees que…?

—¿Qué?

Me costaba expresar con palabras lo que pensaba porque, en cuanto lo dijera, sería real.

—¿Por qué no han venido a por Emmett? Seguro que saben que está aquí. Sería el primer lugar al que vendría si hubiera escapado. Y está claro que han estado vigilándonos. —Hice un gesto hacia mi casa, a nuestras espaldas—. ¿Por qué no han venido a llevárselo? ¿O a nosotros?

Edward se quedó mirando el muñeco de nieve, en silencio, un momento.

—No lo sé. Bueno, tengo mis sospechas.

Tragué saliva con dificultad, pues el miedo estaba formándome un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Qué piensas?

—¿De verdad quieres oírlo? —Cuando asentí, volvió a clavar la mirada en el muñeco de nieve—. Creo que en el Departamento de Defensa estaban al tanto de los planes de Jason, que sabían que iba a hacer que liberasen a Emmett. Y dejaron que pasara.

Inhalé con dificultad mientras cogía un puñado de nieve.

—Eso mismo pienso yo.

Me miró con los ojos ocultos tras las pestañas.

—Pero la gran incógnita es por qué.

—No puede ser nada bueno. —Dejé que la mayor parte de la nieve se deslizara entre mis dedos cubiertos por el guante—. Es una trampa. Tiene que tratarse de eso.

—Estaremos preparados —me aseguró después de unos segundos—. No te preocupes, Bella.

—No estoy preocupada. —Menuda mentira, pero parecía la respuesta correcta—. Tenemos que cogerles la delantera de alguna forma.

—Así es. —Edward estiró las largas piernas. La parte inferior de sus vaqueros había adquirido un tono más oscuro de azul—. ¿Sabes cómo evitamos llamar la atención de los humanos?

—¿Cabreándolos y aislándoos? —sugerí con una sonrisita pícara.

—Ja, ja. No. Disimulamos. Fingimos constantemente que no somos diferentes, que no pasa nada.

—No te sigo.

Se dejó caer de espaldas y su pelo oscuro se extendió sobre la nieve blanca.

—Si fingimos que nos las hemos arreglado para liberar a Emmett, que no pensamos que haya nada sospechoso o que no sabemos que conocen nuestras habilidades, puede que ganemos algo de tiempo para averiguar qué están tramando.

Vi cómo estiraba los brazos a los costados.

—¿Crees que así meterán la pata?

—No lo sé. Yo no contaría con ello, pero nos da cierta ventaja. Ahora mismo, es nuestra mejor opción.

Nuestra mejor opción era una mierda.

Edward sonrió como si no tuviera la más mínima preocupación y empezó a deslizar los brazos por la nieve junto con las piernas, moviéndolos como si fueran limpiaparabrisas. Unos limpiaparabrisas muy atractivos.

Empecé a reírme, pero la risa se me quedó atascada en la garganta mientras notaba que el corazón se me henchía. Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido que Edward fuera de los que hacían figuras de ángeles en la nieve. Y, por algún motivo, eso me provocó una sensación cálida y reconfortante.

—Deberías probar —me sugirió con voz persuasiva y los ojos cerrados—. Te ayuda a ver las cosas con perspectiva.

Dudaba que me ayudara a ver nada con perspectiva, pero me tumbé a su lado y seguí su ejemplo.

—Busqué « Dédalo» en Internet.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué encontraste?

Le hablé del mito y mis sospechas, lo que hizo que Edward sonriera de forma burlona.

—No me sorprendería que fuera una cuestión de ego.

—Tú sabrás —contesté.

—Qué graciosa.

Le dediqué una amplia sonrisa.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo va a ayudarme esto a ver las cosas con perspectiva?

Edward se rió entre dientes.

—Espera unos segundos más.

Eso hice.

Edward se detuvo y se sentó; luego estiró el brazo y me agarró de la mano para ayudarme a ponerme en pie. Nos sacudimos la nieve mutuamente (aunque él se entretuvo un poco más de lo necesario en ciertas zonas) y, cuando terminamos, nos volvimos hacia nuestros ángeles de nieve.

El mío era mucho más pequeño y menos simétrico que el suyo, como si la parte superior de mi cuerpo pesara más que la inferior. El suyo era perfecto: qué sorpresa. Me rodeé el cuerpo con los brazos.

—Estoy esperando a tener esa revelación.

—No hay ninguna revelación. —Me colocó un brazo sobre los hombros, se inclinó hacia mí y me besó en la mejilla. Tenía los labios muy calentitos—. Pero ha sido divertido, ¿no? Y ahora… —Me hizo volverme hacia el muñeco de nieve—. Acabemos tu muñeco. Mientras yo esté aquí, no quedará incompleto.

El corazón me dio un vuelco. Muchas veces me preguntaba si Edward podría leer la mente. Era capaz de dar en el blanco de una manera asombrosa cuando se lo proponía. Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro mientras me preguntaba cómo había pasado de ser el may or capullo del mundo a ese… ese chico que seguía sacándome de mis casillas, pero que también me sorprendía y me asombraba constantemente.

Ese chico del que estaba perdidamente enamorada.


	4. chapter 4

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 4

Cuando las máquinas quitanieves salieron y se abrieron paso a través del centro del pueblo y por las carreteras secundarias, Anthony se encargó de que una empresa de reparación de cristales viniera justo a tiempo. Se marcharon minutos antes de que mamá llegara a casa el viernes, con pinta de haber comido, dormido y salvado vidas sin quitarse su uniforme de lunares.

Me rodeó con los brazos con tanto entusiasmo que casi me hace caer.

—¡Cariño, cómo te he echado de menos!

La abracé igual de fuerte.

—Y yo a ti… —La solté, parpadeando para contener las lágrimas. Aparté la mirada y carraspeé—. ¿Te has duchado esta semana?

—No. —Intentó abrazarme de nuevo, pero me aparté de un salto. Mamá se rió, pero capté un destello de tristeza en sus ojos justo antes de que se volviera hacia la cocina—. Era broma. Hay duchas en el hospital, cielo. Estoy limpia. ¡Lo juro!

La seguí e hice una mueca cuando fue directamente hacia la nevera vacía.

Abrió la puerta, luego retrocedió y me miró por encima del hombro. Unos mechones de pelo rubio se le habían escapado del moño.

Frunció las delicadas cejas y arrugó su bonita nariz.

—Bella, pero ¿qué…?

—Lo siento. —Me encogí de hombros—. Estaba atrapada. Y me dio hambre. Mucha hambre.

—Ya lo veo. —Cerró la puerta—. No pasa nada. Luego iré a la tienda. Las carreteras ya están mejor. —Hizo una pausa, frotándose la frente—. Bueno, para moverte por algunas parece que hiciera falta una moto de nieve, pero puedo llegar al centro.

Lo que significaba que el lunes habría clase. Qué rabia.

—Puedo ir contigo, si quieres.

—Eso estaría bien, cariño. Siempre y cuando me prometas que no meterás cosas en el carrito y luego te cabrearás cuando las saque.

La miré con cara de póquer.

—Ya no tengo dos años, ¿sabes?

Me sonrió con aire travieso, pero la interrumpió un bostezo.

—Apenas he podido descansar. La mayoría de las enfermeras no consiguieron llegar. Tuve que cubrir urgencias, la sala de maternidad y mi favorita —dijo cogiendo una botella de agua—: la planta de desintoxicación.

—Vaya tela.

Volví a pisarle los talones. Hoy tenía un grave caso de mamitis.

—Ni te lo imaginas. —Dio un sorbo y se detuvo al pie de la escalera—. Me han manchado de sangre, orinado y vomitado encima. En ese orden unas veces, y otras, no.

—Qué asco —contesté.

Nota mental: enfermera se unía a administrativa en un centro escolar en mi lista de « Profesiones que no pienso ejercer ni de coña» .

—¡Ah! —Mamá había empezado a subir por la escalera, pero se dio la vuelta a medio camino y se tambaleó en el filo del escalón. Ay, Dios—. Antes de que se me olvide. Voy a cambiar los turnos la semana que viene. En lugar de trabajar en Grant los fines de semana, estaré en Winchester. Hay más trabajo en la ciudad, y más ajetreo los fines de semana que aquí. Además, de todas formas, Jason trabaja los fines de semana, así que resulta mejor.

Lo que también quería decir que pasaría más tiempo fuera… ¿Cómo? Se me aceleró el pulso y me dio un mareo.

—¿Qué acabas de decir?

Mamá frunció el ceño.

—Cielo, tu voz… Quiero echarle un vistazo a esa garganta, ¿vale? O podemos pedírselo a Jason. Estoy segura de que no le importará.

Me quedé helada.

—¿Has… has sabido algo de Jason?

—Sí, hemos hablado unas cuantas veces mientras está en el oeste para asistir a una conferencia sobre medicina interna. —Sonrió despacio—. ¿Estás bien?

No. No estaba bien.

—Ven. Sube y deja que te mire la garganta con el laringoscopio…

—¿Cuándo… cuándo hablaste por última vez con él?

La confusión se reflejó en el bello rostro de mi madre.

—Hace un par de días. Pero tu voz…

—¡A mi voz no le pasa nada! —exclamé, aunque, naturalmente, se me quebró a media frase y mi madre se quedó mirándome como si le estuviera diciendo que estaba planteándome hacerla abuela. Esa era mi oportunidad para contarle la verdad.

Subí un escalón y me detuve. Las palabras —la verdad— se enmarañaron en algún punto entre mis cuerdas vocales y mis labios. No había comentado con nadie lo de contarle la verdad a mi madre. Ni siquiera había puesto a ninguno de ellos sobre aviso. Además, ¿me creería? Peor aún… Yo sabía que estaba enamorada de Jason.

Tenía un nudo en el estómago, pero procuré que no se me notara el pánico en la voz.

—¿Cuándo vuelve Jason?

Mamá me observó atentamente, con los labios apretados.

—Todavía queda una semana, pero… ¿estás segura de que eso es lo que querías decirme?

¿De verdad iba a volver? Y, si había estado hablando con mi madre, ¿eso quería decir que había conseguido superar la mutación y ahora Edward y yo estábamos ligados a él? ¿O la mutación había desaparecido?

Debía hablar con Edward ya mismo.

Tenía la boca tan seca que no podía tragar saliva.

—Sí. Lo siento, tengo que irme…

—¿Adónde? —me preguntó.

—A ver a Edward.

Retrocedí hacia donde estaban mis botas.

—Bella. —Esperó hasta que me detuve—. Jason me lo contó.

Se me heló la sangre en las venas mientras me volvía despacio.

—¿Qué te contó?

—Lo tuyo con Edward… Que habíais decidido empezar a salir. —Se quedó callada un momento y adoptó esa expresión tan típica de las madres, la que decía: « estoy muy decepcionada» —. Me dijo que lo habías mencionado, pero ojalá me lo hubieras contado a mí. No quería enterarme por otra persona de que mi hija tiene novio.

Me quedé boquiabierta.

Me dijo algo más, y creo que asentí con la cabeza. Pero ya no estaba prestándole atención. Sinceramente, podría haber estado contándome que Thor y Loki tenían montada una batalla campal en plena calle y no me hubiera enterado.

¿Qué estaba tramando Jason?

Cuando mamá por fin se rindió y dejó de intentar mantener una conversación conmigo, me puse las botas a toda prisa y me fui pitando a casa de Edward.

Antes de que la puerta se abriera bruscamente, ya sabía que no se trataba de él. No había sentido aquella dichosa conexión alienígena: el calor que se me extendía por la nuca cada vez que lo tenía cerca.

Pero no esperaba encontrarme con los centelleantes ojos color océano de Alec.

—Tú —dijo con un tono cargado de desprecio.

Me quedé sin palabras.

—¿Yo?

Alec se cruzó de brazos.

—Sí, tú. Ya sabes: Bella, el bebé híbrido de humano y alienígena.

—Eh… vale. Tengo que ver a Edward. —Me dispuse a entrar, pero él se movió rápido y me bloqueó el paso—. ¿Qué haces?

—Edward no está aquí —dijo con una sonrisa, pero el gesto no transmitía ni pizca de calidez.

Me crucé de brazos y me negué a retroceder. Nunca le había caído bien a Alec. Aunque creo que no le gustaba la gente en general. Ni los cachorritos. Ni siquiera el beicon.

—¿Y dónde está?

Alec salió y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Estaba tan cerca de mí que las puntas de sus botas tocaban las de las mías.

—Salió esta mañana. Supongo que está siguiendo a « Rain Man» .

Aquel comentario me hizo cabrear.

—A Emmett no le pasa nada.

—¿En serio? —comentó arqueando una ceja—. Porque creo que, como mucho, dice tres frases coherentes al día.

Apreté los puños a los costados. Una suave brisa me movió el pelo, agitando los mechones que me rodeaban los hombros. Tenía muchísimas ganas de darle un puñetazo.

—Quién sabe por lo que habrá tenido que pasar. Ten un poco de compasión, capullo. En fin, no sé ni por qué estoy hablando contigo. ¿Dónde está Alice?

La sonrisa burlona se le borró de la cara y fue reemplazada por una fría y dura expresión de odio.

—Aquí.

Esperé a que entrara en detalles, pero, como no lo hizo, dije:

—Eso ya me lo imaginaba. —Cuando siguió sin responder, estuve a punto de demostrarle lo que podía hacer un bebé híbrido de humano y alienígena—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Me han invitado. —Se inclinó hacia mí, lo bastante cerca para besarme, y no me quedó más alternativa que retroceder un paso. Pero me siguió—. Y a ti, no.

Touché. Vale, eso me dolió. Antes de darme cuenta, mi espalda chocó contra la barandilla y me vi atrapada. No podía ir a ninguna parte y Alec no se apartaba. Sentí cómo la Fuente, la energía pura que los Luxen (y ahora yo también) podían emplear, crecía en mi interior y se extendía por mi piel como si fuera electricidad estática.

Podía obligar a Alec a moverse.

Él debió de ver algo en mis ojos, porque adoptó un aire despectivo.

—Ni se te ocurra emplear ese truquito conmigo; porque, si me atacas, te lo devolveré. Sin remordimientos.

Me costó Dios y ayuda contener el impulso de mi cuerpo de desatar la Fuente contra él. Mi parte humana y la otra parte (fuera lo que fuera) querían recurrir a ese poder y emplearlo… aprovecharlo. Era como un músculo que estaba preparándose para que lo utilizara.

Recordé el vertiginoso subidón de poder y lo que se sentía al liberarlo. A una parte de mí, una parte diminuta, le gustaba aquella sensación, y eso me acojonó.

Por suerte para Alec, el miedo que me atenazó las entrañas me cortó las alas.

—¿Por qué me odias? —le pregunté.

Alec ladeó la cabeza.

—Con Rose pasó lo mismo. Todo iba bien, y entonces llegó ella. Perdimos a Emmett, y sabes perfectamente que todavía no lo hemos recuperado del todo. Y ahora está pasando con Edward, solo que esta vez perdimos a Eathan en el proceso. Ha muerto.

Por vez primera, algo más aparte de un arrogante desdén asomó a sus ojos cristalinos. Se trataba de dolor: la clase de sufrimiento que yo conocía bien. Tenía la misma expresión de angustia y desesperación que yo después de que mi padre muriera de cáncer.

—Él no va a ser el único al que perdamos —continuó Alec con voz ronca—. Y lo sabes. Pero ¿acaso te importa? No. Los humanos son la forma de vida más egoísta que existe. Y no te molestes en fingir que tú eres diferente. Si lo fueras, te habrías mantenido apartada de Alice al principio. Nunca te habrían atacado y Edward no habría tenido que curarte. Nada de esto habría ocurrido. Es culpa tuya. Tú eres la responsable.

Como era de esperar, el resto del día fue un asco. Me preocupaba qué podría haber hecho Emmett para que Edward se pasara todo el día persiguiéndolo y me daba miedo que el Departamento de Defensa estuviera a punto de detenernos a todos. Para colmo, no me quitaba de la cabeza qué estaría tramando Jason y, después de mi conversación con Alec, tenía ganas de esconderme debajo de las mantas.

Y lo hice durante una hora más o menos. Mis momentos de autocompasión siempre tenían un límite de tiempo porque, por lo general, me daba rabia comportarme así.

De modo que dejé de mirarme el ombligo, abrí el portátil y me puse a escribir reseñas. Puesto que me había quedado atrapada en casa por la nevada y Edward había estado ocupado con Emmett la mayor parte del tiempo, había conseguido acabar cuatro libros. No era mi récord personal, pero estaba bastante bien teniendo en cuenta que tenía las reseñas superabandonadas.

Escribir una reseña sobre un libro que me había gustado siempre me hacía sentir bien, así que me puse manos a la obra. Incluso busqué fotos curiosas para enfatizar mi entusiasmo. Mis favoritas eran las de gatitos monos y llamas. Y las de Dean Winchester. Pinchar en el botón de « publicar entrada» me hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

Una, lista; quedaban tres más.

Pasé el resto del día escribiendo reseñas sin parar y luego siguiéndoles la pista a unos cuantos de mis blogueros favoritos. Uno de ellos tenía una cabecera en su blog por la que yo mataría. Amí nunca se me había dado demasiado bien diseñar páginas web, lo que explicaba el fondo cutre de mi blog.

Después de una rápida excursión al supermercado con mi madre y de cenar, estaba a punto de lanzarme a la búsqueda de Edward cuando noté un cálido cosquilleo en la nuca.

Casi arrollé a mamá cuando salí disparada de la cocina. Abrí la puerta de golpe un instante después de que Edward llamara y, a continuación, me arrojé—literalmente— a sus desprevenidos brazos.

Edward no esperaba semejante ataque, por lo que retrocedió un paso tambaleándose. Pero entonces soltó una carcajada profunda contra mi coronilla y me rodeó con los brazos. Me aferré a él, apretándole los hombros con todas mis fuerzas. Estábamos tan pegados que podía sentir su corazón latiendo tan veloz como el mío.

—Ya sabes cómo me gusta que me saludes así, gatita —murmuró.

Mascullé algo ininteligible con la cabeza enterrada en el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro, que tenía un olor masculino y a especias.

Edward me levantó en el aire.

—Estabas preocupada, ¿no?

—Ajá.

Entonces recordé que me había pasado todo el puñetero día muerta de preocupación. Me solté y le di un buen puñetazo en el pecho.

—¡Ay! —exclamó, aunque sonrió mientras se frotaba el pecho—. ¿A qué ha venido eso?

Me crucé de brazos e intenté no levantar la voz.

—¿Has oído hablar de los móviles?

Edward enarcó una ceja.

—Sí, claro, son esos aparatitos con un montón de aplicaciones chulas…

—¿Y se puede saber por qué no llevabas el tuyo hoy? —lo interrumpí. Se inclinó hacia mí y me rozó la mejilla con los labios al hablar, lo que me provocó escalofríos. Eso no valía.

—Pasarme todo el día cambiando entre mi auténtica forma y la humana fríe los aparatos electrónicos.

Vaya. Bueno, no había pensado en eso.

—Aun así deberías haber llamado. Pensé que…

—¿Qué pensaste?

Le lancé una mirada que dejaba bien claro que no hacía falta explicarlo.

El brillo de diversión desapareció de sus ojos. Me colocó las manos en las mejillas, acercó sus labios a los míos y me besó con dulzura. Cuando habló, lo hizo en voz baja.

—Gatita, no va a pasarme nada. Yo soy la persona por la que menos deberías preocuparte.

Cerré los ojos y me embebí de su calidez.

—Puede que esa sea la mayor estupidez que hayas dicho nunca, ¿sabes?

—¿En serio? Porque digo un montón de estupideces.

—Ya lo sé. Así que imagínate. —Respiré hondo—. No pretendo comportarme como una de esas novias obsesivas, pero las cosas… son diferentes con nosotros.

Hubo un momento de silencio y luego en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa.

—Tienes razón.

El infierno se congeló y las ranas criaron pelo.

—¿Cómo has dicho?

—Que tienes razón. Debería haberte llamado en algún momento. Lo siento.

La Tierra dejó de girar. No sabía qué decir. Según Edward, él tenía razón el noventa y nueve por ciento del tiempo. Caramba.

—Te has quedado muda. —Se rió entre dientes—. Me gusta. Y también me gusta cuando sacas las uñas. ¿Quieres volver a pegarme?

Solté una carcajada.

—Serás…

Mamá abrió la puerta detrás de mí, carraspeó y dijo:

—No sé por qué os gustan tanto los porches, pero será mejor que entréis. Ahí fuera hace un frío que pela.

Me puse roja como un tomate y no pude hacer nada para detener a Edward, que me soltó y entró como si tal cosa. De inmediato, empezó a emplear todos sus encantos con mi madre hasta tenerla rendida a sus pies en medio del recibidor.

Le dijo que le encantaba su nuevo corte de pelo. ¿Se lo había cortado? En realidad sí parecía diferente, como si se lo hubiera lavado o algo así. Que sus pendientes de diamantes eran preciosos, que la alfombra al pie de la escalera era muy bonita y que el aroma que aún quedaba de la misteriosa cena (porque yo aún no había averiguado qué me había dado de comer) olía de maravilla. Cuando le aseguró que admiraba a las enfermeras de todo el mundo, ya no pude seguir disimulando mi cara de fastidio.

Edward estaba portándose como un tonto.

Lo agarré del brazo y empecé a tirar de él hacia la escalera.

—Vale, ha estado bien, pero…

Mamá se cruzó de brazos.

—Bella, ¿qué te tengo dicho sobre tu cuarto?

Y yo que pensaba que no podía ponerme más colorada.

—Mamá… —Tiré del brazo de Edward, pero él no se movió. Solté un suspiro cuando la expresión de mi madre se mantuvo inalterable—. Por el amor de Dios, ni que fuéramos a acostarnos estando tú en casa.

—Vaya, cielo, me alegra saber que solo os acostáis cuando yo no estoy en casa.

Edward tosió para intentar contener una sonrisa.

—Podemos quedarnos…

Lo fulminé con la mirada y conseguí que subiera un escalón.

—Por favor, mamá… —gimoteé.

Mi madre cedió al fin.

—Vale, pero deja la puerta abierta.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja.

—¡Gracias!

Entonces, di media vuelta y me llevé a Edward a rastras hasta mi cuarto antes de que mi madre se uniera a su club de fans. Lo hice entrar de un empujón mientras lo reprendía con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Eres de lo que no hay.

—Y tú eres una pillina. —Retrocedió con una sonrisa—. ¿No ha dicho que no cerraras la puerta?

—Así es. —Hice un gesto hacia la puerta, a mi espalda—. Está entreabierta. No la he cerrado.

—Tecnicismos —dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y me hacía señas con la mano para que me acercara. Un brillo pícaro oscureció el tono verde de sus ojos—. Vamos… ven aquí.

Conseguí resistirme.

—No te he hecho subir para meternos mano.

—Mierda —soltó dejando caer la mano sobre su regazo.

Me obligué a no reírme (porque eso no haría más que animarlo) y decidí ir al grano.

—Tengo que decirte algo. —Me acerqué lentamente a la cama, asegurándome de no levantar la voz—. Jason ha estado hablando con mi madre.

Edward entrecerró los ojos.

—Sigue.

Me senté a su lado, con las piernas pegadas al pecho. A medida que le contaba lo que había dicho mi madre, el músculo de la mandíbula empezó a palpitarle. La noticia no le sentó bien. Además, no había forma de que pudiéramos averiguar si la mutación se había mantenido o qué se traía Jason entre manos, aparte de preguntárselo a él directamente. Sí, claro.

—No puede volver —sentencié mientras me masajeaba las sienes, que latían al ritmo del músculo de la mandíbula de Edward—. Si la mutación no permaneció, sabe que lo matarás. Pero si funcionó…

—Él tendría la sartén por el mango —admitió Edward.

Me dejé caer de espaldas.

—Dios, esto es un desastre… un desastre de padre y muy señor mío. —Era como si tuviéramos las de perder, pasara lo que pasase—. Si regresa, no puedo dejar que se acerque a mi madre. Tengo que contarle la verdad.

Edward guardó silencio mientras cambiaba de posición hasta apoyar la espalda contra la cabecera de la cama.

—Preferiría que no lo hicieras.

Fruncí el ceño mientras ladeaba la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—Tengo que hacerlo. Está en peligro.

—Lo estará si se lo cuentas. —Cruzó los brazos—. Comprendo por qué quieres hacerlo, por qué lo necesitas, pero saber la verdad la pondrá en peligro.

Una parte de mí lo entendía. Cualquier humano que supiera la verdad corría peligro.

—Pero ocultárselo es peor. —Me incorporé y me giré hacia él, apoyándome sobre las rodillas—. Jason es un psicópata. ¿Y si vuelve y retoma la relación? —Me subió la bilis a la garganta—. No puedo permitirlo.

Edward se pasó una mano por el pelo y ese gesto le tensó la fina tela de la camisa de manga larga sobre el bíceps. Soltó un suspiro largo y profundo.

—Primero tenemos que averiguar si Jason de verdad piensa volver.

—¿Y cómo propones que lo hagamos? —solté, enfadada.

—Todavía no lo he pensado. —Me sonrió de manera poco convincente—. Pero ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Me senté, frustrada. Pensándolo fríamente, aún teníamos tiempo. No eternamente (unos días o una semana, con suerte), pero había tiempo.

Sencillamente, no me gustaba la idea de ocultarle a mamá lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Dónde has estado metido todo el día? ¿Persiguiendo a Emmett? —le pregunté, dejando el tema aparcado por el momento. Cuando asintió con la cabeza, sentí pena por él—. ¿Qué ha estado haciendo?

—Deambulando por ahí, pero intentaba despistarme. Estoy seguro de que quería volver a ese edificio de oficinas y, si no hubiera estado siguiéndolo, habría ido. La única razón por la que me he atrevido a dejarlo solo ahora es porque Alice lo tiene acorralado. —Apartó la mirada y se quedó callado un momento. Tensó los hombros como si soportara una carga enorme—. Emmett… va a conseguir que vuelvan a capturarlo.


	5. chapter 5

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 5

Me quedé alucinada cuando Edward se pasó por casa el sábado por la tarde y me invitó a dar una vuelta. Propuso que nos enfrentáramos a las resbaladizas carreteras llenas de nieve e hiciéramos algo normal. Que tuviéramos una cita. Como si pudiéramos permitirnos el lujo de hacer algo así. Y no pude evitar recordar lo que me había dicho cuando estaba en su cama preparada para llegar hasta el final con él.

Edward quería hacer las cosas bien. Salir por ahí, ir al cine…

Alice estaba haciendo de niñera de su hermano en ese momento y Edward se sentía lo bastante seguro como para dejarla con él.

Rebusqué en el armario unos vaqueros oscuros y un jersey rojo de cuello alto. Dediqué un par de minutos a maquillarme y luego bajé la escalera dando saltitos. Me costó casi media hora despegar a Edward de mi madre.

Puede que no tuviera que preocuparme de que mamá volviera con Jason. Puede que tuviera que preocuparme de que se encaprichara de Edward.

Asaltacunas.

Una vez en el cómodo interior de Dolly, su todoterreno, encendió la calefacción y me dedicó una sonrisa.

—Bueno. Hay ciertas reglas en esta cita.

—¿Ah, sí? —pregunté enarcando las cejas.

—Sí. —Hizo girar a Dolly despacio y bajó por el camino de entrada, evitando con cuidado las gruesas placas de hielo negro—. Regla número uno: prohibido hablar de cualquier cosa relacionada con el Departamento de Defensa.

—Vale —contesté, y luego me mordí el labio inferior.

Edward me miró de reojo, como si supiera que intentaba reprimir una estúpida sonrisita de enamorada.

—Regla número dos: prohibido hablar de Emmett o de Jason. Y regla número tres: nos centraremos en lo asombroso que soy.

Dejé de contener la sonrisa, que se me extendió de oreja a oreja.

—Creo que puedo seguir esas reglas.

—Más te vale, porque serás castigada si las incumples.

—¿Y se puede saber en qué consistiría ese castigo?

Edward se rió entre dientes.

—Probablemente en algo con lo que disfrutarías.

Un calor me inundó por las mejillas y las venas. En lugar de responder a ese comentario, estiré la mano hacia el equipo de música a la misma vez que él.

Nuestros dedos se rozaron y una descarga de electricidad estática me bajó por el brazo y saltó hasta su mano. Me aparté bruscamente y él se rió otra vez. El sonido ronco hizo que el espacioso todoterreno pareciera demasiado pequeño.

Edward puso una emisora de rock, pero mantuvo el volumen bajo. El viaje al centro transcurrió sin incidentes, pero estuvo bien… porque no pasó nada raro.

Eligió un restaurante italiano y nos sentaron ante una mesita iluminada con unas velas parpadeantes. Eché un vistazo a nuestro alrededor y comprobé que no había velas en las demás mesas, que estaban cubiertas con cursis salvamanteles a cuadros rojos y blancos. En nuestra mesa de madera, sin embargo, no había nada salvo las velas y dos copas con agua. Incluso las servilletas parecían de lino de verdad.

Consideré las probabilidades mientras nos sentábamos y el corazón me dio un vuelco.

—¿Has…?

Edward apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia delante. Unas suaves sombras le acariciaron el rostro, resaltando el arco de sus pómulos y la curva de sus labios.

—¿Qué?

—¿Has organizado todo esto? —Señalé las velas con un gesto de la mano.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Puede.

Me aparté el pelo de la cara, sonriendo.

—Gracias. Es…

—¿Asombroso?

Solté una carcajada.

—Romántico. Es muy romántico. Y también asombroso.

—Bueno, siempre y cuando te parezca asombroso, habrá merecido la pena.

Edward levantó la mirada cuando la camarera llegó a nuestra mesa. Según su chapa identificativa se llamaba Renata.

Cuando la camarera se volvió hacia Edward para anotar su pedido, se quedó embobada. Estaba descubriendo que era un efecto secundario habitual cuando estabas ante el « señor Asombroso» .

—¿Y tú qué vas a tomar, cielo?

—Espaguetis a la boloñesa —respondí mientras cerraba el menú y se lo entregaba.

Renata miró a Edward y me pareció que suspiraba.

—Os traeré unos colines enseguida.

Cuando nos quedamos solos, le sonreí a mi acompañante.

—Creo que van a ponernos una ración extra de albóndigas.

Edward se rió.

—Sirvo para algunas cosas.

—Sirves para muchas cosas.

Me puse colorada en cuanto lo dije. Madre mía. Aquello se podía interpretar de muchas formas.

Sorprendentemente, Edward lo dejó pasar y empezó a tomarme el pelo por un libro que había visto en mi cuarto. Era una novela romántica con la típica cubierta de un cachas sin camiseta enseñando los abdominales. Cuando llegó nuestra montaña de colines, casi lo había convencido de que él quedaría perfecto en la cubierta de uno de esos libros.

—Yo nunca me pondría pantalones de cuero —dijo mientras mordía aquella delicia con ajo y mantequilla.

Pues era una pena.

—Aun así, tienes la pinta adecuada.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

—Solo te gusto por mi cuerpo. Admítelo.

—Vale, me has pillado…

Levantó la vista y sus ojos relucieron como diamantes.

—Me siento como un hombre objeto.

Solté una carcajada, pero entonces me hizo una pregunta inesperada.

—¿Vas a ir a la universidad?

Me quedé asombrada. ¿La universidad? Me recosté en la silla y me quedé mirando la llamita de la vela.

—Pues no lo sé. A fin de cuentas, no puedo a menos que vaya a una situada cerca de un montón de cuarzo…

—Acabas de romper una regla —me recordó con una media sonrisa.

Solté un suspiro de exasperación.

—¿Y tú? ¿Vas a ir?

—Todavía no lo he decidido —contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Se te está acabando el tiempo —le dije como si fuera Angela, a la que le encantaba recordármelo cada vez que hablábamos.

—En realidad, a los dos se nos ha acabado el tiempo, a menos que nos admitan a última hora.

—Un momento. Dejando de lado lo de romper las normas, ¿cómo es posible? ¿Estudiando por Internet? —Él volvió a encogerse de hombros y me dieron ganas de clavarle el tenedor en el ojo—. A menos que sepas de una universidad con un… entorno adecuado.

Nuestra comida llegó y la conversación se vio interrumpida mientras l aa camarera rallaba queso sobre el plato de Edward. Al rato, me ofreció un poco.

En cuanto se marchó, insistí:

—Bueno, ¿entonces?

Cuchillo y tenedor en mano, Edward empezó a cortar un trozo de lasaña del tamaño de un camión.

—Las Flatirons.

—¿Las qué?

—Las Flatirons son unas montañas a las afueras de Boulder, Colorado. —Se puso a cortar la comida en trozos minúsculos. Edward tenía unos modales muy remilgados para comer, mientras que yo removía los espaguetis por todo el plato

—. Están llenas de cuarcita. Estos filones no son tan conocidos ni tan visibles como en otros sitios, pero están ahí, bajo varios metros de sedimento.

—Vale. —Intenté comerme los espaguetis con más delicadeza—. ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

Edward me observó a través de sus oscuras pestañas.

—La Universidad de Colorado está a unos tres kilómetros de las Flatirons.

—Ah. —Mastiqué despacio y, de pronto, perdí el apetito—. ¿Tú… quieres ir a esa universidad?

Se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

—Colorado no está mal. Creo que te gustaría.

Me quedé mirándolo, olvidando por completo la comida. ¿Había querido decir lo que yo creía? No quería sacar conclusiones precipitadas y no me atrevía a preguntar, porque podría estar sugiriendo que era un lugar que me gustaría visitar y no invitándome a vivir allí… con él. Y eso sería superhumillante.

Dejé el tenedor, con las manos frías. ¿Y si Edward se marchaba? Por algún motivo, había dado por sentado que él nunca se iría de aquí. Y había aceptado, inconscientemente, quedarme aquí atrapada; sobre todo porque no me había planteado buscar otro lugar que estuviera protegido de los Arum.

Clavé la mirada en mi plato. ¿Me había resignado a quedarme aquí por Edward? ¿Eso estaba bien? « Nunca te ha dicho que te quiere» , me susurró una voz molesta e insidiosa. « Ni siquiera después de que tú se lo dijeras» .

Aquella estúpida voz tenía algo de razón.

Un colín salió de la nada y me dio un golpecito en la punta de la nariz.

Levanté la cabeza bruscamente, esparciendo una lluvia de sal de ajo. Edward sostenía el colín con dos dedos, con las cejas fruncidas.

—¿En qué estabas pensando?

Me sacudí las migas. Notaba un nudo en el estómago, pero me obligué a sonreír.

—–Co… Colorado suena genial.

« Mentirosa» , parecía decir la expresión de Edward, pero siguió comiendo.

Entre nosotros se hizo un tenso silencio, algo que nunca nos había ocurrido. Me esforcé por disfrutar de la comida y, entonces, sucedió algo muy curioso. Entre las pullas suaves de Edward y un cambio en los temas de conversación (como su obsesión con todo lo relacionado con fantasmas), empecé a pasármelo bien otra vez.

—¿Crees en fantasmas? —le pregunté mientras intentaba atrapar el último espagueti.

Edward dejó el plato limpio, se recostó en la silla y dio un sorbo de su copa.

—Sí, creo que existen.

Aquello me sorprendió.

—¿En serio? Vaya, pensaba que solo veías esos programas de fantasmas por pura diversión.

—Bueno, sí. Me gusta ese en el que el tío no para de gritar « ¡tronco!, ¡colega!» cada cinco segundos. —Sonrió cuando me reí—. Pero, hablando en serio, no es imposible. Hay demasiada gente que ha visto cosas inexplicables.

—Igual que hay demasiada gente que ha visto extraterrestres y ovnis –contesté con una sonrisa.

—Exactamente. —Dejó la copa sobre la mesa—. Solo que lo de los ovnis es una estupidez. El Gobierno es el responsable de todos esos objetos voladores no identificados.

Me quedé boquiabierta. Aunque ¿de qué me sorprendía?

Renata apareció con la cuenta, pero a mí no me apetecía marcharme. Esa cita había sido un momento de normalidad demasiado breve que a ambos nos hacía muchísima falta. Mientras nos dirigíamos a la puerta del restaurante, sentí el impulso de cogerle la mano y entrelazar nuestros dedos, pero me contuve.

Edward hacía un montón de locuras en público, pero ¿ir cogido de la mano? No parecía de esos tíos.

Había unos chicos del instituto sentados junto a la puerta, que se quedaron asombrados cuando nos vieron. Su sorpresa era comprensible, teniendo en cuenta que Edward y yo nos habíamos estado tirando los trastos a la cabeza la mayor parte del año.

Había empezado a neviscar mientras estábamos dentro y un fino manto de nieve cubría el aparcamiento y los coches. Aquel polvillo blanco todavía seguía cayendo. Me detuve junto al lado del pasajero, eché la cabeza hacia atrás y abrí la boca para atrapar un minúsculo copo con la punta de la lengua.

Edward me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y la intensidad de su mirada me provocó un revoloteo en la boca del estómago. Sentí la imperiosa necesidad de dar un paso al frente y acortar la distancia que nos separaba, pero no podía moverme. Tenía los pies clavados al suelo y me faltaba el aire.

—¿Qué pasa? —susurré.

Edward separó los labios.

—Estaba pensando que podíamos ir a ver una peli.

—Ah. —Tenía calor a pesar de que estaba nevando—. ¿Y?

—Pero has roto las reglas, gatita. Y muchas veces, además. Te mereces un castigo.

Se me aceleró el corazón.

—He sido una chica mala.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

—Así es.

Se movió rápido como una centella y lo tuve delante de mí antes de poder añadir nada más. Me colocó las manos en las mejillas y me hizo inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás mientras bajaba la suya. Sus labios rozaron los míos, provocándome un escalofrío. El contacto inicial fue suave como una pluma e increíblemente tierno, pero luego cambió con la segunda pasada de sus labios y los míos se abrieron para recibirlo.

Esa forma de castigo estaba muy bien.

Edward deslizó las manos hasta mis caderas y me apretó contra él a la vez que retrocedíamos hasta que mi espalda chocó contra el metal frío y húmedo de su vehículo (o, por lo menos, esperaba que fuera el suyo; dudo mucho que nadie quisiera que una pareja hiciera eso contra su coche).

Porque nos estábamos besando, morreándonos más bien, y no había ni un centímetro de distancia entre nuestros cuerpos. Le rodeé el cuello con los brazos y deslicé los dedos entre los sedosos mechones cubiertos por una ligera capa de nieve. Encajábamos en todas las partes importantes.

—¿Una peli? —murmuró, besándome de nuevo—. ¿Y luego qué, gatita?

Su sabor y su tacto no me dejaban pensar. Ni la forma en la que el corazón me martilleaba mientras sus dedos se deslizaban debajo de mi jersey y se extendían sobre mi piel desnuda. Deseaba estar desnuda… del todo y solo con él, siempre con él. Edward sabía lo que implicaba aquel « ¿y luego qué?» .

Habíamos acordado hacer las cosas bien… pero, santo cielo, yo quería hacer esas cosas en ese mismo instante.

Puesto que no conseguía articular palabra entre sus adictivos besos, opté por demostrarle lo que quería. Llevé las manos hasta sus caderas, enganché los dedos en las trabillas de sus vaqueros y tiré de él hacia mí.

Edward dejó escapar un gruñido y el pulso se me desbocó. Sí, me había entendido. Subió una mano, rozó el encaje de mi sujetador con los dedos y…

Su móvil empezó a sonar en el bolsillo con un ruido tan estridente como una alarma contra incendios. Durante un milisegundo, pensé que iba a ignorarlo, pero se apartó jadeando.

—Espera un momento.

Me dio un beso rápido y mantuvo una mano donde la tenía mientras sacaba el móvil con la otra. Me acurruqué contra su pecho, con la respiración agitada.

Edward conseguía descontrolarme los sentidos de una forma deliciosa.

Tenía la voz ronca cuando habló:

—Más vale que sea realmente importante…

Noté que se ponía tenso y se le aceleraba el pulso, y supe al instante que había ocurrido algo malo. Me aparté para mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Vale —dijo por el teléfono mientras se le iluminaban las pupilas—. No te preocupes, Alice. Yo me encargo. Te lo prometo.

El miedo apagó el fuego que ardía en mi interior. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago mientras Edward bajaba el móvil y volvía a guardárselo en el bolsillo.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté de nuevo.

Todos los músculos del cuerpo se le agarrotaron.

—Se trata de Emmett. Se ha escapado.


	6. chapter 6

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 6

Me quedé mirando a Edward, rogando haber entendido mal, pero la profunda desesperación de su rostro y el destello de ira de sus ojos superbrillantes me indicaron que no era así.

—Lo siento —se disculpó.

—No. Lo entiendo perfectamente. —Me aparté el pelo de la cara—. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

—Tengo que irme —dijo mientras se sacaba las llaves del bolsillo y me las ponía en la mano—. Y quiero decir que tengo que irme a toda pastilla. Deberías irte a casa y quedarte allí. —A continuación, me pasó su móvil—. Déjalo en el coche. Volveré en cuanto pueda.

¿Que me fuera a casa?

—Puedo ayudarte, Edward. Puedo ir…

—Por favor. —Volvió a agarrarme la cara. Noté sus manos cálidas contra mis mejillas, que ahora estaban frías. Me besó, en parte con anhelo y en parte con enfado. Luego se apartó—. Vete a casa.

Y, entonces, se marchó, moviéndose demasiado rápido para que lo siguieran ojos humanos. Me quedé allí parada un momento. ¿Cuánto habíamos tenido, una hora, puede que dos, antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda? Apreté las llaves con la mano. El metal afilado se me clavó en la carne.

Una cita malograda era el menor de mis problemas.

—Mierda.

Di media vuelta y rodeé rápidamente el todoterreno. Me subí y reajusté el asiento de gigante a normal para poder llegar con los pies a los pedales.

« Vete a casa» .

Había dos sitios a los que podría haber ido Emmett. Ayer, Edward había dicho que Emmett había intentado ir al edificio de oficinas, que era el último lugar en el que lo habían retenido. Lógicamente, ese sería el primer sitio que habría que comprobar.

« Vete a casa y quédate allí» .

Salí del aparcamiento, sujetando el volante con fuerza. Si me iba a casa y esperaba como una buena chica, podría acurrucarme en el sofá y leer un libro.

Podría escribir una reseña y hacer palomitas. Entonces, cuando Edward volviera (siempre y cuando no pasara nada horrible), podría echarme a sus brazos de nuevo.

Giré a la derecha en lugar de a la izquierda y solté una carcajada, que sonó ronca y baja gracias a mis cuerdas vocales destrozadas y a la ansiedad.

Irme a casa, y una mierda. No estábamos en los años cincuenta. No era una frágil humana. Y, desde luego, ya no era la Bella que Edward había conocido al principio. No iba a quedarle más remedio que aceptarlo.

Aceleré esperando que la poli tuviera otras cosas que hacer esa noche en lugar de controlar el tráfico. Nunca conseguiría llegar antes que Edward; pero, si se encontraban con problemas, podría crear una distracción, por ejemplo. Podría hacer algo.

A medio camino, atisbé un destello de luz blanca con el rabillo del ojo en medio de los densos árboles que bordeaban la carretera. Ahí estaba otra vez: una luz blanca con un matiz rojo.

Pegué un frenazo y di un volantazo a la derecha mientras la parte posterior del todoterreno culeaba hasta detenerse en el arcén. Encendí las luces de emergencia con el pulso desbocado y abrí la puerta. Por poco me resbalo cuando atravesé corriendo la carretera de doble carril; llegué al otro arcén y pude avanzar con más facilidad. Cogí velocidad, recurriendo a la Fuente y a cualquier cosa que hubiera en mi interior, y eché a correr tan rápido que mis pies apenas tocaban el suelo.

El pelo se me enganchó en unas ramas bajas y cayó un montón de nieve cuando rodeé un grueso árbol, removiendo el terreno hasta entonces inmaculado.

A la izquierda, vi una mancha marrón que se alejaba veloz de mí. Probablemente fuera un ciervo; aunque, con mi suerte, también podía ser un chupacabras.

Vi un fogonazo azul blanquecino más adelante, como un relámpago horizontal. Sin duda era el poder de un Luxen, pero no el de Edward: el suyo era rojizo. Tenía que ser Emmett o…

Rodeé corriendo un grupo de rocas grandes, levantando la nieve con los pies mientras de los olmos caían mortíferos carámbanos que se hacían pedazos contra el suelo a mi alrededor. Atravesé el laberinto de árboles a toda velocidad, giré bruscamente a la derecha y…

Allí estaban: dos Luxen en pleno modo luciérnaga que… Pero ¿qué narices…? Derrapé hasta detenerme jadeando.

Uno era más alto, una figura de pura luz blanca con los bordes teñidos de rojo. El otro era una forma más delgada y lenta con un brillo azulado. El más grande, que yo sabía que era Edward, parecía estar haciéndole al otro una llave de cabeza. Una llave reluciente y con forma humana que me sonaba haber visto por la tele en los combates de lucha libre.

Ya podía decir que lo había visto todo.

Suponiendo que el otro fuera Emmett, el hermano de Edward sabía defenderse bastante bien. Consiguió soltarse e hizo retroceder a Edward un paso de un empujón. Pero, entonces, Edward rodeó el centro de la luz con los brazos, la levantó en el aire y la estrelló contra el suelo con tanta fuerza que cayeron más carámbanos de los árboles que nos rodeaban.

La luz de Emmett parpadeó y unos ray os azules rebotaron contra los árboles, para luego regresar hacia ellos, esquivándolos por los pelos. Emmett intentó hacer rodar a su hermano (o, al menos, eso pareció), pero Edward llevaba las de ganar.

Me crucé de brazos, tiritando.

—Tenéis que estar de coña.

Los impulsivos extraterrestres se quedaron inmóviles, y me dieron ganas de acercarme y darle una buena patada a cada uno. Un segundo después, sus luces se apagaron. Los ojos aún incandescentes de Edward se encontraron con los míos.

—¿No te he dicho que te fueras a casa y te quedaras allí? —me preguntó con tono de advertencia.

—Que yo sepa, tú no tienes ningún derecho a decirme que me vaya a casa y me quede allí. —Di un paso al frente, haciendo caso omiso del modo en que se le iluminaron los ojos—. Estaba preocupada, ¿vale? Así que se me ocurrió venir a ayudar.

Edward hizo una mueca.

—¿Y cómo pensabas ayudar?

—Me parece que ya lo he hecho. He conseguido que dejarais de pelearos como dos idiotas.

Se quedó mirándome un momento más; su expresión auguraba que ya nos las veríamos más tarde. Puede que incluso me cay era un castigo. Aunque, pensándolo bien, por su expresión no parecía que fuera un castigo de los divertidos.

—Déjame levantar, hermano.

Edward bajó la mirada.

—No sé yo… Es probable que salgas huyendo y tenga que volver a perseguirte.

—No puedes detenerme —repuso Emmett con una voz escalofriantemente apática.

A Edward se le tensaron los músculos bajo el jersey.

—Puedo y lo haré. No pienso permitir que te hagas esto. Ella no…

—¿Ella no qué? ¿No vale la pena?

—Ella no querría que hicieras esto —le espetó Edward—. Si la situación fuera a la inversa, tú no querrías que ella lo hiciera.

Emmett se incorporó y consiguió poner el suficiente espacio entre ambos para levantarse. Una vez de pie, ambos adoptaron la misma postura cautelosa.

—Si tuvieran a Bella…

—No sigas por ahí.

Edward apretó los puños con fuerza, pero su hermano no se inmutó.

—Si la tuvieran, tú harías lo mismo. No mientas.

Edward abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Todos sabíamos lo que haría él en esa situación y que nadie podría impedírselo. Y, sabiendo eso, ¿cómo podíamos detener a Emmett? No podíamos.

Supe el momento exacto en el que Edward lo comprendió, porque dio un paso atrás y se pasó las manos por el pelo revuelto por el viento. Se debatía entre hacer lo correcto y cumplir con su deber.

Di un paso al frente. Podía sentir la carga que Edward soportaba como si fuera mía.

—Tienes razón. No podemos detenerte.

Emmett se volvió hacia mí, con los ojos de un verde brillante.

—Entonces, dejadme ir.

—Pero tampoco podemos hacer eso. —Me atreví a echarle un vistazo a Edward. Su expresión no dejaba entrever nada—. Alice y tu hermano se han pasado el último año creyendo que estabas muerto. No tienes ni idea de lo que sufrieron.

—Vosotros no tenéis ni idea de por lo que yo he pasado. —Bajó la mirada—. Bueno, puede que en parte tú sí. Lo que te hicieron a ti se lo están haciendo mil veces a Rose. No puedo olvidarme de ella sin más, por mucho que quiera a mis hermanos.

Oí cómo Edward inhalaba bruscamente. Desde que Emmett había regresado, era la primera vez que admitía sentir algo por su familia. No dejé pasar la oportunidad.

—Ellos lo entienden. Y yo también. Nadie espera que te olvides de Rose; pero, largándote y haciendo que te capturen, no ayudas a nadie.

Caramba. ¿Cuándo me había convertido en la voz de la razón?

—¿Y qué alternativa hay? —preguntó Emmett ladeando la cabeza exactamente igual que hacía su hermano.

Ese era el problema. Emmett no se rendiría. En el fondo, Edward lo sabía y lo comprendía, y él haría lo mismo. Sería una soberana hipocresía exigirle a otro que hiciera lo contrario. Había que llegar a un acuerdo.

Y había una forma.

—Déjanos ayudarte.

—¿Qué? —soltó Edward, pero lo ignoré.

—Sabes perfectamente que asaltar las instalaciones de Defensa no va a funcionar. Tenemos que averiguar dónde está Rose, si la tienen allí siquiera, y debemos trazar un plan para liberarla. Un plan bien pensado que minimice el riesgo de fracaso.

Los dos hermanos se quedaron mirándome y contuve el aliento. Eso era lo mejor. Edward no podía vigilar a su hermano eternamente. Y no era justo asumir lo contrario.

Emmett se volvió, con la espalda recta. Transcurrieron varios segundos mientras el viento soplaba entre los árboles, haciendo girar la nieve.

—No puedo soportar saber que la tienen. Me cuesta respirar solo con pensarlo.

—Ya lo sé —musité.

La luz de la luna se filtró entre las ramas, esculpiendo el rostro de Edward con su crudo resplandor. Se había quedado callado, pero de él brotaban ondas de furia. ¿De verdad pensaba que podía seguir persiguiendo a Emmett? Si ese era el caso, estaba mal de la azotea.

Al final, Emmett asintió con la cabeza.

—Vale.

Me invadió una agradable sensación de alivio que hizo que me flaquearan las piernas.

—Pero tienes que prometernos que nos darás tiempo. —Todo se reducía a un tiempo que no teníamos—. No puedes impacientarte y largarte. Tienes que jurarlo.

Se volvió hacia mí y lo recorrió un estremecimiento que se llevó su actitud belicosa. Se quedó allí de pie mientras su cuerpo se relajaba y los brazos le colgaban sin fuerzas a los costados.

—Lo juro. Si me ayudáis, lo juro.

—Trato hecho.

Se produjo un momento de silencio, como si la naturaleza absorbiera su promesa y mi compromiso y los memorizara. Y, a continuación, los tres regresamos al todoterreno en medio de un tenso silencio. Tenía los dedos helados cuando le pasé las llaves a Edward.

Emmett subió detrás, apoyó la cabeza en el asiento y cerró los ojos. Yo no dejaba de mirar a Edward, esperando que dijera algo, lo que fuera, pero él se mantuvo concentrado en la carretera. Su silencio era como el tictac de una bomba.

Me asomé por encima del respaldo del asiento. Emmett observaba a su hermano con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Oye, Emmett…

—¿Sí? —contestó mirándome.

—¿Quieres volver al instituto?

Eso lo mantendría entretenido mientras averiguábamos cómo diablos rescatar a Rose. Y, además, encajaba con el plan de Edward de fingir que se la habíamos jugado al Departamento de Defensa al mismo tiempo que nos permitía tener vigilado a Emmett por si rompía su promesa.

—No creo que haya ningún problema. Puedes decirles a todos que huiste de casa. Esas cosas pasan.

—La gente cree que está muerto —intervino Edward.

—Seguro que a algunas de las personas que huyen en este país se las da por muertas y no lo están —razoné.

Emmett pareció meditarlo.

—¿Y qué les digo de Rose?

—Buena pregunta. —El tono de Edward estaba cargado de desafío.

Dejé de mordisquearme el dedo.

—Que los dos huisteis y que tú decidiste volver a casa, pero ella no.

Emmett se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó el mentón en las palmas de las manos.

—Es mejor que quedarme sentado dándole vueltas a la cabeza.

Vaya que sí. Se volvería loco si lo hiciera.

—Habrá que matricularlo en las clases —dijo Edward dando golpecitos en el volante con los dedos—. Hablaré con Anthony. Veremos qué se puede hacer.

Volví a sentarme con una sonrisa, encantada de que Edward por fin apoyara el plan. Crisis evitada. Ojalá se me diera igual de bien arreglar todo lo demás.

Alice estaba esperando en el porche cuando aparcamos en la entrada, con Alec haciendo guardia a su lado. Emmett bajó del coche y se acercó a su hermana. Se dijeron algo, en voz demasiado baja para que pudiera oírlos, y luego se abrazaron.

Esa clase de amor era asombroso. Era diferente del que había entre mis padres, pero aun así era fuerte e irrompible, por muy canutas que se las hicieran pasar unos a otros.

—¿No te dije que te fueras a casa?

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba sonriendo hasta que se me borró la sonrisa al oír la voz de Edward. Lo miré y se me cay ó el alma a los pies. Sí, allí estaba la regañina que me esperaba.

—Tenía que ayudar.

Edward miró por el parabrisas.

—¿Qué habrías hecho si, en lugar de con Emmett, hubiera estado peleando con el Departamento de Defensa o con ese otro grupo, como rayos se llame?

—Dédalo —contesté—. Y, si hubieran sido ellos, aun así te habría ay udado.

—Ya, y eso es lo que me cabrea.

Salió del todoterreno y me dejó allí mirándolo.

Solté un suspiro de frustración y bajé del vehículo. Edward estaba apoyado contra el parachoques, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. No me miró cuando me detuve a su lado.

—Ya sé que estás disgustado porque te preocupas por mí, pero no soy de esas chicas que se quedan sentadas en casa esperando a que el héroe acabe con los malos.

—Esto no es un libro —me espetó.

—Pues claro que…

—No. No lo entiendes, joder. —Se volvió hacia mí, furioso—. Esto no es una fantasía paranormal o lo que quiera que sea que leas. No hay un argumento establecido ni una idea clara de lo que va a pasar. Los enemigos no son evidentes. No hay un final feliz garantizado y tú… —Bajó la cabeza para que nuestros ojos quedaran a la mima altura—. Tú no eres una superheroína, por muchas cosas que puedas hacer.

Vaya. Sí que había estado revisando mi blog. Pero ese era otro tema.

—Ya sé que esto no es un libro, Edward. No soy idiota.

—¿En serio? —Soltó una carcajada carente de humor—. Porque si fueras lista no habrías salido corriendo detrás de mí.

—¡Lo mismo se podría decir de ti! —Ahora estaba tan enfadada como él—. Saliste pitando detrás de Emmett sin saber dónde te estabas metiendo.

—No me digas. Pero yo puedo controlar la Fuente sin proponérmelo. Sé de lo que soy capaz. Y tú no.

—Yo sé de lo que soy capaz.

—¿Ah, sí? —me preguntó. Las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo por la rabia—. Si me hubieran rodeado agentes humanos, ¿habrías podido matarlos? ¿Y habrías podido vivir contigo misma después?

La angustia fue creciendo en mi estómago y sus tentáculos invisibles me envolvieron. Cuando estaba sola y reinaba la calma, en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que había estado dispuesta a quitar una vida humana.

—Estoy preparada para hacerlo —dije en un susurro.

Edward retrocedió un paso, negando con la cabeza.

—Mierda, Bella. No quiero que tengas que pasar por eso. Matar no es difícil; lo difícil es lo que viene después: la culpa. No quiero que tengas que lidiar con eso. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? No quiero que tengas esa clase de vida.

—Pero ya tengo esa clase de vida. Todos los deseos, esperanzas y buenas intenciones del mundo no van a cambiarlo.

La verdad solo pareció ponerlo más furioso.

—Dejando eso de lado, no me puedo creer que le prometieras eso a Emmett.

—¿Por qué? —Los brazos me cayeron a los costados.

—¿Ayudarlo a encontrar a Rose? ¿Cómo rayos se supone que vamos a hacerlo?

Pasé el peso del cuerpo de un pie al otro.

—No lo sé, pero ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

—Vaya, esa es buena, Bella. No sabemos cómo encontrarla, pero lo ayudaremos. Un plan estupendo.

Me invadió una ola de calor. Aquello era increíble.

—¡Menudo hipócrita estás hecho! Ayer me dijiste que averiguaríamos qué está tramando Jason, pero no tienes ni idea de cómo hacerlo. ¡Y lo mismo pasa con Dédalo! —Edward abrió la boca, pero yo sabía que lo había pillado—. Y no has podido mentirle a Emmett cuando te ha preguntado qué harías si me tuvieran a mí. Tú no eres el único que puede tomar decisiones precipitadas y estúpidas.

Edward cerró la boca de golpe.

—No se trata de eso.

—Vay a excusa más floja —repuse enarcando una ceja.

Edward se lanzó hacia delante y dijo con voz dura:

—No tenías derecho a hacerle esa clase de promesas a mi hermano. No es de tu familia.

Me estremecí mientras retrocedía un paso. Me habría dolido menos que me hubiera pegado. A mi modo de ver, por lo menos había conseguido apartar a Emmett del precipicio. Vale que comprometerme a ayudarlo a encontrar a Rose no era lo ideal, pero era mejor que dejar que fuera dando tumbos por ahí como un drogata.

Intenté contener la rabia y la decepción, porque comprendía a qué se debía gran parte de la furia de Edward. No quería que me hicieran daño y se preocupaba por su hermano, pero su necesidad inherente y casi obsesiva de ser protector no era excusa para comportarse como un cretino.

—Lo que le pase a Emmett me incumbe porque te incumbe a ti —le dije—. Estamos juntos en esto.

Edward me miró a los ojos.

—No en todo, Bella. Lo siento, pero es así.

Noté un ardor en el fondo de la garganta y parpadeé varias veces, negándome a derramar ni una sola lágrima a pesar del intenso dolor que sentía en el pecho.

—Si no estamos juntos en todo, ¿cómo podemos estar juntos de verdad? —Se me quebró la voz—. Porque yo no veo la forma.

Edward puso cara de sorpresa.

—Bella…

Negué con la cabeza, pues sabía adónde conducía esa conversación. No había futuro para nosotros a menos que Edward estuviera dispuesto a verme como algo más que un frágil objeto de porcelana.

Alejarme de él fue lo más duro que había hecho nunca. Y aún peor fue que no intentara detenerme, porque no era su estilo; aunque, en el fondo, no había esperado que lo hiciera. Pero lo deseaba. Lo necesitaba.

Y no lo hizo.


	7. chapter 7

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 7

Como era de esperar, las clases se reanudaron el lunes. No hay nada peor que regresar después de un parón inesperado y que todos los profesores se vuelvan locos para recuperar el tiempo perdido. A eso había que sumar el hecho de que Edward y yo aún no nos habíamos reconciliado después de nuestra pelea y que, bueno, los lunes siempre eran un rollo.

Me dejé caer en mi asiento y saqué el enorme libro de trigonometría.

Angela me miró por encima del borde de sus gafas naranja oscuro. Ya se había comprado otras nuevas.

—Pareces super emocionada de volver.

—Yupi —contesté sin entusiasmo.

Mi amiga mostró una expresión comprensiva.

—¿Cómo… cómo está Alice? He intentado hablar con ella un par de veces, pero no me devuelve las llamadas.

—Amí tampoco —añadió Jess mientras se sentaba delante de Angela.

Jessica y Angela no tenían ni idea de que, en realidad, Eathan no había muerto en un accidente de coche; teníamos que ocultarles la verdad.

—Ahora mismo no quiere hablar con nadie.

Bueno, aparte de Alec. Algo tan raro que ni siquiera podía pensar en ello.

Angela dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Ojalá hubieran celebrado el funeral aquí. Me habría encantado presentar mis respetos, ¿sabéis?

Al parecer, los Luxen no organizaban funerales. Así que nos habíamos inventado la excusa de que el sepelio sería fuera del pueblo y solo podía asistir la familia.

—Sí, qué mal —dijo mirando a Jessica—. Estaba pensando que podríamos ir al cine esta semana después de clase. Para distraerla un poco.

Asentí con la cabeza. Me parecía buena idea, pero dudaba que Alice cooperase. Además, era hora de poner en marcha el Plan A: reintroducir a Emmett en sociedad. Aunque su hermano me tenía en su lista negra, Emmett se había pasado por casa ayer y me había explicado que podíamos contar con Anthony. Probablemente no ocurriera hasta mediados de semana, pero teníamos luz verde.

—Puede que Alice no esté libre esta semana —comenté.

—¿Y eso por qué?

En los ojos oscuros de Jessica apareció un brillo de curiosidad. Me encantaba aquella chica, pero era una auténtica chismosa. Que era justo lo que yo necesitaba.

Si la gente esperaba que Emmett regresara, no se llevaría una sorpresa tan grande cuando ocurriera. Jess se encargaría de hacer correr la voz.

—No os lo vais a creer, pero… Emmett ha vuelto a casa.

Angela se quedó blanca como el papel y Jessica soltó una palabrota. Yo había mantenido la voz baja, pero las reacciones de mis amigas llamaron la atención del resto de la clase.

—Pues sí, al parecer está vivo. Había huido y, por fin, decidió volver a casa.

—Madre mía —susurró Angela con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa—.No puedo creérmelo. Quiero decir que es una gran noticia, pero todo el mundo pensaba que… bueno, ya sabéis.

Jessica se había quedado igual de pasmada.

—Todo el mundo pensaba que estaba muerto.

Me obligué a encogerme de hombros con indiferencia.

—Pues resulta que no.

—Caramba. —Jess se apartó unos rizos de la cara—. No consigo hacerme a la idea. Me has dejado sin palabras. Y eso no me había pasado nunca.

Angela hizo la pregunta que probablemente se le iba a pasar a todo el mundo por la cabeza.

—¿Rose también ha vuelto?

Negué con la cabeza, con cara de póquer.

—Al parecer, huyeron juntos, pero Emmett quiso volver y ella no. No sabe dónde está ahora.

Ángela se quedó mirándome mientras Jessica seguía jugueteando con su pelo.

—Qué… raro. —Se quedó callada un momento y se concentró en su libreta.

En su rostro se dibujó una expresión extraña que no pude descifrar; aunque, después de todo, había sido una noticia sorprendente—. Puede que se fuera a Nevada. ¿No era de allí? Creo que sus padres se mudaron de nuevo allí.

—Quizá —murmuré mientras me preguntaba qué diablos se suponía que íbamos a hacer si conseguíamos liberar a Rose.

No podíamos tenerla aquí. Aunque ya tenía dieciocho años y era legalmente adulta, su familia estaba al otro lado del país.

Noté una calidez en el cuello y miré hacia la parte delantera del aula.

Edward entró unos segundos después. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago y me obligué a no bajar la mirada. Si pretendía demostrar que era capaz de hacerle frente a las cosas malas, no podía esconderme de mi novio cuando nos peleáramos.

Edward enarcó una ceja al pasar y ocupó su asiento detrás de mí. Me volví en la silla antes de que mis amigas pudieran acosarlo a preguntas sobre Emmett.

—Eh —dije, y luego me puse colorada, porque no había nada más patético que « eh» .

Él pareció opinar lo mismo y lo demostró levantando una comisura de la boca para esbozar aquella sonrisilla burlona tan típica suy a. ¿Que si me parecía sexy? Sí. ¿Exasperante? Desde luego. Me pregunté qué me diría. ¿Me gritaría por hablar con Emmett ay er? ¿Se disculparía? Porque, si se disculpaba, era probable que me sentara en su regazo allí mismo en medio de la clase. ¿O recurriría al habitual « tenemos que hablar en privado» ? Aunque a Edward le encantaba tener público, yo sabía que la cara que le mostraba al mundo no era la auténtica, y si iba a abrirse, a mostrarse totalmente vulnerable, no querría que nadie lo viera.

—Me gusta tu pelo así —me dijo.

Enarqué las cejas. Vale, eso no era lo que me esperaba. Levanté los brazos y me alisé el pelo con las manos. La única diferencia era que me había hecho la raya en medio. Nada del otro mundo.

—Esto… gracias, creo.

La sonrisita no se le borró de la cara mientras seguíamos mirándonos y, a medida que transcurrían los segundos, me fui enfadando más. ¿De verdad iba a actuar así?

—¿Querías decirme algo más? —le pregunté.

Edward se inclinó hacia delante, deslizando los codos por el pupitre. Nuestras caras estaban apenas a unos centímetros.

—¿Quieres que diga algo?

Respiré hondo.

—Muchas cosas…

Bajó las espesas pestañas y su voz sonó suave como la seda.

—Ya me lo imagino.

¿Acaso se creía que estaba coqueteando? Entonces, volvió a hablar:

—Hay algo que a mí me gustaría que dijeras. ¿Qué tal « siento lo del sábado» ?

Me entraron ganas de darle un guantazo. Había que ser arrogante. En lugar de soltar algún comentario sarcástico, le lancé una mirada de fastidio y me volví. Lo ignoré el resto de la clase e incluso me largué sin dirigirle la palabra.

Aunque, naturalmente, lo tenía dos pasos por detrás de mí en el pasillo. Toda la espalda me hormigueaba bajo su intensa mirada y, si no supiera que era imposible, habría jurado que aquello le parecía divertido.

Las clases de la mañana se me hicieron eternas. En Biología me sentí rara, puesto que el asiento situado a mi lado estaba vacío. Jessica se fijó y comentó con el ceño fruncido:

—No he vuelto a ver a Benjamín desde que se acabaron las vacaciones de Navidad.

Me encogí de hombros sin apartar la mirada ni un segundo de la pantalla que Anthony estaba proyectando.

—Yo tampoco.

—¿Erais superamigos y no sabes dónde se ha metido? —preguntó, incrédula.

Sus sospechas eran perfectamente comprensibles. Petersburgo era como el triángulo de las Bermudas para los adolescentes. Muchos llegaban y a algunos no se los volvía a ver, mientras que otros aparecían de nuevo como por arte de magia. En ese momento, quise irme de la lengua, como me pasaba de vez en cuando. Guardar tantos secretos estaba acabando conmigo.

—No sé qué decirte. Mencionó algo de visitar a su familia en California. Puede que decidiera quedarse. —Dios, era aterrador lo bien que se me estaba empezando a dar mentir—. Petersburgo es bastante aburrido.

—Eso está claro. —Se quedó callada un momento—. Pero ¿no te dijo si iba a volver o no?

Me mordí el labio.

—Bueno, como se podría decir que ahora Edward y y o estamos saliendo, no he hablado mucho con Benjamín últimamente.

—Ajá. —En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa de complicidad—. Edward parece de los celosos. No creo que le gustase que fueras amiga de otro chico.

Me puse colorada.

—Oh, no le importa que tenga amigos… —Siempre y cuando no maten a sus amigos. Me froté la frente con un suspiro—. En fin, ¿cómo te va con Tyler?

—¿Mi bomboncito? —Soltó una risita tonta—. Es perfecto.

Me las arreglé para centrar la conversación en Tyler y lo cerca que habían estado de hacerlo. Jessica, por supuesto, quiso saber si Edward y y o lo habíamos hecho; pero, muy a su pesar (admitió que quería vivir la experiencia indirectamente a través de mí), me negué tajantemente a hablar del tema.

Después de Biología, pasé por mi taquilla como siempre y me tomé todo el tiempo del mundo para cambiar de libros. Dudaba mucho que Alice quisiera verme la cara. Ocupar nuestros sitios habituales en la cafetería iba a ser super incómodo y, además, seguía enfadada con Edward. Para cuando terminé de coger los libros, el pasillo estaba vacío y el murmullo de las conversaciones sonaba lejano.

Cerré la puerta de la taquilla y empecé a girarme mientras cerraba la solapa de la mochila que mi madre me había regalado por Navidad. Algo se movió al final del pasillo, que antes estaba vacío, como si hubiera salido de la nada.

Vislumbré una forma alta y delgada al otro extremo del pasillo, claramente masculina, que llevaba una gorra. Algo raro, porque eso infringía el código de vestimenta del instituto. Era una de esas espantosas gorras de camionero que les molaban a los chicos hacía siglos.

La gorra llevaba escrito el nombre de una marca de ropa en letras negras y detrás de las palabras había una forma ovalada… que se parecía mucho a una tabla de surf.

Se me aceleró el pulso y parpadeé mientras retrocedía un paso. El chico había desaparecido, pero la puerta situada a la izquierda estaba cerrándose despacio.

No… no, no podía ser. Tendría que estar loco para volver, pero… Me apreté la mochila contra el costado y empecé a caminar y luego, antes de darme cuenta, estaba corriendo. Llegué a la puerta y la abrí de golpe. Me lancé hacia la barandilla y eché un vistazo. El tipo misterioso estaba en la primera planta, como si esperase junto a la puerta.

Pude ver la gorra con más claridad. Sin duda, era una tabla de surf.

A Benjamín le apasionaba hacer surf cuando vivía en California. Entonces, una mano bronceada (como si esa persona se pasara la vida bajo el sol) agarró el pomo plateado y noté una sensación de familiaridad que me erizó el vello de los brazos.

« Ay, mierda» .

Una parte de mi cerebro desconectó. Me costaba respirar, pero bajé los escalones de tres en tres. El pasillo estaba más concurrido en la primera planta, puesto que la gente se dirigía a la cafetería. Oí a Angela llamarme, pero yo estaba concentrada en la parte superior de la gorra que se desplazaba hacia el gimnasio y la entrada trasera que llevaba a los aparcamientos.

Rodeé a la carrera a una pareja que estaba dándose el lote en medio del pasillo, me deslicé entre unos amigos que hablaban y perdí la gorra de vista un segundo.

« Mierda» .

Todo Dios se interponía en mi camino. Choqué contra alguien, mascullé una disculpa y seguí adelante. Cuando llegué al final del pasillo, el único camino que podía haber seguido el chico era salir por la puerta. No me lo pensé dos veces.

Empujé las pesadas puertas dobles y salí.

El cielo nublado le otorgaba a todo un aspecto frío y sombrío. A medida que recorría con la mirada la zona común y los aparcamientos que se extendían más allá, comprendí que el chico había desaparecido.

Solo había dos cosas en este mundo que se podían mover tan rápido: los extraterrestres y los humanos a los que habían mutado los extraterrestres.

No me cabía la menor duda de que había visto a Benjamín y de que él había querido que lo viera.

 **Parece que Benjamín esta de regreso!!! ¿Ahora que estará planeando? :0**


	8. chapter 8

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 8

No me costó nada encontrar a Edward. Estaba recostado contra el mural de la mascota del instituto pintado en la cafetería hablando con Billy Crump, un chico de nuestra clase de Trigonometría. Tenía un cartón de leche en una mano y una porción de pizza doblada en la otra. Menuda combinación más asquerosa.

—Tenemos que hablar —dije interrumpiendo aquel momento de tíos.

Edward le dio un mordisco a la pizza mientras Billy me miraba. Debió de ver algo en mis ojos, porque se le borró la sonrisa y levantó las manos mientras retrocedía despacio.

—Vale, bueno, ya hablamos luego, Edward.

Edward asintió con la cabeza, sin apartar la vista de mí.

—¿Qué pasa, gatita? ¿Has venido a disculparte?

Entrecerré los ojos y, durante un breve instante, me planteé abalanzarme sobre él en medio de la cafetería.

—Eh, no, no he venido a disculparme. Eres tú el que me debe una disculpa a mí.

—¿Y eso por qué? —Bebió un poco de leche con una expresión de ingenua curiosidad.

—Bueno, para empezar, yo no soy imbécil. A diferencia de ti.

Edward se rió entre dientes mientras apartaba la mirada.

—Es un buen comienzo.

—Y conseguí que Emmett cooperase. —Sonreí victoriosa cuando entrecerró los ojos—. Y además… Un momento. Eso no importa ahora. Dios, siempre haces lo mismo.

—¿El qué?

Volvió a posar en mí su intensa mirada sin rastro de enfado. En sus ojos vi más bien diversión y algo tremendamente inapropiado, teniendo en cuenta que estábamos en medio del comedor. Madre mía…

—Distraerme con trivialidades. Y, por si no sabes lo que es eso, significa tonterías. Siempre me distraes con alguna tontería.

Se terminó la pizza.

—Ya sé lo que significa trivialidad.

—Qué sorpresa —contesté.

Sonrió como un niño con zapatos nuevos.

—Sí que debo de distraerte, porque todavía no me has dicho de qué querías hablar conmigo.

Mierda. Tenía razón. Qué rabia. Respiré hondo y me concentré.

—He visto…

Edward me cogió por el codo, me hizo dar la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida.

—Vayamos a algún sitio más privado.

Intenté soltarme. Odiaba que se pusiera en plan machote y me diera órdenes.

—Deja de llevarme a rastras. Sé caminar sola, idiota.

—Ya. —Me guió pasillo abajo y se detuvo junto a las puertas del gimnasio.

Colocó las manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza, atrapándome, mientras se inclinaba hacia mí. Nuestras frentes se tocaron—. ¿Puedo decirte algo? —Asentí con la cabeza—. Me parece increíblemente sexy que me eches la bronca. —Me rozó la sien con los labios—. Es probable que eso signifique que estoy mal de la cabeza, pero me gusta.

Sí, eso no estaba bien, pero había algo… excitante en lo rápido que me defendía cada vez que pasaba algo.

Tenerlo tan cerca me resultaba tentador, sobre todo cuando notaba su aliento cálido y seductor junto a mis labios. Me armé de fuerza de voluntad, coloqué las manos contra su pecho y lo aparté un poco.

—Céntrate —dije, aunque no estaba segura de si se lo decía a él o a mí misma—. Tenemos que hablar de algo más importante que las cosas tan inquietantes que te ponen.

Se le dibujó una sonrisa en los labios.

—Vale, volvamos a lo que has visto. Estoy centrado. Tienes mi atención al cien por cien.

Me reí entre dientes, pero recobré la seriedad enseguida. Edward no se iba a tomar eso nada bien.

—Estoy casi segura de haber visto a Benjamín hoy.

Edward ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Cómo?

—Que creo que acabo de ver a Benjamín aquí, hace solo unos minutos.

—¿Casi segura? ¿Lo has visto bien? ¿Le has visto la cara? —Ahora estaba completamente concentrado, con la mirada penetrante y la cara seria.

—Sí, lo… —No le había visto la cara. Me mordí el labio mientras miraba hacia el pasillo. Los alumnos estaban saliendo en avalancha de la cafetería, empujándose unos a otros entre risas. Tragué saliva—. Bueno, no le vi la cara.

Edward soltó un largo suspiro.

—Vale. ¿Y qué has visto?

—Una gorra… una gorra de camionero. —Dios, eso sonaba penoso—. Tenía dibujada una tabla de surf. Y le he visto la mano… —Eso sonaba aún peor.

Edward enarcó las cejas.

—A ver si lo he entendido bien. ¿Has visto una gorra y una mano?

—Sí. —Suspiré, encorvando los hombros.

Edward suavizó su expresión y me colocó un brazo alrededor de los hombros.

—¿Estás completamente segura de que era él? Porque no pasa nada si no es así. Has estado muy estresada últimamente.

Hice una mueca.

—Una vez me dijiste algo parecido. Ya sabes, cuando intentabas ocultarme lo que eres. Sí, me acuerdo.

—Vamos, gatita, sabes que esto es diferente. —Me apretó los hombros—. ¿Estás segura, Bella? No quiero que todo el mundo empiece a flipar si no estás segura.

Más que ver a Benjamín, lo que había experimentado había sido un presentimiento. Bien sabía Dios que aquí había un montón de chicos que incumplían el código de vestimenta con atrocidades como gorras de camionero.

La cuestión era que no le había visto la cara y no podía estar absolutamente segura de que fuera Benjamín.

Miré los brillantes ojos de Edward y noté que me ponía colorada. No vi superioridad en su mirada, sino más bien compasión. Él pensaba que me estaba desmoronando bajo la presión de todo lo que estaba pasando. Que tal vez me estuviera imaginando cosas.

—No estoy segura —dije al final, bajando la mirada.

Y aquellas palabras me revolvieron el estómago.

Más tarde, aquella noche, Edward y yo hicimos de niñeros. Aunque Emmett había prometido no embarcarse por su cuenta en una misión de búsqueda y rescate, yo sabía que Edward no se sentía cómodo dejándolo solo. Además, Alice quería salir esa noche para ir al cine o algo por el estilo.

Aunque no me invitó.

Así que allí estaba: sentada entre Edward y Emmett, viendo un maratón de pelis de zombis de George Romero desde hacía cuatro horas, con un cuenco de palomitas en el regazo y una libreta apoyada contra el pecho. Habíamos estado haciendo planes para buscar a Rose, pero lo único que se nos ocurrió fue anotar los dos sitios que sabíamos que debíamos comprobar antes de decidir montar una operación de vigilancia ese fin de semana para ver qué clase de seguridad tenían ahora. Cuando llegamos a La tierra de los muertos vivientes, los zombis se volvieron más feos y más listos.

Pero estaba pasándomelo bien.

—No tenía ni idea de que te fueran los zombis —me dijo Edward mientras cogía un puñado de palomitas—. ¿Qué es lo que te gusta: la sangre y las tripas o el agresivo trasfondo social?

Solté una carcajada.

—La sangre y las tripas, sobre todo.

—Qué poco femenino —comentó, y frunció el ceño cuando un zombi empezó a usar un hacha de carnicero para atravesar una pared—. Esto no es lo mío. ¿Cuántas horas nos quedan?

Emmett levantó el brazo y dos DVD salieron disparados hasta su mano.

—A ver… Todavía nos quedan El diario de los muertos y La resistencia de los muertos.

—Genial —murmuró Edward.

—Gallina —respondí poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Lo que tú digas.

Me dio un golpecito con el codo, haciendo que se me cayera una palomita entre el pecho y la libreta. Solté un suspiro.

—¿Quieres que la coja? —se ofreció.

Lo fulminé con la mirada, rescaté la palomita y luego se la tiré a la cara.

—Ya me darás las gracias cuando llegue el apocalipsis zombi y sepa qué hacer gracias a mi afición.

Edward no parecía convencido.

—Hay mejores aficiones por ahí, gatita. Yo podría enseñarte unas cuantas.

—Esto… no, gracias. —Pero me puse colorada y un montón de imágenes me invadieron de pronto la mente.

—¿No se supone que hay que ir al Costco más cercano o a algún sitio por el estilo? —preguntó Emmett mientras dejaba que los DVD regresaran flotando a la mesa de centro.

Edward se volvió despacio hacia su hermano gemelo con cara de incredulidad.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—Sale en La guía de supervivencia zombi.

—Es verdad. —Asentí con entusiasmo—. Costco tiene de todo: paredes gruesas, comida y suministros. Incluso venden armas y munición. Podrías refugiarte allí durante años mientras los zombis se dan un festín.

Edward se quedó boquiabierto.

—¿Qué? —Sonreí de oreja a oreja—. Los zombis también tienen que comer, ¿sabes?

—Tienes razón en lo de Costco. —Emmett cogió una palomita y se la lanzó a la boca—. Pero nosotros podríamos hacer saltar a los zombis por los aires sin más. No nos pasaría nada.

—Bien pensado.

Rebusqué en el cuenco una palomita a medio abrir: mis preferidas.

—Estoy rodeado de frikis —dijo Edward con cara de asombro mientras negaba con la cabeza, aunque yo sabía que por dentro estaba encantado.

Para empezar, notaba su cuerpo completamente relajado a mi lado y, además, aquella era una de las primeras veces que Emmett se comportaba… con normalidad. Ya, puede que hablar de zombis no fuera el mayor avance del mundo, pero era algo.

En la pantalla plana, un zombi le arrancó un cacho de brazo a un pobre desgraciado.

—Pero ¿qué rayos…? —se quejó Edward—. El tipo va y se queda ahí plantado. Hola. Hay zombis por todas partes. ¿Por qué no miras detrás de ti, imbécil?

Se me escapó una risita.

—Por eso no me creo las pelis de zombis —prosiguió—. Muy bien. Digamos que el mundo se va a la mierda con una avalancha de zombis. Lo último que a cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se le ocurriría hacer es quedarse parado junto a un edificio esperando a que un zombi se le acerque sigilosamente.

Emmett esbozó una sonrisa.

—Cierra el pico y mira la peli —le dije, pero me ignoró.

—¿De verdad crees que te iría bien en un apocalipsis zombi?

—Por supuesto. Acabaría salvándote el culo.

—¿En serio?

Edward miró hacia la pantalla. Entonces se desvaneció y lo reemplazó algo… algo completamente diferente.

Pegué un grito y me lancé hacia Emmett.

—Virgen Santa…

La piel de Edward había adquirido un cadavérico tono gris y le colgaba en jirones de la cara. Trozos de pútrida piel marrón le cubrían los pómulos. Uno de sus ojos no era más que un… agujero, tenía el otro vidrioso y de un tono blanco lechoso y le faltaban mechones de pelo.

Edward, el zombi, me sonrió enseñando unos dientes podridos.

—¿Así que me salvarías el culo? Me parece que no.

Solo podía mirarlo, atónita.

Hasta Emmett se rió. No sabría decir qué me asombró más: eso o el zombi sentado a mi lado.

Edward se desvaneció de nuevo y luego volvió a la normalidad. Recuperó sus preciosos pómulos marcados y todo el pelo de la cabeza. Gracias a Dios.

—Me parece que se te daría de pena eso del apocalipsis zombi —me dijo.

—Estás… como una cabra —murmuré mientras volvía a sentarme con cuidado junto a él.

Edward estiró la mano para coger más palomitas, con una sonrisa petulante, pero el cuenco estaba vacío. Puede que algunas hubieran acabado por el suelo.

Me sentí observada y miré a Emmett.

Tenía la mirada clavada en nosotros, pero no estoy segura de que nos estuviera viendo siquiera. Tenía una expresión absorta en la mirada, teñida de tristeza y algo más. ¿Determinación, quizá? Pero, durante un segundo, el tono verde se intensificó, dejó de ser apagado y apático, y lo vi tan parecido a Edward que me quedé sin aliento.

Entonces sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y apartó la vista.

Miré a Edward y supe que él también se había fijado. Se encogió de hombros y preguntó:

—¿Alguien quiere más palomitas? Tenemos colorante alimentario y te las puedo teñir de rojo.

—Más palomitas para mí, pero sin el colorante, por favor —dije. Cuando cogió el cuenco y se puso en pie, lo vi mirar disimuladamente a su hermano con alivio—. ¿Quieres que ponga la película en pausa?

Su expresión me dejó claro que no, lo que me hizo soltar otra risita. Se alejó despacio y se detuvo en la puerta cuando los zombis salieron del agua. Luego negó de nuevo con la cabeza y se marchó. Amí no me engañaba.

—Creo que en el fondo le gustan las pelis de zombis —comentó Emmett mirándome.

—Yo estaba pensando lo mismo —contesté con una sonrisa—. Tienen que gustarle, puesto que le encanta todo lo relacionado con fantasmas.

Emmett asintió con la cabeza.

—Solíamos grabar esos programas y nos pasábamos todo el sábado viéndolos. Parece un peñazo, y

a lo sé, pero era divertido. —Se quedó callado un momento y volvió a mirar hacia el televisor—. Lo echo de menos.

Sentí lástima por él y por Edward. Observé la pantalla mientras me mordía el labio inferior.

—Todavía puedes hacerlo, ¿sabes?

No me respondió.

Me pregunté si el problema sería que Emmett no se sentía cómodo estando a solas con Edward. Desde luego, tenían muchos asuntos pendientes entre ellos.

—Podríamos ver algunos episodios este sábado antes de ir a revisar los edificios.

Emmett guardó silencio mientras cruzaba las piernas por los tobillos. Estaba casi segura de que no iba a responder, de que simplemente iba a ignorar la oferta, y me parecía bien. Había que ir pasito a pasito y todo ese rollo.

Pero entonces dijo:

—Sí, eso estaría bien. Me… me gustaría.

Volví la cabeza hacia él, sorprendida.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

Me sonrió. Fue una sonrisa pequeña, pero ahí estaba.

Asentí con la cabeza, contenta, y luego volví a concentrarme en la carnicería.

Pero entonces vi a Edward en la entrada de la sala de estar. Mi mirada se vio atraída hacia la suya y me costó respirar.

Lo había oído todo.

Irradiaba alivio y gratitud. No hacía falta que dijera nada. El agradecimiento se reflejaba en su mirada, en la forma en la que las manos le temblaban levemente alrededor del cuenco de palomitas recién hechas. Entró en la sala, se sentó y me colocó el cuenco en el regazo. A continuación, me cogió la mano y no la soltó el resto de la noche.

A lo largo de los siguientes días, llegué a aceptar que probablemente se me hubiera ido un poco la olla el lunes. No había vuelto a divisar ninguna gorra de camionero salida del infierno, y luego, el jueves, todo el asunto de Benjamín quedó en el olvido.

Emmett había regresado al instituto.

—Lo he visto esta mañana —me dijo Jessica en clase de Trigonometría. No se podía estar quieta de la emoción—. O eso creo. Podría haber sido Edward, pero este tío estaba más flaco.

Amí me resultaba fácil distinguir a los dos hermanos.

—Era Emmett.

—Eso es lo raro. —Parte del entusiasmo se desvaneció—. Emmett y yo nunca fuimos colegas, pero siempre era simpático conmigo. Hoy me acerqué a él y siguió caminando como si no me hubiera visto. Y, oye, yo no suelo pasar desapercibida. Es como si mi desbordante personalidad tuviera vida propia.

—Muy cierto —respondí riéndome.

Jess sonrió.

—Pero, hablando en serio, había algo… algo raro en él.

—¿Ah, sí? —Se me aceleró el pulso. ¿Los humanos podían notar algo en Emmett?—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—No lo sé. —Miró hacia la parte delantera del aula y recorrió con la mirada las fórmulas borrosas garabateadas en la pizarra. Los rizos le cayeron alrededor de los hombros—. Es difícil de explicar.

No tuve tiempo de averiguar qué había querido decir. Ángela entró en el aula y, justo después, Edward, que depositó un vaso de café moca con leche sobre mi pupitre. Un olor a canela impregnó el aire.

—Gracias —dije mientras sostenía el vaso caliente—. ¿Y el tuyo?

—No me apetecía esta mañana —contestó haciendo girar el boli entre los dedos. Echó un vistazo por encima de mi hombro—. Hola, Jessica.

—Necesito un Edward —comentó Jess con un suspiro.

Me volví hacia ella, sin poder disimular una sonrisa.

—Ya tienes un Tyler.

Jessica puso los ojos en blanco.

—Pero no me trae café.

Edward se rió entre dientes.

—No todo el mundo puede ser tan asombroso como yo.

Ahora me tocó a mí poner los ojos en blanco.

—Ese ego, Edward, ese ego.

Al otro lado del pasillo, Angela jugueteaba con sus gafas y miraba a Edward con una expresión seria y sombría en los ojos.

—Solo quería decirte que me alegro de que Emmett haya vuelto sano y salvo. —Las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo—. Debe de ser un alivio enorme.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

—Pues sí.

Eso puso punto final a la conversación sobre su hermano. Angela se volvió y, aunque Jessica casi nunca permitía que un tema incómodo la detuviera, no retomó la conversación. No obstante, después de clase, mientras Edward y yo caminábamos por el pasillo, la gente prácticamente se quedó paralizada. Todo el mundo miraba a Edward y susurraba. Algunos intentaban mantener la voz baja, pero otros ni se molestaban.

—¿Te has fijado?

—Son dos otra vez…

—Qué raro que haya vuelto sin Rose…

—¿Dónde estará Rosalie…?

—Quizá haya regresado por lo de Eathan…

La fábrica de cotilleos estaba en pleno funcionamiento.

Tomé un sorbo de café, que todavía estaba tibio. Miré a Edward de reojo y comprobé que tenía la mandíbula apretada.

—Eh… puede que esto no fuera buena idea.

Me colocó una mano en la parte baja de la espalda mientras sostenía abierta la puerta que llevaba a las escaleras.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Ignoré el tono de sarcasmo.

—Pero ¿qué se suponía que iba a hacer si no volvía?

Edward se mantuvo a mi lado mientras nos dirigíamos a la segunda planta.

Ocupaba la mayor parte del estrecho espacio y los otros chicos tenían que apretarse para pasar a su lado. La verdad era que no tenía ni idea de adónde iba, porque su clase era en la primera planta.

Se inclinó y me dijo en voz baja:

—Fue una idea buena y mala a la vez. Necesita reincorporarse al mundo. Va a haber repercusiones, pero vale la pena.

Asentí con la cabeza. Edward tenía razón en eso.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi clase de Inglés, tomó un sorbo de mi café y me lo devolvió.

—Te veo a la hora de comer —dijo, y me dio un beso rápido antes de marcharse.

Observé, con un hormigueo en los labios, cómo desaparecía su cabeza y después entré en clase. Estaban pasando tantas cosas que me resultaba imposible concentrarme. El profesor me llamó en cierto momento, pero ni me enteré. Aunque el resto de la clase sí. Qué vergüenza.

Resultó que Emmett estaba en mi clase de Biología. Estaba sentado al lado de Ness y todo el mundo lo miraba. Me saludó con la cabeza al pasar y luego siguió hojeando el libro de texto. Su compañera de pupitre tenía los ojos como platos.

¿Habría recibido algún tipo de educación mientras estuvo desaparecido?

Aunque tampoco importaba. Los Luxen se desarrollaban mentalmente mucho más rápido que los humanos. Era probable que perderse un curso no le afectara en absoluto.

—¿Lo ves? —Jessica se volvió en cuanto me senté detrás de ella.

—¿El qué?

—A Emmett —susurró—. Ese no es el Emmett que yo recuerdo. Siempre estaba hablando y riéndose. No leyendo un libro de Biología.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Seguramente lo habrá pasado mal. —Eso era verdad—. Y me imagino que debe de hacerle sentir incómodo volver y que todo el mundo se quede mirándolo.

—También era verdad.

—No sé… —Le dio un tirón a su mochila mientras echaba un vistazo hacia el pupitre de Emmett—. Está más taciturno de lo que solía ser Edward.

—¿Edward era taciturno? —pregunté con un tono algo seco.

—Bueno, digamos que no era tan simpático. Antes era bastante reservado. —Se encogió de hombros—. ¡Ah! Por cierto, ¿por qué rayos ahora Alice sale con « Los antipáticos» ?

« Los antipáticos» era el nombre en clave que Jessica les había puesto a Irina y Alec cuando vine a este instituto. Apuesto a que, en otro tiempo, Edward formaba parte de ese grupo.

—Pues… —De pronto, me apeteció leer el libro de Biología. Cada vez que pensaba en Alice, me daban ganas de llorar, y a que ahora mismo nuestra amistad estaba en estado crítico—. No lo sé. Está… distinta desde lo de Eathan.

—Ni que lo digas. —Jessica negó con la cabeza—. Su forma de sobrellevar el dolor da miedo. Intenté hablar con ella ayer junto a su taquilla; pero me miró, no dijo una palabra y luego se largó.

—Vaya, lo siento.

—Sí, la verdad es que me dolió.

—Conmigo tampoco…

La puerta del aula se abrió a la vez que sonaba el timbre. En lo primero en que me fijé fue en que la persona que entró llevaba una camiseta retro de Nintendo sobre una camisa térmica gris. Me encantaban esas camisetas clásicas estampadas. Luego vi el alborotado pelo castaño y los ojos color avellana. Se me paró el corazón y empecé a oír un zumbido que se transformó en un rugido. El aula pareció quedarse sin oxígeno. Había esperado que Jason volviera, pero no él.

—Anda. Mira quién está aquí —dijo Jess mientras pasaba las manos sobre su libreta—. Benjamín.


	9. chapter 9

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 9

Tenía que estar soñando, porque eso no podía ser real. Ni hablar. Desde luego que no. Ese que estaba entrando en el aula como si tal cosa no podía ser Benjamín. Y a Anthony se le cayeron los apuntes de las manos. Le eché un vistazo a Emmett antes de comprender que él no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando porque nunca había visto a Benjamín.

—¿Estás bien, Bella? Pareces un poco alterada —comentó Jessica.

Me volví hacia ella con los ojos desorbitados.

—Me…

Un segundo después, Benjamín ocupó su asiento… a mi lado. El resto de la clase se volvió borrosa. Su reaparición me había dejado anonadada.

Benjamín colocó su libro sobre la mesa y se recostó en la silla con los brazos cruzados. Me miró de soslayo y me guiñó un ojo.

Pero ¿qué diablos…?

Jess, que había estado esperando a que yo terminara la frase, se rindió y se volvió negando con la cabeza.

—Mis amigas son unas raritas —musitó.

Benjamín no dijo nada mientras Anthony recogía los folios desparramados. El corazón me latía a tal velocidad que estaba segura de que iba a darme un infarto en cualquier momento.

La gente estaba mirándonos, pero yo no conseguía apartar la mirada de Benjamín. Por fin, logré articular palabra.

—¿Qué… estás haciendo?

Me miró y en los destellos verdes de sus ojos vislumbré un millar de secretos.

—Asistir a clase.

—Serás…

No me salían las palabras. Y, entonces, se me pasó la impresión y la reemplazó un arrebato de furia tan potente y ardiente que noté que una descarga de electricidad estática me recorría la piel.

—Tus ojos empiezan a brillar —susurró Benjamín esbozando una sonrisa.

Cerré los ojos y me esforcé por controlar aquel torbellino de emociones.

Volví a abrirlos cuando estuve segura al cuarenta por ciento de que no iba a echarme encima de él como una loca y partirle el cuello.

—No deberías estar aquí.

—Pero aquí estoy.

No era momento de andarse con evasivas. Dirigí la mirada hacia la parte delantera del aula y vi que Anthony estaba escribiendo en la pizarra, con la cara pálida. Estaba hablando, pero yo no podía oír nada.

Me coloqué un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y mantuve la mano allí para evitar pegarle a Benjamín, porque era posible que acabara ocurriendo.

—Te dimos una oportunidad —dije en voz baja—. Pero no volveremos a hacerlo.

—Pues yo creo que sí. —Se inclinó hacia mí, acercándose tanto que se me tensaron los músculos—. En cuanto oigáis lo que tengo que ofrecer.

Una risa histérica me cosquilleó en la garganta mientras mantenía la mirada fija en Anthony.

—Estás muerto, colega.

Jessica miró por encima del hombro con cara de curiosidad y me obligué a sonreír.

—Hablando de muertos… —murmuró en cuanto Jess se dio la vuelta—. Veo que el gemelo perdido ha regresado. —Cogió el bolígrafo y empezó a escribir—. Seguro que Edward está contentísimo. Por cierto, eso me recuerda que estoy casi seguro de que fue él quien te mutó.

Apreté la mano situada más cerca de él. Una tenue luz blanca se deslizó sobre mis nudillos, parpadeando como el corazón de una llama. La verdad sobre quién me había mutado era una información peligrosa. Además de las repercusiones a las que Edward tendría que hacer frente si se llegaba a saber en la comunidad Luxen, el Departamento de Defensa podría usarlo en nuestra contra. Como habían hecho con Emmett y Rosalie.

—Ten cuidado —me dijo—. Veo que necesitas seguir trabajando en controlar la ira

Le lancé una mirada asesina.

—En serio, ¿qué haces aquí?

Se llevó un dedo a los labios.

—Chist. Necesito saber más sobre… —Miró hacia la pizarra entrecerrando los ojos en un gesto de concentración—. Los diferentes tipos de organismos. Qué interesante.

Tuve que recurrir hasta la última pizca de autocontrol que poseía para soportar aquella clase. Incluso a Anthony parecía costarle y perdía el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo cada pocos minutos. En cierto momento, vi que Emmett estaba mirándome y deseé poder comunicarme con él…

Un momento. ¿Acaso no podía comunicarme con Edward? Ya lo habíamos hecho antes, aunque siempre había estado en su forma Luxen cuando había ocurrido. Inhalé con dificultad, bajé la mirada hacia las líneas borrosas escritas en mi libreta y me concentré todo lo que pude.

« ¿Edward?»

El espacio situado entre mis oídos me zumbaba como un televisor en silencio.

No se trataba de un sonido distinguible, sino más bien de un murmullo de alta frecuencia.

« ¿Edward?»

Esperé, pero no hubo respuesta.

Suspiré, frustrada. Necesitaba encontrar la forma de hacerle saber que Benjamín había vuelto. Que había vuelto de verdad y estaba en el instituto, pero cualquiera sabía cómo reaccionaría si me levantaba para ir al baño y le decía que el cretino sentado a mi lado era.

Miré a dicho cretino. Benjamín era guapo, de eso no cabía duda. Le sentaba genial el pelo alborotado y la pinta de surfista bronceado. Pero debajo de esa sonrisa constante acechaba un asesino.

En cuanto sonó el timbre, recogí mis cosas y me dirigí hacia la puerta lanzándole una mirada a Anthony al pasar. Él pareció entenderlo, porque abordó a Emmett y, con suerte, impediría que lanzara a Benjamin por una ventana delante de todos en cuanto le dijera quién era. Ahora tocaba la pausa para comer, pero rebusqué mi móvil en la mochila.

Conseguí dar tres pasos antes de que Benjamín apareciera detrás de mí en el pasillo y me cogiera por el codo.

—Será mejor que hablemos —me dijo.

Intenté liberar el brazo.

—Y será mejor que me sueltes.

—¿O qué? ¿Vas a hacer algo al respecto? —Inclinó la cabeza hacia mí y capté el conocido aroma de su loción para después del afeitado—. Me parece que no, porque ya sabes cuáles son los riesgos de que te descubran.

Apreté los dientes.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Simplemente hablar. —Me condujo a un aula vacía. Una vez dentro, liberé el brazo de un tirón mientras él cerraba la puerta con llave—. Mira…

Guiándome por el instinto, solté la mochila en el suelo y dejé que la Fuente me invadiera. Una luz roja blanquecina se extendió por mis brazos, crepitando en el aire. Una esfera de luz blanca del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol apareció sobre la palma de mi mano.

Benjamín puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bella, solo quiero hablar. No tienes que…

Liberé la energía. La luz salió disparada por la sala como si fuera un relámpago. Benjamín se apartó rápidamente y la luz se estrelló contra la pizarra. La intensidad del proyectil derritió el centro del material verde y el aire se llenó de olor a ozono quemado.

La Fuente aumentó de nuevo en mi interior, y esta vez no iba a fallar. Me bajó veloz por los brazos hasta llegar a la punta de los dedos. En aquel momento no sabía si contaba con suficiente poder para matar a Benjamín o solo para infligirle graves daños. O puede que sí lo supiera y simplemente no quisiera admitirlo.

Benjamín corrió a ocultarse detrás de una enorme mesa de roble y levantó una mano. Todas las sillas colocadas a mi izquierda se desplazaron hacia la derecha, golpeándome las piernas y amontonándose a mi lado. El tiro me salió desviado.

La bola de energía pasó volando por encima de la cabeza de Benjamín y chocó contra el reloj redondo situado encima de la pizarra, que explotó en un centenar de deslumbrantes trozos de plástico y cristal formando una lluvia de fragmentos…

Y, entonces, los trozos se detuvieron en el aire. Se quedaron allí suspendidos como si estuvieran atados a hilos invisibles. Debajo de ellos, Benjamín se enderezó con los ojos encendidos.

—Mierda —susurré mientras echaba un vistazo en dirección a la puerta.

Nunca podría llegar hasta allí y, si Benjamín había congelado aquellos fragmentos, lo más probable era que todo se hubiera quedado congelado, incluyendo la puerta, y supuse que también la gente que había fuera del aula.

—¿Has terminado ya? —La voz de Benjamín sonó dura—. Porque vas a conseguir agotarte en unos segundos.

Tenía razón. A diferencia de los Luxen, los humanos mutados no contaban con reservas de energía. Así que, cuando usaban sus habilidades, se venían abajo bastante rápido. También había que tener en cuenta que, aunque le había dado una paliza a Benjamín la noche en que todo se fue a pique, Edward estaba allí y nos alimentábamos mutuamente de la energía del otro.

Pero eso no quería decir que fuera a quedarme allí parada y dejar que Benjamín hiciera lo que fuera que tuviera planeado.

Di un paso al frente y las sillas reaccionaron de forma defensiva. Se elevaron en el aire y me obligaron a retroceder mientras se apilaban unas sobre otras formando un círculo a mi alrededor que llegó hasta el techo.

Levanté las manos y me imaginé las sillas con palas separándose. Ahora me resultaba fácil mover cosas; así que, en teoría, las sillas deberían haber salido disparadas hacia Benjamín como si fueran balas. Empezaron a temblar y se apartaron un poco.

Benjamín ejerció presión y la barrera de sillas se sacudió pero no cedió. Me aferré a la imagen de las sillas alejándose de mí, recurriendo a la energía estática de mi interior, hasta que empecé a notar una terrible punzada en las sienes. El dolor aumentó hasta que dejé caer los brazos. Sentí que se me iba el alma a los pies mientras daba media vuelta. Estaba atrapada: encerrada en una estúpida tumba de sillas.

—No has estado practicando, ¿verdad? —A través de los huecos entre las sillas, lo vi salir de detrás de la mesa—. No quiero hacerte daño.

Me moví trazando un círculo diminuto y efectuando inspiraciones profundas.

Me temblaban las piernas y notaba la piel seca y frágil.

—Mataste a Eathan.

—Fue sin querer. Tienes que creerme. Lo último que quería era que alguien saliera herido.

No daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

—¡Ibas a entregarme! Y, al final, alguien salió herido, Benjamín.

—Ya lo sé. Y no tienes ni idea de lo mal que me siento por ello. —Me siguió hasta el otro lado de la barrera—. Eathan era un buen tío…

—¡No hables de él! —Me detuve apretando los puños en un gesto débil e inútil—. No deberías haber vuelto.

Benjamín ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque Edward va a matarme?

Copié sus movimientos.

—Porque yo voy a matarte.

Benjamín enarcó una ceja y sus facciones reflejaron curiosidad.

—Ya tuviste tu oportunidad, Bella. Matar no es propio de ti.

—Pero sí de ti, ¿verdad? —Di un paso atrás y comprobé las sillas, que temblaron un poco. Puede que Benjamín tuviera más experiencia con esas cosas, pero él también estaba cansándose—. Harías cualquier cosa para proteger a tu amigo, ¿no?

Benjamín realizó una inspiración larga.

—Sí.

—Bueno, pues yo haré lo que haga falta para proteger a los míos.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Durante esos segundos, los trozos destrozados del reloj cay eron al suelo y me regocijé por dentro.

—Has cambiado —me dijo al fin.

Una parte de mí quiso soltar una carcajada, pero se me atascó en la garganta.

—No tienes ni idea.

Benjamín se apartó de las sillas y se pasó una mano por el pelo revuelto.

—Eso está bien, porque puede que así entiendas la importancia de lo que voy a ofreceros.

—No puedes ofrecernos nada que nos interese —repuse entrecerrando los ojos.

Una sonrisa irónica se le dibujó en los labios… unos labios que yo había besado una vez. Noté la bilis en el fondo de la garganta.

—Llevo días observándolos. Al principio no era el único, pero ya estás al tanto de eso. O, por lo menos, lo sabe la ventana de tu cuarto. —Se cruzó de brazos cuando comprendió que tenía toda mi atención—. Sé que Emmett ha estado intentando encontrar a Rose, pero no sabe dónde buscar. Yo sí. La retienen en el mismo sitio que a Amun.

Dejé de caminar de un lado a otro del reducido espacio.

—¿Dónde?

Benjamín se rió.

—Como si fuera a decírtelo cuando es lo único que podría mantenerme con vida. Si me ayudáis a liberar a Amun, me aseguraré de que Emmett consiga a Rose. Eso es lo único que quiero.

Me quedé mirándolo, estupefacta. ¿Nos estaba pidiendo ayuda después de todo lo que había pasado? Noté de nuevo aquella risa histérica y esta vez escapó, baja y gutural.

—Tú estás majara.

Benjamín frunció el ceño.

—El Departamento de Defensa me considera su híbrido dócil y perfecto. Pedí quedarme aquí por la presencia de la comunidad Luxen y la posibilidad de que hayan mutado a otro humano. Soy su topo. Y puedo conseguir que entréis en las instalaciones donde los retienen. Sé dónde están, en qué planta y en qué celda. Y lo que es más importante: conozco sus debilidades.

No podía hablar en serio. Las sillas de la parte superior se tambalearon y supe que en unos segundos acabaría enterrada bajo aquellas malditas cosas.

—Sin mí, nunca la encontraréis y lo único que conseguiréis será acabar en las manos de Dédalo.

Benjamín retrocedió otro paso. Unas ondas distorsionaban el aire por encima de su hombro. Estaba empleando una cantidad asombrosa de poder.

—Me necesitáis. Y, sí, yo os necesito. No puedo rescatar a Amun solo.

Vale, hablaba en serio.

—¿Por qué diablos íbamos a confiar en ti?

—No tenéis alternativa. —Carraspeó y las sillas traquetearon. Bajé la mirada.

Las patas de las que estaban en la base se doblaron hacia él—. Nunca la encontraréis y Emmett acabará cometiendo alguna locura.

—Nos arriesgaremos.

—Temía que dijeras eso. —Cogió mi mochila y la dejó sobre la mesa del profesor—. Si no me ayudáis, iré a ver a Victoria Husher y le diré lo poderosa que eres.

Inhalé bruscamente al oír aquel nombre. Victoria trabajaba para Defensa y, probablemente, para Dédalo.

—Nunca le informé de lo que había averiguado y, puesto que Eleazar trabajaba con Jason, él tampoco —prosiguió—. Ella cree que tu mutación se desvaneció. Entregar esa clase de información podría salvarme el culo. Tal vez no, pero de todas formas vendrían a por ti. Y antes de que se te ocurra pensar que la solución es libraros de mí, te equivocas. Lo he organizado para que, en caso de que me pase algo, le hagan llegar un mensaje a Victoria en el que explico las cosas que puedes hacer y revelo que fue Edward quien te mutó. Sí, he pensado en todo.

La ira se apoderó de mí y las sillas empezaron a sacudirse de verdad. En cuestión de segundos, me había arrebatado todo el poder que había conseguido, dejándome indefensa.

—Serás desgraciado…

—Lo siento. — Benjamín estaba junto a la puerta. Por el amor de Dios, debía de ser una idiota, porque me pareció sincero—. No quería llegar a esto, pero lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Tú misma lo has dicho. Harás lo que haga falta para proteger a tus amigos. En realidad, no somos tan diferentes, Bella.

A continuación, abrió la puerta y salió. La barrera de sillas se derrumbó, desparramándose por el suelo. Me resultó irónica la forma en la que se vino abajo, igual que toda mi vida.


	10. chapter 10

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer

Capítulo 10

Salí de la clase destrozada, completamente aturdida, y llegué a medio pasillo antes de que la puerta de la escalera se abriera y Edward entrara de repente.

Tenía los ojos de un tono verde increíblemente brillante cuando me miró y solo le hicieron falta unas cuatro zancadas para situarse delante de mí y agarrarme por los hombros. Detrás de él iban Anthony y Emmett, que parecía algo confundido. En cuanto a Edward… nunca lo había visto tan furioso, que ya es decir.

—Hemos estado buscándote por todas partes —dijo con la mandíbula apretada.

Anthony apareció a nuestro lado.

—¿Viste adónde fue Benjamín?

Como si hiciera falta que me aclarara a quién se refería. Entonces caí en la cuenta de que no sabían que había estado con él. ¿Cuánto tiempo habíamos estado en aquella sala? A mí me habían parecido horas, pero podían haber sido solo unos minutos. Y, si Benjamín hubiera congelado a todo el mundo fuera del aula, los otros Luxen se habrían enterado porque a ellos no les habría afectado. Así que Benjamín no debía de haber afectado a nada fuera de la clase.

Tragué saliva, pues sabía que la reacción de Edward iba a ser de órdago.

—Sí, él… quería hablar.

Edward se quedó rígido.

—¿Qué?

Miré a Anthony con nerviosismo. Su expresión era serena comparada con la rabia que bullía en la mirada de Edward.

—Ha estado vigilándonos. No creo que llegara a marcharse.

Edward dejó caer las manos y retrocedió mientras se pasaba los dedos por el pelo.

—No puedo creerme que esté aquí. Debe de tener instintos suicidas.

La curiosidad reemplazó a la confusión en el rostro de Emmett mientras se situaba despacio al lado de su gemelo.

—¿Por qué nos vigilaba?

« Y aquí viene lo mejor» , pensé.

—Quiere que lo ayudemos a rescatar a Amun.

Edward se volvió tan rápido que le habría dado un tirón si hubiera sido humano.

—¿Qué?

Les conté lo que me había dicho Benjamín lo más rápido que pude, obviando la parte de entregarnos a Edward y a mí a Victoria. Supuse que sería mejor contarle eso en privado. Y menos mal, porque Edward por poco entra en pleno modo Luxen allí mismo.

Anthony negó con la cabeza.

—No… no pensará que vamos a confiar en él, ¿verdad?

—No creo que eso le importe —contesté mientras me apartaba el pelo de la cara.

Las manos empezaron a temblarme por el agotamiento y lo único que me apetecía era sentarme y comerme un paquete entero de galletas de azúcar.

—Pero ¿de verdad sabe dónde tienen a Rose? —me preguntó Emmett con mirada febril.

—Ni idea. —Me apoyé contra una taquilla—. Con él, cualquiera sabe.

Emmett se movió a toda velocidad y, de pronto, lo tuve delante de la cara.

—¿Dijo algo… cualquier cosa que nos sirva para encontrarla?

Me quedé mirándolo, sorprendida por aquel repentino derroche de energía.

—Pues no. La verdad es que no. Me…

—Piensa —me ordenó agachando la cabeza—. Tiene que haber dicho algo, Bella.

Edward lo agarró por el hombro y lo hizo retroceder.

—Aparta, Emmett. Lo digo en serio.

Emmett se sacudió de encima la mano de su hermano con el cuerpo tenso.

—Si Benjamín sabe…

—Ni se te ocurra —lo interrumpió Edward—. El Departamento de Defensa lo envió aquí para decidir si Bella era un sujeto viable. Para hacerle lo mismo que están haciéndole a Rose. Mató a Eathan. No vamos a colaborar con…

Se me estaban doblando las piernas y me incliné un poco hacia la izquierda.

No tenía ni idea de cómo lo supo Edward, pero se volvió rápidamente hacia mí antes de que pudiera recuperar la verticalidad, me rodeó la cintura con sus fuertes brazos y me apretó contra su costado.

Me miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué te pasa?

Me puse colorada.

—Nada. Estoy bien.

—Mentirosa. —Su voz adquirió un tono más bajo, más peligroso—. ¿Te enfrentaste a él? —Y, entonces, bajó aún más la voz y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda—. ¿Intentó hacerte daño? Porque te juro que pondré patas arriba este estado…

—Estoy bien. —Traté de soltarme, pero su brazo parecía de acero—. Fui yo la que atacó primero y preguntó después. Me quedé sin energías, pero él no me hizo nada.

Edward no parecía convencido, pero volvió a concentrarse en su hermano.

—Ya sé que quieres creer que Benjamín puede ayudarnos de alguna forma, pero no se puede confiar en él.

Emmett apartó la mirada, apretando los dientes. Todo él irradiaba frustración.

—Edward tiene razón. —Anthony se colocó las manos en las caderas. La puerta situada al otro extremo del pasillo se abrió y entraron dos profesores sosteniendo vasos humeantes y papeles en las manos—. Pero este no es el lugar adecuado para hablar del tema. Después de clase, en vuestra casa.

Y, sin más, dio media vuelta y se alejó con paso decidido.

—Ya sé lo que vas a decir —soltó Emmett—. No pienso hacer nada imprudente. Os lo prometí y voy a cumplir mi parte del trato. Será mejor que vosotros hagáis lo mismo.

Edward no parecía aliviado mientras veía alejarse a Emmett en la dirección opuesta.

—Esto no pinta bien —dijo.

—No tienes ni idea. —Levanté la mirada hacia él y esperé a que los profesores desaparecieran dentro de sus clases—. Puede que lo de confiar o no en Benjamín sea irrelevante.

Edward entrecerró los ojos mientras se daba la vuelta, orientando el cuerpo como si me protegiera.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Rogué que no perdiera los nervios.

—Benjamín me confirmó lo que dijo Jason: que Defensa y Dédalo piensan que mi mutación desapareció. Buenas noticias, ¿no? Pero está desesperado… aún más de lo que creíamos. Si no lo ayudamos, planea delatarnos.

La reacción de Edward fue la esperada. En la taquilla que había a nuestro lado apareció una abolladura del tamaño de un puño y tuve que agarrarlo por el brazo y llevármelo a rastras hasta la escalera antes de que los profesores empezaran a buscar el origen del ruido.

Un manto de ira e impotencia envolvió a Edward. Él sabía lo que yo no me atrevía a decir todavía: que, al igual que había pasado con Jason, estaban chantajeándonos. Estábamos atrapados de nuevo, pero ¿qué podíamos hacer? ¿Negarnos a hacer lo que quería Benjamín y que nos entregase? ¿O confiar en alguien que ya había demostrado que no era digno de tal cosa?

Dios, estábamos bien jodidos.

Me di cuenta de que Edward tenía ganas de saltarse las clases y registrar todo el condado, pero no quería dejarme sola… por mucho que intenté convencerlo de que precisamente el instituto era el lugar más seguro para mí.

Porque al parecer no lo era; no cuando Benjamín estaba aquí y se comportaba como un alumno normal. Además, Benjamín sabía que mientras estuviera rodeado de gente no podríamos hacer nada.

Me pasé el resto del día esperando ver de nuevo a Benjamín, pero no fue así.

Cuando sonó el timbre que marcaba el final de las clases, no me sorprendió encontrarme con Edward ante mi taquilla.

—Vuelvo a casa contigo —me dijo.

—Vale. —No tenía sentido discutir por eso—. Pero ¿cómo volverá Dolly?

Edward esbozó una sonrisa. Le encantaba que llamara a su todoterreno por su estúpido nombre.

—Esta mañana viene con Alice. Alec e Irina la acompañarán.

Dejé que mi cerebro asimilara aquella información mientras me preguntaba desde cuándo Alice estaba tan unida a aquellos dos. Nunca le habían gustado demasiado ellos ni sus tendencias antihumanas. Últimamente habían cambiado muchas cosas, y yo sabía que eso no era más que la punta del iceberg.

—¿Crees que nos delataría de verdad? —le pregunté una vez dentro de mi pequeño utilitario. Fuera, los árboles desnudos que rodeaban el aparcamiento repiqueteaban como un millar de huesos secos.

—Es evidente que está desesperado. —Edward intentó estirar sus largas piernas, refunfuñando—. Ya ha matado para proteger a su amigo y la única forma que tiene de mantenerlo a salvo es delatarte, como le encargaron al principio, o que lo ayudemos. Así que, sí, creo que lo haría.

Apreté el volante con las manos y acogí de buen grado la ardiente rabia que me impregnó la piel. Habíamos dejado ir a Benjamín, le habíamos dado la oportunidad de marcharse lo más lejos posible, y había regresado para manipularnos. Menudo desagradecido…

Le eché un vistazo a Edward.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Él apretó la mandíbula.

—Tenemos dos opciones: colaborar con él o matarlo.

Casi se me salen los ojos de las órbitas.

—¿Y lo harías tú? No es justo. No tendría que tocarte siempre a ti. No eres el único Luxen que puede luchar.

—Ya lo sé, pero no puedo pretender que otro cargue con eso. —Me miró—. No intento iniciar otra discusión sobre si eres o no como Wonder Woman, pero tampoco esperaría que ni tú ni mis hermanos lo hicierais. Ya sé que lo harías para… defenderte a ti misma o a nosotros, Bella, pero no quiero que cargues con esa culpa, ¿vale?

Asentí. Se me revolvió el estómago solo con imaginar lo que ya sentía, pero aumentado.

—Podría soportarlo… si fuera necesario.

Un instante después, noté su mano en mi mejilla. Aparté los ojos de la carretera un segundo y me regaló una leve sonrisa.

—Brillas como una estrella, al menos para mí, y ya sé que podrías soportarlo, pero nunca querría que algo tan oscuro empañara tu luz.

Unas estúpidas lágrimas de chiquilla me quemaron los ojos y la carretera quedó un poco borrosa. No podía permitir que se derramasen; llorar porque me había dicho algo bonito no me ayudaría a convencerlo de que era una tía dura.

Pero sí le dirigí una sonrisa llorosa, y me parece que lo entendió.

Aparqué en la entrada de mi casa antes de que llegara el resto del grupo y seguí a Edward hasta la suya. No podía estarme quieta, así que fui a buscar una botella de agua y luego regresé a la sala de estar. Antes de que pudiera ponerme a desgastar la alfombra, Edward me cogió de la mano, tiró hacia él mientras se sentaba y me colocó sobre su regazo. Me abrazó y hundió la cara en mi cuello.

—Ya sabes lo que tenemos que hacer —dijo en voz baja.

Dejé caer la botella a nuestro lado y le rodeé el cuello con los brazos.

—Matar a Benjamín.

Edward se echó a reir.

—No, gatita. No vamos a matarlo.

Aquello me sorprendió.

—¿Ah, no?

Se apartó un poco y me miró a los ojos, en los que se reflejaban mil preguntas.

—Vamos a tener que hacer lo que quiere.

Vale, estaba más que sorprendida. Más bien anonadada.

—Pero… pero… pero…

Un atisbo de sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios.

—Usa palabras, gatita.

Logré salir de mi asombro.

—Pero no podemos confiar en él. ¡Lo más probable es que sea una trampa!

—Estamos jodidos si lo hacemos y si no, también. —Cambió de posición y deslizó las manos por la parte baja de mi espalda—. Pero lo he estado pensando detenidamente.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Durante los diez minutos que hemos tardado en llegar a casa?

—Me parece adorable que consideres que esta también es tu casa. —La sonrisa le llegó a los ojos, intensificando su brillante color—. Es mía, por cierto.

La escritura está a mi nombre.

—Edward… —Suspiré—. Eso está muy bien, pero ahora mismo no importa.

—Cierto, pero no está de más saberlo. En fin, como te has desviado por completo del tema…

—¿Qué? —¿Cómo había llegado a esa conclusión?—. Eres tú el que…

—Conozco a mi hermano. Emmett irá a buscar a Benjamín si no aceptamos. —Se quedó serio al instante—. Es lo que haría y o si estuviera en su posición. Y nosotros conocemos a Benjamín mejor que él.

—Esto no acaba de convencerme.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—No voy a permitirle que te delate.

Fruncí el ceño.

—También te delatará a ti. ¿Y qué pasa con tu familia? Obligarlos a relacionarse con Benjamín es peligroso… y estúpido.

—El riesgo es mayor que las posibles consecuencias.

—No puedo creérmelo —admití apartando los brazos—. No querías que entrenara con Benjamín porque no confiabas en él, y eso fue antes de que supiéramos que era un asesino.

—Pero ahora los dos tenemos claro de lo que es capaz. Sabemos dónde estamos metiéndonos.

—Eso no tiene sentido. —Miré por la ventana al oír cerrarse las puertas de un coche—. El único motivo por el que quieres colaborar con él somos Emmett y yo. Probablemente no sea la decisión más sensata que hayas tomado.

—Puede que no. —Se movió de repente, me colocó las manos en las mejillas y me plantó un buen beso. A continuación, me dejó caer sin miramientos en el sofá a su lado—. Pero ya he tomado una decisión. Prepárate. Esta reunión no va a ir bien.

Me quedé mirándolo boquiabierta, medio despatarrada en el sofá. Desde luego que no iba a ir bien. Rescaté la botella de agua de debajo de mi muslo y me senté mientras el grupo de extraterrestres hacía su entrada.

Alice se puso de inmediato a caminar de un lado a otro delante del televisor. Un desconocido brillo febril le iluminaba los ojos verdes.

—Así que Benjamín ha vuelto.

—Así es. —Edward se inclinó hacia delante, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas, mientras observaba a su hermana.

Alice me echó un vistazo y luego apartó la vista rápidamente.

—No me extraña que fuera a hablar con ella como si no hubiera pasado nada: eran superamigos.

Pero ¿qué le había dado a todo el mundo con lo de los superamigos? Noté que empezaba a cabrearme, pero me controlé.

—No fue precisamente una conversación amistosa.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Irina.

Llevaba el pelo rubio engominado y recogido en una pequeña coleta. Aquel estilo le habría quedado demasiado severo a cualquier otra persona, pero ella parecía una modelo de camino a un casting.

—Matarlo —propuso Alice deteniéndose delante de la mesa de centro.

Al principio, pensé que estaba bromeando, porque se trababa de Alice. En verano, una vez la vi sacar del parterre un puñado de tierra llena de hormigas para que no se asfixiaran debajo del mantillo. Sin embargo, mientras la observaba —mientras todo el mundo la observaba— me di cuenta de que hablaba en serio.

Me quedé boquiabierta.

—Alice…

Ella puso la espalda muy recta al oírme.

—No me lo digas: no estás de acuerdo con matarlo, ¿no? Ya me lo imaginaba. Después de todo, convenciste a mi hermano de que lo dejara con vida.

—Ella no me convenció —repuso Edward apretando los puños debajo de la barbilla.

Intervine antes de que Edward pudiera continuar. No tenía que acudir siempre en mi defensa.

—No lo convencí de nada, Alice. Los dos estuvimos de acuerdo en que ya había muerto demasiada gente esa noche. No pensábamos que volvería.

—No se trata solo de eso —dijo Anthony—. Benjamín está conectado con otro Luxen. Si él muere, su amigo también. No lo mataríamos solo a él; mataríamos a un inocente.

—¿Igual que Bella y Edward? —preguntó Irina, sin la habitual mordacidad en la voz. Debía de haberle traspasado la mala uva a Alice en algún momento.

Nada más pensarlo, noté el afilado aguijón de la culpa. Me removí, incómoda, mientras jugueteaba con una parte gastada de mis vaqueros. Eso no era justo. Alice y Eathan tenían un pasado en común. Un pasado malgastado ignorando lo que, probablemente, siempre había existido entre ellos: amor y afecto. Y acababan de conocerse a ese nivel justo antes de que Alice viera cómo se lo arrebataban.

Irina miró a Emmett.

—¿E igual que Rose y tú? —Cuando los dos chicos asintieron con la cabeza, Irina se recostó en el asiento y dirigió la mirada hacia Anthony, que permanecía en silencio—. No podemos matar a Benjamín sabiendo que eso mataría a un Luxen inocente. Sería como matar a Bella y, de rebote, acabar con Edward.

Enarqué una ceja, con lo que me gané un golpecito con la rodilla de parte de Edward.

—No estoy sugiriendo que matemos a Bella o a Rose —nos recordó Alice—. No conocemos a ese otro Luxen. Que nosotros sepamos, podría trabajar para el Departamento de Defensa o ese otro grupo. Y Benjamín mató a Eathan, Irina.

—Ya lo sé —le espetó con un feroz brillo en sus ojos azules—. Era mi hermano.

Alice ese irguió, enderezando la espalda.

—Y mi novio.

Madre mía… Era como si se hubieran intercambiado los cuerpos. Negué con la cabeza, atónita.

—El otro grupo se llama Dédalo.

Ya, a Alice le traía sin cuidado cómo se llamara el grupo. Se volvió hacia Anthony.

—Tenemos que hacer algo antes de que alguien más salga herido.

—Alice, no somos… —Anthony parecía tan asombrado como yo.

—¿Asesinos? —Se puso colorada y luego se quedó pálida—. ¡Ya hemos matado para protegernos! Matamos Arum constantemente. ¡Edward ha matado a varios agentes de Defensa!

Edward se estremeció y yo me ofendí de inmediato. Puede que él no demostrara cuánto le afectaba matar, pero yo sabía que era así.

—Alice —dije, y, para mi sorpresa, me miró—. Ya sé que ahora mismo estás sufriendo, pero tú… tú no eres así.

Alice inhaló bruscamente y el televisor se encendió y se apagó a su espalda.

—Tú no me conoces. Y no sabes una mierda. Ese… ese engendro humano, sea lo que sea, apareció por lo que te hizo mi hermano. Así que, en teoría, si nunca hubieras venido, nada de esto habría ocurrido. Y Eathan… —Se le quebró la voz—. Eathan seguiría vivo.

Edward se puso tenso a mi lado.

—Ya basta, Alice. No fue culpa suya.

—No pasa nada —contesté.

Me recosté contra el cojín. Notaba como si las paredes se me estuvieran echando encima. Alec me había dicho exactamente lo mismo días antes y, aunque me molestó, oírlo de labios de Alice fue como un latigazo. Una parte de mí casi no podía creer que lo hubiera dicho. No aquella versión hiperactiva de Campanilla. No la chica que había entrado en mi vida como un torbellino durante el verano porque se sentía tan sola como yo. Aquella no era mi mejor amiga.

Y entonces lo comprendí.

Alice ya no era mi mejor amiga.

Darme cuenta de eso me pareció más importante que nada de lo que estuviera pasando. Sí, ya, era una estupidez si se tenía en cuenta la situación en su conjunto; pero Alice era importante para mí, y yo le había fallado.

Emmett, que estaba a mi lado, se inclinó hacia delante.

—Si Bella no hubiera venido, nunca me habrían liberado. El mundo funciona de formas retorcidas.

Por lo visto, Alice ni siquiera se lo había planteado. Dio media vuelta y se puso a juguetear con un mechón de pelo (una costumbre que tenía cuando estaba nerviosa). El brazo se le desvaneció unos segundos y luego se sentó en la mesa de centro, de espaldas a nosotros.

Alec suspiró, sentado en el brazo del sillón reclinable. Cada vez que lo miraba, él tenía la vista clavada en Alice.

—Chicos, nos guste o no la idea de matar a alguien, tenemos que hacer algo.

—Así es —coincidió Edward. Me miró un instante antes de volverse hacia el grupo—. Discutir qué hacer con Benjamín es una pérdida de tiempo. Si no lo ayudamos a liberar a Amun y, a su vez, a Rose, va a delatarnos a Bella y a mí.

—Dios Santo —musitó Anthony mientras se pasaba los dedos por el pelo. Y, entonces, hizo algo insólito, al menos en él: soltó una palabrota.

Alice se puso de nuevo en pie con movimientos bruscos y repentinos.

—¿Dijo eso?

—No me cabe duda de que va en serio —respondí. Odiaba que todos estuvieran en esa situación por mi culpa. Ojalá le hubiera hecho caso a Edward al principio… Había cometido tantos errores—. Está completamente desesperado por liberar a Amun.

—Pues ya está —dijo Emmett. Parecía aliviado—. Lo ayudamos y él nos ayuda a nosotros.

Alice se volvió de repente.

—¡Estáis locos! ¡No podemos ayudar al asesino de Eathan!

—¿Y tú qué sugieres? —preguntó Anthony—. ¿Que dejemos que delate a tu hermano y a Bella?

Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

—No. Como he dicho, lo matamos. Eso le impedirá hacer nada.

Negué con la cabeza, asombrada por la ferocidad que se reflejó en su voz. Yo también creía que era probable que Benjamín tuviera que morir; por qué habría de seguir vivo cuando Eathan no lo estaba… pero oír a Alice hablar así fue como si me clavaran un cuchillo romo.

Edward respiró hondo mientras se levantaba.

—No vamos a matar a Benjamín.

Su hermana apretó los puños.

—Eso dices tú, no yo.

—Vamos a ayudarlo y vamos a tenerlo vigilado —continuó Edward con tono severo—. Y ninguno de nosotros va a matarlo.

—Y una mierda —soltó ella entre dientes.

Alec se puso de pie y dio un paso al frente.

—Alice, creo que deberías sentarte y meditarlo. Tú no has matado nunca. Ni siquiera a un Arum.

Alice cruzó los brazos y levantó la barbilla.

—Siempre hay una primera vez.

Irina me miró con cara de sorpresa y su expresión parecía decir: « ¡Qué fuerte!» . Deseé saber qué decir o hacer, pero no se me ocurrió nada que pudiera ayudar.

Edward, que estaba perdiendo rápidamente la paciencia, se colocó en la misma postura que su hermana.

—Esto no es discutible, Alice.

Un tenue brillo blanco envolvió el contorno del cuerpo tembloroso de la joven.

—Tienes razón. Nada de lo que digas me convencerá de que deberíamos perdonarle la vida.

—No tenemos alternativa. Benjamín lo ha organizado para que, si le pasa algo, Victoria se entere de lo de Bella y que fui yo quien la mutó. No podemos matarlo.

Alice no se amilanó.

—Pues averiguamos con quién ha hablado o con quién trabaja y nos ocupamos de ellos.

Edward se quedó boquiabierto.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—¡Sí!

Edward se apartó, a punto de perder los nervios. Se me revolvió el estómago.

Aquello no debería estar pasando.

Ami lado, Emmett se inclinó hacia delante adoptando la misma posición en la que estaba Edward antes.

—¿Tu necesidad de vengarte es más importante que encontrar a Rose y detener lo que están haciéndole?

Alice no apartó la vista, pero apretó los labios con fuerza.

Todas las miradas estaban puestas en Emmett.

—Porque, hermanita, déjame decirte que lo que le pasó a Eathan no es nada comparado con lo que está sufriendo ella. Las cosas que he visto… —Se quedó callado y bajó la mirada—. Si no me crees, pregúntale a Bella. Ella pudo comprobar algunos de sus métodos y todavía le cuesta hablar de tanto gritar.

Alice se quedó pálida. No habíamos hablado de verdad desde el día de Fin de Año y no tenía ni idea de cuánto sabía de mi breve cautiverio o de los métodos que Jason había empleado para someterme. Me miró un instante, pero apartó la vista demasiado rápido.

—Pides mucho —dijo con voz ronca y el labio inferior tembloroso.

Acto seguido, encorvó los hombros, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta principal. Se marchó sin mediar palabra.

Alec fue tras ella, no sin antes decirle a Edward:

—No la perderé de vista.

—Gracias —contestó él mientras se pasaba la palma de la mano por la mandíbula—. Bueno, ha ido genial.

—¿De verdad esperabas que a Alice o a alguno de nosotros nos pareciera bien todo esto? —preguntó Irina.

Edward soltó un resoplido.

—No, pero me molesta que mi hermana esté tan dispuesta a matar a alguien.

—No puedo…

Ni siquiera logré terminar la frase. Ya sabía que aquello no iba a ser fácil, pero había esperado que fueran Irina y Alec los que se comportaran como asesinos en serie, no Alice.

Anthony volvió a centrar la conversación en el presente.

—¿Cómo nos ponemos en contacto con Benjamín? No es algo que pueda ni quiera tratar con él en clase.

Todos me miraron. Todos, salvo Edward.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tú tienes su número de teléfono, ¿no? —dijo Irina examinándose las uñas sin pintar—. Mándale un mensaje, llámalo o lo que sea, y dile que somos unos completos idiotas y pensamos ayudarlo.

Hice una mueca, pero cogí mi mochila y saqué el móvil. Suspiré y le escribí rápidamente un mensaje a Benjamin, que respondió un segundo después. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago.

—Mañana por la tarde, el sábado. —Mi voz sonó débil—. Quiere reunirse mañana por la tarde en un lugar público: el Smoke Hole.

Edward hizo un breve gesto afirmativo con la barbilla.

Mis dedos quisieron rebelarse, pero escribí a toda prisa la confirmación y luego volví a tirar el móvil dentro de la mochila como si fuera una bomba a punto de detonarme en las manos.

—Hecho.

Nadie parecía aliviado, ni siquiera Emmett. Había muchas posibilidades de que aquello nos estallara en plena cara, pero nuestras opciones eran limitadas.

Como había dicho Edward,

Emmett buscaría a Benjamín con o sin nosotros. Y ya se sabe: más vale malo conocido…

Pero algo frío y repugnante despertó en mi pecho.

No porque fuéramos a hacer aquello con Benjamín ni porque Alice quisiera verlo muerto, sino porque en el fondo, bajo las capas de piel, músculo y hueso, en un lugar oculto de la vista de todos, incluso de Edward, yo también quería que Benjamín muriera, aunque implicara la muerte de un Luxen inocente. Mi código moral no tenía ningún inconveniente. Y eso estaba mal, muy mal.


	11. chapter 11

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 11

Me quedé en casa de Edward esperando a que Alice volviera para poder charlar con ella, pero todos se disponían a irse y Alec y ella todavía no habían regresado.

De pie en el porche, vi cómo Irina y Anthony se marchaban en sus coches.

Arrepentimiento y otro millar de cosas me pesaban en el corazón. No me hizo falta mirar detrás de mí para saber que Edward estaba allí. Agradecí la calidez y la fuerza que me brindaron sus brazos cuando me abrazó por detrás.

Me recosté contra su pecho y dejé que se me cerraran los ojos. Él apoyó el mentón encima de mi cabeza y, durante unos minutos, lo único que se oyó fue el canto de un ave solitaria y un claxon a lo lejos. Contra mi espalda, podía notar el latido fuerte y constante de su corazón.

—Lo siento —dijo, sorprendiéndome.

—¿El qué?

Edward respiró hondo.

—No debería haberme puesto como loco por lo de Emmett la semana pasada. Hiciste lo correcto al decirle que lo ayudaríamos. Si no, quién sabe qué habría hecho a estas alturas. —Hizo una pausa para darme un beso en la coronilla, que me hizo sonreír. Estaba completamente perdonado—. Y gracias por todo lo que has hecho por él. Aunque a partir del sábado todo se complicará, está… diferente desde la noche zombi. No es el de antes, pero se le parece.

Me mordí el labio.

—No tienes que darme las gracias por eso.

—Claro que sí. Y lo digo en serio.

—Vale. —Transcurrieron unos segundos—. ¿Crees que nos equivocamos al dejar ir a Benjamín aquella noche?

Apretó los brazos a mi alrededor.

—No lo sé. De verdad que no.

—Lo hicimos con buena intención, ¿no? Supongo que quisimos darle una oportunidad. —Entonces solté una carcajada.

—¿Qué pasa?

Abrí los ojos.

—El camino al infierno está empedrado de buenas intenciones. Deberíamos haberlo hecho picadillo.

Edward bajó la cabeza y apoyó la barbilla en mi hombro.

—Puede que lo hubiera hecho antes de conocerte.

Volví la cabeza hacia él.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Antes de que aparecieras, habría matado a Benjamín por lo que hizo. Después me habría sentido como una mierda, pero lo habría hecho. —Me depositó un beso donde el pulso me latía acelerado—. Y, en cierta forma, sí me convenciste, pero no como cree Alice. Podrías haber acabado con Benjamín, y no lo hiciste.

Ahora todo lo relacionado con aquella noche parecía caótico y surrealista. El cuerpo sin vida de Eathan y luego los Arum que nos atacaron… Eleazar y el revólver… Benjamín huyendo…

—Yo no estoy tan segura.

—Yo sí —me aseguró sonriendo contra mi mejilla—. Tú me haces pensar antes de actuar. Me haces querer ser mejor persona… o Luxen, lo que sea.

Me volví por completo hacia él para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—Eres buena persona.

Me sonrió con ojos chispeantes.

—Vamos, gatita, tú y yo sabemos que solo en contadísimas ocasiones.

—No…

Me colocó un dedo sobre los labios.

—Tomo decisiones espantosas. Puedo ser un gilipollas, y lo hago a propósito. Suelo intimidar a la gente para que haga lo que yo quiero. Y dejaba que todo lo que había pasado con Emmett intensificara esos… eh… rasgos de mi personalidad. Pero… —Apartó el dedo y sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Pero tú… tú me haces querer ser diferente. Por eso no maté a Benjamín. Por eso no quiero que tengas que tomar esas decisiones ni que estés a mi lado si elijo ese camino.

Abrumada por lo que acababa de admitir, no supe qué decir. Pero entonces Edward inclinó la cabeza y me besó y descubrí que a veces, cuando alguien dice algo tan absolutamente perfecto, no es necesario responder. Sus palabras lo habían transmitido todo.

Pasé la mañana del sábado con mi madre. Tomamos un desayuno grasiento y mortal para las arterias en un restaurante de comida rápida y luego nos fuimos de compras un par de horas a una tienda de todo a un dólar. Por lo general, preferiría arrancarme las pestañas una a una que deambular por aquellos pasillos, pero quería pasar tiempo con ella.

Esa tarde, Edward y yo íbamos a reunirnos con Benjamín. Solo nosotros dos, a petición suya. Anthony y Alec espiarían desde el aparcamiento por si necesitábamos refuerzos, y a que a Alice y Emmett (por razones muy diferentes) se les había prohibido acercarse a un kilómetro del lugar.

No sabíamos qué iba a ocurrir. Ese podría ser el último día, el último momento, que compartiera con mi madre. Y eso hacía que aquella experiencia fuera agridulce y aterradora. Muchísimas veces durante el desay uno y en el coche quise contarle lo que estaba pasando, pero no pude. Y, aunque hubiese podido, es probable que no me hubieran salido las palabras. Se estaba divirtiendo, encantada de pasar tiempo conmigo, y no me atreví a estropeárselo.

Pero los posibles « y si» me atormentaban. ¿Y si era una trampa? ¿Y si el Departamento de Defensa o Dédalo nos atrapaban? ¿Y si me pasaba lo mismo que a Rose y mi madre no volvía a saber de mí? ¿Y si regresaba a Gainesville para escapar de mi recuerdo?

Para cuando llegamos a casa, estaba casi segura de que iba a vomitar. La comida no paraba de revolvérseme en el estómago. Me sentía tan mal que me tumbé un rato mientras mi madre dormía un poco antes de empezar su turno.

Llevaba como una hora mirando la pared cuando Edward me mandó un mensaje y le respondí que entrara sin llamar. Un instante después de enviarlo, noté una calidez en la nuca y me giré hacia la puerta.

Edward no hizo ni un ruido mientras abría con cuidado la puerta de mi cuarto y entraba. Tenía un brillo pícaro en la mirada.

—¿Tu madre está durmiendo?

Asentí.

Me observó detenidamente y luego cerró la puerta detrás de él. Un segundo después, estaba sentado a mi lado con el ceño fruncido.

—Estás preocupada.

No tenía ni idea de cómo lo sabía. Fui a decirle que no era cierto, porque odiaba que se agobiara por mí o que pensara que era débil; pero ahora mismo no me apetecía hacerme la fuerte. Necesitaba consuelo… lo necesitaba a él.

—Sí, un poco.

Me sonrió.

—Todo va a ir bien. Pase lo que pase, no pienso permitir que te ocurra nada.

Me acarició la mejilla con la punta de los dedos y entonces comprendí que podía tener las dos cosas. Podía ponerme un poco histérica por dentro y necesitarlo, pero también podía ser lo bastante fuerte como para levantarme a las seis y enfrentarme cara a cara con nuestro destino. Podía ser ambas cosas.

Dios, necesitaba un poco de cada.

Me aparté sin decir nada, dejándole sitio.

Edward se metió debajo de las mantas y me pasó un brazo por la cintura. Me acurruqué contra él, con la cabeza apoyada bajo su barbilla y las manos unidas sobre su pecho. Dibujé un corazón con los dedos encima del suyo y él se rió entre dientes.

Nos quedamos allí tumbados un par de horas. Hablamos y nos reímos en voz baja un rato, asegurándonos de no despertar a mi madre. Dormitamos un poco y después me desperté enredada entre sus brazos y piernas. También nos besamos y aquello… bueno, nos ocupó la mayor parte del tiempo.

Pero es que se le daba tan bien…

Me sonrió con placer y yo le respondí con los labios hinchados. Edward tenía los párpados entrecerrados, pero, detrás de las pestañas, sus ojos eran del color de la hierba de primavera cubierta de rocío. El pelo se le rizaba en la nuca y a mí me encantaba pasar los dedos por los mechones, enderezarlos y ver cómo volvían a su sitio. Y a él le gustaba que jugueteara con su pelo. Cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza a un lado para que pudiera llegar mejor, como un gato que se estira para que lo acaricien.

Ah, los pequeños placeres de la vida.

Me cogió la mano mientras acariciaba los gruesos músculos de su cuello y se llevó la palma a los labios. El corazón se me aceleró y entonces me besó otra vez… y otra. Desplazó la mano hasta mi cadera y apretó la tela vaquera con los dedos antes de deslizarla por debajo del dobladillo de mi camiseta haciendo que se me desbocara el pulso. Se colocó sobre mí y sentir su peso encima me provocó un revoloteo en el estómago.

Su mano siguió ascendiendo poco a poco y arqueé la espalda.

—Edward…

Silenció con su boca lo que fuera que iba a decirle y la mente se me quedó en blanco. Solo estábamos él y yo. La preocupación por lo que teníamos que hacer después sencillamente se desvaneció en la nada. Coloqué una pierna sobre la suya y…

Oímos unos pasos rápidos en el pasillo.

Edward desapareció de encima de mí y reapareció en la silla del escritorio.

Me sonrió con descaro y cogió un libro mientras yo me ponía presentable.

—El libro está al revés —me burlé a la vez que me alisaba el pelo con la mano.

Edward se rió entre dientes, le dio la vuelta y lo abrió. Justo a tiempo, porque mamá llamó a la puerta y entró. Su mirada saltó de la cama a la silla.

—Hola, señora Dwyer —saludó Edward—. Tiene muy buen aspecto.

Lo fulminé con la mirada y, a continuación, me cubrí la boca con la mano para reprimir una risita. Había cogido una novela romántica histórica con la típica cubierta en la que el prota con el pecho al aire le desgarra el corpiño a la chica.

Mamá enarcó una ceja. Su cara era tal poema que por poco me desternillo de risa.

—Buenas tardes, Edward —contestó, y luego se volvió hacia mí entrecerrando los ojos.

« ¿Turgente?» , articuló Edward para que le leyera los labios, e hizo una mueca.

—La puerta, Bella. —Mamá volvió a salir del cuarto—. Ya conoces las normas.

—Lo siento. No queríamos despertarte.

—Qué considerados, pero se queda abierta.

Cuando el sonido de sus pasos se apagó, Edward me lanzó el libro a la cabeza. Levanté la mano, lo detuve en el aire y se quedó allí flotando hasta que lo cogí.

—Interesante material de lectura.

—Cierra el pico —dijo Edward entrecerrando los ojos, y se me escapó una risita.

Ya no nos reíamos cuando llegamos al aparcamiento del Smoke Hole Diner un poco antes de las seis. Miré por encima del hombro y vi el todoterreno de Anthony aparcado al fondo. Esperaba que Alec y él estuvieran bien atentos.

—El Departamento de Defensa no va a irrumpir aquí —dijo Edward mientras sacaba las llaves del contacto—. Nunca harían nada en público.

—Pero Benjamín podría congelar todo este sitio.

—Y yo también.

—Vaya. Nunca te he visto hacer eso.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

—Claro que sí. Congelé el camión, ¿te acuerdas? ¿Cuando te salvé la vida y todo eso?

—Ah, sí. —Intenté contener una sonrisa—. Es verdad.

Estiró el brazo y me dio un toquecito debajo de la barbilla.

—Sí, más vale que lo recuerdes. Además, a diferencia de otros, yo no soy un fantasma.

Abrí la puerta riéndome.

—¿Que no eres un fantasma? Ya, claro.

—¿Qué insinúas? —Una expresión de indignación fingida se reflejó en su cara mientras cerraba la puerta y rodeaba trotando la parte delantera del todoterreno—. Soy muy modesto.

—Si no recuerdo mal, una vez me dijiste que la modestia era para los santos y los perdedores. —Bromear me ayudaba a aliviar los nervios—. Yo no usaría la palabra « modesto» para describirte.

Me pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Yo nunca he dicho tal cosa.

—Mentiroso.

Me dedicó una sonrisa traviesa mientras entrábamos. Examiné el restaurante en busca de Benjamín, recorriendo con la vista los grupos de rocas naturales que sobresalían del suelo y se alzaban al lado de los reservados, pero todavía no había llegado. El camarero nos sentó en un reservado cerca del fondo, junto a la crepitante chimenea. Intenté mantenerme ocupada rompiendo la servilleta en trocitos diminutos.

—¿Vas a comerte eso o estás fabricando una cama para un hámster? —me preguntó Edward.

Solté una carcajada.

—En realidad, es un baño orgánico para gatos.

—Buena idea.

Llegó una camarera con una sonrisa radiante.

—¿Qué tal, Edward? Hacía siglos que no te veía.

—Bien. ¿Y tú, Heidi ?

Naturalmente, puesto que se tuteaban, tuve que echarle otro vistazo. No es que estuviera celosa ni nada de eso. Ya, claro. Heidi era mayor que nosotros, pero no mucho. Debía de tener veintipocos, pero era guapísima con aquellos abundantes rizos rubios adornando un cutis de porcelana.

Vale, era preciosa… como una Luxen.

Me senté más recta.

—Me va genial —contestó—. Dejé la gerencia cuando tuve a los bebés. Ahora trabajo a media jornada, porque exigen mucho tiempo. Tú y tu familia deberíais venir a visitarnos, sobre todo ahora que… —Me miró por primera vez y se le borró la sonrisa—. Ahora que Emmett ha regresado. A Roland le encantaría veros a ambos.

« Extraterrestre, sin duda» , pensé.

—A nosotros también nos gustaría. —Edward me miró y me guiñó un ojo con picardía—. Por cierto, Heidi, esta es mi novia, Bella.

Sentí una ridícula oleada de placer mientras extendía la mano.

—Hola.

Heidi pestañeó y juraría que la cara se le puso aún más pálida.

—¿Novia?

—Novia —repitió Edward.

La camarera se recuperó enseguida y me estrechó la mano. Una chispita saltó de su piel a la mía, pero fingí no darme cuenta.

—Encantada… de conocerte —dijo, y me soltó rápidamente la mano—. Bueno, ¿qué os pongo?

—Dos Coca-Colas —pidió Edward.

Heidi se fue pitando y miré a Edward enarcando las cejas.

—Así que Heidi…

—¿Estás celosa, gatita? —dijo mientras me pasaba otra servilleta para mi montañita.

—Bah. Lo que tú digas. —Dejé de romper servilletas—. Vale, puede que un poco hasta que caí en la cuenta de que estaba en el PRE.

—¿El PRE? —Se puso en pie, vino a mi lado de la mesa y dijo—: Hazme sitio.

Me hice a un lado.

—El Programa de Realojo de Extraterrestres.

—Ja, ja. —Colocó un brazo sobre el respaldo del asiento y estiró las piernas—. Sí, es buena gente.

Heidi regresó con nuestras bebidas y nos preguntó si queríamos esperar a que llegara nuestro amigo para pedir. La respuesta fue un rotundo no. Edward pidió un sándwich de pastel de carne y y o decidí comerme la mitad de lo que le trajeran a él, pues no estaba segura de que me entrara nada más.

Edward giró el cuerpo hacia mí en cuanto terminó de decidirse entre patatas fritas y puré: ganaron las patatas.

—No va a pasar nada —me aseguró en voz baja—. ¿Vale?

Hice de tripas corazón y asentí con la cabeza mientras inspeccionaba el restaurante.

—Solo quiero acabar con esto de una vez.

No había transcurrido ni un minuto cuando las campanillas situadas sobre la puerta tintinearon y, antes de poder levantar la vista, noté que Edward se ponía tenso a mi lado. Y lo supe… lo supe en ese mismo instante. El estómago se me subió a la garganta.

Vi una cabeza con el pelo de punta (cuidadosamente despeinado con una tonelada de gomina) y reflejos dorados, y luego unos ojos color avellana se posaron en nuestra mesa desde la puerta.

Benjamín había llegado.


	12. chapter 12

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 12

Benjamín irradiaba confianza mientras se acercaba a nuestra mesa, aunque no podía compararse con la altanería de Edward ni con la sonrisa fría y arrogante que mostraba en ese momento. Parecía un depredador a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

De pronto, no estuve segura de que fuera buena idea vernos en un sitio público.

—Bart —dijo Edward mientras tamborileaba con los dedos sobre el respaldo detrás de mí—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Veo que todavía no te has aprendido mi nombre. —Benjamín se sentó frente a nosotros. Posó la mirada en el montoncito de servilletas rotas y luego en mí—. Hola, Bella.

Edward se inclinó hacia delante. Seguía sonriendo, pero sus palabras sonaron gélidas como los vientos árticos.

—No hables con ella. Jamás.

No había manera de detenerlo cuando se ponía en plan He-Man. Lo pellizqué por debajo de la mesa, pero me ignoró.

—Bueno, si solo puedo hablar contigo, esta conversación va a ser muy dura.

—Qué pena —repuso Edward colocando la otra mano sobre la mesa.

Exhalé despacio.

—Vale. Vayamos al grano. ¿Dónde están Rose y Amun, Benjamín?

Benjamín volvió a mirarme.

—Me…

Una descarga de electricidad salió de la mano de Edward y saltó hasta el otro extremo de la mesa, sobresaltando a Benjamín, que se apartó con un siseo. Miró a Edward con los ojos entrecerrados y este sonrió.

—Mira, idiota, ya no puedes intimidarme. —La voz de Benjamín rezumaba desdén—. Así que pierdes el tiempo y empiezas a cabrearme.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

Heidi regresó con el enorme plato de Edward y le tomó nota a Benjamín, que, como yo, solo pidió un refresco. Cuando nos quedamos solos de nuevo, me centré en Benjamín.

—¿Dónde están?

—Si os lo dijera, tendría que confiar en que ni vosotros ni nadie más me manda a dormir con los peces.

Aquella referencia a la mafia me hizo poner los ojos en blanco.

—La confianza debe ser recíproca.

—Y nosotros no confiamos en ti —soltó Edward.

Benjamín respiró hondo.

—No os culpo. No os he dado ningún motivo para confiar en mí aparte del hecho de que no le conté a Dédalo lo bien que salió la mutación.

—Y yo estoy segura de que o bien tu tío Vaughn te impidió delatarme o pensabas que estaba cumpliendo con su trabajo —repliqué intentando no recordar la expresión de horror que apareció en la cara de Benjamín cuando su tío lo traicionó. No se merecía mi compasión—. Pero te la jugó por dinero.

Benjamín apretó la mandíbula.

—En efecto. Y puso a Amun en peligro. Pero, aun así, después tuve que convencerlos de que yo no había tenido nada que ver. Creen que me gusta estar infiltrado. Que me he tragado sus cuentos chinos sin rechistar.

Edward se rió por lo bajo.

—Para salvar tu propio culo, sin duda.

Benjamín hizo caso omiso de aquel comentario.

—La cuestión es que Dédalo no cree que seas un sujeto viable.

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? —Los dedos de Edward se apretaron alrededor del tenedor.

Benjamín lo miró como si fuera tonto.

—Aquí el único cabo suelto es Jason. Está claro que sabía la verdad y utilizó esa información.

—Ahora mismo, Jason no es nuestro mayor problema, ni el más molesto. —Edward tomó un bocado y masticó despacio—. O eres muy valiente o increíblemente estúpido. Yo apuesto por la segunda opción.

Benjamín soltó un resoplido.

—Ya, lo que tú digas.

Una expresión peligrosa ensombreció el rostro de Edward y, durante un momento, nadie se movió mientras Heidi regresaba con la bebida de Benjamín. En cuanto la camarera se marchó, Edward se inclinó hacia delante y los ojos empezaron a brillarle detrás de las pestañas.

—Te dimos una oportunidad y regresaste después de haber matado a uno de los nuestros. ¿Crees que yo soy la única persona de la que deberías preocuparte, a la que deberías temer? Pues estás muy equivocado.

Un atisbo de miedo apareció por fin en los ojos veteados de Benjamín, pero no se le alteró la voz.

—Lo mismo digo, colega.

Edward se recostó en el asiento con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Mientras estemos en la misma onda…

—Volviendo a Dédalo —intervine—. ¿Cómo sabes que están vigilando a Emmett?

—Os he estado observando y los he visto merodeando. —Se apoyó contra el asiento y cruzó los brazos—. No sé si a Jason le costó mucho trabajo liberarlo, pero dudo que engañara a nadie. Emmett está libre porque ellos querían que lo estuviera.

Le eché un vistazo a Edward. Las sospechas de Benjamín coincidían con las nuestras; pero, al parecer, ya nos encargaríamos de ese problema otro día.

Benjamín clavó la mirada en su vaso.

—Este es el trato. Sé dónde retienen a Rose y a Amun. Nunca he estado allí, pero conozco a alguien que sí y que puede proporcionarnos los códigos de seguridad para entrar en el complejo.

—Un momento —dije negando con la cabeza—. ¿Así que no puedes hacernos entrar, sino que lo hará otra persona?

—Ver para creer. —Edward se rió entre dientes—. Biff es prácticamente inútil.

Benjamín apretó los labios.

—Yo sé en qué nivel y en qué celda los tienen; así que, sin mí, no haríais más que dar vueltas por el recinto suplicando que os capturen.

—Y mi puño está suplicando encontrarse con tu cara —le espetó Edward.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—¿Nos pides que confiemos no solo en ti, sino también en otra persona?

—Esa otra persona es como nosotros, Bella. —Benjamín dejó caer los codos sobre la mesa haciendo que su vaso se sacudiera—. Es un híbrido, pero ha escapado de las garras de Dédalo. Y, como era de esperar, los odia y nada le gustaría más que joderlos. No va a engañarnos.

Eso no me gustaba ni pizca.

—¿Y cómo consigue uno escapar de las garras de Dédalo?

La sonrisa de Benjamín carecía de calidez.

—Pues… desapareciendo.

Ah, bueno, qué tranquilizador. Me coloqué el pelo detrás las orejas, llena de cautela.

—Vale, digamos que lo hacemos. ¿Cómo te pones en contacto con él?

—No os lo creeréis hasta que lo veáis con vuestros propios ojos. —En eso tenía razón—. Sé dónde encontrar a Seth.

Edward hizo una mueca.

—¿Se llama Seth?

Benjamín asintió con la cabeza.

—No puedes ponerte en contacto con él por teléfono ni por correo electrónico. Está obsesionado con que el Gobierno tiene pinchados los teléfonos y controla los ordenadores. Tendremos que ir a verlo.

—¿Y adónde exactamente? —preguntó Edward.

—Los miércoles por la noche va a un club a unos kilómetros a las afueras de Martinsburgo —explicó Benjamín—. Estará allí este miércoles.

Edward se echó a reír y me pregunté qué narices le parecía tan gracioso.

—Los únicos clubes en esa parte de Virginia Occidental son de striptease.

—Tú sabrás. —Benjamín adoptó una expresión petulante—. Pero este es un tipo de club diferente. Las mujeres no llevan vaqueros y jersey —añadió en mi dirección.

Lo miré con cara de póquer mientras cogía una patata frita del plato de Edward.

—¿Y qué llevan? ¿Nada?

—Más o menos. —Ahora su sonrisa era auténtica, lo que hizo brillar las motas verdes de sus ojos, recordándome al Benjamín que conocí—. Mal por ti. Bien por mí.

—Tú quieres morir, ¿no? —soltó Edward.

—A veces me parece que sí. —Se quedó callado un momento y movió los hombros—. En fin, vamos a verlo, nos entrega los códigos y listo. Entramos, vosotros conseguís lo que queréis y yo también. Y no volvéis a verme.

—Eso es lo único que me gusta de lo que has dicho hasta el momento. —La intensa mirada de Edward se posó en Benjamín—. La cuestión es que me cuesta mucho creerte. Dices que ese híbrido está en Martinsburgo, ¿no? No hay cuarzo beta cerca de allí. ¿Cómo es que todavía no se lo ha merendado ningún Arum?

Un misterioso brillo apareció en los ojos de Benjamín.

—Seth sabe cuidarse.

Allí había algo que no cuadraba.

—¿Y dónde está el Luxen al que está ligado?

—Con él —contestó Benjamín.

Bueno, eso respondía a la pregunta; pero, aun así, todo aquello tenía mala pinta. Mierda, toda esa situación parecía bastante arriesgada, pero ¿acaso teníamos otra alternativa? Ya estábamos demasiado involucrados. Así que de perdidos al río: o salíamos a flote o nos hundíamos, como decía mi padre.

—Oye —dijo Benjamín, mirando fijamente a Edward—. Lo que pasó con Eathan… Nunca quise llegar a eso. Y lo siento, pero tú precisamente tendrías que entenderlo. Tú harías cualquier cosa por Bella.

—Así es. —Un leve estremecimiento recorrió a Edward. La electricidad estática se acumuló erizándome el vello del cuerpo—. Así que, si en algún momento creo que nos la vas a jugar, no dudaré. No tendrás una tercera oportunidad. Y todavía no has visto de lo que soy capaz, chico.

—Entendido —murmuró Benjamín, con la mirada baja—. ¿Trato hecho?

Esa era la pregunta del millón de dólares: ¿de verdad íbamos a hacer eso? El latido del corazón de Edward se calmó y yo pude sentirlo en mi propio pecho.

Había tomado una decisión. No solo haría cualquier cosa para mantenerme a salvo, también haría cualquier cosa por su hermano.

Salir a flote o hundirse.

Levanté las pestañas y miré a Benjamín a los ojos.

—Trato hecho.

Pasé la mayor parte del domingo en casa de Edward viendo un maratón de Ghost Investigators con los hermanos mientras esperaba (o más bien acechaba) a Alice. Como había dicho Edward, tarde o temprano tendría que volver a casa.

Casi había anochecido cuando regresó. Me levanté del sofá de un salto sobresaltando a Emmett, que se había quedado dormido como a las cuatro horas de estar viendo fenómenos misteriosos.

—¿Pasa algo? —Ahora estaba completamente despierto.

Edward se movió a un lado y ocupó mi sitio.

—Todo va bien.

Su hermano se quedó mirándolo un momento y luego volvió a concentrarse en la televisión. Edward, que sabía lo que yo quería hacer sin necesidad de decírselo, asintió con la cabeza.

Alice se dirigió a la escalera sin decir una palabra.

—¿Tienes un par de minutos? —le pregunté.

—Pues la verdad es que no —respondió por encima del hombro mientras continuaba subiendo por la escalera.

Respiré hondo y la seguí.

—Bueno, pues si solo tienes un minuto, me conformaré con eso.

Alice se detuvo en el último escalón y se dio la vuelta. Por un instante, pensé que iba a empujarme escaleras abajo, lo que desbarataría por completo mis planes de reconciliación.

—De acuerdo —dijo, y, acto seguido, suspiró como si le hubieran pedido que recitara fórmulas de trigonometría—. Más vale que acabemos con esto de una vez.

No era así como quería empezar esa conversación, pero por lo menos estaba hablándome. La seguí hasta su cuarto. Como siempre, me sentí abrumada por la cantidad de color rosado: paredes rosadas, edredón rosado, portátil rosado, alfombra rosada, pantallas de lámparas rosadas…

Alice fue hasta el asiento de la ventana y se sentó cruzando los tobillos.

—¿Qué quieres, Bella?

Me armé de valor y me senté en el borde de la cama. Llevaba todo el día planeando un largo discurso, pero de pronto solo quise postrarme a sus pies.

Quería recuperar a mi mejor amiga. Una expresión de impaciencia contrajo sus delicados rasgos y se me hizo un nudo en el estómago.

—No sé por dónde empezar —admití en voz baja.

Alice inhaló hondo.

—Podrías empezar explicándome por qué me mentiste durante meses.

Me estremecí, pero me lo merecía.

—Aquella noche en el claro, cuando nos enfrentamos a Félix, no sé qué pasó, pero Edward no lo mató.

—¿Fuiste tú? —Miró por la ventana y se puso a jugar distraídamente con un mechón de pelo oscuro.

—Sí… Conecté con él… y contigo. Creemos… creemos que fue porque Edward me había curado antes. De alguna forma, esas curaciones ya nos habían unido. —Restos del miedo de esa noche emergieron, agarrotándome las entrañas—. Pero acabé herida, supongo que de bastante gravedad, y Edward me curó después de que te marcharas.

Se le tensaron los hombros.

—La primera mentira, ¿no? Me dijo que estabas bien, y yo fui una idiota por creerlo. Parecías estar… muy mal. Y después, cuando Edward se fue, te comportaste de forma rara. Debería haber sabido que estaba pasando algo. — Hizo un pequeño gesto de negación con la cabeza—. De todos modos, podrías haberme contado la verdad. No habría flipado ni nada por el estilo.

—Ya lo sé —me apresuré a coincidir—. Pero no estábamos seguros de qué había pasado en realidad. Pensamos que sería mejor no decir nada hasta averiguarlo. Y para cuando nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos conectados de alguna manera, ya… ya estaba pasando todo lo demás.

—¿Benjamín? —Escupió el nombre.

—Eso… y otras cosas. —Quise sentarme a su lado, pero sabía que no debía presionarla—. Empezaron a ocurrirme cosas. Si me apetecía un vaso de té, el vaso salía volando del armario. No podía controlarlo y me daba pánico revelar vuestro secreto.

Entonces me miró, con las pestañas bajas.

—Pero se lo contaste a Edward.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Solo porque pensé que tal vez sabría qué estaba pasando, ya que fue él quien me curó. No fue porque confiara más en él que en ti.

Alice levantó las pestañas.

—Pero dejaste de quedar conmigo.

Me puse roja de vergüenza. Había tomado tantísimas malas decisiones…

—Pensé que era lo correcto. Si acababa moviendo algo sin querer estando contigo, no quería que te vieras involucrada.

Alice soltó una breve carcajada.

—Eres igualita que Edward. Siempre os creéis que sabéis más que los demás. —Fui a responder, pero ella prosiguió—. Lo gracioso es que yo podría haberte ayudado, pero ahora eso es agua pasada.

—Lo siento. —Ojalá aquellas dos palabras pudieran borrar todo lo que había hecho mal—. De verdad que…

—¿Y qué hay de Benjamín? —preguntó mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Me miré las manos.

—Al principio, no sabía qué era. Para serte sincera, me gustaba porque era normal. No era como Edward y pensé… pensé que no tenía que preguntarme por qué parecía interesarse por mí. —Me reí y mi risa sonó igual de seca que la de ella—. Fui una idiota. Edward no se fió de Benjamín desde el principio. Pensé que estaba celoso o que simplemente estaba siendo él mismo. Pero entonces entró un Arum en el restaurante cuando estaba con Benjamín y me enteré de lo que era.

Alice se desvaneció y reapareció junto a la cómoda con las manos en las caderas.

—Vamos a ver si lo he entendido bien. Había un Arum, ¿y nunca se te ocurrió contárnoslo a mí o a alguno de los otros?

Me volví hacia ella.

—Claro que sí, pero Benjamín lo mató, y Edward lo sabía. Y estábamos atentos por si…

—Esa excusa es patética.

¿Era una excusa? Sí, porque debería habérselo contado. Tragué saliva para aliviar el nudo que se me había formado de pronto en la garganta. Los ojos de Alice se volvieron brillantes.

—¡No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que me costó ocultártelo todo al principio!Cuánto me preocupaba que acabaras herida solo por estar cerca de nosotros y…—Se detuvo y cerró los ojos—. No puedo creer que Edward me lo ocultara.

—No deberías enfadarte con Edward. Hizo todo lo que pudo para impedirlo. No confiaba en que Benjamín solo quisiera ayudarme a controlar mis habilidades. Fue culpa mía. —Y el remordimiento iba carcomiéndome poco a poco—. Pensé que Benjamín podría ayudarme. Que si aprendía a controlar mis habilidades, podría luchar… podría ayudaros. Ya no tendríais que protegerme ni preocuparos por mí. Ya no sería un problema para vosotros.

Alice abrió los ojos de golpe.

—¡Nunca fuiste un problema para mí, Bella! Eras mi mejor amiga… mi primera y única amiga de verdad. Y, sí, puede que no tenga mucha experiencia en cómo funciona esto de la amistad, pero sí sé que se supone que los amigos deben confiar los unos en los otros. Y deberías haber sabido que yo nunca te consideré débil ni un problema.

—Yo… —balbuceé sin saber qué decir.

—Nunca creíste en nuestra amistad. —Se le humedecieron los ojos y me sentí la mayor idiota del mundo—. Eso es lo que más me duele. Desde el principio, no creíste en mí.

—¡Claro que sí! —Empecé a ponerme de pie, pero me quedé inmóvil—. Tomé decisiones estúpidas, Alice. Cometí errores. Y, cuando me di cuenta de lo graves que eran esos errores, ya era…

—Demasiado tarde —susurró—. Era demasiado tarde, ¿verdad?

—Sí. —Tomé aire,pero se me quedó atascado en la garganta—. Benjamín era quien era y todo lo que pasó fue por mi culpa. Ya lo sé.

Alice se acercó con pasos acompasados y lentos.

—¿Cuándo te enteraste de lo de Rose y Emmett?

Levanté la cabeza y la miré a los ojos. Una parte enorme de mí quiso mentir, quiso responder que no fue hasta que Jason lo confirmó, pero no pude.

—Vi a Rose antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Y luego Anthony nos confirmó que, si Rose estaba viva, Emmett también tenía que estarlo.

Ahogó un grito y apretó los puños.

—¿Cómo… cómo fuiste capaz?

Me di cuenta de que quería darme una bofetada y la mejilla me escoció aunque no llegó a hacerlo. La verdad era que habría preferido que lo hubiera hecho.

—No sabíamos si podríamos encontrarlo o liberarlo. No queríamos que te hicieras ilusiones y luego volvieras a perderlo.

Alice se quedó mirándome como si no me conociera.

—Esa es la mayor estupidez que he oído nunca. Déjame adivinar: fue idea de Edward, ¿no? Porque ese parece su estilo. Quería protegerme al mismo tiempo que me engañaba… que me hacía daño.

—Edward…

—No —repuso, dándose la vuelta. Le tembló la voz—. No lo defiendas. Conozco a mi hermano. Sé que tiene buenas intenciones, pero, por lo general, sus métodos son una mierda. Pero tú… tú sabías cuánto me dolió perder a Emmett. Edward no fue el único al que se le vino el mundo encima. Puede que yo no moviera la casa de sus cimientos, pero una parte de mí murió el día que me dijeron que lo habían matado. Me merecía saberlo en cuanto creísteis que podría estar vivo.

—Tienes razón.

Una luz trémula le envolvió el cuerpo un segundo.

—Vale. Dejemos eso de lado. Si me hubieras contado lo que estaba pasando con Benjamín, Eathan y yo habríamos sabido dónde nos estábamos metiendo. Aun así lo habríamos hecho (créeme, de todas formas habríamos entrado en esa casa para ayudarte), pero no nos habría pillado por sorpresa.

Se me cerró la garganta. Había una mancha oscura y fría en mi alma. No había matado a Eathan con mis propias manos, pero había contribuido a su muerte, como si fuera una especie de encubridora. La gente comete errores continuamente, pero la mayoría no provocan la muerte de nadie.

Los míos sí.

Los hombros se me encorvaron bajo el peso de la culpa. Decir que lo sentía no iba a suavizar las cosas, ni para ella ni para mí. No podía hacer retroceder el tiempo. Lo único que podía hacer era seguir adelante y tratar de compensarlo.

La ira fue abandonando a Alice mientras me observaba. Regresó a la ventana y se sentó colocando las piernas contra el pecho. Apoyó la mejilla en las rodillas.

—Y ahora estáis cometiendo otro error.

—No tenemos elección —contesté—. En serio.

—Sí, sí que la tenéis. Podríamos encargarnos de Benjamín y de quienquiera a quien se lo haya contado.

—¿Y qué pasa con Emmett? —pregunté en voz baja.

No respondió durante un buen rato.

—Sé que debería ser capaz de dejar a un lado lo que siento por Benjamín por el bien de Emmett, pero no puedo. Ya sé que está mal, pero no puedo.

Asentí.

—No espero que lo hagas, pero no quiero que las cosas sigan así entre nosotras. Tiene que haber alguna manera… —Arrojé el orgullo por la ventana—. Te echo de menos, Alice, y odio que no nos hablemos y que estés enfadada conmigo. Quiero superar esto.

—Lo siento —susurró.

Las lágrimas me ardían en el fondo de la garganta.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para arreglar esto?

—No puedes hacer nada. Y yo tampoco. —Negó con la cabeza con tristeza—. No puedo arreglar la muerte de Eathan. No puedo arreglar que tú y Edward penséis que colaborar con Benjamín es buena idea. Y no puedo arreglar nuestra amistad. Algunas cosas no tienen arreglo.

 **Que capítulo más difícil !!! Haciendo pacto con el Diablo ... perdón!!! Con Benjamín xd**

 **También extraño la amistad de Alice y Bella ...**

 **En fin, ¿qué tal les esta pareciendo este tercer libro? Espero lo esten disfrutando! Nos seguimos leyendo :)**


	13. chapter 13

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 13

Jessica vino a casa después de clase el martes para ayudarme a estudiar para el examen de Biología que teníamos al día siguiente, lo que era un asco porque en lo que menos podía concentrarme ahora mismo era en los deberes. Una parte de mí esperaba que Anthony lo cambiara de fecha, puesto que él sabía lo que tenía que hacer mañana por la noche. Incluso se lo sugerí el lunes después de clase, pero no hubo manera.

Me mecí hacia atrás en la silla del escritorio con el libro de Biología, al que apenas le había echado un vistazo, en el regazo. Jess estaba leyendo sus apuntes y se suponía que yo debía estar escuchando, pero entreabrí la copia adelantada de una nueva novela juvenil de la que iba a escribir en la sección de « Teaser Tuesday» de mi blog.

Redacté rápido la entrada y escogí un par de frases con una sonrisa malévola.

« Yo era su power-up, el as que se guardaba en la manga. Yo era el principio y él, el fin. Y juntos lo éramos todo» . Apreté el botón de publicar y luego cerré la bonita cubierta de color ámbar del libro.

—No estás prestándome atención —se quejó Jess, enderezándose.

—Claro que sí. —Me di la vuelta intentando contener una sonrisa—. Decías algo sobre células y organismos.

Mi amiga enarcó una ceja.

—Caramba. Lo tienes en el bote.

—Voy a suspender. —Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, cerré los ojos y dejé escapar un largo suspiro de sufrimiento—. Es que no puedo concentrarme. Preferiría leer algo interesante… como esto. —Hice un gesto con la mano hacia el libro sobre el que acababa de escribir y luego hacia donde sabía que aguardaba otra montaña de libros—. Y además está lo que tengo que hacer mañana por la noche.

—¡Ah! ¿El qué? ¿Algo con Edward? Y, si la respuesta es sí, por favor, dime que eso que vais a hacer empieza con « s» y acaba con « o» .

Abrí los ojos y fruncí el ceño.

—Por el amor de Dios, eres peor que un tío.

Los rizos le rebotaron cuando asintió con la cabeza.

—Ni que lo digas.

Le lancé el boli y ella se rió y cerró su cuaderno.

—Bueno, ¿y qué vas a hacer mañana que te tiene tan distraída?

No podía contarle mucho, pero me sentía nerviosa y llena de energía y la necesidad de hablar de ello escapó de mis labios.

—Edward y yo vamos a ir a un… club o algo así en Martinsburgo para ver a unos amigos suyos

—Bien, eso parece divertido.

Me encogí de hombros. Ya le había dicho a mi madre que iba a ir al cine y, puesto que trabajaba mañana por la noche, el toque de queda no sería un problema. Lo que sí era un problema era el hecho de que no tenía ni idea de qué ponerme, y además estaba de bajón desde la charla con Alice.

Me levanté de la silla y me acerqué al armario.

—Se supone que tengo que ponerme algo sexy. No tengo nada sexy.

Jessica me siguió.

—Seguro que tienes algo por aquí.

Solo había un montón de vaqueros y jerséis, nada parecido a lo que había insinuado Benjamín. La ira me subió por la garganta. Era una locura que Benjamín hubiera regresado al instituto. Era un asesino… mi compañero de laboratorio era un asesino.

Aparté una pila de vaqueros, llena de inquietud.

—Ya, no sé yo.

Jess me hizo a un lado.

—Déjame echar un vistazo. Yo soy la reina del sex-appeal. Al menos eso piensa Tyler, y la verdad es que tengo que darle la razón. —Me dedicó una sonrisa pícara—. Mi chico tiene buen gusto.

Me apoyé contra la pared.

—Haz tu magia.

Cinco minutos después, Jessica y yo estábamos observando las prendas colocadas sobre mi cama como si las llevara puestas una prostituta invisible. Yo ya estaba como un tomate.

—Eh…

Jess soltó una risita.

—Tendrías que verte la cara.

Negué con la cabeza en un gesto de impotencia.

—¿Tú te has fijado en lo que me pongo normalmente? Esto… esto no me pega.

—Eso es lo divertido de ir a los clubes, sobre todo a los que están a las afueras. —Arrugó la nariz—. Bueno, aquí no hay ningún club, así que todos están a las afueras. Bueno, en fin, que puedes ser otra persona. Deja que tu stripper interior salga a jugar.

Solté una carcajada.

—¿Mi stripper interior?

Jess asintió.

—¿Nunca te has colado en un bar o en un club?

—Sí, pero estaban en la playa y todo el mundo llevaba ropa de verano. Ahora no estamos en verano.

—¿Y qué?

Puse los ojos en blanco y me volví de nuevo hacia la cama. Jess había encontrado una falda vaquera que compré por Internet el año pasado para el verano y que resultó que me quedaba demasiado corta. Era tan corta que apenas me cubría el culo, pero me dio demasiada pereza devolverla. Un poco más arriba del trozo de tela vaquera había un jersey negro corto que solía ponerme encima de una camiseta o una blusa de tirantes. Tenía las mangas largas, así que me cubriría las cicatrices de las muñecas, pero apenas me taparía nada más. En el suelo había unas botas hasta las rodillas que me había comprado el invierno pasado en las rebajas.

Y eso era todo.

Sí, ya estaba.

—Se me van a ver las tetas y el culo.

Jessica resopló.

—Tendrás las tetas tapadas.

—Pero ¡no toda la barriga!

—Tienes la barriga bonita, enséñala. —Cogió la falda y se la llevó a la cintura—. Cuando acabes con esto, tienes que prestármela.

—Claro. —Y luego fruncí el ceño—. ¿Para qué la quieres?

—Para ir a clase. —Se rió al ver la expresión de mi cara—. No seas remilgada, que voy a ponerme unas mallas debajo.

Entonces se me ocurrió algo.

—¡Mallas! —Fui corriendo a la cómoda, empecé a hurgar entre los calcetines y saqué unas mallas negras opacas—. ¡Ajá! Puedo ponerme esto. —Y una chaqueta… puede que hasta una máscara.

Jess me arrebató las mallas de las manos y las tiró al otro extremo de la habitación.

—No puedes ponerte mallas.

Puse cara larga.

—¿No?

—No. —Echó un vistazo por encima de mi hombro y luego sonrió mientras me rodeaba y sacaba otra cosa del cajón—. Pero puedes usar esto.

Me quedé boquiabierta. Unas medias desgarradas le colgaban de los dedos.

—Pero… eso era parte de un disfraz de Halloween.

—Perfecto —dijo, y las colocó sobre la cama.

Ay, madre del amor hermoso… Me senté en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas.

—Bueno, por lo menos creo que Edward le dará el visto bueno.

—Desde luego que sí. —Mi amiga se dejó caer sobre la cama. Se le había borrado la sonrisa—. ¿Si te pregunto algo me contestarás con sinceridad? —Se me dispararon las alarmas, pero asentí con la cabeza. Jessica respiró hondo—. Bueno, ¿Edward besa bien? Porque me imagino que tiene que hacerte…

—¡Jessica!

—¿Qué? Una chica tiene derecho a saber ese tipo de cosas.

Me puse colorada y me mordí el labio.

—Vamos, es hora de compartir.

—Me… me besa como si estuviera muriéndose de sed y yo fuera agua. —Me llevé las manos a la cara, que me ardía de vergüenza—. No puedo creerme que haya dicho eso en voz alta.

Jessica soltó una risita.

—Parece algo sacado de uno de esos libros románticos que lees.

—¿A que sí? —Empecé a reírme como una tonta—. Pero, Dios Santo, es la verdad. Me derrito cuando me besa. Es embarazoso. Me quedo en plan: « Gracias, ¿me das otro?» . Patético.

Ambas nos echamos a reír. Fue algo raro, porque liberé mucha tensión.

Hacer bromas sobre chicos era tan asombrosamente normal…

—Estás enamorada de él, ¿no? —me preguntó cuando recuperó el aliento.

—Sí. —Estiré las piernas con un suspiro—. La verdad es que sí. ¿Y qué hay de Tyler?

Jess se bajó de la cama y se apoyó contra ella.

—Me gusta… me gusta mucho. Pero vamos a ir a diferentes universidades. Así que soy realista al respecto.

—Lo siento.

—No tienes por qué. Tyler y yo estamos pasándolo bien y, sinceramente, ¿qué sentido tiene hacer algo si no te lo pasas bien? Ese es mi lema en la vida. — Se quedó callada un momento mientras se apartaba los elásticos rizos de la cara—. Creo que tengo que enseñarle ese lema a Alice. ¿Qué narices le pasa? Todavía no ha hablado conmigo ni con Angela.

Todo mi buen humor se desvaneció y me puse tensa. « No puedo arreglar nuestra amistad» . Lo había intentado, lo había intentado con todas mis fuerzas, pero los daños que le había infligido a nuestra amistad eran irreparables.

Suspiré.

—Le han pasado muchas cosas: lo de Eathan y ahora el regreso de Emmett.

Jess se abalanzó sobre el tema.

—¿No te parece rarísimo?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿A ti no te extraña? Tú no vivías aquí entonces, pero Rose y Emmett eran como los Romeo y Julieta de Virginia Occidental. No puedo creerme que no sepa nada de ella.

Un escalofrío de inquietud me bajó por la espalda.

—Ni idea. ¿Tú qué opinas?

Jessica apartó la mirada mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

—Es que es muy raro. Emmett está muy cambiado. Está hosco y meditabundo.

Me esforcé por encontrar algo que decir.

—Bueno, probablemente aún siente algo por ella y está disgustado porque las cosas no funcionaron, y también echa de menos a Eathan. Ya sabes, están pasándoles muchas cosas.

—Supongo. —Me miró de reojo—. Algunas personas han empezado a murmurar.

Mis instintos se pusieron alerta.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Bueno, son sobre todo los de costumbre: Ness y compañía. Pero es que últimamente han estado pasando tantas cosas raras por aquí. —Se puso de pie y se recogió los rizos en una coleta descuidada—. Primero, Rose y Emmett desaparecen de la faz de la tierra. Luego, Lauren Mallory aparece muerta el verano pasado.

Se me heló la piel. Lauren Mallory estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. La noche en que el Arum me atacó, Edward había aparecido y lo había ahuyentado. Y luego el Arum, furioso, había matado a esa chica.

Jessica empezó a caminar de un lado a otro del cuarto.

—Después Jacob Black se esfuma y nadie vuelve a saber nada de él. Eathan muere en un extraño accidente de coche y, acto seguido, Emmett aparece de la nada sin el supuesto amor de su vida.

—Sí que es raro —dije despacio—, pero es pura coincidencia.

—¿Tú crees? —Los ojos le brillaron y negó con la cabeza—. Algunos chicos, los amigos de Jacob, creen que le ha pasado algo.

« Oh, no» .

—¿Como qué?

—Creen que lo asesinaron. —Se sentó a mi lado y bajó la voz como si nos estuvieran escuchando—. Y que Eathan tuvo algo que ver.

—¡¿Qué?! —Vale, eso no me lo esperaba.

Jess asintió con la cabeza.

—No creen que Eathan esté muerto de verdad. Después de todo, nadie pudo asistir al funeral. Creen que huyó antes de que la poli descubriera que le hizo algo a Jacob.

Me quedé mirándola, boquiabierta.

—Créeme, Eathan está muerto. Está bien muerto.

Jess frunció los labios.

—Te creo —me aseguró, pero no parecía convencida.

—¿Por qué piensan que Eathan tuvo algo que ver con lo que le pasó a Jacob?

—Bueno… alguna gente sabe que Jacob intentó algo contigo y que Edward le dio una paliza. Puede que también lo intentara con Alice y Eathan perdiera los nervios.

Solté una carcajada, más que nada por la sorpresa.

—Eathan nunca habría perdido los nervios. Él no era así.

—Eso pienso yo, pero los demás… —Se inclinó hacia atrás—. En fin, basta de esta mierda. Mañana por la noche vas a estar cañón.

La conversación acabó regresando al examen, pero no pude sacarme de encima una sensación gélida en la boca del estómago, parecida a una punzada.

Como cuando haces algo malo y sabes que están a punto de pillarte.

Si la gente estaba empezando a prestarle atención a todas las cosas raras que pasaban por aquí, ¿cuánto tardarían en seguir las pistas hasta el origen de todo? ¿En llegar hasta Edward, su familia, su raza, y hasta mí?


	14. chapter 14

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 14

Martinsburgo no era exactamente un pueblo, aunque tampoco se lo podría llamar ciudad; por lo menos, comparado con Gainesville. Se encontraba en pleno crecimiento, a una hora aproximadamente de la capital del estado. Estaba ubicado a la derecha de la carretera interestatal, enclavado entre dos montañas, lo que lo convertía en una puerta de entrada hacia ciudades más grandes como Hagerstown y Baltimore. La parte sur de la población estaba muy desarrollada: había centros comerciales, restaurantes por los que daría mi libro favorito a cambio de que estuvieran en Petersburgo y edificios de oficinas. Incluso había un Starbucks, y maldije mi suerte por tener que pasarlo de largo. Pero estaba haciéndose tarde.

El viaje ya había comenzado mal, lo que presagiaba que la noche no progresaría bien.

Para empezar, Benjamín y Edward habían discutido incluso antes de salir de Petersburgo. Tenía algo que ver con la manera más rápida de llegar al « mango de sartén» oriental del estado. Benjamín decía que había que ir al sur; Edward, al norte. Y se montó una buena.

Edward acabó ganando, porque él conducía, lo que hizo que Benjamín se pusiera de morros en el asiento trasero. Luego nos encontramos con una tormenta de nieve en los alrededores de Deep Creekque nos obligó a aminorar la velocidad, y Benjamín sintió la necesidad de señalar que las carreteras del sur probablemente estarían despejadas.

Además, la cantidad de obsidiana que llevaba encima y la falta de ropa me tenían de los nervios. Había seguido el consejo de Jessica en cuestión de vestuario, para gran alegría de Edward. Si hacía otro comentario más sobre la longitud de la falda, iba a darle un puñetazo.

Y si lo hacía Benjamín,

Edward acabaría mutilándolo.

Yo seguía esperando que un ejército de Arum saliera de la nada y sacara nuestro vehículo de la carretera; pero, por el momento, el collar, la pulsera y el cuchillo de obsidiana que llevaba dentro de la bota (por el amor de Dios) se habían mantenido fríos.

Para cuando llegamos a Martinsburgo, tenía ganas de saltar del vehículo en marcha. Cuando nos aproximamos a la salida de Falling Waters, Edward preguntó:

—¿Cuál?

Benjamín se asomó, apoyando los codos en los respaldos de nuestros asientos.

—La siguiente: Spring Mills. Tienes que girar a la izquierda en la salida, como si regresaras a Hedgesville o BackCreek.

¿Hedgesville? Negué con la cabeza. Cada vez estábamos más cerca de la civilización, pero los nombres de algunos de esos pueblos parecían indicar lo contrario.

A unos tres kilómetros de la salida, Benjamín dijo:

—¿Ves esa vieja gasolinera más adelante? ¿Ves los surtidores?

Edward entrecerró los ojos.

—Sí.

—Gira ahí.

Me incliné hacia delante para ver mejor. Unos hierbajos altos rodeaban los viejos surtidores, y a inservibles. Detrás había una construcción, o más bien una choza.

—¿El club está en una gasolinera?

Benjamín se echó a reír.

—No. Rodea el edificio y sigue por el camino de tierra.

Edward siguió las vagas indicaciones de Benjamín mientras mascullaba que Dolly iba a ensuciarse. El camino de tierra era más bien una senda abierta por miles de ruedas. Aquello estaba tan sombrío que quise exigir que diéramos la vuelta.

Cuanto más avanzábamos, más aterrador se volvía el paisaje. Densos árboles se aglomeraban a lo largo del camino, salpicados de edificios destartalados con ventanas cubiertas con tablas y huecos negros y vacíos donde antes estaban las puertas.

—Esto no me gusta —admití—. Creo que he visto este sitio en La matanza de Texas.

Edward soltó un resoplido. El vehículo fue dando botes por el terreno desnivelado, y entonces vimos coches. Estaban por todas partes, aparcados en hileras irregulares junto a los árboles, apretujados en un claro. Más allá de las interminables filas de coches había un edificio cuadrado y achaparrado sin iluminación exterior.

—Vale. Creo que en realidad lo vi en Hostel… en la uno y en la dos.

—No va a pasarte nada —me aseguró Benjamín—. Este lugar está escondido para mantenerse fuera del mapa, no porque secuestren y maten a turistas confiados.

Me reservé el derecho a no estar de acuerdo con eso.

Edward aparcó lo más lejos posible. Era evidente que le preocupaba más que le abollaran los laterales a Dolly que nos devorara un Bigfoot. Un tipo salió tambaleándose de entre un grupo de coches y la luz de la luna se reflejó en su collar con pinchos y en la cresta verde. Puede que quien nos devorara fuera un punki.

Abrí la puerta y salí apretándome el chaquetón alrededor del cuerpo.

—¿Qué clase de sitio es este?

—Uno muy diferente —fue la respuesta de Benjamín. Cerró de un portazo y Edward por poco le arranca la cabeza. Benjamín puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó a mí—. Vas a tener que dejar la chaqueta.

—¿Qué? —Lo fulminé con la mirada—. Hace un frío que pela. ¿No ves mi aliento?

—No vas a congelarte en los segundos que tardemos en llegar a la puerta. No van a dejarte entrar así.

Me dieron ganas de propinar una patada de frustración en el suelo mientras miraba a Edward con impotencia. Al igual que Benjamín, llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros y una camisa. Sí, eso era todo. Al parecer, a esa gente le traía sin cuidado el código de vestuario masculino.

—No lo entiendo —me quejé. Aquella chaqueta era mi salvación. Ya era bastante malo que las medias rotas no consiguieran cubrirme las piernas—. No es justo.

Edward se acercó despacio a mí y colocó sus manos sobre las mías. Un mechón de pelo ondulado le cayó sobre los ojos.

—No tenemos que hacer esto si no quieres. De verdad.

—Si no lo hace, esto habrá sido una enorme pérdida de tiempo.

—Cierra el pico —gruñó Edward por encima de su hombro y luego se volvió hacia mí—. En serio. No tienes más que decirlo y nos vamos a casa. Debe de haber otra forma.

Pero no la había. Benjamín, que Dios me perdonara, tenía razón: estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Negué con la cabeza, di un paso atrás y empecé a desabotonarme la chaqueta.

—Estoy bien. Ya soy mayorcita.

Edward me observó en silencio mientras me despojaba de mi armadura. Me saqué la chaqueta y él contuvo bruscamente el aliento cuando la tiré sobre el asiento del pasajero. A pesar del frío, de algún modo sentí como si me ardiera todo el cuerpo.

—Ya —murmuró Edward mientras se colocaba delante de mí como si fuera un escudo—. No sé si esto es buena idea.

Benjamín echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro y enarcó las cejas.

—Madre mía.

Edward dio media vuelta con el brazo extendido, pero Benjamín se lanzó a la izquierda esquivando su mano por los pelos. Saltaron unas chispas rojas y blancas que iluminaron el oscuro aparcamiento como si fueran petardos.

Crucé los brazos sobre mi abdomen desnudo, que quedaba expuesto por el jersey corto y la falda de talle bajo. Me sentía desnuda, lo que era una estupidez porque me ponía bañador a menudo. Negué con la cabeza y rodeé a Edward.

—Entremos de una vez.

Benjamín me dio un repaso con la mirada lo bastante rápido para evitar una muerte segura a manos del extraterrestre cabreado que iba detrás de mí. Me moría de ganas de arrearle un buen sopapo.

Llegamos enseguida a la puerta de acero situada en la esquina del edificio.

No había ventanas ni nada por el estilo; pero, a medida que nos acercábamos, el fuerte ritmo de la música podía sentirse desde fuera.

—¿Llamamos o…?

Un tipo descomunal apareció de las sombras. El peto desgarrado que llevaba dejaba al descubierto unos brazos gruesos como troncos. Iba sin camisa, como si afuera estuviéramos a cuarenta grados. Llevaba el pelo de punta y dividido en tres secciones en el centro del cráneo y rapado en el resto. El pelo era de color púrpura.

Me gustaba el púrpura.

Tragué saliva, nerviosa.

Tenía piercings por toda la cara: nariz, labios y cejas. Dos gruesos pernos le perforaban las orejas. Se detuvo frente a nosotros sin decir nada, recorrió con la mirada a los chicos y luego sus ojos oscuros se posaron en mí.

Di un paso atrás y choqué con Edward, que me colocó una mano en el hombro.

—¿Ves algo que te guste? —preguntó Edward.

Aquel tipo, que era enorme como un luchador profesional, sonrió de forma burlona, como si estuviera decidiendo si hacer picadillo a Edward o no. Y yo sabía que Edward seguramente estaría haciendo lo mismo. Las probabilidades de salir de allí sin vernos involucrados en una pelea bestial eran escasas.

Benjamín intervino.

—Hemos venido a divertirnos. Eso es todo.

El luchador profesional no dijo nada durante un segundo y luego estiró la mano hacia la puerta. La abrió sin quitarle la vista de encima a Edward y salió una música atronadora. A continuación, nos dedicó una reverencia burlona.

—Bienvenidos a El Heraldo. Que os divirtáis.

¿El Heraldo? Qué nombre tan… bonito y tranquilizador para un club.

Benjamín echó un vistazo por encima del hombro y dijo:

—Creo que le gustas, Edward.

—Cierra el pico —contestó el aludido.

Benjamín soltó una risa baja y entró. Lo seguimos por un angosto pasillo que nos transportó de repente a otro mundo. Un mundo lleno de rincones en sombras y parpadeantes luces estroboscópicas y donde solo el olor ya resultaba casi abrumador. No es que oliera mal, sino que más bien era una potente mezcla de sudor, perfume y otros aromas cuestionables. El sabor amargo del alcohol flotaba en el aire.

Unas luces azules, rojas y blancas iluminaban y deslumbraban a una multitud de cuerpos ondulantes en mareantes intervalos. Si yo fuera propensa a sufrir ataques epilépticos, habría acabado en el suelo en un santiamén. Toda la piel desnuda (en su mayoría femenina) brillaba como si les hubieran espolvoreado purpurina encima a las chicas. La pista de baile estaba abarrotada; algunos cuerpos se movían con ritmo y otros simplemente se sacudían. Más allá, había un escenario de baile elevado. Una chica con el pelo largo y rubio daba vueltas en el centro del caos. Era baja y delgada, pero se movía como una bailarina; todos sus movimientos eran elegantes y fluidos mientras giraba.

No podía quitarle los ojos de encima. La chica dejó de dar vueltas, aunque siguió balanceando la parte inferior del cuerpo al compás de la música mientras se apartaba el pelo húmedo de la cara. Su rostro rebosaba inocencia y tenía una sonrisa amplia y bonita. Era joven… demasiado joven para estar en un sitio como ese.

Aunque, mientras recorría a la multitud con la mirada, descubrí que muchos de esos chicos todavía no tenían la edad legal para beber. Algunos sí, pero la mayoría parecía de nuestra edad.

No obstante, la parte más interesante era lo que había encima del escenario.

Del techo colgaban jaulas ocupadas por chicas ligeras de ropa. Mi madre las habría llamado gogós. Yo no estaba segura de cómo se llamaban ahora, pero esas chicas llevaban unas botas de la leche. Tenían la parte superior de la cara cubierta con máscaras relucientes y el pelo pintado con todos los colores del arcoiris.

Me miré la piel expuesta entre la falda vaquera y el jersey corto. Sí, podría haberme puesto algo más exagerado sin ningún problema.

Me resultó aún más extraño que no hubiera mesas ni sillas a la vista. Unos sofás asomaban de los oscuros laterales, pero ni por lo mejor del mundo pensaba sentarme en una de esas cosas.

Edward, que mantenía la mano firmemente apoyada en mi espalda, se inclinó y me dijo al oído:

—¿Te sientes un poco fuera de lugar, gatita?

Lo curioso era que Edward seguía destacando en esa multitud. Le sacaba una cabeza a la mayoría y nadie se movía como él ni se parecía a él.

—Creo que deberías haberte puesto delineador de ojos.

Las comisuras de los labios se le curvaron hacia arriba.

—Ni en sueños.

Benjamín iba delante de nosotros mientras lo seguíamos rodeando la pista de baile. El rápido ritmo tecno se fue apagando y lo reemplazó otro con una fuerte base de batería.

Todo el mundo se detuvo.

De repente se alzaron puños en el aire, seguidos de gritos, y me quedé boquiabierta. ¿Iba a haber un mosh pit? A una parte de mí le apetecía probarlo.

Puede que el ritmo frenético tuviera algo que ver. Las chicas de las jaulas golpeaban los barrotes con las manos y la otra tan guapa del escenario con la mata de pelo rubio había desaparecido.

La mano de Edward se deslizó hasta la mía y me la apretó. Me esforcé por entender la letra por encima de los gritos. « Safe from pain and truth and choice and other poison devils…» Los gritos aumentaron, ahogándolo todo salvo la batería.

Se me erizó el vello de la nuca.

Decididamente, en ese club pasaba algo. Algo raro… Muy raro.

Rodeamos la barra y entramos en un estrecho pasillo. Había personas apoyadas contra las paredes, tan cerca unas de otras que no podía distinguir

dónde terminaba un cuerpo y dónde empezaba otro. Un tipo levantó la mirada del cuello con el que estaba ocupado y sus ojos fuertemente delineados se encontraron con los míos.

Me hizo un guiño.

Miré hacia otro lado rápidamente. Nota mental: no hacer contacto visual.

Antes de darme cuenta, nos habíamos detenido frente a una puerta en que ponía: « SOLO EMPLEADOS» ; aunque alguien había tachado la palabra « EMPLEADOS» y había escrito « FRIKIS» con rotulador permanente.

Qué bonito.

Benjamín levantó los nudillos para llamar, pero la puerta se entreabrió primero.

No pude ver quién estaba al otro lado. Eché un vistazo por encima del hombro y comprobé que el tío de los ojos pintados seguía mirando. Menudo repelús.

—Hemos venido a ver a Seth —dijo Benjamín.

Fuera lo que fuera lo que respondió la misteriosa persona que había detrás de la puerta no parecía nada bueno, porque la espalda de Benjamín se puso rígida.

—Dile que soy Benjamín y que me debe una. —Hubo una pausa y se le puso roja la nuca—. Me da igual lo que esté haciendo. Necesito verlo.

—Genial —musitó Edward, cuyo cuerpo se iba tensando y relajando a intervalos—. Como siempre, no tiene amigos.

Otra respuesta incomprensible y la puerta se abrió un poco más. Entonces Benjamín gruñó:

—Mierda, me lo debe. Esta gente es legal. Confía en mí. Aquí no hay topos.

¿Topos? Ah, claro, estaba obsesionado con la seguridad.

Al final, Benjamín se volvió hacia nosotros con el ceño fruncido.

—Quiere hablar conmigo primero. A solas.

Edward se irguió cuan alto era.

—De eso nada.

Benjamín no se amilanó.

—Entonces no conseguiremos nada. O hacéis lo que quiere y alguien vendrá a buscaros o hemos hecho este viaje en balde.

Me daba cuenta de que a Edward no le gustaba la idea, pero yo no había aguantado ese viaje infernal y había sacado a mi stripper interior para nada. Me puse de puntillas y me pegué a su espalda.

—Bailemos. —Edward se volvió a medias, con los ojos centelleantes. Le tiré de la mano—. Vamos.

Edward cedió y, cuando se giró del todo, por encima de su hombro vi que la puerta se abría y Benjamín entraba. Un mal presentimiento se me asentó en el estómago, pero no podíamos hacer nada ahora que ya estábamos aquí.

El ritmo de la batería se había apagado y había empezado una canción que me sonaba de algo. Respiré hondo y llevé a Edward a la pista de baile, esquivando cuerpos en busca de un sitio libre. Cuando encontré un hueco, me di la vuelta.

Edward me miraba con curiosidad, como diciéndome: « ¿De verdad vamos a hacer esto?» . Pues sí. Ponerse a bailar parecía una locura cuando tantas cosas dependían de la información que habíamos venido a buscar, pero hice a un lado las razones para venir aquí. Cerré los ojos, me armé de valor y me acerqué a él.

Le pasé un brazo alrededor del cuello y coloqué la otra mano en su cintura.

Empecé a moverme contra él, como hacían las otras chicas; porque en realidad, cuando los tíos bailaban, prácticamente se quedaban allí parados y dejaban que las chicas hicieran todo el trabajo. Si la memoria no me fallaba, por lo que había visto las pocas veces que me había colado en los clubes de Gainesville con mis amigas, las chicas hacían quedar bien a los chicos.

Tras unos segundos de rigidez, di con el ritmo de la canción y se me desentumecieron los músculos, que no habían visto demasiada acción últimamente. Sin embargo, cuando lo conseguí, el ritmo de la música me resonó en la cabeza y luego por todo el cuerpo y las extremidades. Me di la vuelta balanceándome al compás de la música y moviendo los hombros a la vez que las caderas. Edward me rodeó la cintura con un brazo y noté que me rozaba el cuello con la barbilla.

—Vale. Puede que tenga que darle las gracias a Benjamín por no tener amigos —me dijo al oído.

Eso me hizo sonreír.

Me sujetó con más fuerza mientras el ritmo se aceleraba al igual que mis movimientos.

—Creo que esto me gusta.

A nuestro alrededor, los cuerpos tenían un aspecto brillante y resbaladizo por el sudor, como si llevaran siglos bailando. Eso era lo que pasaba con los sitios como ese: te dejabas llevar y trascurrían las horas, aunque parecían apenas unos minutos.

Edward me hizo girar de nuevo y quedé de puntillas frente a él. Bajó la cabeza y pegó su frente a la mía de modo que nuestros labios se rozaron. Una descarga de poder lo recorrió y se transfirió a mi piel, y nos perdimos en ese mundo bajo las luces intermitentes. Nuestros cuerpos se mecieron al compás de la música, encajando con fluidez mientras que los demás parecían sacudirse a nuestro alrededor, sin poder encontrar la sincronización correcta.

Cuando los labios de Edward se apretaron con más fuerza contra los míos, los abrí sin perder el ritmo a pesar de que me estaba dejando el aliento. Mi… nuestros corazones latían a mil por hora. Nos abrazamos, aferrándonos el uno a la otra, mientras la mano de Edward se deslizaba por la curva de la espalda, y, detrás de los párpados, vi un leve destello de luz blanca.

Le acaricié las mejillas y le devolví el beso. La energía estática fluyó, brotando de nuestros cuerpos en torrentes de luz roja blanquecina que quedaron ocultos bajo las parpadeantes luces estroboscópicas y deslizándose por el suelo como una onda de electricidad. Y mientras tanto, a nuestro alrededor, la gente siguió bailando, ajena a las descargas o impulsada por ellas; pero a mí me daba igual. Edward tenía las manos en mis caderas y me apretaba contra él.

Estábamos a punto de acabar como una de esas parejas ambiguas del pasillo.

Puede que la música se hubiera detenido, hubiera cambiado o lo que fuera; pero nosotros seguíamos pegados, prácticamente devorándonos mutuamente. Y tal vez más tarde, mañana o la próxima semana, me avergonzara de habernos dado el lote en público, pero ahora no.

Una mano se posó en el hombro de Edward, que se volvió bruscamente. Le agarré el brazo justo a tiempo, impidiendo que su puño se encontrara con la mandíbula de Benjamín.

Este sonrió y gritó para hacerse oír a pesar de la música atronadora:

—¿Estáis bailando o metiéndoos mano?

Me puse colorada. Vale, puede que ahora sí me hubiera dado vergüenza.

Edward gruñó algo y Benjamín dio un paso atrás, levantando las manos.

—Lo siento —gritó—. Caray. Está listo para vernos si habéis terminado de morrearos.

Benjamín iba a acabar recibiendo un puñetazo en algún momento.

Edward me cogió de nuevo de la mano y los seguí a ambos entre los cuerpos serpenteantes y por el pasillo. Todavía tenía el corazón acelerado y el pecho me subía y me bajaba demasiado rápido. Aquel baile…

El tipo de los ojos pintados no estaba y esta vez, cuando Benjamín fue a llamar, la puerta se abrió del todo. Lo seguí, rogando no tener la cara como un tomate.

No estoy segura de qué esperaba encontrar detrás de la puerta. Quizá una habitación oscura y llena de humo con hombres con gafas de sol que hacían crujir los nudillos u otro tipo grandote con peto, pero no me esperaba lo que vi.

La habitación era grande y el aire estaba limpio y olía a vainilla. Había varios sofás, en uno de los cuales estaba sentado un chico con el pelo castaño hasta los hombros recogido detrás de las orejas. Al igual que la chica que había visto bailar antes, era bastante joven. Debía de rondar los quince años, como mucho, y tenía unos agujeros enormes en los vaqueros. Alrededor de la muñeca, llevaba un brazalete de plata que rodeaba una piedra extraña. Era negra, pero no era obsidiana. En el centro de la piedra había una llama de color naranja rojizo y, debajo de esta, motas azules y verdes.

Fuera lo que fuera aquella piedra, era preciosa y parecía cara.

El chico levantó la vista de la Nintendo DS con la que estaba jugando y su belleza juvenil me dejó un tanto asombrada. Unos ojos del color de las amatistas se encontraron con los míos un instante y luego regresaron al juego. Ese chico iba a ser guapísimo algún día.

Entonces me di cuenta de que Edward se había puesto rígido y miraba fijamente a un hombre sentado en una silla de cuero. Había fajos de billetes de cien desparramados por la mesa delante de un tío rubio platino que también miraba a Edward, con los brillantes ojos plateados muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

El tipo tendría unos treinta y pocos años y, Dios mío, estaba como un tren.

Edward dio un paso al frente. El hombre se levantó. Y el corazón se me desbocó. Mis peores temores se extendieron por mi mente como un reguero de pólvora.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté. Incluso Benjamín parecía nervioso.

El chico del sofá soltó una carcajada y cerró la DS.

—Extraterrestres. Poseen un extraño sistema interno que les permite reconocerse mutuamente. Supongo que ninguno de ellos esperaba ver al otro.

Me volví lentamente hacia el chico.

Este se incorporó y bajó las piernas del sofá. Habría tenido cara de niño si no fuera por la aguda inteligencia que se apreciaba en sus ojos o la experiencia que reflejaban las duras líneas de su boca.

—Así que vosotros sois los chiflados que quieren que los ayude a entrar en la fortaleza de Dédalo.

Me quedé pasmada. Joder, Seth era un niño.


	15. chapter 15

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 15

Estaba esperando que el chico gritara: « ¡inocentes!» y se fuera corriendo al parque más cercano. Sin embargo, a medida que transcurrían los segundos, tuve que aceptar que nuestro mesías de la información apenas era un adolescente.

Seth sonrió como si supiera lo que estaba pensando.

—¿Sorprendidos? Pues no deberíais. Sorprenderos por nada, quiero decir.

Se levantó y me asombró comprobar que era casi tan alto como Edward.

—Tenía seis años cuando decidí jugar a ver quién era más gallito con un taxi que iba a toda velocidad. Ganó el taxi. Perdí una bici chulísima y un montón de sangre; pero, por suerte, mi amiga de la infancia era una extraterrestre.

—¿Cómo… cómo escapaste de Dédalo? —Y tan joven, quise añadir.

Seth se acercó a la mesa con pasos suaves y fluidos.

—Yo era su alumno estrella. —Sonrió de forma siniestra, casi inquietante—.Nunca hay que confiar en el que sobresale. ¿No es verdad, Benjamín?

Benjamín, que estaba apoyado contra la pared, encogió un hombro.

—Supongo.

—¿Por qué? —Seth se sentó en el borde de la mesa—. Porque, con el tiempo, el alumno se vuelve más listo que el maestro, y yo tuve unos maestros muy inteligentes. Bueno… —Dio una palmada—. Tú debes de ser Edward Cullen.

Si a Edward le sorprendió que Seth supiera cómo se llamaba, no lo demostró.

—Así es.

El muchacho bajó aquellas pestañas increíblemente largas.

—He oído hablar de ti. Benjamín es un gran fan tuyo.

Benjamín levantó el dedo corazón y Edward contestó con sequedad:

—Me alegra saber que mi club de fans ha llegado lejos.

Seth ladeó la cabeza.

—Y menudo club de fans… Ay, qué torpeza la mía, no te he presentado a tu compañero Luxen. Se hace llamar Carlisle.

Carlisle esbozó una sonrisa forzada mientras extendía la mano hacia Edward.

—Siempre es un placer conocer a otra persona que no está sujeta a viejas creencias y normas innecesarias.

Edward le estrechó la mano.

—Lo mismo digo. ¿Cómo acabaste juntándote con él?

Seth se rió.

—Esa es una larga historia para otro día… si es que hay otro día. —Aquellos ojazos asombrosos se posaron nuevamente en mí—. ¿Tienes la más remota idea de lo que te harán si se dan cuenta de que eres un híbrido completamente funcional? —Inclinó la cabeza, sonriendo—. Somos algo muy poco común. Coincidir tres de nosotros es una auténtica pasada.

—Tengo mucha imaginación —respondí.

—¿En serio? —Seth enarcó las cejas—. Dudo que Benjamín haya llegado a contarte la mitad… o lo peor.

Le eché un vistazo a Benjamín, pero este mantuvo el rostro impasible. Noté un escalofrío por la espalda que no tenía nada que ver con mi falta de ropa.

—Pero eso ya lo sabéis. —Seth se levantó y se estiró como un gato después de una siesta—. Y aun así estáis dispuestos a correr el enorme riesgo de entrar en el avispero.

—No tenemos elección. —Edward le lanzó una mirada asesina al silencioso Benjamín—. Así que ¿vas a darnos los códigos o no?

Seth se encogió de hombros mientras pasaba los dedos por los fajos de dinero.

—¿Y qué gano yo?

Exhalé bruscamente.

—Aparte de cabrear a Dédalo, la verdad es que no tenemos mucho que ofrecer.

—Hum, yo no estaría tan seguro.

Cogió un puñado de billetes sujetos con una goma elástica. Un segundo después, los bordes de los billetes se curvaron hacia dentro y el papel se derritió hasta que un olor a quemado llenó el aire y no quedó nada.

Me dio envidia, teniendo en cuenta que todo eso de usar la luz para crear calor y fuego me superaba por completo.

—¿Qué podemos hacer por ti?

—Evidentemente, el dinero no es un problema —añadió Edward.

A Seth le temblaron los labios.

—No necesito dinero. —Se limpió los dedos en los vaqueros—. Tampoco poder. Sinceramente, lo único que necesito es un favor.

Benjamín se apartó bruscamente de la pared.

—Seth…

Este entrecerró los ojos.

—Solo quiero un favor… un favor que pueda cobrarme en cualquier momento. Eso es lo que quiero a cambio, y os diré todo lo que necesitáis saber.

Bueno, eso sonaba fácil.

—Va…

—Un momento —me interrumpió Edward—. ¿Quieres que aceptemos hacerte un favor sin saber de qué se trata?

Seth asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Dónde está el riesgo si lo sabéis todo?

—¿Dónde está la inteligencia si no? —repuso Edward.

El chico soltó una carcajada.

—Me gustas. Me gustas mucho. Pero mi ayuda implica su propio peligro a cambio.

—Dios, eres como un mafioso preadolescente —murmuré.

—Algo parecido. —Me dedicó una sonrisa angelical—. Lo que ninguno de vosotros entiende es que hay cosas mucho más importantes que la novia de un hermano o un amigo… o incluso acabar bajo el dominio de los hombres. Los vientos traen cambios, y esos vientos van a ser huracanados. —Miró a Edward—. El Gobierno teme a los Luxen, porque representan la caída del género humano de la cima de la cadena alimenticia. Para solucionarlo, han creado algo mucho más fuerte que un Luxen. Y no me refiero a bebés híbridos normales y corrientes.

Me estremecí.

—¿De qué hablas?

Me miró con sus ojos violáceos, pero no dijo nada.

Carlisle se cruzó de brazos.

—No pretendo ser grosero, pero, si no estáis dispuestos a hacer un trato, ahí está la puerta.

Edward y yk nos miramos. La verdad era que no sabía qué decir. Sí que era como hacer un trato con la mafia… con un repulsivo niño-jefe de la mafia.

—Chicos —dijo Benjamín—, Seth es nuestra única oportunidad.

—Por el amor de Dios —murmuró Edward—. Vale. Te debemos un favor.

Los ojos de Seth relucieron.

—¿Y tú?

Suspiré.

—Claro. ¿Por qué no?

—¡Genial! ¿Carlisle? —Extendió una mano. Carlisle se agachó, cogió un pequeño MacBookAir y se lo entregó—. Dadme un segundo.

Lo observamos ponerse a teclear con el ceño fruncido en un gesto de concentración. Mientras esperábamos, una puerta situada al fondo de la habitación se abrió y la jovencita del escenario se asomó.

Seth levantó la cabeza de repente.

—Ahora no.

La cara de disgusto de la muchacha fue monumental, pero cerró la puerta.

—Esa es la chica de…

—No termines esa frase si quieres que continúe. Ni siquiera habléis de ella. En realidad, nunca la habéis visto —dijo Seth con la mirada clavada de nuevo en la pantalla—. O ya no hay trato.

Cerré el pico a pesar de que tenía un millar de preguntas sobre cómo habían escapado y cómo sobrevivían prácticamente sin protección.

Por fin, Seth dejó el portátil en el escritorio. La pantalla estaba dividida en cuatro secciones, en blanco y negro, con mucho grano, como si fueran vídeos de seguridad. Una imagen era de un bosque. Otra, de una valla alta y un portón; la siguiente, de una garita de seguridad, y la última mostraba a un hombre uniformado patrullando otra sección de la valla.

—Os presento Mount Weather, propiedad de la FEMA, la Agencia Federal para la Gestión de Emergencias, y protegido por el Departamento de Seguridad Nacional. Ubicado en la majestuosa cordillera Azul, se utiliza como centro de formación y como escondite para todos nuestros queridos funcionarios en caso de que nos bombardeen —explicó Seth con una risita burlona—. También conocido como la tapadera para el Departamento de Defensa y Dédalo porque, bajo tierra, hay más de ciento ochenta mil jodidos metros cuadrados para entrenar y torturar.

Benjamin se quedó mirando fijamente la pantalla.

—¿Has hackeado sus sistemas de seguridad?

Seth se encogió de hombros.

—Como dije, era el alumno estrella. Mirad esta sección de aquí. —Señaló la pantalla en la que un guarda patrullaba la valla, casi mezclándose con el fondo borroso—. Esta es la entrada « secreta» que no existe. Muy pocas personas la conocen: nuestro amigo Benjamín entre ellas.

Seth presionó la tecla de espacio y la cámara se desplazó a la derecha. Un portón quedó a la vista.

—Así está el tema: el domingo a las nueve de la noche tendréis vuestra mejor oportunidad. Hay cambio de turno y el personal estará bajo mínimos, solo habrá dos guardias patrullando este portón. Porque el domingo es un día de poco movimiento, ya sabéis.

Carlisle sacó una libreta y un bolígrafo.

—Este portón es el primer obstáculo. Tendréis que deshaceros de los guardias, pero eso está chupado. Yo me aseguraré de que las cámaras estén apagadas entre las nueve y las nueve y cuarto. Ya sabéis, como en Parque Jurásico. Dispondréis de quince minutos para entrar, rescatar a vuestros amigos y salir cagando leches. Así que no dejéis que un dragón escupe-fuego os pille.

Edward ahogó una carcajada.

—Quince minutos —murmuró Benjamín, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Es factible. Una vez dentro del recinto, la entrada conduce a los ascensores. Podemos usarlos para bajar hasta la décima planta e ir directamente a la celda.

—Genial. —Seth dio un golpecito con el dedo sobre la pantalla—. El código de este portón es « Ícaro» . ¿Veis una pauta? —dijo riéndose—. Una vez dentro del recinto, veréis tres puertas, una al lado de otra.

Benjamín asintió de nuevo.

—La del centro… ya lo sé. ¿Cuál es el código?

—Un momento. ¿Adónde llevan las otras puertas? —pregunté.

—Al maravilloso mundo de Oz —contestó Seth mientras presionaba la tecla de espacio hasta que la cámara enfocó las puertas—. En realidad, a ningún sitio interesante. Ahí solo hay oficinas y cosas de la FEMA. ¿Alguien quiere adivinar cuál es el código de esta puerta?

—¿Dédalo? —propuse.

Seth sonrió.

—Casi. El código de esta puerta es « Laberinto» . Ya sé que no es una palabra demasiado difícil de deletrear, pero aseguraos de hacerlo correctamente. Solo tendréis una oportunidad. Si introducís el código incorrecto, se pondrá feo. Id en ascensor hasta la sexta planta como dijo Benjamín y luego introducid el código « DÉDALO» , todo en mayúsculas. ¡Tachán!

Edward negó con la cabeza, receloso.

—¿Solo hay que introducir códigos? ¿Esa es toda la seguridad que tienen?

—¡Ja! —Seth presionó un par de teclas y la pantalla se quedó negra—. Voy a hacer algo más que proporcionaros los códigos y desconectar las cámaras, mi nuevo amigo. Desactivaré su software de reconocimiento ocular. Puede dejar de funcionar unos diez o quince minutos al día sin que nadie se inmute.

—¿Qué pasa si seguimos dentro y vuelve a conectarse? —pregunté.

Seth levantó las manos.

—Pues… será como estar en un avión a punto de estrellarse. Pegad la cabeza a las rodillas y despedíos.

—Vaya, eso suena estupendo —comenté—. ¿Así que también eres una especie de hacker mutante?

Me guiñó un ojo.

—Pero tened cuidado. No voy a desconectar ninguna otra medida de seguridad que hayan decidido montar. Eso levantaría sospechas.

—Alto ahí. —Edward frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué otras medidas de seguridad podrían tener?

—Por lo que he descubierto, cambian los códigos de vez en cuando. Aparte de eso, solo hay guardias; pero es un cambio de turno. —Benjamín sonrió de oreja a oreja—. No nos pasará nada. Lo tenemos controlado.

Carlisle tendió una hoja en la que había garabateado los códigos. Edward la cogió antes de que pudiera hacerlo Benjamín y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

—Gracias —dijo.

Seth regresó al sofá, donde se dejó caer junto a la DS. Se le borró la sonrisa.

—No me deis las gracias todavía. En realidad, no hace falta que lo hagáis. No existo, ¿sabéis?, por lo menos hasta que necesite ese favor. —Abrió la DS—. Recordad, este domingo a las nueve de la noche. Tenéis quince minutos y ya está.

—Vale… —Alargué la palabra, mirando a Benjamín. Me moría por saber cómo se habrían conocido esos dos—. Bueno, supongo…

—Que nos vamos —añadió Edward, cogiéndome de la mano—. Ha sido un placer conoceros, más o menos.

—Lo que tú digas —respondió Seth moviendo los pulgares a toda velocidad sobre los controles. Su voz nos hizo detenernos junto a la puerta—. No tenéis ni idea de lo que os espera. Id con cuidado. No soportaría que el trato fuera unilateral si conseguís que os maten… o algo peor.

Me estremecí. Qué forma tan agradable de dar por terminada la conversación con una buena dosis de miedo.

Edward se despidió del otro Luxen con un gesto de la cabeza y salimos.

Benjamín cerró la puerta detrás de él. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que la habitación estaba insonorizada.

—Bueno —dijo Benjamín, sonriendo—, no ha estado tan mal, ¿no?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Tengo la sensación de que acabamos de hacer un pacto con el diablo y que volverá para exigirnos a nuestro primogénito o algo por el estilo.

Edward levantó las cejas.

—¿Quieres tener niños? Porque ya sabes que la práctica hace…

—Cierra la boca. —Negué con la cabeza y empecé a caminar.

Atravesamos el club a toda prisa, rodeando la zona de baile, que todavía estaba abarrotada. Creo que todos estábamos listos para largarnos de allí.

Mientras nos acercábamos a la salida, volví la cabeza y miré más allá de Edward y Benjamín, hacia la pista de baile.

Una parte de mí se preguntó cuántas de aquellas personas serían híbridos, si es que alguna lo era. Éramos poco comunes, pero desde el principio había presentido que ese sitio tenía algo diferente. Igual que también lo tenía aquel chico llamado Seth.

El tipo con pinta de luchador profesional nos recibió en la puerta. Se hizo a un lado y cruzó los enormes brazos sobre el pecho.

—Recordad —nos dijo—: nunca habéis estado aquí.

 **Cuanto misterio!!**

 **Ahora al rescate de Rosalie!!! ¿Creen que lo logren o... ??? D:**


	16. chapter 16

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 16

Como llegamos tarde a casa de nuestra excursión a Martinsburgo, me fui directamente a la cama. Edward me siguió, pero lo único que hicimos fue acurrucarnos y dormir. Los dos estábamos agotados por todo lo que había pasado y era agradable tenerlo allí; una presencia estable que me ayudó a relajar y aliviar los nervios destrozados.

El jueves me sentía como una zombi y la actitud asquerosamente alegre de Benjamín en Biología me dio ganas de vomitar.

—Deberías estar más contenta —me susurró mientras yo garabateaba mis apuntes a toda prisa. Estaba segura de que había suspendido el examen de ayer—. Después del domingo, todo habrá terminado.

« Todo habrá terminado» . Mi boli se detuvo. Un músculo se me tensó en el cuello.

—No va a ser fácil.

—Claro que sí. Solo necesitas fe.

Por poco me echo a reír. ¿Fe en quién? ¿En Benjamín? ¿O en el chico de la mafia? No confiaba en ninguno de los dos.

—Después del domingo, te habrás largado.

—Para siempre —respondió.

Después de clase, recogí mis cosas, respondí con una sonrisa a algo que dijo Jessica y luego esperé a Emmett. No me gustaba dejarlo a solas con Benjamín. Sobre todo cuando Emmett miraba fijamente al otro chico, como si quisiera sacarle la información a golpes.

Benjamín pasó a nuestro lado con una amplia sonrisa mientras se cambiaba los libros de mano. Bajó por el pasillo pavoneándose y saludó con la mano a unos chicos que lo llamaron.

—No me cae bien —refunfuñó Emmett.

—Ponte a la cola. —Empezamos a caminar por el pasillo—. Pero lo necesitamos hasta el domingo.

Emmett mantuvo la mirada al frente.

—Aun así, sigue sin caerme bien. —Y entonces me preguntó—: Estaba colado por ti, ¿no?

Me puse colorada.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Se le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

—Mi hermano lo odia a muerte.

—Bueno, es que mató a Eathan —dije en voz baja.

—Sí, ya lo sé, pero esto es personal.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Cómo puede ser más personal que eso?

—Lo es.

Emmett abrió la puerta y el escuadrón de las cabezas de chorlito nos atacó en el rellano.

Ness era la capitana.

—Vaya. ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Sin darme cuenta, me coloqué delante de Emmett.

—¿Y por qué será que no tengo ni idea de a qué te refieres? —dije. Detrás de mí, Emmett cambió el peso del cuerpo de un pie al otro.

—Bueno, es evidente. —Se pegó a la barandilla, con la mochila apoyada sobre la parte superior. Las otras chicas se rieron disimuladamente a su alrededor—. No te basta con un hermano.

Antes de poder reaccionar, Emmett me rodeó y le espetó:

—Eres una persona triste y repugnante.

A Ness se le heló la sonrisa en la cara. Era probable que el antiguo Emmett nunca hubiera dicho nada parecido, porque ella y sus amigas pusieron cara de haber visto un fantasma. En algún lugar, en el fondo de mi mente, quise reírme, pero estaba tan enfadada… tan asqueada porque hubiera sugerido que estaba saliendo con dos hermanos gemelos…

Sinceramente, no sé qué pasó después. Un pulso de energía surgió de mí y la bonita mochila rosada se sacudió y, a continuación, se resbaló de la barandilla. El peso tiró de Ness. Sus zapatos de tacón se despegaron del suelo y tuve una visión de lo que iba a ocurrir.

Iba a caerse de cabeza por encima de la barandilla.

Un grito se inició en mi garganta y salió de la de Ness. Las expresiones de horror de sus amigas se me grabaron para siempre en la memoria. Se me disparó el pulso.

Emmett se lanzó hacia delante y la cogió por un brazo. El grito de Ness aún me resonaba en los oídos cuando la depositó sobre sus pies.

—Ya te tengo —le dijo con una voz sorprendentemente dulce. Ness tomó una bocanada de aire, aferrándose a la mano de Emmett—. No pasa nada. Estás bien.

Emmett liberó su mano con cuidado y retrocedió un paso. Las amigas de Ness la rodearon de inmediato. Entonces, Emmett se volvió hacia mí, con los ojos vidriosos, me cogió por el codo y me hizo bajar por las escaleras rápidamente.

En cuanto estuvimos lo bastante lejos para que no pudieran oírnos, se detuvo y me miró.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?

Contuve el aliento y aparté la mirada, confusa y llena de vergüenza. Todo había sucedido tan rápido, y me había sentido tan furiosa… Pero lo había hecho yo: una parte de mí que había actuado por su cuenta y sin reflexionar. Una parte de mí que sabía que el peso de la mochila la haría perder el equilibrio y caer por encima del borde.

Durante la hora de comer, no le conté a Edward lo que había pasado con Ness en las escaleras. Me autoconvencí de que, puesto que Angela y Jessica estaban con nosotros, no era el momento adecuado para tener esa conversación.

No era más que una excusa, pero sentía tanto asco de mí misma como de las palabras de Ness. Más tarde aquel mismo día, cuando estábamos en casa de Edward repasando los planes para el domingo con el grupo, me dije que todavía no era el momento.

Sobre todo cuando Alice estaba empeñada en ir y Edward no pensaba permitirlo.

—Necesito que Irina y tú os quedéis atrás, junto con Anthony, por si algo sale mal.

Alice se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Crees que no puedo seguiros el ritmo? ¿Que a lo mejor tropiezo y apuñalo a Benjamín?

Su hermano la miró con cara de póquer.

—Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas…

Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Bella va a ir con vosotros?

Encorvé los hombros. « Ya estamos…»

Edward se puso tenso.

—No quiero…

—Sí. —Lo interrumpí fulminándolo con la mirada—. Pero solo porque yo os metí a la mayoría en este lío, y Benjamín no tomará parte en esto sin Edward y sin mí.

Irina, que estaba sentada en el canapé, sonrió de forma burlona. Aparte de mirar fijamente a Edward como si quisiera reavivar su romance, no había hecho ni dicho gran cosa.

—Qué valiente, Bella.

La ignoré.

—Pero necesitamos gente en el exterior por si algo va mal.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Alec—. ¿No confiáis en Benjamín? Qué cosas.

Edward se recostó en el asiento mientras se pasaba ambas manos por el pelo.

—En fin, será entrar y salir. Y luego todo… todo habrá acabado.

Su hermano parpadeó despacio y supe que estaba pensando en Rose. Puede que incluso imaginándosela. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no la veía? Se lo pregunté y, sorprendentemente, me respondió.

—No lo sé. Allí el tiempo transcurría de manera diferente. ¿Semanas? ¿Meses? —Se puso en pie y giró los hombros—. Creo que nunca estuve en ese Mount lo que sea. En el lugar donde me tenían siempre hacía calor y estaba seco cuando me sacaban fuera.

Cuando lo sacaban fuera, como a una mascota. Qué horror.

Emmett dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado.

—Necesito caminar o moverme.

Miré rápidamente a mi alrededor. El sol se había puesto hacía un rato.

Aunque, en realidad, a él no le hacía falta. Ya había salido por la puerta antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada.

—Iré yo —se ofreció Alice.

Alec se levantó.

—Te acompaño.

—Creo que yo me abro —comentó Irina.

—Un día de estos, podremos hablar sin dramas. —Anthony suspiró.

Edward se rió con cara de cansancio.

—Buena suerte.

En cuestión de cinco minutos, todo el mundo salvo Edward y yo se había marchado de la casa. Era el momento perfecto para confesar que casi le había roto el cuello a Ness, pero vi un destello en los ojos color jade de Edward.

Se me secó la boca.

—¿Qué pasa?

Edward se puso de pie y se estiró, enseñando un pedazo de piel firme.

—Qué tranquilidad. —Me ofreció la mano y la cogí—. Esto nunca está tranquilo. Ya no.

En eso tenía razón. Dejé que tirara de mí hasta ponerme en pie.

—No va a durar.

—Seguramente.

Me atrajo hacia él y, un segundo después, estaba en sus brazos y subíamos las escaleras a toda velocidad. Me colocó sobre mis pies en su cuarto.

—Admítelo, te gusta mi método de transporte.

Me sentía un poco mareada, pero me reí.

—Algún día seré más rápida que tú.

—Sigue soñando.

—Idiota —contraataqué.

Los labios de Edward formaron una sonrisa torcida.

—Lianta.

—Oh. —Puse cara de sorpresa—. No te pases.

—Deberíamos aprovechar este momento de tranquilidad.

Avanzó hacia mí como un depredador que ha avistado a su presa.

—¿En serio?

De pronto me entró demasiado calor. Retrocedí hasta que choqué con la cama.

—En serio. —Se quitó los zapatos—. Yo diría que disponemos de unos treinta minutos antes de que alguien nos interrumpa.

Bajé la mirada mientras él se quitaba la camiseta y la tiraba a un lado.

Contuve el aliento bruscamente.

—Tal vez menos.

En sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa pícara.

—Tienes razón. Así que digamos que tenemos veinte minutos, más o menos.—Se detuvo frente a mí con los ojos entrecerrados—. No es ni de lejos suficiente para lo que me gustaría hacer, pero podemos arreglárnoslas.

Una ola de calor se me extendió por las venas y la cabeza empezó a darme vueltas otra vez.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Ajá.

Me colocó las manos en los hombros y empujó hacia abajo hasta que me senté en el borde de la cama. Deslizó las manos hasta mis mejillas y se arrodilló entre mis piernas de gelatina, de modo que nuestros ojos quedaron a la misma altura.

Las pestañas de Edward descendieron, rozándole las mejillas.

—Te he echado de menos —dijo.

Le rodeé las muñecas con los dedos.

—Pero si me has visto todos los días.

—No lo suficiente —murmuró, y apretó los labios contra el punto donde el pulso me palpitaba en el cuello—. Y siempre estamos con alguien.

Dios, eso era una gran verdad. La última vez que pasamos solos un tiempo considerable, ambos estábamos dormidos. Así que esos momentos eran valiosos, breves y robados.

Sonreí mientras me repartía una hilera de besos por el mentón y se detenía justo antes de llegar a mis labios.

—Supongo que, entonces, no deberíamos pasarlo hablando.

—Ya. —Me besó la comisura de la boca—. Hablar es una pérdida de tiempo.—Luego me besó la otra comisura—. Y, cuando hablamos, normalmente terminamos peleándonos.

Eso me hizo reír.

—No siempre.

Edward se apartó, enarcando las cejas.

—Gatita…

—Vale. —Me deslicé hacia atrás y él me siguió, colocándose sobre mí con sus brazos grandes y fuertes. Dios, a veces me abrumaba lo que me hacía sentir—. Puede que tengas razón, pero estás perdiendo el tiempo.

—Yo siempre tengo razón.

Abrí la boca para discrepar, pero sus labios se apoderaron de los míos, y aquel beso me llegó a lo más hondo, fundiendo músculos y huesos. Me acarició la lengua con la suy a y, en ese momento, por mí podía tener toda la razón que él quisiera mientras siguiera besándome así.

Hundí los dedos en su pelo y tiré de él cuando levantó la cabeza. Empecé a protestar, pero sus labios descendieron por mi cuello, llegaron al borde de la rebeca, pasaron sobre los botoncitos con forma de flor y continuaron bajando hasta que ya no pude sujetarle la cabeza. Ni seguir adónde se dirigía.

Edward se sentó sobre las piernas y estiró los brazos hacia mis botas. Me sacó una y la lanzó por encima del hombro, donde rebotó contra la pared con un ruidito sordo.

—¿De qué están hechas? ¿De piel de conejo?

—¿Qué? —Solté una risita—. No. Son de imitación de piel de cordero.

—Son muy suaves. —Me quitó la otra, que también chocó con la pared. Luego le tocó el turno a mis calcetines. Me besó el empeine y me estremecí—.Aunque no tanto como esto. —Levantó la cabeza, sonriendo—. Por cierto, me encantan las mallas.

—¿Ah, sí? —Clavé la mirada en el techo, pero en realidad no veía ni torta. No podía concentrarme en nada mientras sus manos me subían por las pantorrillas—. ¿Es… porque son rojas?

—Por eso… —Noté su mejilla contra la rodilla y posé las manos sobre la cama—. Y porque son muy finas. Y tan sexys que me suben la temperatura, pero eso ya lo sabes.

¿Subir la temperatura? Sí, sí que hacía calor. Sus manos ascendieron por la parte exterior de mis muslos, por debajo de la falda vaquera, empujando la tela cada vez más arriba. Me mordí el labio tan fuerte que noté un sabor metálico en la boca. El material era finísimo, una frágil barrera casi inexistente entre su piel y la mía. Podía sentir cada caricia, e incluso la más ligera era como una descarga de mil voltios de electricidad.

—Gatita…

—¿Hum? —Apreté la colcha con las manos.

—Solo quería asegurarme de que seguías aquí. —Me besó un lado de la pierna, justo encima de la rodilla—. No quiero que te quedes dormida.

Como si eso fuera posible. Jamás.

Le destellaron los ojos.

—¿Sabes qué? Dame dos minutos. Es todo lo que necesito.

—Tú mismo —contesté—. ¿Qué vas a hacer con los dieciocho restantes?

—Acurrucarnos.

Me eché a reír, pero entonces sus dedos llegaron a la banda situada en la parte superior de las mallas y me las bajó. Soltó una palabrota cuando se enredaron en mis pies.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —ofrecí con voz temblorosa.

—Ya lo tengo —murmuró mientras hacía una bola con ellas. También salieron volando hacia alguna parte.

Las cosas estaban llegando más lejos que nunca. Estaba nerviosa, pero no quería parar. Sentía demasiada curiosidad y confiaba ciegamente en él. Y luego ya no hubo nada que separara sus manos ni sus labios de mi piel, y dejé de pensar, no era capaz de formar pensamientos coherentes. Solo existían él y la descontrolada avalancha de sensaciones que me provocaba, que extraía de mí como si fuera un artista interpretando una obra maestra. Y entonces incluso dejé de ser yo misma, porque mi cuerpo no podía temblar tanto. Empecé a flotar (como un globo del que primero tirasen y luego liberasen) y un suave resplandor blanquecino, que no provenía de Edward, se deslizó por las paredes.

Cuando volví a descender, los ojos de Edward brillaban como diamantes.

Parecía algo sobrecogido, lo que me extrañó, porque él me sobrecogía a mí.

—Brillas un poco —dijo, incorporándose—. Solo te he visto hacer eso una vez.

Sabía a qué noche se refería, pero no quería pensar en eso ahora. Era feliz aquí flotando. Me sentía bien… genial, incluso, y ni siquiera podía hablar. Tenía el cerebro hecho papilla. No tenía ni idea de que « eso» podía ser así. Caray, hasta me asombraba que hubiera pasado. Sentí como si tuviera que darle las gracias o algo.

La sonrisa que me dedicó fue en parte de orgullo masculino y en parte de arrogancia, como si supiera que me había embarullado la mente. Se tendió a mi lado y me apretó contra él. Bajó la cabeza y me dio un beso tierno y profundo.

—No llegó ni a dos minutos —bromeó—. Ya te lo dije.

El corazón se me había subido a la garganta.

—Tenías razón.

—Como siempre.


	17. chapter 17

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 17

Un rato después, intenté estirarme y, cuando hablé, mi voz sonó amortiguada contra su pecho.

—No puedo moverme. —Su risa me retumbó por todo el cuerpo mientras me abrazaba con menos fuerza.

—Así nos acurrucamos nosotros.

—Debería ir pensando en irme. —Bostecé. No quería marcharme, estaba tan relajada que ni siquiera sentía los dedos de los pies—. Mamá volverá pronto a casa.

—¿Tienes que irte ya?

Dije que no con la cabeza. Puede que nos quedara una hora. Quería hacerle la cena a mi madre, así que otros treinta o cuarenta minutos como mucho.

Edward me colocó un dedo en la barbilla y me la levantó.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté.

Me buscó con la mirada.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo antes de que te fueras.

Empecé a preocuparme.

—¿De qué?

—De lo del domingo —dijo, y mi preocupación se intensificó—. Ya sé que crees que tú nos metiste en esto, pero sabes que no es así, ¿verdad?

—Edward… —Conocía perfectamente el rumbo que estaba tomando esa conversación—. Hemos llegado a este punto por las decisiones que he…

—Hemos —me corrigió con suavidad—. Las decisiones que hemos tomado.

—Si no hubiera entrenado con Benjamin y te hubiera hecho caso, no estaríamos aquí. Eathan seguiría vivo. Alice no me odiaría a muerte. Jason no andaría por ahí haciendo Dios sabe qué. —Cerré los ojos con fuerza—. Podría seguir y seguir, pero ya lo pillas, ¿no?

—Y, si no hubieras tomado ninguna de esas decisiones, no habríamos recuperado a Emmett. Fue una especie de estupidez inteligente.

Solté una risa seca.

—Y que lo digas.

—No puedes cargar con toda esta culpa, Bella. —La cama se movió cuando se incorporó sobre un codo—. Acabarás como yo.

Le eché un vistazo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Siendo un extraterrestre altísimo y bastante cretino?

Me sonrió.

—En cuanto a lo de idiota, sí. Me culpé por lo que le pasó a Emmett. Eso me cambió. Todavía no he vuelto a ser el que era antes de que sucediera todo. No te hagas eso a ti misma.

Eso se decía pronto, pero asentí con la cabeza. Solo faltaba que Edward empezara a preocuparse por la posibilidad de que en el futuro acabara gastándome una pasta en terapia. Además, había llegado el momento de tratar el tema del que sabía que él quería hablar.

—No quieres que vaya el domingo.

Edward respiró hondo.

—Escúchame, ¿vale? —Cuando asentí, continuó—. Ya sé que quieres ayudar, y sé que puedes. He visto de lo que eres capaz. Das bastante miedo cuando te cabreas.

« Ni te lo imaginas» , pensé con ironía.

—Pero… si las cosas se tuercen, no quiero que acabes involucrada. —Me sostuvo la mirada—. Quiero que estés en algún lugar seguro.

Comprendía sus motivos y quise tranquilizarlo, pero no podía quedarme en la retaguardia.

—Yo tampoco quiero verte involucrado, Edward. Quiero que estés en un lugar seguro, pero no voy a pedirte que te quedes al margen.

—Eso es diferente —repuso frunciendo el ceño.

Me senté y me alisé el jersey.

—¿Por qué? Y si me dices que es porque tú eres un tío, te pego.

—Vamos, gatita… —Entrecerré los ojos y él suspiró—. Es más que eso. Es porque yo tengo experiencia. Así de simple. Y tú no.

—Vale, en eso tienes razón, pero yo he estado en una jaula. Tras experimentar eso, tengo más razones que tú para que no me cojan.

—Y ese es otro motivo por el que no quiero que lo hagas. —El tono verde de sus ojos se intensificó. Una señal inequívoca de que su carácter protector estaba a punto de apoderarse de él—. No tienes ni idea de lo que se me pasó por la cabeza cuando te vi en esa jaula… Cuando oigo que la voz todavía te suena áspera cuando te entusiasmas o te disgustas… Gritaste hasta que…

—No hace falta que me lo recuerdes —le espeté, y luego solté un exabrupto entre dientes. Intenté controlar mi propio genio y le coloqué una mano en el brazo—. Una de las cosas que me encantan de ti es lo protector que eres, pero también me vuelve loca. No puedes protegerme siempre.

Su expresión dejaba claro que podía y lo intentaría. Exhalé bruscamente.

—Tengo que hacer esto… Tengo que ayudar a Emmett y a Rose.

—¿Y a Benjamín? —me preguntó.

—¿Qué? —Lo miré fijamente—. ¿A qué viene eso?

—No lo sé. —Apartó el brazo—. Da igual. ¿Puedo…?

—Un momento. No da igual. ¿Por qué querría ayudar a Benjamín después de lo que hizo? ¡Mató a Eathan! Yo quería verlo muerto. Fuiste tú el que propuso hacer borrón y cuenta nueva.

En cuanto aquellas palabras salieron de mi boca, me arrepentí. El rostro se le quedó inexpresivo.

—Lo siento —me disculpé, y lo decía en serio—. Sé por qué no querías… eliminar a Benjamín, pero tengo que hacer esto. Me ayudará a superar lo que provoqué. A reparar el daño causado, en cierto sentido.

—No tienes…

—Claro que sí.

Edward volvió la cara, apretando la mandíbula.

—¿No puedes hacer esto por mí? ¿Por favor?

Se me partió el corazón; porque, cuando Edward decía « por favor» (lo que no sucedía a menudo), yo sabía que algo le preocupaba muchísimo.

—No, no puedo.

Transcurrieron los segundos y se le tensaron los hombros.

—Esto es una estupidez. No deberías hacerlo. No voy a poder preocuparme más que de que no te hieran.

—¿Lo ves? ¡Ese es el problema! No puedes estar preocupándote constantemente por si salgo herida.

Edward enarcó una ceja.

—Tú siempre sales herida.

No daba crédito a lo que oía.

—¡Eso no es verdad!

Él soltó una carcajada.

—Ya, lo que tú digas.

Le di un empujón, pero era como una pared de músculo inamovible. Pasé por encima de él, furiosa, y me cabreé aún más cuando vi un destello de diversión en sus ojos.

—Dios, cómo me frustras.

—Bueno, si quieres, te puedo…

—¡Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase! —Cogí los calcetines y las mallas con movimientos bruscos y me los puse mientras mantenía el equilibrio sobre un pie—. Uf, a veces te odio.

Edward se sentó con un movimiento fluido.

—No hace mucho, estabas loquita por mí.

—Cierra el pico. —Pasé a la otra pierna—. Voy a ir con vosotros el domingo. Y y a está. Fin de la discusión.

Edward se puso en pie.

—No quiero que vayas.

Meneé las caderas para subirme las mallas mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—Tú no tienes derecho a decirme qué puedo o no puedo hacer, Edward. —Agarré una de mis botas preguntándome cómo habría ido a parar allí—. No soy una frágil e indefensa damisela que necesita que la rescates.

—Esto no es un libro, Bella.

Me puse la otra bota con un tirón.

—¿En serio? Mierda. Esperaba que fueras al final y me contaras qué pasa. Me encantan los spoilers.

Di media vuelta, salí y bajé las escaleras. Naturalmente, lo tenía un paso detrás de mí, como una sombra gigante. Me detuvo cuando llegamos fuera.

—Después de todo lo que pasó con Benjamín, dijiste que no volverías a dudar de mí —me recordó—. Que confiarías en mis decisiones. Pero ya estás otra vez. No me haces caso a mí ni al sentido común. ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer cuando esto vuelva a estallarte en plena cara?

Retrocedí ahogando una exclamación.

—Eso… eso ha sido un golpe bajo.

Edward se llevó las manos a las caderas.

—Es la verdad.

Las lágrimas me escocieron en los ojos y me costó un par de segundos pronunciar las siguientes palabras.

—Ya sé que lo dices con buena intención, pero no necesito que me recuerdes sutilmente cuánto la he cagado. Lo sé perfectamente. Y estoy tratando de arreglarlo.

—Bella, no intento portarme como un gilipollas.

—Lo sé, es que te sale con naturalidad. —Unos faros asomaron entre la niebla, subiendo por la carretera. La voz me salió ronca cuando dije—: Tengo que irme. Ha llegado mi madre.

Bajé corriendo los escalones y atravesé la gravilla y el suelo duro y congelado. Edward apareció delante de mí antes de que pudiera llegar a mi porche. Me paré en seco y mascullé:

—Odio que hagas eso.

—Piensa en lo que te he dicho, Bella. —Echó un vistazo por encima de mi hombro. El coche de mi madre casi había llegado—. No tienes que demostrar nada.

—¿En serio?

Edward contestó que no, pero no había dado esa impresión cuando dijo que creía que todo iba a volver a estallarme en la cara.

Di vueltas y más vueltas en la cama, sin poder dejar de pensar. Repasé mentalmente todo lo que había ocurrido desde que detuve la rama delante de Benjamín hasta el momento en que encontré el reloj ensangrentado de Jacob en su camioneta. ¿Cuántas veces había habido señales de que era más de lo que decía ser? Demasiadas. ¿Y cuántas veces Edward había intervenido y había intentado convencerme de que dejara de entrenar con Benjamín? Demasiadas.

Me tumbé de espaldas, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

¿Y a qué se refería con lo que había dicho sobre Benjamín? ¿De verdad creía que quería ayudarlo? ¿Y por qué motivo? Lo que menos me apetecía en este mundo era respirar el mismo aire que él. Era imposible que Edward estuviera celoso.

No, no, no. Si se trataba de eso, iba a tener que darle una buena patada en el culo.

Y luego me echaría a llorar, porque si dudaba de mí…

Ni siquiera podía pensar en eso.

Solo había salido una cosa buena de todo ese lío: Emmett. Pero todo lo demás era… Bueno, era la razón por la que no podía quedarme sentada de brazos cruzados.

Me coloqué de costado, le di un puñetazo a la almohada y me obligué a mantener los ojos cerrados.

Al alba, me quedé dormida durante lo que me parecieron unos segundos, pero el sol empezó a asomar por la ventana de mi cuarto un minuto después. Salí de la cama a duras penas, me duché y me cambié de ropa.

Un dolor sordo me había empezado detrás de los ojos. Cuando llegué al instituto y saqué mis libros de la taquilla, todavía no se me había pasado, como había esperado. Entré en clase de Trigonometría arrastrando los pies y comprobé el móvil por primera vez desde la noche anterior.

No tenía ningún mensaje.

Volví a dejar caer el teléfono en la mochila y apoyé la barbilla en las manos.

Jessica fue la primera en entrar y arrugó la nariz cuando me vio.

—Dios, tienes una pinta horrible.

—Gracias —murmuré.

—De nada. Angela tiene la gripe aviar o algo por el estilo. Espero que tú no la hayas cogido.

Casi me reí. Desde que Edward me había curado, no había estornudado ni una sola vez. Y, según Jason, cuando mutabas ya no podías enfermar, que era el motivo por el que había intentado obligar a Edward a mutarlo.

—Puede —contesté.

—Probablemente es por ir a ese club —dijo estremeciéndose.

Una sensación cálida me recorrió el cuello y aparté los ojos como una completa cobarde mientras Edward se sentaba detrás de mí. Sabía que estaba mirándome, pero no dijo nada durante unos sesenta y dos segundos. Los conté.

Me dio un golpecito en la espalda con su querido boli.

Me volví, manteniendo el rostro inexpresivo.

—Hola.

Edward enarcó una ceja.

—Tienes buena cara.

Él, por el contrario, estaba como siempre: absolutamente perfecto. Qué envidia.

—Anoche dormí muchísimo. ¿Y tú?

Se colocó el bolígrafo detrás de la oreja y se inclinó hacia delante.

—Creo que dormí como una hora.

Bajé la mirada. No me alegraba que él también hubiera pasado una noche de mierda; pero, por lo menos, eso quería decir que se lo estaba pensando. Fui a preguntar, pero él negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No he cambiado de opinión, gatita. Pero esperaba que tú sí.

—Pues no —contesté, y entonces sonó el timbre.

Le dediqué una última mirada elocuente y me di la vuelta. Jess me puso una cara rara, pero me encogí de hombros. A fin de cuentas, no podía explicarle por qué hoy solo nos intercambiábamos unas pocas sílabas. Esa sería una conversación muy entretenida.

Cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final de la clase, consideré la posibilidad de echar a correr hacia la puerta, pero cambié de opinión cuando unas piernas con vaqueros llenaron mi visión periférica. Aunque estaba enfadada con él, no pude controlar un revoloteo en el estómago.

Menuda perdedora estaba hecha.

Edward no dijo ni pío cuando salimos ni cuando nos separamos y, después de cada clase, volvía a aparecer de la nada. Ocurrió lo mismo antes de Biología y subió conmigo por las escaleras mientras recorría las cabezas de los alumnos con la mirada.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunté por fin, cansada de aquel silencio.

Edward encogió sus anchos hombros.

—Comportarme como un caballero y acompañarte a tus clases.

—Ya veo.

No hubo respuesta, así que lo miré de reojo. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y los labios apretados, como si acabara de comerse algo agrio. Me puse de puntillas y reprimí una palabrota. Benjamín estaba apoyado contra la pared junto a la puerta, con la cabeza ladeada hacia nosotros y una sonrisa arrogante en la cara.

—No puedo verlo ni en pintura —murmuró Edward.

Benjamín se apartó de la pared y se acercó a nosotros haciéndose el chulito.

—Qué contentos se os ve para ser viernes.

Edward se dio golpecitos en el muslo con un libro de texto.

—¿Tienes algún motivo para estar aquí plantado?

—Voy a esta clase. —Señaló la puerta abierta con un gesto de la barbilla—.Con Bella.

Edward empezó a irradiar calor mientras daba un paso al frente y le lanzaba a Benjamín una mirada de desprecio.

—Te encanta presionar, ¿verdad?

Benjamín tragó saliva, nervioso.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

Edward soltó una carcajada que me provocó escalofríos. A veces me olvidaba de lo peligroso que podía ser.

—Por favor. Puede que sea muchas cosas… cosas muy malas, Biff, pero estúpido y ciego no están entre ellas.

—Muy bien —intervine manteniendo la voz baja. La gente estaba mirándonos—. Comportaos como niños buenos.

—Voy a tener que estar de acuerdo. —Benjamín miró a su alrededor—. Pero no somos niños ni esto es un patio de juegos.

Edward levantó una ceja.

—No quieras jugar conmigo, Barf, porque podemos hacer ese truquito de la congelación y jugar aquí y ahora.

Oh, por el amor de Dios, aquello no era necesario. Agarré el tenso brazo de Edward.

—Basta —susurré.

Transcurrió un largo segundo y una chispa de electricidad estática saltó de su brazo al mío. Me miró despacio y, a continuación, se inclinó y me plantó un beso.

Fue inesperado; profundo y enérgico. Me quedé allí quieta, atónita, mientras se apartaba y me mordisqueaba el labio inferior.

—Qué sabrosa, gatita. —Entonces se dio la vuelta, colocó la mano derecha sobre el hombro de Benjamín y lo empujó contra una taquilla—. Nos vemos —dijo sonriendo de forma burlona.

—Por Dios —masculló Benjamín, poniéndose derecho—. Este tío tiene problemas para controlar la ira.

Las caras que nos miraban boquiabiertas se volvieron borrosas.

Benjamín carraspeó y pasó a mi lado.

—Deberías entrar.

Asentí con la cabeza, pero cuando sonó el timbre todavía seguía allí de pie, con los dedos contra los labios.

 **Buh. U.u**


	18. chapter 18

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 18

Para cuando llegó la hora de comer, el humor de Edward oscilaba en un punto intermedio entre taciturno y de perros. La mitad de los alumnos estaban muertos de miedo de cruzarse en su camino o respirar el mismo aire que él. No tenía ni la más remota idea de qué mosca le había picado. Era imposible que nuestra discusión siguiera molestándolo tanto.

Cuando se levantó para servirse leche por tercera vez, Jessica se echó hacia atrás y dejó escapar un silbido bajo.

—¿Qué le pasa?

—Ni idea —contesté empujando un trozo de carne por el plato—. Debe de estar en esos días del mes.

Tyler soltó una carcajada.

—No pienso opinar sobre eso.

Jessica le sonrió a su novio.

—Más te vale, si sabes lo que te conviene.

—¿De qué habláis? —preguntó Edward sentándose.

—De nada —contestamos los tres al mismo tiempo.

Edward frunció el ceño.

El resto de la tarde pasó demasiado rápido y, de vez en cuando, el estómago me daba un vuelco. Un día más (el sábado) e intentaríamos lo imposible: colarnos en Mount Weather y rescatar a Rose y a Amun. ¿Qué íbamos a hacer con ellos si lo conseguíamos? No « si» , cuando lo consiguiéramos, me corregí rápidamente.

Cuando me dirigía a la salida, me vibró el móvil. Me quedó un sabor amargo en la boca después de echarle un vistazo. Ojalá Benjamín perdiera mi número.

« Tenemos que hablar» .

Apreté los dientes y respondí: « xq» .

La respuesta fue inmediata: « dl domingo» .

—¿Has visto un fantasma o qué? —me preguntó Edward de repente.

Solté un grito y di un respingo.

—Madre mía, ¿y tú de dónde sales?

Me sonrió, lo que debería haber sido buena señal teniendo en cuenta el humor del que había estado todo el día, pero solo consiguió hacerme recelar.

—Soy sigiloso como un gato.

Suspiré y le enseñé el móvil.

—Benjamín quiere hablar de lo del domingo.

Edward soltó un gruñido.

—¿Por qué te envía mensajes?

—Probablemente porque sabe que quieres hacerlo picadillo.

—¿Y tú no?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Es evidente que a mí me tiene menos miedo.

—Puede que debamos cambiar eso. —Me pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros, apretándome contra él, mientras salíamos al cortante viento de febrero—. Dile que hablaremos mañana.

Mi cuerpo fue entrando en calor contra el suyo.

—¿Dónde?

—En mi casa —respondió con una sonrisa malévola—. Si tiene pelotas, vendrá.

Hice una mueca, pero le envié el mensaje a Benjamín.

—¿Por qué no esta noche?

Edward frunció los labios.

—Necesitamos pasar un rato agradable a solas.

¿Un rato agradable como el de ayer? Porque no iba a ponerle ninguna pega a eso, aunque teníamos que aclarar algunas cosas urgentemente. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera sacar el tema, Benjamín respondió y quedamos para mañana.

—¿Has venido en tu propio coche hoy ? —le pregunté.

Él negó con la cabeza, con la mirada clavada en un grupo de árboles.

—He venido con Alice. Esperaba que pudiéramos hacer algo normal, como ir al cine, a la primera sesión.

Una parte de mí brincó de alegría. La otra parte más responsable se puso las gafas de maestra y sacó la regla. La Bella adulta e irritante ganó.

—Eso suena genial, pero ¿no crees que tenemos que hablar de lo de anoche?

—¿De mi generosidad?

Me ardieron las mejillas.

—Eh… no, de lo de después.

En su rostro apareció un atisbo de sonrisa.

—Ya me lo imaginaba. Hagamos un trato. Vamos al cine y luego hablamos, ¿vale?

Era un buen trato, así que acepté. Y, sinceramente, me encantaba hacer cosas normales con Edward, como salir por ahí. Casi nunca podíamos. Me dejó escoger la peli y me decidí por una comedia romántica. Sorprendentemente, no se quejó; aunque podría tener algo que ver con el enorme cubo de palomitas que nos estábamos metiendo entre pecho y espalda cuando no estábamos dándonos besos con sabor a mantequilla.

Todo fue deliciosamente normal.

Aquella deliciosa normalidad terminó en cuanto llegamos a su casa y salió del vehículo con los ojos entrecerrados. Todas las luces estaban encendidas. Al parecer, a Alice no le preocupaba ahorrar energía.

—Bella, creo que deberías irte a casa.

—¿Eh? —Cerré la puerta del coche con el ceño fruncido—. ¿No íbamos a hablar? Y a comer helado… Me prometiste helado.

Edward se rió entre dientes.

—Ya lo sé, pero tengo visita.

Me planté delante de los escalones del porche.

—¿Qué clase de visita?

—Luxen —contestó colocándome las manos sobre los hombros. Aquellos ojos verdes extrañamente brillantes se encontraron con los míos—. Mayores.

Debía de estar bien contar con un sistema interno de detección como ese.

—¿Y no puedo entrar?

—No creo que sea buena idea. —Levantó la mirada cuando la puerta se abrió—. Pero no creo que tengamos alternativa.

Miré por encima del hombro. Había un hombre en la puerta. Un hombre de aspecto distinguido con un traje de tres piezas y el pelo negro azabache y canoso en las sienes. No sabía cómo esperaba que fuera un Luxen mayor. Tal vez un tipo calvo con una túnica blanca: después de todo, vivían en una colonia al pie de las Seneca Rocks.

Aquello era toda una sorpresa.

Aún más sorprendente fue el hecho de que Edward no apartara las manos ni pusiera una distancia apropiada entre extraterrestre y humana. En cambio, susurró algo en su idioma y me deslizó una mano por la espalda mientras se situaba a mi lado.

—Aro —dijo Edward—. No te esperaba.

Los asombrosos ojos violetas del hombre se dirigieron hacia mí.

—Ya lo veo. ¿Esta es la joven sobre la que tus hermanos tuvieron la amabilidad de informarme?

A Edward se le tensó todo el cuerpo.

—Eso depende de lo que tuvieran la amabilidad de informarte.

El aire se me atascó en los pulmones. No sabía dónde meterme, así que me quedé allí parada, intentando aparentar que sabía lo menos posible. Que estuviera al tanto de que el tipo trajeado no era humano era un tema grave. Los otros Luxen no podían enterarse de que conocía su secreto ni de que era un híbrido.

Aro sonrió.

—De que estás saliendo con ella. Fue una sorpresa. Somos prácticamente familia.

De alguna manera, me pareció que todo aquello tenía más que ver con el hecho de que querían que Edward fabricara bebés extraterrestres con Irina que con que no le hubiera enviado un mensaje a todo Dios comunicándoles que ya no estaba en el mercado.

—Ya me conoces, Aro, no me gusta airear mi vida amorosa. —Su pulgar iba trazando un lento y relajante círculo en la parte baja de mi espalda—. Bella, te presento a Aro Vulturi. Es una especie de…

—¿Padrino? —sugerí, y luego me puse colorada, porque esa era la mayor estupidez que podía soltar.

Pero la expresión de Aro indicaba que le había gustado.

—Sí, una especie de padrino. —Aquellos extraños ojos se posaron en mí y me obligué a levantar la barbilla—. No eres de por aquí, ¿verdad, Bella?

—No, señor. Soy de Florida.

—Ah. —Las cejas oscuras se alzaron—. ¿Te gusta Virginia Occidental?

Le eché un vistazo a Edward.

—Sí, no está mal.

—Qué bien. —Aro bajó un escalón—. Ha sido un placer conocerte —dijo extendiendo la mano.

Por costumbre, fui a estrechársela, pero Edward intervino y me rodeó los dedos con los suyos. Se llevó mi mano a los labios y me besó la palma. Aro observó la escena con un destello de curiosidad y algo más que no pude identificar.

—Iré a verte en un ratito, Bella. —Me soltó la mano y se interpuso entre nosotros—. Tengo que ponerme al día con Aro, ¿vale?

Asentí con la cabeza y me obligué a sonreírle al otro Luxen.

—Encantada de conocerlo.

—Lo mismo digo —contestó el hombre—. Estoy seguro de que volveremos a vernos.

Por alguna razón, aquellas palabras me envolvieron como un gélido manto.

Me despedí de Edward con un pequeño gesto de la mano y luego regresé corriendo a mi coche y cogí la mochila. Cuando me volví a mirar, ya habían entrado en la casa, y habría dado cualquier cosa por saber de qué estaban hablando. Desde que conocía a Alice y Edward, nunca había visto a otro Luxen de la colonia ir a su casa.

La aparición de Aro me había puesto de los nervios. Dejé caer la mochila en el recibidor y me serví un vaso de zumo de naranja. Mamá estaba durmiendo, así que recorrí el pasillo de puntillas y cerré la puerta de mi cuarto. Me senté en la cama y coloqué el vaso sobre la mesita de noche.

Levanté una mano y me concentré en el portátil, que se elevó del escritorio y vino directamente hasta mi mano. Por lo general, procuraba no usar mis habilidades alienígenas demasiado a menudo: puede que una o dos veces al día para mantener… eh, lo que fuera bien engrasado. Siempre sentía un extraño subidón cuando lo hacía, como si fuera en una montaña rusa mientras sube una pendiente, lista para descender a toda velocidad a ciento treinta kilómetros por hora: ese momento en el que el estómago te da un vuelco y la piel te hormiguea de expectación. Era una sensación diferente. No estaba mal, era bastante divertida, y puede que incluso un poco adictiva.

La noche que Eathan murió, cuando recurrí a lo que quiera que fuera aquello, nunca me había sentido más poderosa en toda mi vida. Así que, sí, entendía que ese poder se te pudiera subir a la cabeza. Si la mutación había funcionado con Jason, solo Dios sabía qué locuras estaría cometiendo.

No podía permitirme ponerme a pensar en él ahora, así que encendí el portátil y estuve navegando por Internet una media hora, leyendo reseñas hasta que apagué el ordenador y lo envié de vuelta al escritorio. Cogí un libro y me acurruqué con la esperanza de poder leer algunos capítulos antes de que Edward se pasara, pero acabé quedándome dormida a las tres páginas.

Cuando desperté, mi habitación estaba a oscuras y, al comprobarlo, descubrí que eran más de las nueve y que mamá ya se había ido a trabajar. Me sorprendió que Edward no hubiera venido, por lo que me puse las botas y fui a la casa de al lado.

Me abrió Emmett, con una lata de refresco en una mano y un bollo en la otra.

—Menudo chute de azúcar tienes ahí —comenté con una sonrisa.

Se miró las manos.

—Ya, supongo que no voy a poder dormir en unas cuantas horas.

Recordé lo que me había dicho sobre que nunca dormía y esperé que eso hubiera cambiado. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera preguntárselo, me dijo:

—Edward no está.

—Ah. —Intenté disimular la decepción—. ¿Sigue con el mayor?

—Dios, no. Aro solo estuvo aquí como una hora. No estaba nada contento. Pero Edward salió con Alec.

—¿Con Alec? —Qué sorpresa.

Emmett asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí. Alec, Alice e Irina querían ir a comer algo. Amí no me apetecía.

—¿Irina también fue? —musité.

Vale, eso era una sorpresa tremenda. Pero lo que no lo era fue la oleada de celos irracionales que se apoderó de mí, decidida a convertirme en una novia obsesiva.

—Sí —respondió Emmett, y luego se estremeció—. ¿Quieres entrar?

No me di cuenta de que lo había seguido adentro hasta que estuve sentada en el sofá con las rodillas apretadas. ¿De verdad que Edward había salido a cenar con Irina y los demás?

—¿Cuándo se fueron?

Emmett le dio un mordisco al bollo.

—Pues… no hace mucho.

—Son casi las diez de la noche.

Los Luxen tenían un apetito voraz; pero, venga ya, no solían cenar tan tarde. Lo sabía perfectamente.

Emmett se sentó en el brazo del sillón y contempló su pastelito.

—Aro se fue a las cinco, más o menos. Y entonces apareció Alec… —Le echó un vistazo al reloj de pared, con el rostro contraído—. Irina y él vinieron a eso de las seis.

Se me revolvió el estómago.

—¿Y después los cuatro salieron a tomar algo?

Emmett dijo que sí con la cabeza, como si le resultara demasiado doloroso e incómodo hablar.

Cuatro horas para cenar. De pronto, ya no pude seguir sentada. Quería saber a qué restaurante habían ido. Quería encontrarlo. Empecé a ponerme de pie, pero intenté tragarme el espantoso nudo que me abrasaba el fondo de la garganta.

—No es lo que piensas —dijo Emmett en voz baja.

Volví la cabeza hacia él bruscamente y me horrorizó descubrir que se me habían formado lágrimas en los ojos. La ironía de todo aquello fue como una bofetada en la cara. ¿Así se había sentido Edward cuando se enteró de que había ido a cenar y luego a almorzar con Benjamín? Pero entonces no estábamos saliendo juntos, así que no tenía que darle explicaciones.

—¿Ah, no? —dije con voz ronca.

Emmett se terminó el bollo.

—No. Creo que solo necesitaba salir un rato.

—¿Sin mí?

Se sacudió unas migas azucaradas de los vaqueros.

—Puede que sí o puede que no. No es el mismo hermano que recuerdo. Nunca habría pensado que estaría con una humana. Sin ánimo de ofender.

—No pasa nada —susurré.

« Sin mí. Sin mí» . Aquellas palabras se repetían una y otra vez. Yo no era una de esas chicas pegajosas que tenían que estar con su novio todo el tiempo, pero me dolía, maldita sea.

Y ese dolor se convirtió en un furioso cuchillo al rojo vivo cuando me imaginé a Alice y Alec sentados en un lado de un reservado y a Edward e Irina en el otro, porque así debían de haberse sentado cuando fueron a comer. Sería como en los viejos tiempos… cuando Edward e Irina estaban juntos.

Puede que Benjamín y yo nos hubiéramos besado una vez, pero no teníamos una relación que venía de lejos. Dios, seguramente hasta habrían…

Pisé el freno.

Emmett se puso en pie, rodeó la mesa de centro y se sentó a mi lado.

—Aro lo cabreó. Quería asegurarse de que su relación contigo no interferiría en su lealtad hacia su raza. —Se inclinó hacia delante, frotándose las rodillas dobladas con las palmas de las manos—. Y, bueno, ya puedes imaginarte la respuesta de Edward.

Yo no estaba tan segura.

—¿Qué le dijo?

Emmett se rió entrecerrando los ojos como hacía Edward.

—Digamos que Edward le explicó que con quién estuviera no afectaba a su lealtad, pero usó otras palabras.

Sonreí un poco.

—¿Palabras fuertes?

—Muy fuertes —contestó mirándome—. No se esperaban algo así de él. Nadie se lo esperaba. ¿De mí? Sí. Pero, bueno, nunca esperaron mucho de mí. Principalmente porque me importaba un bledo lo que pensaran… No es que a Edward le importe, pero…

—Sí, lo sé. Él siempre ha sido el que se encargaba de todo, ¿verdad? No el que causaba problemas como este.

Emmett asintió con la cabeza.

—No saben lo que eres, pero dudo mucho que Aro lo deje estar.

—¿Lo marginarán?

Cuando asintió, negué con la cabeza. Si se marginaba a un Luxen, no se le permitía entrar ni acercarse a las comunidades Luxen, lo que significaba que no podía estar cerca del protector macizo de cuarzo beta. Tendría que arreglárselas prácticamente solo contra los Arum.

—¿Qué es Aro? Ya sé que es un mayor, pero ¿qué significa eso?

Emmett frunció el ceño.

—Los mayores son como los alcaldes y presidentes de nuestras comunidades. Aro es nuestro presidente.

Enarqué las cejas.

—Parece importante.

—Todos los que viven en la colonia le harán caso. Los que no lo hagan se arriesgan a sufrir consecuencias sociales. —Se echó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos—. Incluso a los que se relacionan con humanos, como los que trabajan fuera de la colonia y cosas así, les da miedo hacer enfadar a los mayores. Ninguno de nosotros puede marcharse sin permiso del Departamento de Defensa; pero, joder, si quisieran que nos largáramos, encontrarían la manera.

—¿A ti te hicieron eso por lo de Rose?

Se le tensó el rostro.

—Lo habrían hecho, pero no les dio tiempo. No hubo tiempo para nada.

Sentí una punzada de dolor en el pecho y le coloqué una mano en el brazo.

—Vamos a recuperar a Rose.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ya lo sé. Este domingo… Todo depende de este domingo.

Se me revolvió el estómago y se me aceleró el pulso.

—¿Cómo era estar allí dentro?

Emmett entreabrió los ojos. Transcurrió un momento antes de que respondiera.

—Al principio no estaba tan mal. Dejaban que Rose y yo nos viéramos. Nos dijeron que nos retenían por nuestra propia seguridad. Ya sabes, todo ese rollo de que si descubrían lo que le había hecho a Rose, las cosas se pondrían feas y que necesitábamos que nos protegieran. Que Dédalo estaba de nuestra parte. Durante un tiempo, sí que me lo pareció. Casi… casi creí que saldríamos de esa juntos.

Era la primera vez que lo oía nombrar a Dédalo. Aquella palabra sonó extraña en sus labios.

—Creer eso no me provocó más que sufrimiento y, con el tiempo, locura cuando la esperanza se desvaneció. —Las comisuras de los labios se le curvaron hacia arriba—. Dédalo quería que repitiera lo que había hecho con Rose. Querían que creara a más como ella. Para ayudar a mejorar el género humano y todas esas gilipolleces. Y, cuando no funcionó, las cosas… cambiaron.

Me removí en el asiento.

—¿Cómo cambiaron?

Emmett apretó la mandíbula.

—Al principio no me dejaban ver a Rose. Ese era mi castigo por fracasar en algo que a ellos les parecía muy fácil. No les entraba en la cabeza que yo no tenía ni idea de cómo la había curado y cambiado. Me traían humanos moribundos y yo lo intentaba, Bella, de verdad que sí. Pero se morían hiciera lo que hiciese.

Sentí náuseas y deseé saber qué decir, pero aquel parecía uno de esos momentos en los que no decir nada es lo correcto.

—Entonces empezaron a traer humanos sanos y a hacerles cosas, a herirlos, y yo los curaba. Algunos… mejoraron. Al menos un tiempo. Pero era como si las heridas que les habían infligido regresaran a lo bestia. Otros… otros se desestabilizaron.

—¿Se desestabilizaron?

Emmett abría y cerraba las manos sobre los muslos.

—Desarrollaban algunas de nuestras habilidades, pero algo… algo salía mal. Había una chica: no era mucho mayor que nosotros y era simpática, muy simpática. Le dieron algún tipo de pastilla y empezó a morirse. Así que la curé. Quería curarla de verdad, porque estaba muy asustada. —Sus ojos color esmeralda se encontraron con los míos—. Y pensamos que había funcionado. Se puso enferma igual que lo estaba Rose cuando nos llevaron allí por primera vez. Y luego pudo moverse tan rápido como nosotros. Un día después de que se le pasara la enfermedad, chocó con una pared.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Eso no es tan malo, ¿no?

Emmett apartó la mirada.

—Podemos movernos más rápido que las balas, Bella. Se estrelló contra la pared. Fue como chocar a velocidad supersónica.

—Dios mío…

—Fue como si no pudiera detenerse. A veces me pregunto si lo haría a propósito. Hubo muchísimos más después de ella. Humanos que murieron con mis manos sobre ellos. Humanos que murieron después de que los curara. Humanos que sobrevivieron sin mutaciones pero de los que nunca más se volvió a saber. —Bajó la mirada—. Hay tanta sangre en mis manos…

—No. —Negué enérgicamente con la cabeza—. Nada de eso fue culpa tuya.

—¿En serio? —La ira hizo que su voz sonara más profunda—. Tengo la habilidad de curar, pero no pude hacerlo bien.

—Pero tenías que querer curarlos… quererlo con cada célula de tu cuerpo. Te estaban obligando a hacerlo.

—Eso no cambia el hecho de que muriera mucha gente. —Se inclinó hacia delante de nuevo, inquieto—. Durante un tiempo, creí que me merecía lo que me estaban haciendo, pero… pero Rose no. Ella no se lo merecía.

—Tú tampoco, Emmett.

Se quedó mirándome un momento y luego apartó la vista.

—Me quitaron a Rose, después la comida, después el agua, y, cuando siguió sin funcionar, se pusieron creativos. —Dejó escapar un largo suspiro—. Supongo que le hicieron lo mismo a ella, pero no estoy seguro. Lo único que pude ver fue lo que le hacían delante de mí.

Se me heló la sangre. Aquello me daba muy mala espina.

—La herían para que la curase y así poder estudiar el proceso. —Apretó la mandíbula—. Cada vez que pasaba, me moría de miedo. ¿Y si no funcionaba? ¿Y si le fallaba a Rose? Me…

Emmett movió el cuello, como si aliviara un calambre.

Nunca volvería a ser el mismo. Las lágrimas me atenazaron de nuevo la garganta. Quería llorar por él y por Rosalie, pero sobre todo por las personas que fueron y nunca volverían a ser.


	19. chapter 19

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 19

Después de eso, Emmett se cerró. Se puso a hablar de cualquier cosa (el tiempo, fútbol americano, los Pitufos…), salvo de nada relacionado con Dédalo o lo que le hicieron a él y a Rose. Una parte de mí se sintió aliviada. No estaba segura de si podría soportar saber más, por muy egoísta que sonara.

Pero lo malo fue que, en cuanto dejamos de hablar de cosas serias, mi cerebro volvió a preguntarse dónde estaría Edward y qué estaría haciendo.

Cuando se acercó la medianoche y todavía no había regresado a casa, no pude quedarme allí sentada ni un minuto más.

No podía quedarme sentada en ningún sitio.

Me despedí de Emmett y crucé rápidamente el césped, tiritando. Lo primero que hice fue comprobar el móvil. Tenía un mensaje nuevo y el corazón se me aceleró.

« Prdn x st nch. Hblms mñn» .

Había llegado hacía como una hora. Lo que quería decir que todavía estaba con Irina… esto, con Alec, Alice e Irina.

Le eché un vistazo al reloj, como si eso cambiara de alguna forma la hora que era. El corazón me retumbaba en el pecho, como si hubiera venido corriendo de la casa de al lado. Bajé la mirada hacia el móvil y contuve el impulso de arrojarlo contra la pared. Sabía que estaba comportándome como una tonta.

Eran sus amigos, incluida Irina. Podía quedar con ellos sin mí. Y, con el distanciamiento entre Alice y yo, Edward no había podido pasar mucho tiempo con su hermana.

Fuera una tontería o no, estaba dolida. Y lo odiaba… odiaba haberme disgustado por semejante estupidez.

Llevé el móvil al piso de arriba, me lavé la cara y los dientes y me puse el pijama, dándole vueltas todo el rato a si debía responder al mensaje. Deseaba poseer la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para no hacerlo, para mandarlo a freír espárragos, pero eso era una gilipollez teniendo en cuenta todo lo que estaba pasando.

Además, me estaba tomando aquello demasiado a pecho. Así que dejé el teléfono en la mesita de noche, me metí bajo las mantas y me las subí hasta la barbilla. Permanecí así, castigándome por no devolverle el mensaje, por salir con Benjamín la primera vez, por besarlo y por quedarme despierta castigándome.

Por fin, mi cerebro tuvo suficiente y cerró el chiringuito.

Un rato después, no estuve segura de si estaba soñando o no. Me encontraba en esa etapa confusa en la que la realidad se mezcla con el subconsciente. Parte de todo aquello era un sueño, de eso estaba segura, porque pude ver a Edward en un edificio. Avisté su pelo dorado y luego se alejó. Estaba en una habitación y, antes de que pudiera llegar a él, pasaba a otra. Era un laberinto interminable y él no dejaba de moverse ni me respondía cuando gritaba su nombre.

La frustración me invadió y sentí una opresión en el pecho. Lo perseguía, nunca lo alcanzaba a tiempo, lo perdía… No acababa nunca.

Y, entonces, la cama se movió y el edificio desapareció, se evaporó en medio de volutas de humo y oscuridad. Algo pesado se tendió a mi lado. Una mano me apartó el pelo de la cara y creo que sonreí, porque él estaba allí y eso me calmaba. Volví a sumirme en un profundo sueño en el que no perseguía a Edward en mi mente.

Cuando se hizo de día, me di la vuelta esperando encontrar a Edward. Mamá trabajaba hasta tarde los sábados por la mañana y Edward solía quedarse todo el tiempo posible, pero mi cama estaba vacía.

Pasé una mano por la otra almohada e inhalé esperando notar aquel olor fresco y a aire libre que lo caracterizaba, pero lo único que percibí fue un débil rastro a cítricos. ¿Había soñado la presencia de Edward?

Dios, si había sido así, era patética.

Me senté frunciendo el ceño y cogí el móvil. Tenía un mensaje sin leer de Edward que había llegado a eso de las dos de la madrugada.

« Huevs beicn d dsy no. Vn cndo dspierts» .

—¿A las dos de la madrugada?

Me quedé mirando el teléfono. ¿Había estado con ellos hasta entonces?

El corazón se me había vuelto a acelerar y me dejé caer de espaldas con un gemido. Al parecer, yo era patética y Edward había trasnochado sin mí. Salí de mala gana de la cama, me duché y me puse unos vaqueros y un jersey. Una sensación de entumecimiento se había apoderado de mí mientras me secaba un poco el pelo y me lo recogía en un moño descuidado. Me dirigí a la casa de al lado y descubrí que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave.

Coloqué la mano en el picaporte y esperé hasta que oí girar la cerradura. Una idea inquietante se me ocurrió mientras abría la puerta: era demasiado fácil entrar y salir de las casas de la gente, incluida la mía.

Negué con la cabeza, cerré la puerta despacio y respiré hondo. La casa estaba silenciosa como una tumba. Todo el mundo seguía durmiendo. Subí las escaleras pisando con cuidado en los dos últimos escalones, que crujían. Las puertas de los cuartos de Emmett y Alice estaban cerradas, pero podía oír un suave murmullo de música que salía del de Edward.

Entreabrí la puerta de su habitación y entré con sigilo. Mi mirada fue directamente a la cama y no podría haber controlado el frenético aleteo de mi corazón ni aunque hubiese querido.

Edward estaba tendido de espaldas, con un brazo estirado a su lado y el otro apoyado sobre el vientre desnudo. Las sábanas se le habían enredado alrededor de las estrechas caderas. Su rostro dormido casi parecía angelical; las facciones cinceladas se habían suavizado y los labios se habían relajado. Las espesas pestañas le acariciaban la parte superior de las mejillas.

Parecía mucho más joven así en reposo; aunque, de una manera extraña, estaba aún más fuera de mi alcance. Poseía un tipo de belleza masculina intimidante y de otro mundo. Algo que solo existía entre las páginas de los libros que leía.

A veces me costaba convencerme de que Edward era real.

Me acerqué a él de puntillas y me senté en el borde de la cama, incapaz de apartar la mirada. No quería despertarlo, así que me quedé allí sentada como una auténtica acosadora observando el constante subir y bajar de su pecho. Me pregunté si habría soñado que estaba en mi cuarto anoche o si se habría pasado para comprobar cómo estaba. Volví a notar aquel aleteo y casi conseguí olvidar el ataque de ansiedad de la noche anterior. Casi, pero no…

Edward se giró de pronto, me rodeó la cintura con un brazo y me tumbó a su lado. Siguió moviéndose hasta hundir la cara en mi cuello.

—Buenos días —murmuró.

Se me dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro mientras apoyaba una mano en su hombro. Tenía la piel caliente.

—Buenos días.

Pasó una pierna sobre la mía y se acurrucó más cerca.

—¿Dónde están mis huevos con beicon?

—Pensé que te estabas ofreciendo a hacerlos tú.

—Me malinterpretaste. Vete a la cocina, mujer.

—Lo que tú digas.

Me coloqué de costado, mirándolo. Edward levantó la cabeza, me dio un beso en la nariz y luego enterró la cara en la almohada. Solté una carcajada.

—Es demasiado temprano —refunfuñó.

—Son casi las diez.

—Demasiado temprano.

Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago. Me mordí el labio, sin saber qué decir.

Edward me pasó un brazo perezosamente por encima de la cadera y volvió la cabeza para poder mirarme a la cara.

—No me respondiste anoche.

Así que íbamos a hablar del tema.

—Me quedé dormida y… supuse que estarías ocupado.

Enarcó una ceja.

—No estaba ocupado.

—Pasé a verte anoche y estuve esperando un rato. —Jugueteé con el borde de la sábana, retorciéndolo alrededor de los dedos—. Volviste tarde.

Edward abrió un ojo.

—Así que recibiste mi mensaje y tuviste tiempo de responder.

Se lo había puesto en bandeja.

Edward suspiró.

—¿Por qué me ignoraste, gatita? Heriste mis sentimientos.

—Estoy segura de que Irina te consoló.

En cuanto aquellas palabras salieron de mi boca, quise darme una bofetada.

Edward abrió ambos ojos y luego hizo algo que me sorprendió y me cabreó: sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Estás celosa.

La forma en la que lo dijo lo hizo parecer algo bueno. Quise sentarme, pero su brazo me lo impidió.

—No estoy celosa.

—Gatita…

Puse los ojos en blanco y, acto seguido, sufrí un grave brote de incontinencia verbal.

—Me preocupaba la visita del mayor, y se suponía que íbamos a hablar anoche. Pero no apareciste. En cambio, saliste con Alec, Alec e Irina. Sí, tu exnovia Irina. ¿Y cómo me enteré? Por tu hermano. ¿Y, por cierto, cómo os sentasteis? ¿Alice y Alec se sentaron en un lado y tú e Irina en el otro? Seguro que estabais muy cómodos.

—Gatita…

—No me vengas con esas. —Lo miré con cara de pocos amigos. Había cogido carrerilla y no podía parar—. Te fuiste a eso de las cinco ¿y cuándo volviste? ¿Después de las dos de la madrugada? ¿Qué estuvisteis haciendo? Y borra esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara. Esto no tiene gracia.

Edward intentó deshacerse de la sonrisa, pero no lo consiguió.

—Me encanta que saques las garras.

—Cierra el pico. —Indignada, intenté apartarle el brazo de un empujón—. Suéltame. Puedes llamar a Irina para ver si te prepara unos huevos con beicon. Yo me largo.

En lugar de soltarme, se colocó encima de mí sosteniéndose con las manos, que había apoyado a ambos lados de mis hombros. Ahora tenía en la cara esa exasperante sonrisilla suya de chulito.

—Solo quiero oírte decirlo: estoy celosa.

—Ya lo he dicho, idiota. Estoy celosa. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

Edward ladeó la cabeza.

—Ah, pues no sé. Tal vez porque nunca quise estar con Irina, y a ti te deseé desde el primer momento en que te vi. Y, antes de que empieces, ya sé que lo demostré de pena, pero tú sabes que te deseaba. Solo a ti. Es una locura que estés celosa.

—¿En serio? —Luché por contener unas lágrimas de rabia—. Estuvisteis saliendo.

—Estuvimos. En pasado.

—Seguramente ella quiere volver contigo.

—Pero yo no, así que no importa.

Amí me importaba.

—Es guapísima, como una modelo.

—Tú eres más guapa.

—No intentes engatusarme.

—Claro que no —repuso.

Me mordí el labio con la mirada clavada por encima de su hombro.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Al principio, pensé que me merecía lo de anoche. Ahora sé cómo te sentiste cuando salí con Benjamín. Es como si el karma me diera una lección, pero no es lo mismo. Tú y yo no estábamos juntos entonces y Benjamín y yo no teníamos ese tipo de pasado en común.

Edward respiró hondo.

—Es verdad: no es lo mismo. Yo no tuve una cita con Irina. Alec se pasó y nos pusimos a hablar de Aro. Le entró hambre, así que decidimos ir a tomar algo. Alice se apuntó e Irina estaba allí porque es su hermana, por si no lo recuerdas.

Encogí un hombro. Vale, en eso tenía razón.

—Y no salimos a comer. Al final, pedimos pizza, volvimos a casa de Alec y estuvimos hablando de lo del domingo. Irina está muerta de miedo por la posibilidad de perder a Alec también y Alice todavía quiere matar a Benjamín. Me pasé horas explicándoles el plan al detalle. No fue una fiesta a la que no te invitáramos.

« Pero es que no me invitasteis» , quise protestar, pero sabía que era una estupidez.

—¿Por qué no me lo contaste por lo menos? Podrías haberme dicho algo. Así no se me habría desbocado la imaginación.

Se quedó mirándome un momento, luego se incorporó y se sentó a mi lado.

—Tenía pensado pasarme cuando llegara a casa, pero ya era tarde.

Así que lo de anoche sí fue un sueño. Quedaba confirmado oficialmente: era patética.

—Mira, no lo pensé.

—Eso parece —musité.

Edward se frotó un punto situado encima del corazón.

—Sinceramente, no creí que fueras a disgustarte tanto. Supuse que tendrías más sentido común.

Yo seguía tumbada de espaldas, demasiado cansada para moverme.

—¿Más sentido común?

—Sí. Que sabrías que, aunque Irina entrara pavoneándose desnuda en mi cuarto en este instante, la mandaría a hacer puñetas. Que no tenías nada de qué preocuparte.

—Gracias por grabarme esa imagen en la mente para siempre.

Edward negó con la cabeza soltando una carcajada seca.

—Estas inseguridades me sacan de mis casillas, Bella.

Me quedé boquiabierta. Me levanté bruscamente y me senté sobre las rodillas.

—¿Cómo? ¿Tú eres el único que tiene derecho a sentirse inseguro?

—¿Qué? —Sonrió de forma burlona—. ¿Por qué iba yo a sentirme inseguro?

—Buena pregunta, pero ¿cómo llamarías tú a tu pequeño episodio con Benjamín ayer en el pasillo? ¿Y esa estúpida pregunta sobre por qué quería ayudarlo?

Edward no dijo ni pío.

—¡Ajá! Exacto. Es aún más ridículo que tú te sientas inseguro. Permíteme que te lo explique con todo lujo de detalles. —Cuando aumentó mi enfado, también lo hizo la Fuente, recorriéndome la piel—. Detesto a Benjamín. Me utilizó y estaba dispuesto a entregarme a Dédalo. Mató a Eathan. Solo hay una parte microscópica de mí que logra soportar su presencia. ¿Cómo puedes tener los más mínimos celos de él?

—Te desea —dijo apretando la mandíbula.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios, claro que no.

—Lo que tú digas. Pero soy un tío. Sé lo que piensan los otros tíos.

Levanté las manos en un gesto de frustración.

—Aunque fuera verdad, da igual. Yo lo odio, ¿está claro?

Apartó la mirada.

—Vale.

—Pero tú no odias a Irina. Una parte de ti la quiere. Sé que es así, y puede que no sea lo mismo que sientes por mí, pero hay afecto entre vosotros… hay una historia. Perdóname si eso me intimida un poco.

Me levanté de la cama y me dieron ganas de atravesar el cuarto dando unos buenos pisotones como una niña emberrinchada. Puede que incluso patalear en el suelo. Así por lo menos liberaría un poco de energía.

Edward apareció delante de mí y dio un paso al frente para acunarme las mejillas.

—Vale. Lo entiendo. Debería haberte dicho algo. Y el tema con Benjamín… Sí, también es una estupidez.

—Bien —contesté cruzándome de brazos.

Le temblaron los labios.

—Pero tienes que entender que es a ti a quien deseo. Ni a Irina ni a nadie más.

—¿Aunque los mayores quieran que estés con alguien como ella?

Bajó la cabeza y me acarició el pómulo con los labios.

—Me importa un pito lo que ellos quieran. Soy así de egoísta. —Me besó la sien—. ¿Vale?

—Vale. —Se me cerraron los ojos.

—¿Todo arreglado, entonces?

—Si me prometes no darme el coñazo sobre lo de ir con vosotros mañana.

Apoyó su frente contra la mía.

—Sabes negociar.

—Así es.

—No quiero que vayas, gatita. —Suspiró mientras me rodeaba con los brazos—. Pero no puedo impedírtelo. Prométeme que no te separarás de mí.

Mi sonrisa quedó oculta contra su pecho.

—Te lo prometo.

Me dio un beso en la coronilla.

—Siempre te sales con la tuya, ¿verdad?

—No siempre.

Apoyé las manos contra sus costados, absorbiendo su calor. Si por mí fuera, nada de eso estaría ocurriendo. Me pregunté si alguno de nosotros conseguiría lo que quería.

Me apretó con más fuerza y sentí que lo recorría un suspiro.

—Venga. Vamos a preparar esos huevos con beicon. Hoy necesito estar en plena forma.

—¿Por qué…? —Me interrumpí cuando comprendí a qué se refería—. Ah, ya… por Benjamín.

—Exacto. —Me besó con suavidad—. Va a costarme Dios y ayuda no partirle la cara. Ya lo sabes, ¿no? Así que doble ración de beicon para mí.


	20. chapter 20

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 20

Alice estaba sentada en el último escalón con pinta de hada desquiciada a punto de desatar el infierno. Tenía un brillo febril en los ojos verdes. Apretaba los labios con fuerza y se aferraba las rodillas con los dedos como si fueran garras afiladas listas para hundirse en su presa.

—Ya está aquí —anunció con la mirada clavada en la ventana situada junto a la puerta.

Le eché un vistazo a Edward. Una sonrisa maliciosa se le dibujó en la cara.

No parecían preocuparle lo más mínimo las ansias asesinas de su hermana.

Puede que no hubiera sido buena idea encontrarnos con Benjamín allí.

Alice se levantó del escalón de un salto y abrió la puerta de golpe antes de que Benjamín tuviera ocasión de llamar. Nadie la detuvo ni se acercó siquiera. Benjamín bajó la mano, sorprendido.

—Eh… hola.

Alice echó su delgado brazo hacia atrás y estrelló el puño contra la mandíbula de Benjamín. El impacto lo hizo retroceder como un metro.

Me quedé pasmada.

Alec soltó una carcajada.

Alice dio media vuelta y dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—Vale. Listo —dijo.

La vi dirigirse al sillón y sentarse sacudiendo la mano.

—Le prometí que le dejaría darle un buen golpe —me explicó Edward riéndose entre dientes—. Ahora se comportará.

Me quedé mirándolo.

Benjamín atravesó la puerta tambaleándose mientras se masajeaba la mandíbula.

—De acuerdo —dijo con una mueca de dolor—. Me lo merecía.

—Te mereces algo mucho peor —repuso Alec—. No lo olvides.

Benjamín asintió con la cabeza y recorrió la habitación con la mirada. Seis Luxen y un híbrido lo miraban a su vez. Tuvo el sentido común de parecer nervioso, incluso asustado. La animosidad podía palparse en la sala.

Benjamín se situó de espaldas a la pared. Chico listo. Se metió una mano despacio en el bolsillo trasero y sacó un papel enrollado.

—Supongo que deberíamos terminar con esto lo antes posible.

—Supongo que sí —dijo Edward arrebatándole el papel de la mano—. ¿Qué es esto?

—Un mapa —contestó—. La ruta que tenemos que seguir está marcada en rojo. Es un camino de acceso contra incendios y nos llevará directamente hasta la entrada trasera de Mount Weather.

Edward desenrolló el mapa sobre la mesa de centro. Emmett se asomó por encima del hombro de su hermano y pasó un dedo por la serpenteante línea roja.

—¿Cuánto se tarda en subir por este camino?

—Unos veinte minutos en coche, pero es imposible que podamos meter un coche allí arriba sin que se den cuenta. —Dio un tímido paso al frente, mirando a Alice, que no le quitaba la vista de encima. Una marca roja le recorría la mejilla derecha. Iba a salirle un moratón—. Vamos a tener que hacerlo a pie y rápido.

—¿Cómo de rápido? —preguntó Anthony desde su puesto junto a la puerta del comedor.

—Tan rápido como sea inhumanamente posible —respondió Benjamín—. Vamos a tener que movernos a la velocidad de la luz. Seth nos proporcionará quince minutos y no podemos quedarnos dando vueltas por Mount Weather esperando a que sean las nueve. Tenemos que llegar allí con unos cinco minutos de antelación y echar a correr por el camino lo más rápido posible.

Me recosté contra el asiento. Yo solo había conseguido alcanzar una vez la velocidad necesaria para lo que estaban hablando. Fue cuando estaba dándole caza a Benjamín.

Edward levantó la mirada.

—¿Puedes hacerlo?

—Sí. —Teniendo en cuenta las razones, estaba segura de poder conseguirlo.

Con suerte.

Alice se puso en pie, negando con la cabeza.

—¿A qué velocidad pueden correr ellos?

—A toda leche cuando es necesario —contestó Benjamín—. Atácame otra vez, y te demostraré lo rápido que puedo correr.

Alice soltó una risita burlona.

—Seguro que aun así podría alcanzarte.

—Quizá —murmuró Benjamín, y luego dijo—: Mañana tienes que practicar todo el día. Puede que incluso esta noche. No podemos permitirnos que nadie nos retrase.

Tardé un segundo en darme cuenta de que estaba hablándome a mí.

—No voy a retrasar a nadie.

—Solo quiero asegurarme.

Un millar de emociones se arremolinaban en sus ojos cuando me miró y aparté la vista enseguida. Me dolía admitir que yo era, evidentemente, el eslabón más débil. Probablemente Alice o Irina habrían sido mejor opciones, pero sabía que podía hacerlo.

—No hace falta que te preocupes por ella. No es problema tuyo —le espetó Edward.

Anthony se acercó interponiéndose entre Edward y Benjamín.

—Vale. Ya sabemos que hay que subir por este camino, pero ¿dónde quieres que nos quedemos nosotros?

Edward se cruzó de brazos, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Al pie del camino de acceso. Eso debería daros la oportunidad de salir huyendo si algo sale mal.

—Nada va a salir mal —repuso Irina observando a Edward—. Os esperaremos allí.

—Por supuesto —contestó Edward con una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. No nos va a pasar nada, Irina.

Me pellizqué el muslo. « Él no la desea. Él no la desea. Él no la desea» . Eso ayudó.

—Confío en ti —dijo Irina mirándolo con adoración. Como si Edward fuera un santo o algo por el estilo.

Me pellizqué el muslo más fuerte. « La voy a matar. La voy a matar. La voy a matar» . Eso no ayudó.

Benjamín carraspeó.

—En fin, Seth dice que hay una vieja granja al pie del camino de acceso. Deberíamos poder aparcar los coches allí.

—Suena bien. —Emmett se apartó con las manos en las caderas. Un mechón de pelo le cayó sobre la frente—. En cuanto lleguemos allí, dispondremos de quince minutos, ¿no?

Edward asintió con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Según Seth, el mafioso adolescente, sí.

—¿Y ese crío es digno de confianza? —preguntó Anthony.

—Yo respondo por él.

—Qué alivio —contesté mirándolo.

—Podemos confiar en él. —Benjamín se puso colorado.

—¿Crees que es suficiente tiempo? —le preguntó Emmett a su hermano—. ¿Para entrar, llegar hasta Rose y Amun y salir?

—Debería serlo. —Edward dobló el mapa y se lo guardó en el bolsillo trasero—. Recuperarás a Rose y el mierda este, a Amun.

Benjamín puso los ojos en blanco.

—Alec, Bella y yo los cubriremos. No deberíamos tardar ni quince minutos.—Edward se sentó a mi lado y miró a Benjamín con cara de pocos amigos—. Y luego cogerás a Amun y te largarás de aquí. No tienes ningún motivo para volver.

—¿Y si vuelve? —preguntó Alice—. ¿Y si encuentra otra excusa para chantajearos para que lo ayudéis?

—Eso no pasará —aseguró Benjamín, y sentí su mirada sobre mí—. No tengo ninguna razón para regresar.

Edward se puso tenso.

—Si vuelves, vas a obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero hacer… Es probable que lo disfrute, pero no quiero tener que hacerlo.

Benjamín levantó bruscamente el mentón.

—Entendido.

—De acuerdo —dijo Anthony dirigiéndose a todos los presentes—.Quedamos aquí mañana a las seis y media. ¿Lo tienes todo controlado, Bella ?

Dije que sí con la cabeza.

—Mi madre cree que voy a quedarme a dormir en casa de Jessica. Aunque, de todas formas, trabaja.

—Siempre está trabajando —comentó Irina mirándose las uñas—. ¿Es que no le gusta estar en casa?

No estaba segura de si era una pulla o no, así que controlé mi genio.

—Paga la hipoteca, la comida, las facturas y todos mis gastos ella sola. Tiene que trabajar mucho.

—Tal vez deberías buscarte un trabajo —propuso lanzándome una breve mirada—. Algo después de clase a lo que puedas dedicarle unas veinte horas de tu vida.

Me crucé de brazos con los labios fruncidos.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué me lo sugieres?

Se le dibujó una sonrisa felina mientras centraba su atención en un punto situado a mi lado.

—Es que me parece que, si de verdad te preocupara que tu madre llegue a fin de mes, la ayudarías.

—Seguro que es por eso.

Me relajé cuando Edward me deslizó una mano por la espalda. Irina se percató del gesto y apretó los labios en una mueca avinagrada.

Chúpate esa.

—Solo tenemos que preocuparnos por una cosa —dijo Benjamín como si de verdad solo hubiera una cosa que pudiera salir mal—. Tienen puertas de emergencia que se cierran cada tantos metros cuando suenan las alarmas. Esas puertas también cuentan con un arma defensiva. No os acerquéis a las luces azules. Son láseres. Os harían pedazos.

Todos nos quedamos mirándolo. Caramba. Sí, eso era grave.

Benjamín sonrió.

—Pero no deberían ser un problema. Deberíamos poder entrar y salir sin que nos vean.

—Vale —dijo Alec despacio—. ¿Algo más de lo que tengamos que preocuparnos, como una red de ónice?

Benjamín se rió.

—No, eso debería ser todo.

Alice quiso que Benjamín se largara en cuanto los planes estuvieron en marcha. Él se dirigió a la puerta sin protestar y luego se detuvo como si fuera a decir algo.

Sentí su mirada de nuevo sobre mí, pero entonces se marchó. El grupo se disolvió, dejando a los hermanos atrás.

Junté las manos y dije:

—Quiero practicar eso de la velocidad. A ver, sé que puedo correr tan rápido como vosotros, pero me gustaría practicar.

Alice clavó la vista en el brazo del sofá mientras respiraba hondo.

—Buena idea. —Emmett esbozó una sonrisa torcida—. A mí también me vendría bien practicar.

Edward estiró la espalda y me pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura.

—Ahora está un poco oscuro. Seguramente acabarías partiéndote el cuello. Pero podemos hacerlo mañana.

—Gracias por el voto de confianza.

—De nada.

Le di un codazo y me volví hacia Alice, que seguía observando los muebles como si guardaran la respuesta a algún misterio. Por probar…

—¿Vas… vas a ayudarnos?

Alice abrió la boca y luego la cerró negando con la cabeza. A continuación, y sin decir una palabra, dio media vuelta y se dirigió al piso de arriba. Me desmoralicé.

—Acabará entrando en razón —dijo Edward dándome un pequeño apretón—. Estoy seguro.

Yo lo dudaba, pero asentí con la cabeza. Alice nunca iba a « entrar en razón» . No sé ni por qué me molestaba.

Emmett se sentó junto a mí con una expresión de confusión en el rostro.

—No sé qué le ha pasado mientras yo no estaba. No lo entiendo.

Apreté los labios. Yo, eso le había pasado.

—Todos hemos cambiado, hermano. —Edward tiró de mí para que me recostara contra él—. Pero todo… todo volverá a la normalidad pronto.

Emmett nos miró con el ceño fruncido. La tristeza se apoderó de sus ojos, atenuando el vibrante color. Me pregunté en qué pensaría cuando nos veía juntos.

¿Le vendrían recuerdos de Rose y él acurrucados en el sofá? Entonces parpadeó y se le dibujó una leve sonrisa.

—¿Un maratón de Ghost Investigators?

—Eso no hace falta ni preguntarlo. —Edward levantó una mano y el mando a distancia salió disparado hacia él—. Tengo como seis horas grabadas. ¿Palomitas? Necesitamos palomitas.

—Y helado —añadió Emmett poniéndose en pie—. Tengo un antojo.

El reloj de pared marcaba las siete y media. Iba a ser una noche larga; pero, cuando me acomodé al lado de Edward, me di cuenta de que no quería estar en ningún otro sitio.

Edward me rozó la mejilla con los labios mientras estiraba el brazo por detrás de nosotros y sacaba una manta del respaldo del sofá. Nos cubrió con ella dejando que la mayor parte me envolviera.

—Estamos recuperándolo, ¿verdad?

Me volví hacia él, sonriendo.

—Sí, creo que sí.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

—Asegurémonos de que mañana no haga que todo haya sido en vano.

A la una de la tarde del día siguiente, estaba cubierta de barro y sudando como un pollo. Lo había hecho mejor de lo que creía: había sido capaz de seguir el ritmo de Emmett con facilidad y solo me había caído unas… cuatro veces. El terreno era implacable.

Pasé caminando junto a Edward, que intentó darme un golpecito. Lo fulminé con la mirada y él me respondió con una sonrisa pícara.

—Tienes la mejilla sucia —me dijo—. Qué mona.

Como siempre, él estaba perfecto. Ni siquiera había empezado a sudar, por el amor de Dios.

—¿Siempre se le da todo tan irritantemente bien?

Emmett, que tenía tan mala pinta como yo, asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, es el mejor en este tipo de cosas: pelear, correr, cualquier actividad física.

Edward sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras yo me limpiaba el barro de las zapatillas y nos soltó:

—Sois unos mantas. —Luego se rió.

Le saqué la lengua y regresé al lado de los hermanos. Estábamos en el límite del bosque que llegaba hasta el jardín de mi casa. Respiré hondo un par de veces y acepté encantada que la Fuente me invadiera. Volví a notar aquel subidón de adrenalina, como si montara en una montaña rusa, y se me tensaron los músculos.

—Preparados —dijo Edward apretando los puños a los costados—. ¡Ya!

Clavé los pies en el suelo, empujé y les eché una carrera. Noté el azote del aire a mi alrededor a medida que cogía velocidad. Ahora que sabía que debía estar atenta por si había ramas podridas y piedras en mi camino, mantuve los ojos clavados en el suelo y lo que me rodeaba. El viento me cortaba las mejillas, pero era un ardor agradable. Significaba que iba rápido.

Los árboles no eran más que manchas borrosas mientras los sorteaba a toda velocidad y pasaba por debajo de las ramas bajas. Salté sobre arbustos y rocas y adelanté a Emmett. La velocidad me tiró del pelo, liberándolo de la coleta. Una carcajada escapó de mi garganta. Mientras corría, me olvidé de los celos estúpidos, del persistente problema de Jason e incluso de lo que teníamos que hacer más tarde aquella noche.

Correr así, tan rápido como el viento, era liberador.

Edward nos adelantó como una exhalación y llegó al arrollo unos diez segundos antes que nosotros. Frenar era un problema. No podías detenerte sin más: a esa velocidad te darías de bruces contra el suelo en cuestión de segundos.

Así que hundí los pies en el suelo, levantando sedimentos y piedras sueltas, y me deslicé el último metro.

Edward estiró el brazo y me rodeó la cintura para que no acabara en el lago.

Me volví, riéndome, y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Me sonrió, encantado.

—Te brillan los ojos.

—¿En serio? ¿Como los tuyos? ¿Con ese resplandor como de diamantes?

Emmett se detuvo y se apartó el pelo de la frente.

—No, simplemente se te iluminan. Es bonito —dijo.

—Es precioso —lo corrigió Edward—. Pero será mejor que tengas cuidado de no hacer eso delante de la gente. —Cuando asentí con la cabeza, se acercó a su hermano y le dio una palmada en la espalda—. ¿Por qué no lo consideramos un empate? Los dos estáis preparados, y me muero de hambre.

Un estremecimiento de orgullo brotó en mi interior hasta que recordé la importancia de lo que íbamos a hacer esa noche. No podía ser el eslabón más débil.

—Oíd, chicos, ¿por qué no os adelantáis vosotros y regresáis? Yo voy a practicar un poco más.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí. Quiero hacerte morder el polvo.

—Ni en sueños, gatita. —Se acercó con aire arrogante y me besó en la mejilla—. Así que más vale que te rindas.

Le di un empujón en el pecho con actitud juguetona.

—Un día de estos vas a tener que tragarte el orgullo.

—Dudo mucho que ninguno de nosotros llegue a ver ese día —apuntó Emmett sonriéndole a su hermano.

El corazón me dio un vuelco al verlos bromeando juntos y me obligué a no alterar la expresión de mi cara, aunque vi que Edward vacilaba un poco.

Emmett, que no se había percatado de la importancia del momento, volvió a apartarse el pelo y emprendió el camino de regreso a la casa.

—¡Te echo una carrera, hermano! —exclamó Emmett.

« Vete» , articulé para que Edward me leyera los labios.

Me dedicó una sonrisa rápida y luego se acercó a su hermano a paso ligero.

—Sabes que vas a perder.

—Probablemente. Pero, oye, es bueno para tu ego, ¿no?

Como si necesitara ayuda con eso. Pero sonreí y noté una calidez en mi interior mientras ellos bromeaban y después salían disparados. Esperé unos minutos, despejé la mente y luego regresé trotando en dirección a casa. A velocidad normal, tardé unos cinco minutos, si estaba contando bien. En cuanto llegué al límite del bosque, di media vuelta y me preparé. Noté cómo la Fuente se desataba y me lancé hacia delante.

Dos minutos.

Lo repetí y me cronometré. Un minuto y medio en el segundo intento.

Lo hice una y otra vez, hasta que me ardieron los músculos y los pulmones y rebajé los cinco minutos a cincuenta segundos. No creía que pudiera mejorarlo.

Y lo curioso era que, aunque me temblaban los músculos, no me dolían. Como si llevara años corriendo así; yo, que prácticamente solo corría de la puerta de la librería hasta la sección de novedades.

Mientras me estiraba, observé cómo el sol se filtraba a través de los árboles y se reflejaba en el arroyo semicongelado. Quedaba poco para que llegara la primavera. Me sujeté el pelo y me lo coloqué sobre un hombro. Si salíamos vivos de Mount Weather esa noche, claro.

—Me equivocaba. No necesitas practicar.

Me volví al oír la voz de Benjamín. Estaba como a un metro de distancia, apoyado contra un grueso árbol, con las manos en los bolsillos. La inquietud y la discordia me provocaron un nudo en el estómago.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté sin alterar la voz.

Benjamín se encogió de hombros.

—Mirar.

—Ya…

La sonrisa le salió forzada.

—Seguramente debería haberme expresado mejor. Os estaba mirando correr. Tus chicos son buenos… pero tú eres genial. A Dédalo le encantaría tenerte entre sus filas.

El nudo de mi estómago se hizo más grande.

—¿Es una amenaza?

—No. —Parpadeó y se puso colorado—. Dios, no, solo me refería a que eres muy buena. Eres lo que quieren en un híbrido.

—¿Igual que tú?

Bajó la mirada al suelo.

—Sí, igual que yo.

Esa situación era incómoda y me molestaba tener que respirar el mismo aire que Benjamín. Por lo general, yo no era de esas personas que guardan rencor, pero hice una excepción con él.

Me dispuse a regresar a la casa.

—¿Te preocupa lo de esta noche?

—No quiero hablar contigo.

Lo tuve a mi lado en un instante.

—¿Por qué no?

« ¿Por qué no? ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no?» Aquella pregunta me enfureció. Sin pararme a pensarlo, me volví de repente y le di un puñetazo en el plexo solar. Se le escapó bruscamente el aire de los pulmones y una vertiginosa sensación de satisfacción me pintó una sonrisa en la cara.

—¡Dios mío! —gruñó, doblándose en dos—. ¿Por qué os ha dado a todas las tías por pegarme?

—Te mereces algo mucho peor que eso. —Di media vuelta para no volver a pegarle y retomé el camino de regreso—. ¿Que por qué no quiero hablar contigo? ¿Por qué no se lo preguntamos a Eathan?

—Vale. —Me alcanzó mientras se masajeaba el estómago—. Tienes razón. Pero ya me he disculpado.

—Una disculpa no arregla algo como eso.

Respiré hondo y entrecerré los ojos para protegerme del fuerte resplandor del sol que se abría paso entre las ramas. No podía creerme que estuviera teniendo aquella conversación.

—Estoy intentando compensarlo.

Me reí de la ridícula idea de que podría compensar todo lo que había hecho.

Desde la noche en que Eathan murió, una parte de mí entendía la pena de muerte y por qué se había creado. Vale, puede que el ojo por ojo no estuviera bien, pero apoyaba la cadena perpetua.

Me detuve.

—¿Qué haces aquí de verdad? Sabes que es probable que Edward pierda los nervios si te ve, y él pega más fuerte que Alice y que yo.

—Quería hablar contigo. —Levantó la mirada—. Y hubo un tiempo en el que solía gustarte hablar conmigo.

Ya, antes de que resultara ser la encarnación del demonio, era un tío bastante guay.

—Te odio —le solté, y lo decía en serio. El nivel de animosidad que sentía por ese chico se salía de los gráficos.

Benjamín dio un respingo, pero no apartó la mirada. El viento bramaba entre los árboles, sacudiéndome el pelo alrededor de la cara y poniéndole el suyo de punta.

—Nunca quise que me odiaras.

Solté una breve carcajada y empecé a caminar de nuevo.

—Pues, para no querer que te odiara, te luciste.

—Ya lo sé. —Se puso a caminar a mi lado—. Y sé que no puedo cambiarlo. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de si lo haría, si tuviera la oportunidad de revivirlo todo de nuevo.

Le lancé una mirada cargada de odio.

—Por lo menos eres sincero, ¿no? Da igual.

Benjamín se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros.

—Tú harías lo mismo si estuvieras en mi lugar… si tuvieras que proteger a Edward.

Un escalofrío me bajó lentamente por la espalda mientras apretaba la mandíbula.

—Lo harías —insistió en voz baja—. Harías lo mismo que hice yo. Y eso es lo que más te molesta. Nos parecemos más de lo que quieres admitir.

—¡No nos parecemos en nada!

Pero se me revolvió el estómago, porque en el fondo, como le había dicho una vez a Edward, me parecía mucho a Benjamín. No obstante, eso no significaba que fuera a darle el placer de admitirlo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que lo que él había hecho me había cambiado.

Apreté con fuerza los puños mientras pisoteaba ramas y arbustos.

—Eres un monstruo, Benjamín. Un monstruo de carne y hueso… y yo no quiero ser así.

No dijo nada durante un rato.

—Tú no eres un monstruo.

Me dolía la mandíbula de lo fuerte que estaba rechinando los dientes.

—Eres como yo, Bella, en serio; pero eres mejor. —Se quedó callado un momento y luego añadió—: Me gustaste desde el momento en que nos conocimos. Aunque sabía que era una estupidez que me gustaras, así fue.

Me detuve, estupefacta, y lo miré.

—¿Qué?

La parte superior de las mejillas se le tiñó de rojo.

—Me gustas, Bella. Me gustas mucho. Y ya sé que me odias y que estás enamorada de Edward. Lo entiendo, pero quería decirlo por si las cosas se ponen feas esta noche. No es que vay a a pasar nada, pero ya sabes… Pues eso.

Ni siquiera podía procesar lo que estaba diciéndome. Era imposible. Me volví y seguí caminando hacia casa, que y a estaba a la vista, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho. Por eso nos había traicionado a mis amigos y a mí. Por eso mató a Eathan y luego regresó para chantajearnos. Una risa histérica me brotó en la garganta y, en cuanto empecé a reírme, ya no pude parar.

—Gracias —murmuró—. Me sincero, y tú te ríes de mí.

—Deberías alegrarte de que esté riéndome. Porque la otra opción es volver a pegarte, lo que todavía es posible…

Benjamín se me abalanzó por la espalda, tirándome al suelo. Me quedé sin aire en los pulmones, y notar su peso encima hizo que mi cuerpo se preparara de inmediato para pelear.

—Quieta —me susurró al oído mientras me sujetaba los brazos—. Tenemos compañía… y no es de la buena.


	21. chapter 21

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 21

El corazón se me subió a la garganta. Conseguí levantar la cabeza, esperando encontrar un ejército de agentes del Departamento de Defensa rodeándonos.

No vi nada.

—¿De qué hablas? —le pregunté en un murmullo—. Yo no veo…

—Calla.

Me enfurecí, pero guardé silencio. No obstante, después de unos segundos, estaba segura de que solo quería divertirse un rato.

—Si no te apartas, voy a darte una buena…

Y luego vi a qué se refería. Un hombre con un traje negro avanzaba sigilosamente por un lado de mi casa. Tenía algo que me resultaba familiar, y entonces recordé dónde lo había visto.

Iba con Victoria Husher el día que el Departamento de Defensa apareció mientras Edward y yo estábamos en el campo donde nos habíamos enfrentado a Félix.

El agente Stefan.

A continuación, vi su todoterreno aparcado calle abajo.

Tragué saliva rápidamente.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

—No lo sé. —Noté el cálido aliento de Benjamín contra el cuello y apreté los dientes—. Pero es evidente que está buscando algo.

Como un segundo después, me llamó la atención un movimiento en casa de Edward. La puerta principal se abrió y Edward salió. Para los ojos humanos, fue como si se hubiera desvanecido del porche y hubiera reaparecido en el camino de entrada de mi casa, a un metro del agente. Pero simplemente se había movido tan rápido que resultaba imposible seguirlo.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Stefan? —Su voz llegó hasta nosotros, firme y carente de emoción.

Stefan retrocedió un paso, sorprendido por su repentina aparición, y se llevó una mano al pecho.

—Por el amor de Dios, Edward, odio que hagas eso.

Edward no sonrió y, lo que fuera que el agente vio en sus ojos, lo hizo ir directo al grano.

—Estoy investigando.

—Vale.

Stefan introdujo una mano en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta, sacó una libretita y la abrió. La chaqueta se le enganchó en la funda del revólver y no supe decir si fue a propósito o no.

—El agente Eleazar Vaughn lleva desaparecido desde antes de Año Nuevo. Estoy comprobando todas las posibles pistas.

—Mierda —murmuré.

Edward se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y por qué iba a saber yo qué le ha pasado? ¿O por qué iba a importarme?

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste?

—No lo he visto desde el día que os presentasteis aquí para la vista de control y quisisteis comer en aquel asqueroso buffet chino —respondió Edward con un tono tan convincente que casi me lo creí—. Todavía no me he recuperado.

Stefan sonrió a regañadientes.

—Sí, la comida era horrible. —Anotó algo y luego volvió a guardarse la libreta en el bolsillo—. ¿Así que no has visto a Vaughn?

—Pues no.

El otro hombre asintió con la cabeza.

—Sé que vosotros dos no os caíais demasiado bien y no creo que hiciera visitas no autorizadas; pero, llegados a este punto, tenemos que comprobar todas las posibilidades.

—Es comprensible. —La mirada de Edward se posó en los árboles detrás de los cuales estábamos escondidos—. ¿Por qué estabas inspeccionando la casa de las vecinas?

—Estoy inspeccionando todas las casas —contestó—. ¿Sigues siendo amigo de la chica con la que te vimos?

« Ay, no» .

Edward no dijo nada, pero, incluso desde donde estaba tendida, pude ver la mirada hostil que le dedicó al agente.

Stefan se rió.

—Edward, ¿cuándo vas a relajarte? —Le dio una palmada en el hombro mientras pasaba a su lado—. No me importa con quién… pases el tiempo. Solo hago mi trabajo.

Edward siguió los movimientos del agente y se volvió hacia él.

—Entonces, si decidiera salir únicamente con humanas y sentar la cabeza con una, ¿no darías parte?

—Mientras no vea pruebas innegables, me da igual. Esto no es más que un trabajo con una buena jubilación, y espero poder llegar a cobrarla. —Empezó a dirigirse hacia su vehículo, pero se detuvo y se volvió hacia Edward—. Aunque hay una diferencia entre pruebas e instinto. Por ejemplo, mi instinto me decía que tu hermano tenía una relación seria con la humana con la que desapareció, pero no había pruebas.

Y, por supuesto, nosotros sabíamos cómo había descubierto el Departamento de Defensa lo de Rosalie y Emmett: por Jason. Pero ¿ese tipo estaba insinuando que él no sabía nada de Enmett?

Edward se apoyó contra el todoterreno de Stefan.

—¿Viste el cuerpo de mi hermano cuando lo encontraron?

Se produjo un momento de tensión y Stefan bajó la barbilla.

—Yo no estaba allí cuando dijeron que habían encontrado su cuerpo junto con el de la chica. Solo me contaron lo que pasó. No soy más que un agente. —Levantó la cabeza—. Y nadie me ha dicho lo contrario. Yo aquí ni pincho ni corto, pero no estoy ciego.

Contuve la respiración, y sentí que Benjamín hacía lo mismo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Edward.

Stefan esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

—Sé a quién tienes en casa, Edward. Sé que me mintieron… A muchos de nosotros nos han mentido y no tenemos ni idea de lo que está pasando de verdad. Solo hacemos nuestro trabajo. Cumplimos y agachamos la cabeza.

Edward asintió.

—¿Y eso es lo que haces ahora? ¿Agachar la cabeza?

—Me pidieron que comprobase el posible paradero de Vaughn, nada más. —Hizo un gesto hacia su todoterreno y Edward se apartó—. He aprendido que no debo investigar nada a menos que me lo ordenen. Me interesa mucho ese plan de jubilación. —Se subió al vehículo y cerró la puerta—. Cuídate.

Edward retrocedió.

—Hasta la vista, Stefan.

Los neumáticos giraron y levantaron gravilla mientras el vehículo se reincorporaba a la carretera escupiendo humo por el tubo de escape.

¿Qué narices acababa de pasar? Más aún, ¿por qué Benjamín seguía encima de mí?

Eché el codo hacia atrás, se lo hundí en el estómago y se oyó un gruñido.

—Quítate de encima.

Benjamín se puso en pie con un destello en los ojos.

—Mira que te gusta pegar.

Me levanté a toda prisa, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Tienes que largarte. Ahora mismo, no está el horno para bollos.

—Entendido. —Retrocedió y se le borró la sonrisa—. Nos vemos esta noche.

—Vale —murmuré mientras me volvía hacia donde Edward subía por el camino. Salí del bosque trotando y llegué a su lado—. ¿Va todo bien?

Edward asintió.

—¿Has oído algo?

—Sí, estaba regresando cuando lo he visto. —Supuse que sería mejor que Edward no supiera que Benjamín se había puesto baboso antes de que asaltáramos Mount Weather—. ¿Le crees?

—No lo sé. —Me colocó un brazo sobre los hombros y me guió hacia su casa—. Stefan siempre ha sido un tío decente, pero esto no me gusta.

Le pasé un brazo por la cintura y me apoyé contra él.

—¿Qué parte?

—Todo… Toda esta situación —dijo mientras se sentaba en el último escalón de arriba. Tiró de mí para que me sentara en su regazo, sin dejar de abrazarme—. El hecho de que el Departamento de Defensa, incluido Stefan, sepa perfectamente que Emmett ha vuelto y hayan tenido que darse cuenta de que sabemos que nos mintieron. Y no estén haciendo nada al respecto. —Cerró los ojos mientras apoyaba mi mejilla contra la suya—. Y lo que vamos a hacer esta noche… puede funcionar, pero es tan descabellado que una parte de mí se pregunta si no sabrán que vamos.

Le recorrí la mandíbula con el pulgar y le deposité un beso en la mejilla deseando poder hacer algo.

—¿Crees que estamos metiéndonos en una trampa?

—Creo que llevamos todo el tiempo dentro de la trampa y solo estamos esperando a que se cierre. —Tomó mi mano sucia con la suya y la sostuvo.

Solté un suspiro entrecortado.

—¿Y aun así vamos a seguir adelante?

La determinación que reflejaba la postura de sus hombros fue suficiente respuesta.

—No tienes que hacerlo.

—Tú tampoco —razoné en voz baja—. Pero los dos lo haremos.

Edward echó la cabeza hacia atrás y me miró a los ojos.

—Así es.

No íbamos a hacerlo porque tuviéramos ganas de morir ni porque fuéramos idiotas, sino porque había dos vidas en juego, probablemente más, que valían tanto como las nuestras. Puede que todo eso fuera una empresa suicida, pero si no la llevábamos a cabo perderíamos a Rose, a Amun y a Emmett. Benjamín era una pérdida aceptable.

No obstante, un atisbo de pánico se fue apoderando de mi pecho. Tenía miedo… estaba muerta de miedo. ¿Quién no lo estaría? Pero yo era responsable de lo ocurrido y ahora eso era más importante que yo, más importante que mi miedo.

Realicé una inspiración vacilante, incliné la cabeza y lo besé en los labios.

—Creo que voy a pasar un rato con mi madre antes de irnos. —Notaba la garganta seca—. Debe de estar a punto de despertarse.

Edward me devolvió el beso, prolongándolo. Aquel gesto fue en parte anhelo con un toque de desesperación y aceptación. Si las cosas salían mal esa noche, no habríamos dispuesto de tiempo suficiente para estar juntos. Aunque puede que nunca lo hubiera habido.

Al final, me dijo con voz ronca y áspera:

—Buena idea, gatita.

Cuando llegó el momento de apretujarnos en el todoterreno de Edward y emprender el camino hacia la cordillera Azul, el ambiente era tenso. Y, por una vez, no tenía nada que ver con la presencia de Benjamín.

Hubo risas y palabrotas, pero todo el mundo estaba en ascuas.

Irina se estaba subiendo al asiento del pasajero del vehículo de Anthony. Iba toda vestida de negro: mallas negras, zapatillas negras y un jersey negro de cuello alto y muy ceñido. Parecía una ninja. Alice, que estaba a su lado, iba de rosa. Al parecer, le había quedado claro que debía quedarse en el todoterreno. A menos que Irina planeara mimetizarse con los asientos, no me explicaba por qué se habría vestido así.

Aparte del hecho de que estaba increíblemente sexy.

Yo, por el contrario, llevaba unos pantalones de chándal oscuros y una camiseta térmica negra que a Edward ya no le servía (debía de ser de su etapa preadolescente, porque ahora ni siquiera le entraría por la cabeza). Parecía que iba de camino al gimnasio. Tenía una pinta horrible comparada con ella, pero Edward comentó algo acerca de que usara ropa suya que me provocó tal hormigueo por todo el cuerpo que no me importó un pito parecer un orco al lado de Irina.

Emmett y Benjamín iban a ir con nosotros y el resto con Anthony. Mientras salíamos del camino de entrada, mantuve la mirada clavada en mi casa hasta que se perdió de vista. Las pocas horas que había pasado con mi madre habían sido geniales… realmente geniales.

Los primeros treinta minutos del viaje no estuvieron mal. Benjamín se mantuvo callado; pero, en cuanto empezó a hablar, las cosas fueron de mal en peor. Un par de veces pensé que Edward iba a detener el vehículo y estrangularlo.

Y no creo que Emmett ni yo se lo hubiéramos impedido.

Emmett cambió de posición y apoyó la cabeza en la mano.

—¿Es que nunca paras de hablar?

—Cuando duermo —contestó Benjamín.

—Y cuando estés muerto —le espetó Edward—. Dejarás de hablar cuando estés muerto.

Benjamín apretó los labios.

—Entendido.

—Bien. —Edward se concentró en la carretera—. Intenta mantener la boquita cerrada un rato.

Disimulé una sonrisa mientras me volvía.

—¿Qué vas a hacer cuando veas a Rose?

Una expresión de sobrecogimiento se reflejó en las facciones de Emmett, que negó con la cabeza despacio.

—Oh, Dios, no lo sé. Respirar… por fin podré respirar.

Conmovida, le dediqué una sonrisa llorosa.

—Estoy segura de que ella sentirá lo mismo.

Por lo menos, eso esperaba. La última vez que yo había visto a Rose, no estaba muy bien de la cabeza. Pero si tenía claro algo acerca de Emmett era que él podría manejarlo, porque la quería. Emmett sentía por Rose el mismo tipo de amor que compartieron mis padres.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vi cómo Edward curvaba las comisuras de la boca hacia arriba y algo en el fondo de mi pecho se agitó.

Solté un suspiro suave y me volví hacia Benjamín. Este tenía la cabeza apoyada contra la ventanilla mientras contemplaba la noche oscura.

—¿Y tú? —le pregunté.

Me miró, pero tardó unos segundos en responder.

—Nos marcharemos de aquí y nos dirigiremos al oeste. Lo primero que haremos es ir a hacer surf. A Amun le encantaba el mar.

Me di la vuelta y me miré las manos. A veces resultaba difícil odiar sin sentir pena. Y sentía mucha pena por su amigo. Incluso sentía pena por Benjamín.

—Eso… eso está bien.

Ninguno de nosotros habló después de aquello. Al principio, el ambiente fue sombrío; lleno de recuerdos y probablemente de un millar de « y si» y una docena de escenarios diferentes de cómo sería esa noche para Emmett y Benjamín.

Sin embargo, en cuanto pasamos Winchester y cruzamos el río y pudimos ver las sombras oscuras de la cordillera Azul más adelante, el estado de ánimo cambió.

Los chicos se pusieron tensos, segregando testosterona. Le eché un vistazo al reloj, impaciente y lista para ponernos en marcha de una vez. Las nueve menos veinte.

—¿Cuánto queda? —preguntó Emmett.

—Tenemos tiempo.

El todoterreno cambió a una marcha más corta cuando empezamos a subir por la montaña. Por detrás, Anthony nos pisaba los talones, aunque conocía la ruta a seguir. Se suponía que el camino de acceso estaba a unos ochocientos metros de la entrada principal. Edward había introducido los datos en el GPS, pero este no encontró ningún resultado.

Sonó un móvil y Benjamín sacó el suyo.

—Es Seth. Quiere asegurarse de que vamos según el horario previsto.

—Dile que sí —respondió Edward.

Su hermano se asomó entre los asientos delanteros.

—¿Estás seguro?

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, estoy seguro.

—Solo quería comprobarlo —refunfuñó Emmett, y volvió a sentarse.

Ahora fue Benjamín el que apareció entre los asientos.

—Muy bien, Seth está listo. Quería recordarnos que solo tenemos quince minutos. Si algo va mal, nos largamos y volvemos a intentarlo otro día.

—Yo no quiero volver a intentarlo otro día —protestó Emmett—. En cuanto entremos, tenemos que seguir adelante.

Benjamín frunció el ceño.

—Yo quiero sacarlos de ahí tanto como tú, tío, pero solo disponemos de un plazo de tiempo limitado. Eso es todo.

—Nos ceñiremos al plan. —La mirada de Edward se encontró con la de su hermano en la ventanilla—. Y ya está, Emmett. No voy a perderte de nuevo.

—De todas formas, nada va a salir mal —tercié antes de que se armara una buena bronca dentro del vehículo—. Todo irá según lo planeado.

Me concentré en el paisaje. La carretera tenía cuatro carriles y densos árboles se apiñaban a lo largo de los caminos que salían de los carriles norte y sur. Todo era una masa borrosa de sombras. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a encontrar Edward el camino en cuestión, pero empezó a disminuir la velocidad y se incorporó al carril izquierdo.

Noté una opresión en el pecho cuando se desvió por un camino apenas visible.

No había señalizaciones… nada que indicara que allí hubiera un camino siquiera.

Dos faros nos siguieron por la estrecha abertura, que constaba más de tierra y grava que de pavimento. Unos setenta metros después, bajo la pálida luz de la luna, apareció una vieja granja a la derecha. Le faltaba la mitad del tejado y las malas hierbas se habían apoderado del frente y los laterales.

—Qué espeluznante —murmuré—. Seguro que tus cazafantasmas dirían que este lugar está embrujado.

Edward se rió entre dientes.

—Ellos siempre dicen que todos los lugares están embrujados. Por eso me encantan.

—Ni que lo digas —añadió Emmett mientras aparcábamos y Anthony se detenía a nuestro lado.

Ambos vehículos apagaron las luces y los motores, y, sin otra fuente de luz, no se veía ni torta. Se me revolvió el estómago. Las nueve menos cinco. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

El móvil de Blake volvió a sonar.

—Solo se asegura de que estamos listos.

—Dios, qué niño más pesado —murmuró Edward volviéndose hacia donde había aparcado Anthony—. Preparémonos. ¿Alec?

El aludido se bajó del vehículo mientras les susurraba algo a Alice y a su hermana. Luego se volvió y juraría que hizo señas de pandilleros.

—Listo para la acción.

—Por el amor de Dios —musitó Benjamín.

—Nos ceñiremos al plan. Bajo ningún concepto, nadie —Edward le dirigió estas palabras a su hermano— se desviará del plan. Todos vamos a regresar esta noche.

Se oyeron murmullos de asentimiento. Abrí la puerta, con el pulso al borde del infarto.

Edward me colocó una mano en el brazo.

—Pégate a mí.

Mis cuerdas vocales parecían haber dejado de funcionar, así que asentí.

Entonces los cuatro salimos del vehículo y respiramos el frío aire de la montaña.

Todo estaba oscuro, salvo por algunos rayos de la luna que cruzaban el camino de acceso. Probablemente estuviera parada al lado de un oso y no tuviera ni idea.

Rodeé la parte delantera del todoterreno y me situé junto a Edward. Otra persona se colocó a mi lado y me di cuenta de que era Benjamín.

—¿Hora? —preguntó Edward.

Vimos el rápido destello de la luz de un móvil y Benjamín contestó:

—Un minuto.

Realicé una inspiración entrecortada, pero se me cerró la garganta. Podía notar los latidos de mi corazón por todo el cuerpo. En medio de la oscuridad, Edward encontró mi mano y me la apretó.

« Podemos hacerlo» , me dije a mí misma. « Podemos hacerlo. Y lo haremos» .

—Treinta segundos —anunció Benjamín.

Repetí mi mantra, porque recordé haber leído algo sobre las leyes del universo y que si creías en algo pasaría. Dios, esperaba que fuera verdad.

—Diez segundos.

Edward me dio otro apretón y comprendí que no pensaba soltarme la mano.

Eso lo haría ir más lento, pero no había tiempo para protestar. Un escalofrío me recorrió los brazos. Sentí cómo la Fuente vibraba y despertaba. Mi cuerpo se balanceó de delante atrás.

Junto a mí, Benjamín se inclinó hacia delante.

—Tres, dos, ¡ya!

Eché a correr, dejando que la Fuente me invadiera, expandiendo cada célula con luz. Ninguno de los chicos brillaba, sino que todos íbamos corriendo, prácticamente volábamos. Mis zapatillas se deslizaban sobre el terreno sin apenas rozarlo. Seguimos ascendiendo, manteniéndonos a un lado del camino y evitando los rayos de luz. En el fondo de mi mente, caí en la cuenta de que seguirles el ritmo nunca había sido la cuestión.

Era ver por dónde íbamos.

Pero la mano de Edward se mantuvo en la mía. No tiraba de mí, sino que más bien me guiaba a través de la noche, rodeando baches del tamaño de cráteres y subiendo por el serpenteante camino de montaña.

Setenta y cinco segundos después, porque los conté, una valla de seis metros de alto apareció bajo los reflectores. Redujimos la velocidad y nos detuvimos por completo detrás del último grupo de árboles.

Inhalé con dificultad, asombrada. Unos letreros rojos y blancos indicaban que la valla estaba electrificada. Más allá, se extendía un espacio abierto del tamaño de un campo de fútbol americano y después una estructura enorme.

—¿Hora? —volvió a preguntar Edward.

—Las nueve y uno. —Benjamín se pasó una mano por el pelo de punta—. Vale, veo un guardia en el portón. ¿Alguno más?

Esperamos aproximadamente otro minuto para comprobar si había más patrullando; pero, tal como había dicho Seth, era el cambio de turno. Solo estaba vigilada la puerta. No podíamos seguir esperando.

—Dadme un segundo —dijo Alec, y, acto seguido, se alejó de los árboles y se acercó sigilosamente al guardia vestido de negro.

Estaba a punto de preguntar qué diablos estaba haciendo cuando lo vi agacharse y colocar una mano en el suelo. Unas chispas azules salieron volando y el guardia comenzó a volverse hacia él, pero la descarga de electricidad lo alcanzó.

Un violento temblor subió por el cuerpo del hombre, que dejó caer el arma.

Un segundo después, estaba tendido junto a ella. Los chicos avanzaron y yo los seguí, echándole un vistazo al guardia al pasar. El pecho le subía y le bajaba, pero estaba fuera de combate.

—Ni se ha enterado. —Alec sonrió mientras se soplaba los dedos—.Estará inconsciente unos veinte minutos más o menos.

—Eso ha estado bien —comentó Emmett—. Yo le habría frito el cerebro si lo hubiera intentado.

Abrí los ojos como platos.

Edward se puso en marcha y se acercó al portón. El teclado blanco no parecía gran cosa, pero era la primera prueba. Solo nos quedaba rogar que Seth hubiera apagado las cámaras y nos hubiera dado los códigos correctos.

—Ícaro —dijo Benjamín en voz baja.

Edward asintió con la cabeza y se le tensaron los hombros mientras introducía rápidamente el código. Se oyó un chasquido mecánico, seguido de un zumbido bajo, y luego el portón se sacudió. A continuación, se abrió, invitándonos a entrar.

Edward nos hizo señas para que siguiéramos adelante. Cruzamos el campo corriendo y solo tardamos un par de segundos en llegar a las puertas de las que Seth y Benjamín habían hablado. Me coloqué detrás de Edward mientras inspeccionaban la pared.

—¿Dónde está el maldito teclado? —soltó Emmett yendo de una puerta a otra.

Di un paso atrás y obligué a mis ojos a desplazarse despacio de izquierda a derecha.

—Ahí. —Señalé a la derecha. El teclado era pequeño y estaba metido detrás del revestimiento.

Alec fue hacia él y echó un vistazo por encima del hombro.

—¿Listos?

Emmett me miró a mí y luego a la puerta del medio situada delante de nosotros.

—Sí.

—Laberinto —murmuró Edward a nuestra espalda—. Y, por lo que más quieras, no vayas a escribirlo con « v» .

Alec soltó una risita burlona y tecleó el código. Quise cerrar los ojos con fuerza por si acaso acabábamos con una docena de armas apuntándonos a la cara. La puerta que teníamos delante se deslizó, dejando ver el espacio que se extendía detrás de ella centímetro a centímetro.

Ni armas ni gente.

Dejé escapar el aire que estaba conteniendo.

Al otro lado de la puerta, había un amplio túnel anaranjado y, al final, estaban los ascensores. No eran ni treinta metros, y lo único que teníamos que hacer era montarnos en esos ascensores y bajar seis plantas. Benjamín sabía dónde estaban las celdas.

Íbamos a hacerlo de verdad.

La puerta era lo bastante ancha para que dos personas la cruzaran a la vez, pero Emmett entró primero. Algo comprensible, teniendo en cuenta lo que podría conseguir al final de la noche. Lo seguí. Cuando Emmett pasó por debajo del marco de la puerta, se oyó una corriente de aire y un pequeño soplido.

Emmett se desplomó como si hubiera recibido un disparo, aunque no hubo ninguna detonación. Estaba de pie en la puerta y, un instante después, se encontraba al otro lado, estremeciéndose en el suelo, con la boca abierta en un grito silencioso.

—Que nadie se mueva —ordenó Alec.

El tiempo se detuvo. Se me erizó el vello de la nuca. Levanté la mirada. Una hilera de diminutas boquillas, apenas distinguibles, apuntaban hacia abajo.

Demasiado tarde, comprendí horrorizada. Se volvió a oír aquel soplido.

Un dolor abrasador me atravesó la piel, como si miles de minúsculos cuchillos me despedazaran desde dentro, atacando cada célula. Todo mi cuerpo estalló en llamas mientras realizaba a duras penas una dolorosa inspiración. Las piernas me cedieron y me fui de bruces, incapaz siquiera de amortiguar la caída.

Mi mejilla se estrelló contra el hormigón, pero aquella punzada de dolor no fue nada comparado con el fuego que me arrasaba el cuerpo.

Entre mis neuronas reinaba un completo caos. Los músculos se me agarrotaron por el pánico y el dolor. Tenía los párpados completamente abiertos.

Mis pulmones intentaron expandirse para tomar aire, pero había algo malo en el aire… algo que me quemó la boca y la garganta. En algún lugar, en esa recóndita parte de mí que todavía seguía funcionando, supe de qué se trataba.

Ónice. Ónice pulverizado convertido en un arma.

 **¿Se esperaban algo así o que la misión sería un éxito?**

 **Creo que es todo por hoy!**

 **Nos seguimos leyendo y gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos :D**


	22. chapter 22

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 22

Mi cuerpo se convulsionó de manera incontrolable mientras me sacudían oleadas de dolor. A lo lejos, pude oír unas voces cargadas de pánico e intenté procesar lo que decían. Nada tenía sentido salvo la profunda y cortante agonía del ónice.

Unas manos fuertes me agarraron por los brazos y el suplicio se disparó. Abrí la boca y escapó un jadeo ronco. A continuación, me levantaron en el aire y mi cara se apretó contra algo cálido y sólido. Reconocí el fresco aroma.

Entonces echamos a volar.

Tenía que ser eso, porque nos movíamos tan rápido que el viento aullaba y rugía en mis oídos. Tenía los ojos abiertos, pero todo era oscuridad, y sentía como si estuvieran despellejándome con navajas diminutas.

Cuando redujimos la velocidad, me pareció oír que Alice soltaba un grito de horror y luego alguien dijo « río» . Estábamos volando otra vez y me pregunté dónde estaría Emmett y si habrían podido llegar hasta él al otro lado de la puerta.

De lo único que era consciente era del dolor que me bombeaba por el cuerpo, el veloz ritmo de mi pulso y el martilleo de mi corazón.

Me pareció que transcurrieron horas hasta que nos detuvimos de nuevo, pero sabía que debían de haber sido solo unos minutos. Nos envolvió un aire frío y húmedo que olía a almizcle.

—Agárrate a mí. —La voz de Edward me sonó áspera en los oídos—. Vas a sentir frío, pero tienes ónice por toda la ropa y el pelo. Tú, aguanta, ¿vale?

No pude responder y pensé que, si yo lo tenía por todo el cuerpo, también debía de tenerlo Edward. Había estado en contacto con el ónice todo el camino desde Mount Weather hasta el río, que estaba a kilómetros de distancia. Tenía que dolerle muchísimo.

Edward avanzó, resbaló como un metro y luego soltó una palabrota entre dientes. Un momento después, noté el impactante contacto del agua helada contra las piernas e, incluso en medio del dolor, intenté trepar por el cuerpo de Edward para escapar; pero él siguió adentrándose más y el gélido líquido me llegó a la cintura.

—Aguanta —me repitió—. Aguanta por mí.

A continuación, nos sumergimos y me quedé sin aliento de nuevo. Sacudí la cabeza violentamente, agitando los sedimentos en el agua turbia, y el pelo me flotó alrededor de la cara, cegándome. Pero el fuego del ónice… estaba apagándose.

Unos brazos me apretaron con fuerza y luego salimos propulsados hacia arriba. Cuando mi cabeza salió a la superficie, inhalé aire a bocanadas. Las estrellas dieron tumbos en el cielo y se volvieron borrosas mientras Edward me sacaba del agua y me llevaba a la orilla.

Oí el chapoteo del agua a unos metros de distancia y, cuando se me despejó la vista, vi a Benjamín y Alec sacar a rastras a Emmett del agua y tenderlo en la orilla. Benjamín se sentó a su lado y se pasó las manos por el pelo empapado.

Se me cayó el alma a los pies. ¿Estaba…?

Entonces, Emmett se colocó un brazo sobre la cara mientras doblaba una pierna y exclamó:

—¡Mierda!

El alivio me inundó. Sentí las manos de Edward en las mejillas y luego me volvió la cara hacia él. Unos brillantes ojos verdes se encontraron con los míos.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó—. Di algo, gatita. Por favor.

Obligué a mis labios congelados a moverse.

—Vaya…

Edward frunció el ceño mientras negaba con la cabeza, confundido, y a continuación me rodeó con los brazos y me apretó tan fuerte que solté un chillido.

—Dios, ni siquiera sé… —Me agarró la nuca con una mano mientras le daba la espalda al grupo y decía en voz baja—: Estaba muerto de miedo.

—Estoy bien. —Mi voz sonó amortiguada—. ¿Y tú? Has tenido que…

—Ya se ha lavado todo. No te preocupes por eso. —Lo recorrió un estremecimiento—. Maldita sea, gatita…

Me mantuve callada mientras me apretaba de nuevo y me recorría con las manos como si estuviera asegurándose de que todavía conservaba los brazos y los dedos. No obstante, cuando me besó los párpados, pensé que iba a echarme a llorar, porque le temblaban las manos.

Cuatro faros nos iluminaron y nos envolvió una avalancha de voces y preguntas. Alice fue la primera en llegar. Se dejó caer al lado de Emmett y le agarró la mano.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —exigió saber—. Que alguien nos cuente qué ha pasado.

Anthony e Irina aparecieron, con cara de curiosidad y preocupación. Fue Alec quien tomó la palabra.

—No lo sé. Tenían algo que salió de las puertas cuando se abrieron. Era una especie de espray, pero no olía ni pudimos verlo.

—Dolía una barbaridad. —Emmett se sentó, frotándose los brazos—. Y solo hay una cosa que provoca esa sensación: ónice.

Él también lo había reconocido, por supuesto. Me estremecí. Quién sabe cuántas veces lo habrían utilizado contra él.

—Pero nunca lo había visto así —continuó mientras se ponía en pie poco a poco con la ayuda de Irina y Alice—. Estaba en el aire. Qué locura. Creo que me tragué un poco.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Y tú, Bella? —nos preguntó Anthony.

Ambos asentimos. La piel me dolía un poco, pero ya había pasado lo peor.

—¿Cómo supiste que tenías que traernos al río? —pregunté.

Edward se apartó unos rizos mojados de la frente.

—Supuse que era ónice cuando no vi ninguna herida y me imaginé que lo tendríais en la ropa y en la piel. Recordé que habíamos pasado un río y se me ocurrió que era nuestra mejor opción.

—Bien pensado —lo felicitó Anthony—. Dios Santo…

—Ni siquiera conseguimos atravesar el primer grupo de puertas. —Alec soltó una carcajada—. ¿En qué diablos estábamos pensando? Tienen ese sitio protegido a prueba de Luxen y, por lo visto, también de híbridos.

Edward me soltó y se acercó al resto del grupo con paso decidido. Se detuvo detrás de Benjamín.

—Tú ya habías estado antes en Mount Weather, ¿no?

Benjamín se puso en pie despacio. Sus mejillas se veían pálidas bajo la plateada luz de la luna.

—Sí, pero no…

Edward atacó veloz como una cobra. Lanzó el puño y lo estrelló contra la mandíbula de Benjamín. Este retrocedió tambaleándose y se cayó de culo. A continuación, se inclinó hacia delante y escupió un poco de sangre.

—No lo sabía… ¡no sabía que tenían algo así!

—Me cuesta creerlo. —Edward observó los movimientos del otro chico con aire amenazador.

Benjamín levantó la cabeza.

—¡Tenéis que creerme! Nunca había pasado nada como eso. No lo entiendo.

—¡Gilipolleces! —exclamó Alec—. Nos tendiste una trampa.

—No. De ninguna manera. —Benjamín se puso en pie de espaldas al río en calma. Se llevó una mano a la mandíbula—. ¿Por qué iba a tenderos una trampa? Mi amigo está…

—¡Me importa un bledo tu amigo! —gritó Alec—. ¡Tú has estado allí! ¿Cómo es que no sabías que tenían puertas equipadas con esa cosa?

Benjamín se volvió hacia mí.

—Debes creerme. No tenía ni idea de que iba a pasar eso. Nunca os metería en una trampa.

Contemplé el río, sin saber qué creer. Parecía una estupidez que nos hubiera tendido semejante trampa, y si lo hubiese hecho, ¿el Departamento de Defensa no nos tendría y a rodeados? Algo no cuadraba.

—¿Y Seth tampoco lo sabía?

—En ese caso, nos lo habría dicho. Bella…

—No —le advirtió Edward en voz tan baja que me llamó la atención. Un resplandor le recorría las líneas del cuerpo—. No hables con ella. No hables con ninguno de nosotros de momento.

Benjamín abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Negó con la cabeza mientras regresaba a los vehículos con actitud airada.

Hubo un momento de silencio y luego Irina preguntó:

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

—No lo sé. —La mitad del rostro de Edward quedaba en sombras mientras observaba cómo su hermano caminaba de un lado a otro—. No tengo ni idea.

Alice se levantó.

—Esto es una mierda. Una mierda monumental.

—Tenemos que volver a empezar de cero —dijo Alec—. Joder, estamos en menos uno.

Emmett se movió bruscamente hacia su hermano.

—No podemos rendirnos. Prométeme que no vamos a rendirnos.

—Claro que no —se apresuró a tranquilizarlo Edward—. No vamos a rendirnos.

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba temblando hasta que Anthony me colocó una manta sobre los hombros. Me miró a los ojos y luego se concentró en las luces de los faros.

—Siempre llevo una manta por si acaso.

Me arrebujé en la manta, castañeteando los dientes.

—Gracias.

Él asintió mientras me colocaba una mano sobre el hombro.

—Venga. Entra en el vehículo, donde se está calentito. Hemos terminado por esta noche.

Permití que me guiara hacia el todoterreno de Edward. La ráfaga de calor que me recibió fue maravillosa, pero no había nada de lo que alegrarse. La decepción aumentó. A menos que se nos ocurriera una forma de sortear el ónice, no solo habríamos terminado por esa noche.

Entraríamos en barrena. Habríamos terminado para siempre.

Empleando las palabras de Alice, el viaje de regreso fue una mierda monumental. Era casi medianoche cuando aparcamos delante de casa. Benjamín salió del todoterreno sin decir nada y se dirigió a su camioneta. El motor rugió y los neumáticos chirriaron cuando se puso en marcha.

Empecé a caminar hacia mi casa, pero Edward me lo impidió y me guió hacia la suya.

—Tú no te vas todavía —me dijo.

Esa afirmación y el brillo de sus ojos me hicieron enarcar las cejas, pero no estaba de humor para discutir. Era tarde, mañana había clase y esa noche había sido un auténtico fracaso.

Entré en su casa, todavía envuelta en la manta de Anthony. Tenía la piel tan fría bajo la ropa húmeda que estaba entumecida. Estaba agotada y me temblaban las piernas por el esfuerzo de mantenerme en pie, pero todo el mundo estaba hablando: Alice, Alec, Irina y Emmett. Anthony intentaba mantener la calma, pero no lo estaba consiguiendo. La ira y los restos de adrenalina los tenían a todos acelerados; pero creo que Emmett no paraba de hablar porque, si dejaba de hacerlo, tendría que hacerle frente a lo que había sucedido esa noche.

Rosalie seguía en manos de Dédalo.

—Vamos a buscarte algo de ropa seca —dijo Edward en voz baja cogiéndome de la mano.

Al pie de la escalera, fue a levantarme en brazos, pero lo aparté.

—Estoy bien.

Edward hizo un sonido en el fondo de la garganta que me recordó a un león descontento, pero me siguió en mi lento ascenso. Cuando entramos en su cuarto, cerró la puerta. Rezumaba determinación por todos los poros.

Suspiré. Esa noche había sido una tragedia.

—Nos lo merecíamos —dije.

Se acercó a mí con paso decidido, cogió los bordes de la manta y me la sacó.

A continuación, agarró la camiseta térmica prestada.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó.

Amí me parecía evidente.

—Somos un puñado de adolescentes y ¿pensábamos que podríamos colarnos en unas instalaciones dirigidas por Seguridad Nacional y el Departamento de Defensa? Vamos, venga ya. Esto tenía que salir mal… ¡Para! —Tenía la camiseta subida a medio vientre. Le rodeé las muñecas con los dedos congelados—. ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

—Desvestirte.

Me quedé boquiabierta al mismo tiempo que el corazón me daba un vuelco.

Una embriagadora calidez me invadió las venas.

—Eh… caramba. Vaya manera de ir al grano.

Una sonrisa torcida asomó a sus labios.

—Tienes la camiseta y los pantalones empapados y fríos. Y es probable que todavía queden rastros de ónice en ellos. Debes quitarte la ropa.

Le aparté las manos de un manotazo.

—Puedo hacerlo solita.

Edward se inclinó hacia mí y me dijo al oído:

—¿Y eso qué tiene de divertido? —Pero me soltó y se dirigió a su cómoda—.¿De verdad crees que estábamos condenados al fracaso?

Como se había dado la vuelta, me apresuré a sacarme la ropa. Todo salvo el frío fragmento de obsidiana que me colgaba del cuello se había estropeado y tuve que sacármelo. La ropa tenía un olor almizcleño a agua de río. Crucé los brazos sobre el pecho, tiritando.

—No… no te des la vuelta.

Una carcajada silenciosa le sacudió los hombros mientras rebuscaba algo que pudiera ponerme. O eso esperaba.

—No lo sé —dije respondiendo por fin a su pregunta—. Era un proyecto enorme para espías adiestrados. A nosotros nos supera.

—Pero íbamos bien hasta que llegamos a esas puertas. —Sacó una camiseta—. Odio decirlo, pero no creo que Benjamín lo supiera. La expresión de su cara cuando Emmett y tú os desplomasteis… fue demasiado real.

—Entonces, ¿por qué le diste un puñetazo en la cara?

—Me apetecía. —Se volvió, tapándose los ojos con una mano, y me ofreció una camiseta—. Aquí tienes.

Se la arrebaté de la mano y me la pasé rápidamente por encima de la cabeza. El suave material gastado me quedaba enorme y me llegaba a los muslos. Cuando levanté la vista, descubrí que Edward tenía los dedos separados sobre los ojos.

—Estabas mirando.

—Puede. —Me cogió la mano y tiró de mí hacia la cama—. Métete. Voy a comprobar cómo está Emmett y vuelvo enseguida.

Debería haberme ido a casa y haberme metido en mi propia cama, pero me convencí de que esa noche era diferente. Además, mamá no volvería a casa antes de que empezaran las clases y no quería estar sola. Hice lo que me indicó, me metí en la cama y me subí el edredón hasta la barbilla. Olía a limpio y a Edward. No tardó mucho en volver, pero en ese corto lapso de tiempo se me cerraron los párpados. El ónice había consumido la mayor parte de mi energía, como era su función. Habíamos tenido tantísima suerte de conseguir salir de allí antes de que el guardia recobrara el conocimiento…

Edward regresó y empezó a moverse por la habitación sin hacer ruido, pero me dio pereza abrir los ojos para comprobar qué estaba haciendo. Oí el susurro de la ropa al caer al suelo y la temperatura de mi cuerpo subió un grado. Otro cajón se abrió y luego apartó las mantas y se metió en la cama.

Se tendió de costado, me pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura y me apretó contra su pecho desnudo. La franela de su pantalón de pijama me acarició las piernas y dejé escapar un suspiro de satisfacción.

—¿Cómo está Emmett? —pregunté acercándome más hasta que prácticamente estuve pegada a él.

—Bien. —Me apartó el pelo de la mejilla y mantuvo allí la mano—. Aunque está de mala leche.

Ya me lo suponía. Habíamos estado demasiado cerca de Rose para luego tener que dar media vuelta. Es decir, si es que Rosalie de verdad se encontraba allí. Puede que Benjamín no supiera nada del maldito sistema de defensa con ónice, pero no me fiaba de él. Ninguno de nosotros lo hacía.

—Gracias por sacarnos de allí.

Incliné la cabeza hacia atrás para buscar su rostro en la oscuridad. Los ojos le brillaban con suavidad.

—Tuve ayuda. —Presionó los labios contra mi frente y me apretó más fuerte con el brazo—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Estoy bien. Deja de preocuparte por mí.

Me miró a los ojos.

—No vuelvas a ser la primera en cruzar una puerta, ¿entendido? Y no discutas conmigo sobre ello ni me acuses de ser un machista. No quiero volver a verte sufrir de esa manera.

En lugar de discutir, me giré entre sus brazos, acerqué mis labios a los suyos y lo besé suavemente. Sus pestañas descendieron, ocultándole los ojos. Me devolvió el beso y fue tan dulce, tierno y perfecto que era probable que en cualquier momento me pusiera a llorar como un bebé.

Pero entonces los besos… cambiaron. Se hicieron más profundos cuando me tendí de espaldas y él me siguió. La sensación de su peso contra mis piernas era deliciosa y aquellos besos eran de todo menos dulces. Me abrasaron en lo más hondo de mi ser, llevándose los acontecimientos de las últimas horas igual que el río se había llevado el horrible ardor del ónice. Cuando me besaba así, con todos los músculos del cuerpo en tensión, era mi perdición.

Empujó la camiseta con la mano, dejando un hombro al descubierto, y su boca siguió la misma ruta. El aire se llenó de energía estática y un temblor le recorrió el cuerpo. En ese momento, después de todo lo que había pasado, deseaba sentirlo contra mí sin barreras, sin nada que se interpusiera entre nosotros. Me incorporé, levanté los brazos y Edward no dudó. Tomó lo que le ofrecía. Sin nada que se lo impidiera, sus manos se movieron por todas partes: alrededor del fino fragmento de obsidiana, por la curva de mi vientre, sobre mis caderas… y yo estaba convencida de que no habría otro momento tan perfecto como ese.

¿O quizá era lo cerca que habíamos estado de perderlo todo esa noche lo que nos impulsaba a ambos? No lo sabía ni estaba segura de cómo habíamos llegado a ese punto; pero lo único que importaba era que los dos estábamos allí, preparados. Completamente preparados. Y, cuando su ropa se reunió con la mía en el suelo, ya no hubo vuelta atrás.

—No pares —le dije por si acaso tenía alguna duda acerca de lo que yo quería.

Me dedicó una rápida sonrisa y entonces volvió a besarme, y me sumergí en la pureza de lo que estaba forjándose entre nosotros. La electricidad nos recorrió la piel y proy ectó sombras danzarinas en las paredes cuando Edward se irguió y estiró la mano hacia la pequeña mesita de noche que había a nuestro lado.

Me sonrojé al caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba buscando. Cuando se sentó y nuestras miradas se encontraron, solté una risita. Una sonrisa amplia y hermosa se dibujó en su rostro, suavizando unas líneas que poseían una belleza severa.

Edward dijo algo en su idioma. Aquellas palabras cargadas de lirismo carecían de sentido para mí, pero eran preciosas, como música hablada con la que mi parte extraterrestre danzaba.

—¿Qué has dicho? —le pregunté.

Me miró a través de sus espesas pestañas con el paquetito de plástico en el puño.

—En realidad no tiene traducción, pero las palabras humanas que más se le acercan serían: « para mí, eres preciosa» .

Contuve el aliento bruscamente y nuestras miradas se fundieron. Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Extendí los brazos hacia él y hundí los dedos en su cabello sedoso. El corazón me iba a mil por hora, y sabía que el suyo también.

Ese era el momento. Y era lo correcto. Era perfecto sin la cena, la peli y las flores, porque ¿cómo se podía planear algo así? Imposible.

Edward se echó hacia atrás…

Un puño golpeó la puerta y la voz de Alec nos interrumpió.

—Edward, ¿estás despierto?

Nos miramos sin dar crédito.

—Si lo ignoro —me susurró—, ¿crees que se irá?

Dejé caer las manos a los costados.

—Puede.

Alec volvió a aporrear la puerta.

—Edward, te necesito abajo urgentemente. Emmett quiere volver ya a Mount Weather. Nada de lo que Alice o yo le decimos le importa un bledo. Es como un conejito de Duracell suicida.

Edward apretó los ojos.

—Hijo de puta…

—No pasa nada. —Empecé a sentarme—. Te necesita.

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado.

—Quédate aquí y descansa un poco. Voy a ir a hacerlo entrar en razón… aunque sea a golpes. —Me dio un beso breve y luego me empujó con suavidad para que volviera a acostarme—. Luego vuelvo.

Me acomodé con una sonrisa.

—Intenta no matarlo.

—No prometo nada. —Se levantó, se puso el pantalón del pijama y se dirigió a la puerta. Se detuvo en seco antes de llegar, miró por encima del hombro y su intensa mirada me derritió los huesos—. Mierda.

Unos segundos después de que saliera al pasillo y cerrara la puerta a su espalda, se oyó un golpe como si le hubieran pegado a alguien y luego Alec gritó:

—Ay. ¿A qué narices ha venido eso?

—No se puede ser más inoportuno —le espetó Edward.

Sonreí somnolienta, me coloqué de costado y me ordené permanecer despierta; sin embargo, a medida que mi respiración volvía a la normalidad, el sueño se apoderó de mí. Al rato, oí abrirse la puerta y luego Edward estaba a mi lado, apretándome contra él. Poco después, el constante subir y bajar de su pecho me arrulló hasta que volví a quedarme dormida. De vez en cuando me despertaba cuando sus brazos se apretaban a mi alrededor, abrazándome tan fuerte que me parecía que iba a cortarme la circulación. Me aferraba como si, incluso en sueños, lo atormentara el temor a perderme.


	23. chapter 23

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 23

Edward y yo fuimos juntos a clase el lunes. El vehículo todavía olía a humedad y moho, un doloroso recordatorio de dónde había terminado nuestra misión: en un río. Durante el camino, Edward se mostró convencido de haberle sacado de la cabeza a su hermano la idea de irrumpir a lo loco en Mount Weather, pero yo sabía que teníamos que encontrar otra forma de rescatar a Rose y Amun. Emmett no esperaría eternamente, y yo podía entenderlo. Si fuera Edward el que estuviera encerrado, no creo que nadie lograra detenerme.

En cuanto nos bajamos del todoterreno, vi a Benjamín apoyado contra su camioneta un poco más allá. Cuando nos divisó, se enderezó y se acercó trotando.

Edward soltó un gruñido.

—No es la primera persona a la que me apetece ver cuando llego al instituto.

—Ni que lo digas —contesté mientras le rodeaba la mano con la mía—. Pero recuerda que estamos en público.

—Qué rollo.

Benjamín redujo la velocidad cuando llegó hasta nosotros. Su mirada se posó en nuestras manos unidas y luego ascendió rápidamente.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Seguimos caminando… o, más bien, Edward siguió caminando.

—No me apetece ni pizca hablar contigo.

—Lo entiendo. —Nos alcanzó—. Pero de verdad que no sabía que había escudos de ónice en las puertas. No tenía ni idea.

—Te creo —contestó Edward.

Benjamín perdió el paso.

—Me diste un puñetazo.

—Eso fue porque le apeteció —respondí por Edward, con lo que me gané que me guiñara un ojo—. Mira, no confío en ti, pero puede que no supieras lo de los escudos. De todas formas, eso no cambia el hecho de que no vamos a poder entrar.

—Estuve hablando con Seth anoche. Él tampoco sabía lo de los escudos. —Benjamín se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se detuvo delante de nosotros. Tuvo suerte de que Edward no lo noqueara allí mismo—. Está dispuesto a hacerlo otra vez: a desconectar las cámaras y demás.

Edward soltó un largo suspiro.

—¿Y eso de qué nos sirve? No podemos atravesar esas puertas.

—Y puede que todas estén equipadas igual —añadí estremeciéndome.

No podía imaginarme tener que pasar por eso tres o cuatro veces. Había estado en aquella jaula más tiempo, por supuesto, pero el ónice pulverizado lo cubría todo.

Los tres estábamos apiñados junto a la valla que rodeaba el camino y procurábamos mantener la voz baja para que los otros alumnos no nos oyeran y se preguntaran de qué demonios estábamos hablando.

—Bueno, he estado pensando en ello —dijo Benjamín mientras pasaba el peso del cuerpo de un pie al otro—. Mientras estuve con Dédalo, solían exponernos a un mineral todos los días. Los cubiertos y la vajilla estaban recubiertos de eso. Muchas cosas lo estaban, casi todo con lo que entrábamos en contacto. Quemaba una pasada al tacto, pero no teníamos alternativa. Ya he atravesado esas puertas en otras ocasiones, y hace poco además. Y no pasó nada.

Edward se rió mientras apartaba la mirada de Benjamín.

—¿Y ahora se te acaba de ocurrir que sería buena idea contárnoslo?

—No sabía qué era. Ninguno de nosotros lo sabía. —Benjamín me suplicó con la mirada—. No le di importancia.

Estupefacta, comprendí que habían estado preparando a Benjamín.

Probablemente los hubieran estado exponiendo a él y a los otros al ónice una y otra vez. Pero, igual que anoche, algo no cuadraba. ¿Por qué los expondrían a la piedra? ¿Era un castigo enfermizo y retorcido o querían que desarrollaran tolerancia? Y ¿por qué querrían que los Luxen o los híbridos desarrollaran tolerancia a la única arma que se podía usar contra ellos?

—No irás a decirme que nunca habías oído hablar del ónice y lo que podía hacer —repuse.

Me miró directamente a los ojos.

—No sabía que podía incapacitarnos.

Apreté los labios.

—¿Sabes qué? Tenemos que aceptar tu palabra sobre muchas cosas. Que de verdad trabajas contra Dédalo y no para ellos. Que Rose y Amun están donde dices que están. Y, ahora, que no sabías lo del ónice.

—Ya sé lo que parece.

—Creo que no —dijo Edward. Me soltó la mano mientras apoyaba la cadera contra la valla—. No tenemos ningún motivo para confiar en ti.

—Y nos has chantajeado para que te ayudemos —agregué.

Benjamín exhaló bruscamente.

—Vale. No tengo un brillante historial, pero lo único que quiero es alejar a mi amigo de sus garras. Por eso estoy aquí.

—Y ¿por qué estás aquí ahora mismo? —pregunto Edward.

Era evidente que se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

—Creo que podemos sortear el ónice —anunció mientras sacaba las manos de los bolsillos y las colocaba delante de él—. Vale, escuchadme. Sé que esto os va a sonar descabellado.

—Lo que me faltaba —murmuró Edward.

—Creo que tenemos que desarrollar tolerancia al ónice. Si eso era lo que estaba haciendo Dédalo, tiene sentido. Los híbridos tienen que entrar y salir por esas puertas. Si nos exponemos a…

—Pero ¿tú estás mal de la cabeza? —Edward se dio la vuelta mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo y se sujetaba la nuca—. ¿Quieres que nos expongamos al ónice?

—¿Se te ocurre otra alternativa?

Sí, había una: no volver. Pero ¿de verdad era una alternativa? Edward se había puesto a caminar de un lado a otro. Mala señal.

—¿Podemos seguir con esto luego? Vamos a llegar tarde.

—Claro. —Benjamín se apartó del camino de Edward—. ¿Después de clase?

—Puede —contesté concentrándome en Edward—. Ya hablamos luego.

Benjamín captó la indirecta y se largó. No se me ocurría qué decir a todo eso.

—¿Exponernos al ónice?

Edward resopló.

—Está pirado.

Sí que lo estaba.

—¿Crees que funcionaría?

—¿No estarás…?

—No lo sé. —Me cambié la mochila de hombro y empezamos a caminar hacia el instituto—. Sinceramente, no lo sé. No podemos darnos por vencidos, pero ¿qué otras opciones tenemos?

—Ni siquiera sabemos si va a funcionar.

—Pero si Benjamín de verdad ha desarrollado cierta inmunidad, podemos

comprobarlo con él.

Una amplia sonrisa se le extendió por la cara.

—Me gusta cómo suena eso.

Me reí.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? Pero, hablando en serio, si él tiene tolerancia al ónice, ¿no podríamos hacer lo mismo nosotros? Ya es algo. Solo nos faltaría averiguar cómo conseguir un poco.

Edward guardó silencio unos segundos.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté.

Él entrecerró los ojos.

—Creo que tengo resuelta la parte del ónice.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Me detuve de nuevo, haciendo caso omiso del débil sonido del timbre.

—Después de que Jason te atrapara y un par de días después de que Emmett regresara, volví al almacén y arranqué la mayor parte del ónice del exterior.

Me quedé estupefacta.

—¿Que tú qué?

—Ya, no sé por qué lo hice. Supongo que fue una forma de rebelarme contra el sistema, de decirles: « que os jodan» . —Soltó una carcajada—. Imagínate la cara que pondrían cuando regresaron y vieron que no quedaba nada.

No sabía qué decir. Me pellizcó la nariz y le aparté la mano de un manotazo.

—Serás idiota. ¡Podrían haberte pillado!

—Pero no lo hicieron.

Volví a pegarle, esta vez más fuerte.

—Estás loco.

—Pero te encanta mi locura. —Se inclinó y me besó la comisura del labio—.Vamos, que llegamos tarde. Solo nos faltaría que nos castigaran.

Solté un resoplido.

—Ya, como si ese fuera nuestro mayor problema.

Angela todavía no había regresado a clase el lunes. Debía de tener una gripe espantosa. Jessica parecía un poco celosa de todo aquello.

—A mí me sobran unos tres kilos —se quejó antes de que empezara Trigonometría—. ¿Por qué no puedo pillar algo? Qué rabia.

Solté una risita y nos pusimos a cotillear. Durante un rato, me olvidé de todo.

Fue un respiro agradable y necesario a pesar de que estábamos en el instituto. La mañana se me pasó volando y, cuando Benjamín entró en clase de Biología, me negué a dejar que me estropeara el buen humor.

Pero entonces abrió la boca y soltó una barbaridad:

—¿Le contaste a Edward lo que te dije en el bosque? ¿Lo de que me gustas?

« Pero ¿tú de qué vas, tío?»

—Eh… no. Te mataría. —Benjamín se rió—. Lo digo en serio —repuse con el ceño fruncido.

—Ah. —Se le borró la sonrisa y se puso pálido. Supuse que estaríabimaginándose la situación: yo le contaba a Edward su vergonzoso secretito y a este se le iba la olla. Llegó a la misma conclusión que yo—. Sí, buena idea.

» En fin —continuó—. Sobre lo que os he dicho esta mañana…

—Ahora no —lo interrumpí abriendo el cuaderno—. No quiero hablar de eso ahora mismo.

Sonreí cuando Jess se sentó y, por suerte, Benjamín respetó mi petición. Se puso a charlar con ella como lo haría una persona normal. Se le daba bien eso: fingir.

Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago mientras le dedicaba una mirada severa.

Le estaba hablando a Jessica de diferentes tipos de técnicas para hacer surf. Yo estaba casi segura de que mi amiga ni siquiera estaba escuchando, teniendo envcuenta que tenía la mirada clavada en la forma en la que la camiseta se le tensaba sobre los bíceps.

Benjamín se rió con naturalidad, integrándose a la perfección. Como un buen infiltrado. Y yo sabía por propia experiencia que era muy hábil aparentando. No había forma de saber de qué lado estaba de verdad, y era una estupidez intentarbadivinarlo siquiera.

Al frente de la clase, Anthony sacó la lista de asistencia. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos un instante y luego pasaron al chico sentado a mi lado.

Me pregunté cómo conseguía Anthony conservar la calma todo el tiempo. Cómoblograba ser el pegamento que los mantenía a todos unidos.

Al final del día, me detuve en mi taquilla y cogí el libro de Historia estadounidense. Había muchas posibilidades de que mañana nos pusieran un examen sorpresa. La señora Kerns seguía un calendario, por lo que el examen en realidad no era una gran sorpresa. Cerré la puerta de la taquilla y me volvívmientras me guardaba el libro en la mochila. La multitud iba disminuyendo a medida que todo el mundo se apresuraba a salir del instituto. Yo no estaba segura de si quería darme prisa o no.

Benjamín ya me había enviado un mensaje durante la clase de Gimnasia diciendo que teníamos que reunirnos todos para hablar del tema del ónice, y sinceramente no me apetecía.

Quería un día en el que pudiera irme a casa y no hacer nada: ni conspirar ni lidiar con líos alienígenas. Tenía libros que leer y comentar, y a mi pobre blog le vendría muy bien un cambio de imagen. No se me ocurría mejor forma de terminar un lunes.

Pero seguramente aquello no ocurriría.

Salí y seguí al último grupo de alumnos que se dirigía al aparcamiento. Desde mi posición estratégica, pude oír la aguda voz de Ness, que iba al frente.

—Mi padre dice que el padre de Jacob ha estado hablando con el FBI. Les habexigido una investigación completa y no va a parar hasta que Jacob vuelva a casa.

Me pregunté si el FBI sabría lo de los extraterrestres. La mente se me llenó de imágenes de Expediente X.

—Oí por televisión que, cuanto más tiempo lleve desaparecida una persona, menos probable es que la encuentren con vida —dijo una de sus amigas.

—Pero mira a Emmett. Estuvo desaparecido más de un año, y ha vuelto —apuntó otra.

Tommy Cruz se pasó una mano rolliza por la nuca.

—¿A que es raro? Llevaba desaparecido una eternidad. ¿Uno de los Denali se esfuma y, acto seguido, Emmett aparece? Algo no cuadra.

Ya había oído suficiente. Caminé entre los coches, poniendo distancia entre el grupo y yo. Dudaba que sus sospechas los llevaran a nada, pero no andaba buscando más cosas de las que preocuparme. Ya teníamos bastantes problemas.

Edward esperaba junto a su vehículo con las largas piernas cruzadas por los tobillos. Sonrió al verme y se apartó del lateral del todoterreno.

—Estaba empezando a preguntarme si ibas a quedarte aquí.

—Lo siento. —Abrió la puerta del pasajero e hizo una reverencia. Me subí con una sonrisa. Esperé hasta que se colocó detrás del volante para continuar—.Benjamín quiere hablar esta tarde.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Al parecer, localizó a Emmett y le contó todo el asunto de la tolerancia al ónice. —Salió marcha atrás con la mano en la palanca de cambios. La rabia le iluminó los ojos—. Y Emmett, por supuesto, apoy a completamente la idea. Fue como darle un billete de lotería premiado.

—Genial.

Apoyé la cabeza contra el asiento. Definitivamente, Emmett era como un conejito de Duracell suicida.

Y, de repente, me di cuenta. Esa era mi vida… toda esa locura. Los altibajos, las situaciones cercanas a la muerte y aquellas aún peores, las mentiras y el hecho de que probablemente nunca podría confiar en nadie con quien trabara amistad sin preocuparme de si sería un infiltrado. Por Dios, ¿cómo podría hacerme amiga de alguien normal? Ahora entendía lo que le había pasado a Edward al principio: mantuvo las distancias y quiso que Alice hiciera lo mismo para que no me viera atrapada en su mundo.

Yo tendría que hacer lo mismo con todas las personas a las que conociera.

Mi vida no me pertenecía. Constantemente, estaba esperando que ocurriera algo malo. Me hundí en el asiento, agobiada, y suspiré.

—Ahí van mis planes de hacer reseñas y leer.

—¿No debería ser leer y luego hacer reseñas?

—Lo que sea —musité.

Edward se incorporó suavemente a la carretera.

—¿Y por qué ya no puedes hacerlo?

—Si Benjamín quiere hablar esta tarde, eso va a absorber todo el tiempo. —Tenía muchas ganas de ponerme de morros. Puede que incluso de patalear.

Edward me dedicó una media sonrisa con una mano en el volante y la otra sobre el respaldo de mi asiento.

—No hace falta que estés allí, gatita. Podemos hablar con él sin ti.

—Ya, claro. —Solté una carcajada—. Es probable que alguien mate a Benjamín si no estoy yo allí para impedirlo.

—¿Y eso te partiría el corazón?

Hice una mueca.

—Bueno… —dije, y Edward se rió—. También está el hecho de que, con su muerte prematura, le llegaría una carta a Victoria Husher. Así que lo necesitamos vivo.

—Tienes razón —asintió cogiéndome un mechón de pelo entre los dedos—.Pero podemos asegurarnos de que sea breve. Tendrás una tarde de lunes normal llena de cosas normales y sin rollos extraterrestres.

Las mejillas me ardieron de vergüenza mientras me mordía el labio. Por mucho que se hubieran complicado las cosas, tenía que admitir que podría ser peor.

—Estoy siendo una egoísta.

—¿Qué? —Me dio un tironcito de pelo—. No eres egoísta, gatita. Toda tu vida no puede girar en torno a esta mierda. Y no lo hará.

Extendí los dedos y sonreí.

—Pareces muy decidido.

—Y ya sabes lo que pasa cuando estoy decidido a hacer algo.

—Que te sales con la tuya. —Me miró enarcando las cejas y me reí—. Pero ¿y qué pasa contigo? Tu vida tampoco puede girar en torno a esta mierda.

Apartó la mano y la colocó sobre su muslo.

—Yo nací en medio de todo esto. Estoy acostumbrado y, además, se trata de saber administrar el tiempo. Por ejemplo, como administramos el tiempo anoche. Hicimos lo de la misión…

—Y fracasamos.

—Cierto, pero ¿y el resto de la noche? —Levantó una comisura de la boca y noté calor en las mejillas por una razón completamente diferente—. Tuvimos lo malo: lo no-normal. Y luego tuvimos lo bueno: lo normal. De acuerdo, lo bueno se vio interrumpido por lo malo, pero supimos administrar el tiempo.

—Haces que parezca tan fácil… —Estiré las piernas, relajándome.

—Es así de fácil, Bella. Solo necesitas saber cuándo trazar la línea, cuándo has tenido suficiente. —Se quedó callado un momento mientras reducía la velocidad y entraba en la solitaria carretera que conducía a nuestras casas—. Y si has tenido suficiente por hoy, ya está. No tienes que sentirte culpable ni preocuparte.

Edward se detuvo suavemente delante de su casa y apagó el motor.

—Y nadie va a matar a Bill.

Me reí en voz baja mientras me desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

—Benjamín. Se llama Benjamín —lo corregí.

Edward sacó las llaves del contacto y se recostó con un brillo de diversión en los ojos.

—Se llamará como yo quiera que se llame.

—Qué malo eres. —Cubrí la distancia que nos separaba y lo besé. Cuando me aparté, quiso cogerme, y yo solté una risita mientras abría la puerta—. Y, por cierto, no he tenido suficiente hoy. Solo necesitaba una patada en el culo. Pero tengo que estar en casa a las siete.

Cerré la puerta y me volví. Edward estaba delante de mí. Dio un paso al frente y no tuve adónde ir, si hubiese querido. Y no quería.

—¿No has tenido suficiente? —me preguntó.

Reconocí el tono de su voz y los huesos se me derritieron a modo de respuesta.

—No, ni por asomo.

—Bien. —Me colocó las manos en las caderas, empujándome hacia delante—. Eso es lo que me gusta oír.

Coloqué las manos sobre su pecho e incliné la cabeza hacia atrás. Eso era definitivamente un ejercicio de administración del tiempo. Nuestros labios se

rozaron y me invadió una sensación de calidez. Era un ejercicio muy divertido.

Me puse de puntillas y deslicé las manos por las firmes líneas de su pecho, maravillada por la forma vacilante en la que se elevó.

Edward me susurró algo y entonces el suave beso, que era poco más que una caricia, me dio fuerzas y a él lo hizo perder el control. Me envolvió entre sus brazos y pude sentir su corazón palpitando a toda velocidad a la par que el mío.

—¡Eh! —gritó Emmett desde la puerta principal—. Creo que Alice le prendió fuego al microondas. Otra vez. Así que he intentado hacer palomitas con las manos y ha salido mal. Muy, muy mal.

Edward apretó su frente contra la mía y gruñó.

—Mierda.

No pude evitar reírme.

—Administrar el tiempo, ¿no?

—Administrar el tiempo —murmuró.

Sorprendentemente, casi todos estuvieron de acuerdo con lo del ónice. Estaba convencida de que debían de habernos invadido los ladrones de cuerpos, porque hasta Anthony estaba asintiendo, como si exponernos al terriblemente doloroso ónice fuera una buena idea.

Tuve el presentimiento de que cambiaría de opinión la primera vez que entrara en contacto con él.

—Esto es una locura —dijo Alice, y tuve que estar de acuerdo—. Esto equivale a automutilarse.

En eso tenía razón.

Emmett echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró.

—Eso es exagerar un poco.

—Recuerdo perfectamente la pinta que tenías cuando te bajaron de la montaña. —Se retorció el pelo alrededor de la mano—. Y Bella se quedó sin vozvun tiempo de tanto gritar. ¿Quién haría algo así voluntariamente?

—Los locos. —Edward suspiró—. Alice, no quiero que lo hagas.

Su hermana lo miró como si pensara que era idiota.

—No te ofendas, Emmett. Te quiero muchísimo y quiero que veas a Rose yvque la abraces, porque desearía… —Se le quebró la voz, pero enderezó labespalda—. Pero no quiero hacer esto.

Emmett se acercó como una exhalación y le colocó una mano en el brazo.

—No pasa nada. No espero que lo hagas.

—Quiero ayudar —dijo con voz temblorosa—. Pero no puedo…

—No te preocupes. —Emmett sonrió y se produjo un momento de comunicación entre los hermanos, como si Emmett le transmitiera más con ese simple gesto que con palabras. Fuera lo que fuera, funcionó, porque Alice se relajó—. No tenemos que hacerlo todos.

—Entonces, ¿quién se apunta? —Los ojos de Benjamin se posaron en todos nosotros—. Si vamos a hacerlo, tenemos que empezar ya mismo, porque no sé cuánto se tarda en desarrollar tolerancia.

Emmett se puso en pie, impaciente.

—No puede ser mucho.

Benjamín soltó una carcajada de sorpresa.

—Yo llevo años con Dédalo, así que cualquiera sabe en qué momento desarrollé tolerancia… o si de verdad la tengo.

—En ese caso, tendremos que comprobarlo —dije sonriendo.

Benjamín frunció el ceño.

—Vaya. ¿Y eso te emociona?

Asentí con la cabeza.

Alice se volvió, observando a Benjamín.

—¿Yo también puedo comprobarlo?

—Estoy seguro de que todo el mundo tendrá su turno. —La siniestra mueca que se dibujó en los labios de Edward daba bastante miedo—. En fin, volviendo a lo importante: ¿quién se apunta?

Anthony levantó la mano.

—Quiero participar en esto. No te ofendas, Alec, pero prefiero ocupar tu lugar esta vez.

Alec asintió con la cabeza.

—No hay problema. Puedo esperar con Alice e Irina.

Irina, que no había dicho más de dos palabras, simplemente asintió. Me di cuenta de que la mitad de la sala estaba mirándome.

—Ah. Sí, me apunto. —A mi lado, Edward me dedicó una mirada que dejaba claro que pensaba que estaba loca. Me crucé de brazos—. No empieces. Voy a hacerlo. Nada de lo que digas va a cambiarlo.

La siguiente mirada se traducía como: « Esto va a convertirse en una conversación (discusión) en privado» . Benjamín me miró con aprobación; un apoyo que yo no quería ni necesitaba. Francamente, hizo que se me erizara la piel, y a que me recordó a cuando maté al Arum que prácticamente me había echado encima él mismo.

Dios, me dieron ganas de volver a pegarle.

Quedamos en reunirnos después de clase y, si el tiempo lo permitía, iríamos al lago para, en pocas palabras, empezar a causarnos a nosotros mismos un dolor espantoso. Yupi.

Puesto que aún quedaban algunas horas antes de irme a la cama, me despedí y me marché para estudiar un poco y, con suerte, hacer una dichosa reseña.

Edward me acompañó y, aunque sabía que no era un simple acto de caballerosidad por su parte, lo invité a entrar y le ofrecí su bebida favorita: leche.

Se la bebió en cinco segundos exactos.

—¿Podemos hablar de esto?

Me senté en la encimera, abrí la mochila y saqué el libro de Historia.

—No.

—Bella…

—¿Hum? —Abrí el libro por el capítulo que habíamos estado leyendo en clase.

Edward se acercó y colocó las manos a ambos lados de mis piernas cruzadas.

—No puedo ver cómo te hacen daño una y otra vez.

Saqué un subrayador.

—¿Volver a presenciar lo que pasó anoche y cuando Jason te tenía esposada con esas cosas? Y se supone que tengo que quedarme ahí plantado… ¿Estás escuchándome?

Estaba subrayando una frase, pero me detuve dejándola a medias.

—Estoy escuchándote.

—Pues mírame.

Alcé las pestañas.

—Estoy mirándote.

Edward frunció el ceño.

Suspiré y tapé el subrayador.

—Vale. No quiero verte sentir dolor.

—Bella…

—No. No me interrumpas. No quiero verte sentir dolor y solo con pensar en que tengas que experimentar lo que se siente al tocar el ónice me dan ganas de vomitar.

—Puedo soportarlo.

Nos miramos fijamente.

—Ya lo sé, aunque eso no cambia lo horrible que va a ser verte pasar por eso; pero no te pido que no lo hagas.

Edward se apartó, dio media vuelta y se pasó los dedos por el pelo. Un manto de tensión y frustración envolvió la cocina.

Dejé mis cosas a un lado y bajé de un salto.

—No quiero discutir contigo, Edward, pero no puedes decir que está bien que yo te vea pasar por eso y no al revés.

Me acerqué a él y le rodeé la cintura con los brazos. Se puso tenso.

—Sé que lo haces con buena intención, pero no puedo echarme atrás solo porque la cosa esté poniéndose fea. Y sabes que tú tampoco vas a hacerlo. Es lo justo.

—Odio tu lógica. —Pero colocó sus manos sobre las mías y me apreté contra su espalda, sonriendo—. Y voy a odiar esto muchísimo.

Lo apretujé como si fuera mi osito de peluche favorito, pues sabía cuánto le había costado ceder en eso. En realidad, era un paso gigantesco. Se giró en mis brazos y, cuando bajó la cabeza, pensé: « Caramba, así es como hacen las cosas los adultos» . Pueden no estar de acuerdo todo el tiempo, pueden discutir; pero, al final, lo solucionan y siguen queriéndose.

Como mis padres.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Llorar sería un completo error, pero era difícil contener las lágrimas.

—Lo único bueno es que voy a sujetar a Buff y hacerlo besar el ónice una y otra vez —dijo.

Solté una carcajada estrangulada.

—Eres un sádico.

—Y tú tienes que estudiar, ¿no?

Toca administrar el tiempo escolar… no el tiempo con Edward; lo que es un asco, porque estamos solos y les costaría más interrumpirnos aquí.

Me solté, decepcionada.

—Sí, tengo que estudiar.

Hizo un puchero y resultó increíblemente sexy en él. Tenía que centrarme.

—Vale, me voy.

Lo seguí hasta la puerta.

—Te mando un mensaje cuando termine y puedes venir a arroparme.

—Hecho —dijo, y me dio un beso en la coronilla—. Estaré esperando.

Y saberlo me provocó una sensación cálida y reconfortante. Después de despedirme agitando los dedos, cerré la puerta y volví a la cocina, donde cogí mis cosas y un vaso de zumo de naranja. Contenta de haberme evitado una buena bronca con Edward, fui al piso de arriba y abrí la puerta de mi cuarto con la cadera.

Me detuve en seco.

Había una chica sentada en mi cama, con las manos remilgadamente unidas en el regazo. Me costó un momento reconocerla, porque el pelo le colgaba en mechones lacios y mustios alrededor de la pálida cara y sus ojos almendrados no quedaban ocultos detrás de unas gafas moradas o rosadas.

—Angela —dije, aturdida—. ¿Cómo… cómo has entrado?

Se levantó sin mediar palabra y extendió las manos. La luz del techo se reflejó en un brazalete que también reconocí: una piedra negra con fuego dentro.

Pero ¿qué rayos…? Seth tenía una piedra igual. ¿Por qué…?

La electricidad estática crepitó en el aire y se extendió un olor a ozono quemado un segundo antes de que una luz azul blanquecina irradiara de las manos de Angela. Dejé de interesarme por el brazalete.

Paralizada de asombro, me quedé mirando a mi amiga sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

—Mierda.

Angela atacó.


	24. chapter 24

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 24

El rayo de energía se estrelló contra mi libro de Historia, haciéndole un agujero.

Se apagó antes de que pudiera tocarme, pero la víctima libresca me dijo lo que necesitaba saber.

Angela no era una chica amistosa.

Y esa pequeña demostración de la Fuente no era una advertencia. Dejé caer el libro y me lancé a la izquierda mientras se abalanzaba sobre mí. El zumo de naranja se derramó por encima del borde del vaso, cubriéndome los dedos. ¿Por qué seguía sosteniéndolo? Mi cerebro no estaba asimilando ese giro de los acontecimientos.

Angela se lanzó hacia mí e hice lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento. Le tiré el vaso a la cara. El cristal se hizo añicos y ella retrocedió tambaleándose mientras se llevaba las manos a los ojos. Tenía las mejillas cubiertas de líquido pegajoso y cristal, que se mezclaban con diminutas manchitas de sangre.

Seguro que escocía una barbaridad.

—Angie —dije retrocediendo—. No tengo ni idea de cómo ha pasado esto, pero soy tu amiga… ¡Puedo ayudarte! Tú, cálmate. ¿Vale?

Se limpió los ojos, salpicando las paredes de líquido. Cuando su mirada se encontró con la mía, no vi ni un ápice de reconocimiento en ella. Sus ojos me resultaron aterradoramente vacíos e inmensos. Como si todos esos meses se hubieran borrado y yo no fuera nadie para ella. Ninguna emoción se agitaba detrás de aquellos ojos.

La vista tenía que estar engañándome o tal vez estaba soñando, porque no cabía duda de que Angela era un híbrido y eso no tenía sentido. Ella no sabía nada acerca de los extraterrestres. No era más que una chica normal. Una chica tranquila y puede que un poquito tímida.

Pero había estado en cama con gripe…

Ay, madre del amor hermoso… La habían mutado.

Mi amiga ladeó la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Angela, por favor, soy yo, Bella. Me conoces —le supliqué. Choqué de espaldas con el escritorio mientras echaba un vistazo hacia la puerta abierta situada detrás de ella—. Somos amigas. No quieres hacer esto.

Se acercó a mí con paso amenazador, como esa terminator psicópata que iba a por John Connor.

Y yo era John Connor.

Tomé aire, pero se me cerró la garganta.

—Vamos al mismo instituto… estamos en la misma clase de Trigonometría y siempre comemos juntas. Llevas gafas… unas gafas chulísimas. —No sabía qué decir, pero seguí parloteando con la esperanza de llegar a ella de alguna manera, porque ni por lo mejor del mundo quería hacerle daño—. Angela, por favor.

Pero, al parecer, ella no tenía reparos en hacerme daño a mí.

El aire volvió a cargarse de electricidad estática. Me lancé a un lado al tiempo que ella liberaba de nuevo la Fuente. El extremo de la descarga me chamuscó el jersey. Un olor a pelo y algodón quemados flotó en el aire mientras me giraba hacia el escritorio. Se oyó un zumbido bajo proveniente de la mesa y luego salió humo de mi portátil cerrado.

Me quedé mirando boquiabierta.

Mi precioso y nuevísimo portátil al que adoraba como si fuera mi bebé.

« Hija de…»

Amiga o no, eso era la guerra.

Arremetí contra Angela, derribándola. Le agarré el pelo con las manos y tiré.

Un mar de mechones oscuros ondeó y luego le estrellé la cabeza contra el suelo. Se oyó un satisfactorio porrazo y mi adversaria dejó escapar un pequeño chillido de dolor.

—Serás imbécil… —me espetó.

Angela levantó la pelvis, me rodeó las caderas con las piernas y giró, haciéndose con el control en cuestión de segundos. Era como una maldita ninja… ¿Quién iba a decirlo? A continuación, me golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo mucho más fuerte de lo que lo había hecho yo (joder, la venganza era un asco). Una explosión de color me nubló la vista y un dolor agudo me recorrió la mandíbula, dejándome aturdida un momento.

Y entonces algo dentro de mí despertó.

Una virulenta rabia me invadió, cubriéndome la piel y prendiéndole fuego a cada célula de mi cuerpo. Una embriagadora ráfaga de poder brotó del centro de mi pecho. Me fluyó como lava por las venas hasta llegar a las puntas de mis dedos. Un velo de color rojo blanquecino me cubrió los ojos.

El tiempo fue ralentizándose de manera infinita. El aire caliente que salía de las rejillas de ventilación movió las cortinas y el finísimo material se extendió hacia nosotras y luego se detuvo, suspendido en el aire. Las pequeñas volutas de humo gris y blanco se quedaron congeladas. En el fondo de mi mente, me di cuenta de que no estaban congeladas de verdad, sino que yo me movía tan rápido que todo parecía haberse quedado inmóvil.

No quería hacerle daño, pero iba a detenerla.

Arqueé la espalda y la golpeé en el pecho con ambas manos. Angela salió volando contra mi cómoda. Los botes de loción se sacudieron y se cayeron, dándole en la cabeza.

Me levanté de un salto, jadeando. La Fuente rugía en mi interior exigiendo que la aprovechara, que volviera a usarla. Contenerla era como intentar no respirar.

—Mira —dije con voz entrecortada—. Vamos a tomarnos un momento para calmarnos, ¿vale? Podemos hablar de esto, averiguar qué está pasando.

Angela se puso en pie lenta y dolorosamente. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y la mirada ausente que vi en los suyos me hizo estremecer hasta lo más hondo de mi ser.

—Para —le advertí—. No quiero hacerte da…

Extendió una mano, veloz como el rayo, y me alcanzó en la mejilla, haciéndome girar. Me golpeé en la cadera con la cama y me deslicé hasta el suelo. Noté un sabor metálico en la boca. Me ardía el labio y me zumbaban los oídos.

Ángela me agarró por el pelo y tiró de mí hasta ponerme en pie. Sentí un dolor abrasador en el cuero cabelludo y dejé escapar un grito ronco. Me obligó a ponerme de espaldas y me rodeó el cuello con las manos. Unos dedos finos se hundieron en mi tráquea, dejándome sin aire. La sensación de no poder respirar me hizo recordar mi primer encontronazo con los Arum, revivir la desesperación y la impotencia que me invadieron mientras mis pulmones se veían privados de oxígeno.

Pero ya no era la misma chica de entonces, demasiado asustada para oponer resistencia.

A la mierda.

Permití que la Fuente aumentara en mi interior y la liberé. Se produjo un estallido de estrellas en mi cuarto, con un efecto deslumbrante, y la explosión arrojó a Angela contra la pared. El yeso se agrietó, pero ella se mantuvo de pie.

De su jersey carbonizado manaban volutas de humo.

Madre mía, no había manera de derrotar a esa tía.

Me puse en pie con un giro y traté de llegar hasta ella una vez más.

—Angela, somos amigas. No quieres hacer esto. Por favor, escúchame. Por favor.

La energía crepitó sobre sus nudillos, formando una bola. En cualquier otra situación, habría sentido celos de lo rápido que había llegado a dominar esa habilidad, prácticamente en un nanosegundo, porque la semana pasada… la semana pasada todavía era normal.

Y ahora no sabía qué o quién estaba delante de mí.

Noté como si la boca del estómago se me llenara de hielo, formando afilados fragmentos alrededor de mis entrañas. No se podía razonar con ella. Era imposible, y comprenderlo me costó caro. Distraída, no me moví lo bastante rápido cuando lanzó la bola de energía.

Levanté las manos y grité:

—¡Para!

Proyecté todo lo que tenía en aquella única palabra, imaginando que las diminutas partículas de luz suspendidas en el aire respondían a mi llamada y formaban una barrera.

El aire relució a mi alrededor como si hubieran derramado una bañera de purpurina formando una línea perfecta. Cada mota brillaba con la energía de mil soles. Y, en el fondo de mi mente, supe que fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba pasando debería haber sido capaz de detener la bola.

Pero la atravesó, haciendo añicos el muro resplandeciente, que la frenó pero no la detuvo.

La energía me golpeó en el hombro y sentí una explosión de dolor que me privó momentáneamente de vista y oído a la vez que me derribaba, con las piernas por encima de la cabeza. Caí boca abajo en la cama con un estruendo.

Me quedé sin aire en los pulmones, pero sabía que no tenía tiempo para dejar que el dolor se hiciera sentir.

Levanté la cabeza y eché un vistazo a través de los mechones de pelo enmarañado.

Angela avanzó con paso decidido. Sus movimientos eran fluidos y luego… no tanto. La pierna izquierda empezó a temblarle y después a sacudirse violentamente. El estremecimiento le subió por el costado izquierdo del cuerpo, y únicamente por ese. Agitó el brazo y se le contrajo la mitad de la cara.

Me incorporé casi sin fuerza en los brazos y me deslicé por la cama hasta que me caí por un lado.

—¿Angela?

Empezó a temblarle todo el cuerpo como si la tierra se estremeciera solo bajo ella. Pensé que quizá estuviera sufriendo un ataque epiléptico y me puse en pie.

Le saltaron chispas de la piel. Un hedor a tela y piel quemándose me chamuscó las fosas nasales. Seguía sacudiéndose y la cabeza le daba bandazos sobre un cuello carente de huesos.

Me cubrí la boca con una mano mientras daba un paso hacia ella. Tenía que ayudarla, pero no sabía cómo.

—Angela…

El aire que la rodeaba implosionó.

Una onda expansiva se abrió paso por mi cuarto. La silla del escritorio se volcó, la cama se levantó por un extremo y quedó suspendida, y la onda siguió avanzando. La ropa salió volando del armario. Los papeles se arremolinaron y cayeron como copos de nieve.

Cuando la onda me alcanzó, me levantó en el aire y me lanzó hacia atrás como si no pesara más que uno de aquellos papeles flotantes. Choqué contra la pared junto a la pequeña mesita de noche que había al lado de la cama y me quedé allí colgando mientras la onda expansiva seguía su curso.

No podía moverme ni respirar.

Y Angela… Ay, Dios mío, Angie…

La piel y los huesos se le hundieron como si alguien le hubiera conectado una aspiradora a la espalda y la hubiera encendido. Se encogió centímetro a centímetro hasta que una explosión de luz con la fuerza de una tormenta solar iluminó la habitación… toda la casa y, probablemente, toda la calle, cegándome.

Se oyó un chasquido fuerte y ensordecedor y, a medida que la luz se desvanecía, también lo hizo la onda expansiva. Me deslicé hasta el suelo y me desplomé entre las montañas de ropa y papeles, jadeando. No podía conseguir suficiente oxígeno, porque la habitación estaba vacía.

Clavé la mirada en el lugar donde había estado Angela. No había nada salvo... una mancha oscura en el suelo, como la que había dejado Félix morir.

No quedaba nada, absolutamente nada, de la chica… de mi amiga.

Nada.


	25. chapter 25

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 25

En medio de mi aturdimiento, sentí aquel cálido cosquilleo en la nuca y, acto seguido, Edward apareció en la puerta con las cejas levantadas y la boca abierta.

—No puedo dejarte sola ni dos segundos, gatita.

Me levanté de un salto del revoltijo de ropa y me lancé a sus brazos. Toda la historia escapó en un incoherente balbuceo de palabras y frases inconexas. Tuvo que pedirme varias veces que hablara más despacio y que repitiera algo antes de comprender a grandes rasgos lo que había ocurrido.

Me llevó a la planta baja y se sentó a mi lado en el sofá mientras me acariciaba el labio inferior con los dedos y los ojos entrecerrados en un gesto de concentración. La calidez sanadora se extendió por mis labios y por las mejillas doloridas.

—No entiendo qué ha ocurrido —dije, pendiente de sus movimientos—. La semana pasada estaba normal. Edward, tú la viste. ¿Cómo es que no nos habíamos enterado?

Edward apretó la mandíbula.

—Creo que la pregunta adecuada sería: ¿por qué vino a por ti?

El nudo que tenía en el estómago ascendió y se acomodó en mi pecho impidiéndome respirar.

—No lo sé.

Ya no sabía nada. No dejaba de repasar mentalmente cada conversación con Angela, desde el momento en que la conocí hasta que faltó a clase por « la gripe» . ¿Dónde estaban las pruebas, los indicios? No podía encontrar nada que destacara.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Puede que conociera a un Luxen… que conociera la verdad y supiera que no podía contárselo a nadie. Después de todo, nadie dentro de la colonia sabe que tú estás al tanto de la verdad.

—Pero no hay otros Luxen por aquí de nuestra edad —repuse.

Edward levantó la mirada.

—Nadie fuera de la colonia, pero dentro hay unos cuantos que solo tienen un par de años más o menos que nosotros.

Era posible que Angela siempre lo hubiera sabido y no nos hubiéramos enterado. Yo nunca se lo había contado a ella ni a Jessica, así que no hacía falta mucha imaginación para suponer que Angela lo sabía pero nunca se lo dijo a nadie. Pero ¿por qué había intentado matarme?

Era perfectamente posible que yo no fuera la única persona por aquí que estuviera al corriente de quiénes vivían entre nosotros; pero, santo cielo, ¿qué había salido mal? ¿Había resultado herida y un Luxen había intentado curarla?

—¿Crees que…?

No pude terminar la pregunta. Era demasiado escalofriante, pero Edward comprendió a qué me refería.

—¿Que Dédalo la atrapó y obligó a un Luxen a curarla como hicieron con Emmett? —La ira oscureció el tono verde de sus ojos—. Sinceramente, ruego que ese no sea el caso. Porque, si es así, es demasiado…

—Repulsivo —añadí con voz quebrada. Me temblaban las manos, así que me las metí entre las rodillas—. Ella no estaba allí. No había ni un atisbo de su personalidad. Era como una zombi, ¿sabes? Pero estaba fuera de control. ¿Eso es lo que provoca la inestabilidad?

Edward apartó las manos y el calor de la curación fue apagándose. Cuando desapareció, también lo hizo la barrera que impedía que la realidad de todo aquello saliera a la luz y me consumiera.

—Dios mío, está… está muerta. ¿Eso quiere decir que…? —Tragué saliva, pero el nudo estaba abriéndose paso por mi garganta.

A Edward se le pusieron tensos los brazos.

—Si fue uno de los Luxen de por aquí, me enteraré, pero no sabemos si la mutación funcionó. Benjamín dice que a veces la mutación es inestable y lo que has descrito sonaba bastante inestable. Creo que el vínculo solo ocurre si es una mutación estable.

—Tenemos que hablar con Benjamín —dije, y me recorrió un estremecimiento. Parpadeé, pero la vista se me volvió aún más borrosa. Tomé aire y me atraganté—. Ay… ay, Dios mío, Edward… Era Angela. Era Angela, y eso no debió pasar.

Otro estremecimiento me sacudió los hombros y, antes de darme cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, me eché a llorar. Lloré con esos enormes sollozos que te dejan sin aliento. Vagamente, me di cuenta de que Edward me había apretado contra él y me sostenía la cabeza contra su pecho.

No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo estuve llorando, pero me dolía hasta el alma de una forma que Edward no podría reparar. Angela era completamente inocente en todo ese asunto, o al menos eso creía yo, y quizá eso fuera lo peor de todo. No sabía hasta qué punto estaba involucrada Angela. ¿Y cómo podría averiguarlo?

Las lágrimas fluyeron sin cesar, prácticamente empapándole la camiseta a Edward, pero no se apartó. Más bien, me abrazó aún más fuerte y me susurró con esa voz suya tan llena de lirismo en un idioma que nunca llegaría a entender pero por el que, de todas formas, me sentía atraída. Las palabras desconocidas me calmaron y me pregunté si hacía tiempo alguien, uno de sus padres tal vez, lo había abrazado y le había susurrado esas mismas palabras. ¿Cuántas veces habría hecho él lo mismo por sus hermanos? A pesar de su mal carácter, tenía un talento innato para eso.

Su presencia apaciguó el oscuro abismo y atenuó los efectos del doloroso golpe.

Angela… Angela había muerto, y yo no sabía cómo lidiar con ello. Ni con el hecho de que lo último que hizo fue intentar matarme, algo absolutamente impropio de ella.

Cuando las lágrimas por fin dejaron de caer, me sorbí la nariz y me limpié la cara con las mangas. La de la derecha estaba chamuscada por la explosión de energía y me raspó la mejilla. La sensación áspera me trajo un recuerdo a la mente.

Levanté la cabeza.

—Llevaba puesto un brazalete que nunca le había visto. El mismo tipo de brazalete que tenía Seth.

—¿Estás segura? —Cuando asentí, se recostó contra el sofá sin dejar de abrazarme—. Esto es aún más sospechoso.

—Ni que lo digas.

—Tenemos que hablar con Seth sin nuestro pesado compinche. —Levantó la barbilla y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. La preocupación se le dibujó en la cara e hizo que su voz sonara más ronca—. Yo informaré al resto. —Fui a hablar, pero él negó con la cabeza—. No quiero que tengas que pasar por el mal trago de contarles lo ocurrido.

Apoyé la mejilla contra su hombro.

—Gracias.

—Y me ocuparé de tu cuarto. Nos aseguraremos de limpiarlo.

El alivio me invadió. Limpiar ese cuarto, ver la mancha en el suelo, no me apetecía ni por asomo.

—Eres perfecto, ¿lo sabías?

—A veces —murmuró rozándome la mejilla con el mentón—. Lo siento, Bella. Siento lo de Angela. Era una buena chica y no se merecía esto.

Me temblaron los labios.

—No, no se lo merecía.

—Y tú no te merecías tener que pasar por eso con ella.

No dije nada al respecto, porque ya no estaba segura de qué me merecía y qué no. Algunas veces, ni siquiera creía merecerme a Edward.

Planeamos ir a Martinsburgo el miércoles, lo que significaba que nos perderíamos nuestro segundo día de entrenamiento con el ónice; pero ahora mismo no podía pensar en eso. Averiguar cómo había acabado Angela convertida en un híbrido y en posesión del mismo tipo de brazalete que llevaba Seth era de primordial importancia. Si lograba descubrir qué le había pasado, entonces habría algo de justicia.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que se suponía que debería decir en el instituto cuando Angela no regresara nunca y comenzaran a surgir las inevitables preguntas. No me veía capaz de fingir que no tenía ni idea y contar más mentiras. Otro adolescente desaparecido…

Ay, Dios, Jessica… ¿Qué haría Jess? Habían sido amigas íntimas desde la escuela primaria.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me acurruqué contra Edward. Los dolores producto de la pelea se habían desvanecido hacía rato, pero me sentía completamente exhausta, agotada mental y físicamente. Era irónico que me hubiera pasado el último mes evitando la sala de estar y ahora le tocaría a mi cuarto. Ya casi no me quedaban habitaciones de las que ocultarme.

Edward continuó hablando en su hermoso idioma, como si fuera una melodía ininterrumpida, hasta que me quedé dormida en sus brazos. Apenas me enteré cuando me colocó en el sofá y me arropó con la manta de ganchillo.

Horas después, abrí los ojos y vi a Alice sentada en el sillón reclinable, con las piernas pegadas al pecho, leyendo uno de mis libros. Era una de mis novelas favoritas de literatura juvenil paranormal sobre una chica cazademonios que vivía en Atlanta.

Pero ¿qué estaba haciendo Alice aquí?

Me senté y me aparté el pelo de la cara. El reloj situado debajo del televisor, un anticuado reloj de cuerda que a mamá le encantaba, indicaba que faltaba un cuarto de hora para la medianoche.

Alice cerró el libro.

—Edward ha ido al centro comercial de Moorefield. Así que tardará una eternidad, pero es el único lugar abierto a estas horas en el que venden alfombras.

—¿Alfombras?

Se le tensaron las facciones.

—Para tu cuarto… No había ninguna de sobra en la casa y Edward no quería que tu madre viera la mancha y pensara que habías intentado incendiar la casa.

¿La mancha…? El sueño se desvaneció por completo a medida que las últimas horas resurgían. La mancha en el suelo de mi cuarto donde Angela, básicamente, se había autodestruido.

—Ay, Dios… —Bajé las piernas del sofá, pero me temblaban demasiado como para levantarme. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas—. Yo no… yo no la maté.

No sé por qué dije eso. Quizá fue porque, en el fondo, me preguntaba si Alice habría dado por sentado que lo que le había sucedido a Angela era culpa mía.

—Ya lo sé. Edward me lo ha contado todo. —Desdobló las piernas y sus pestañas descendieron, rozándole las mejillas—. No puedo…

—¿No puedes creer que esto haya pasado? —Mientras Alice asentía con la cabeza, subí las piernas y me las rodeé con los brazos—. Yo tampoco. Ni siquiera me cabe en la cabeza.

Alice se quedó callada un momento.

—No había vuelto a hablar con ella desde… bueno, desde que pasó todo. — Agachó la cabeza ocultándose la cara—. Me caía bien y me comporté como una auténtica bruja con ella.

Me dispuse a decirle que eso no era cierto, pero Alice levantó la mirada y se le dibujó una sonrisa irónica en la cara.

—No me mientas para hacerme sentir mejor. Te lo agradezco, pero eso no cambia la verdad. Creo que no le dirigí ni dos palabras desde que Eathan… murió, y ahora…

Y ahora ella también estaba muerta.

Quise consolarla, pero entre nosotras había un abismo y una muralla de tres metros rematada con alambre de púas. La valla electrificada que rodeaba la muralla había desaparecido, pero todavía no nos sentíamos cómodas estando juntas y, ahora mismo, eso era lo que más me dolía.

Cerré los ojos mientras me masajeaba el cuello acalambrado. El cerebro me funcionaba demasiado lento y no estaba muy segura de qué debería estar haciendo en ese momento. Lo único que quería era llorar la pérdida de mi amiga, pero ¿cómo se suponía que iba a estar de duelo por alguien cuando nadie en el mundo exterior sabía que había muerto?

Alice carraspeó.

—Edward y yo limpiamos tu cuarto. Esto… Algunas cosas ya no servían para nada. Tiré a la basura un par de prendas de ropa quemadas o rotas. Y... colgué un cuadro sobre la grieta de la pared. —Me echó un vistazo como si evaluara mi reacción—. Tu portátil… ya no… funciona.

Encorvé los hombros. La pérdida del portátil era lo de menos, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a explicárselo a mi madre.

—Gracias —dije al fin con voz ronca—. No me veía capaz de hacerlo.

Alice se enrolló un mechón de pelo alrededor del dedo. Transcurrieron unos minutos de silencio y luego me preguntó:

—¿Estás bien, Bella? ¿Pero bien de verdad?

La sorpresa me impidió responder durante algunos segundos.

—No, no estoy bien —dije con sinceridad.

—Eso pensaba. —Se quedó callada un momento mientras se pasaba la palma de la mano por debajo de los ojos—. Me caía muy bien Angela.

—Amí también —susurré, y no había nada más que decir.

Todo lo que había ocurrido antes de esa noche y todo en lo que habíamos estado tan concentrados casi parecía carecer de importancia, lo cual no era cierto; pero una amiga había muerto… otro amigo. Su vida y su muerte eran un misterio. Hacía seis meses que la conocía, pero no sabía absolutamente nada de ella.


	26. chapter 26

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 26

El martes me hice la enferma y me quedé en casa vegetando en el sofá. No podía ir al instituto. Mirar a Jess a la cara sabiendo que su mejor amiga estaba muerta y fingir que no pasaba nada… Todavía no estaba preparada.

De vez en cuando, veía la cara de Angela. Había dos versiones: antes de anoche y después. Cuando la veía en mi mente con sus gafas a la moda, sentía un dolor en el pecho, y cuando veía esos ojos infinitamente vacíos quería llorar otra vez.

Y lo hacía.

Mamá no me presionó. Para empezar, yo casi nunca faltaba a clase. Y, en segundo lugar, estaba hecha una piltrafa. No costaba creer que estuviera enferma. Así que se pasó la mayor parte de la mañana mimándome y yo me embebí de su cariño, pues en ese momento necesitaba a mi madre más de lo que ella podría imaginarse.

Más tarde, después de que mamá subiera a dormir un poco, Edward apareció de improviso. Entró, con una gorra negra bien calada, y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Solo era la una de la tarde.

Me tomó de la mano y me llevó a la sala de estar.

—Bonito pijama.

Ignoré ese comentario.

—¿No tendrías que estar en clase?

—No deberías estar sola en estos momentos —dijo girándose la gorra.

—Estoy bien.

Edward me lanzó una mirada de suficiencia. Tenía que admitir que me alegraba de tenerlo aquí, porque necesitaba estar con alguien que supiera lo que estaba pasando de verdad. Durante todo el día me había sentido desgarrada, dividida entre la culpa y la confusión, sacudida por una pena que ni siquiera podía comprender.

Sin hablar, me condujo hasta el sofá, se tumbó y me apretó contra su costado.

El peso de su brazo rodeándome la cintura tuvo un efecto relajante. Procurando no alzar la voz, hablamos de cosas normales: cosas seguras que no nos hicieran daño ni a él ni a mí.

Después de un rato, me giré en sus brazos de modo que nuestras narices se rozaron. No nos besamos. No hubo jueguecitos entre nosotros. Simplemente nos abrazamos, y fue mucho más íntimo que nada de lo que pudiéramos haber hecho. La presencia de Edward me alivió. Al rato, nos quedamos dormidos, con nuestros alientos mezclándose.

Mamá tuvo que haber bajado en algún momento y vernos juntos en el sofá, tal como estábamos cuando desperté: con la cabeza de Edward apoyada sobre la mía y mi mano apretando su camiseta. Fue el aroma a café lo que me despertó a eso de las cinco.

Me zafé de los brazos de Edward de mala gana y me arreglé el pelo con las manos. Mamá estaba en la puerta, con una pierna cruzada sobre el tobillo mientras se apoyaba contra el marco. Tenía una humeante taza de café en las manos.

Llevaba puesto un pijama de Hello Kitty. Por el amor de Dios.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso? —le pregunté.

—¿El qué? —Dio un sorbo.

—Ese… pijama espantoso.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Amí me gusta.

—Es muy mono —opinó Edward mientras se sacaba la gorra y se pasaba la mano por el pelo revuelto. Le di un codazo y él me dedicó una sonrisa pícara—. Lo siento, señora Dwyer, no pretendía quedarme dormido con…

—No pasa nada. —Le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano—. Bella lleva todo el día sintiéndose mal y me alegro de que quisieras venir a apoyarla, aunque espero que no te haya contagiado.

Edward me miró de reojo.

—Espero que no me hayas pegado ningún germen.

Resoplé. Si alguien estaba propagando gérmenes alienígenas, ese era Edward.

El móvil de mi madre empezó a sonar y se lo sacó del bolsillo del pijama, salpicando café por el suelo. Se le iluminó la cara de la misma forma que siempre lo hacía cuando Jason la llamaba. Se me cayó el alma a los pies cuando se volvió y se dirigió a la cocina.

—Jason —susurré, poniéndome de pie sin darme cuenta.

Edward estaba justo detrás de mí.

—No lo sabes con seguridad.

—Sí lo sé. Lo veo en sus ojos… Él la hace brillar.

Sentí unas ganas tremendas de vomitar. De pronto, vi a mamá en el suelo del cuarto, sin vida, destrozada como Angela. El pánico brotó y arraigó.

—Tengo que contarle por qué se acercó Jason a ella.

—¿Decirle qué? —Me bloqueó el paso—. ¿Contarle que estaba aquí para llegar a ti? ¿Que la utilizó? No creo que eso vaya a aliviarle el disgusto.

Abrí la boca para protestar, pero él tenía razón.

Me colocó las manos en los hombros.

—No sabemos si era él el que llamaba ni qué le ha pasado. Mira a Angela —dijo hablando en voz baja—. Su mutación era inestable. No tardó mucho en… hacer lo que hizo.

—Entonces, eso significa que la mutación funcionó. —Ahora mismo.

Edward no estaba haciéndome sentir nada mejor.

—O significa que desapareció. —Lo intentó de nuevo—. No podemos hacer nada hasta que sepamos a qué nos enfrentamos.

Me removí inquieta, sin dejar de mirar por encima de su hombro. La tensión aumentó en mi interior como si cargara con un saco de siete toneladas sobre los hombros. Había tantísimas cosas con las que lidiar.

—De uno en uno —dijo Edward como si me hubiera leído la mente—. Les haremos frente a los problemas de uno en uno. Es lo único que podemos hacer.

Respiré hondo, asintiendo con la cabeza, y dejé escapar el aire despacio. El corazón todavía me latía demasiado rápido.

—Voy a ver si era él.

Cuando me soltó y se apartó a un lado, me dirigí a la puerta a toda prisa.

—Me gusta más tu pijama —comentó, y me volví. Me dedicó esa sonrisa torcida suya que sugería que se estaba riendo por dentro.

Mi pijama no era mucho mejor que el de mamá. Tenía miles de puntitos rosados y morados.

—Ah, cállate —repuse.

Edward regresó al sofá.

—Estaré esperándote.

Llegué a la cocina justo cuando mi madre estaba colgando, con el rostro contraído. Aquel peso aumentó sobre mis hombros.

—¿Qué pasa?

Mamá parpadeó y esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

—Ah, no es nada, cariño.

Cogí un poco de papel de cocina y limpié el azúcar derramado.

—Pues no parece nada. —De hecho, parecía algo muy grave.

Mamá hizo una mueca.

—Era Jason. Sigue en el oeste. Dice que cree que contrajo algo en el viaje. Va a quedarse allí hasta que se sienta mejor.

Me quedé helada. « Mentiroso» , quise gritar.

Mamá tiró el resto del café y enjuagó la taza.

—No te lo había contado, cielo, porque no quería traerte malos recuerdos; pero Jason… bueno, estuvo enfermo, igual que tu padre.

Me quedé boquiabierta.

Confundiendo el motivo de mi sorpresa, mi madre añadió:

—Sí, y a lo sé. Parece cósmicamente injusto, ¿verdad? Pero Jason ha estado en remisión. Su cáncer tenía cura.

Yo no tenía nada que decir. Nada. Jason le había contado que había estado enfermo.

—Pero, como comprenderás, me agobio. —Metió la taza en el lavavajillas, pero no cerró la puerta del todo. Por costumbre, lo hice y o—. Lo sé, lo sé. Es inútil agobiarse por algo como eso. —Se detuvo frente a mí y me colocó una mano en la frente—. No parece que tengas fiebre. ¿Te sientes mejor?

El cambio de conversación me desconcertó.

—Sí, estoy bien.

—Qué alivio. —Entonces me sonrió con sinceridad—. No te preocupes por Jason, cariño. Se pondrá bien y volverá antes de darnos cuenta. Todo va a salir bien.

El corazón se me aceleró.

—¿Mamá?

—¿Sí?

Estuve a punto de contárselo todo, pero me quedé paralizada. Edward tenía razón. ¿Qué podía decirle? Negué con la cabeza.

—Estoy segura… de que Jason está bien.

Se inclinó rápidamente y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Le alegrará saber que te preocupas por él.

Una carcajada histérica me subió por la garganta. Sí, seguro que sí.

Más tarde, después de que mamá se fuera a trabajar, me encontraba de pie junto al lago, contemplando una pila de ónice reluciente.

Anthony y Edward no habían dicho gran cosa desde que llegamos, y hasta Benjamín estaba extrañamente callado. Todos sabían lo que había ocurrido anoche con Angela. Edward había hablado con Benjamín un rato antes; la conversación había transcurrido entre los dos sin llegar a las manos y yo me lo había perdido.

Al parecer, Benjamín nunca había visto a un híbrido inestable con sus propios ojos.

Solo había oído hablar de ellos.

Pero Emmett sí.

Había visto a algunas de las personas que le habían llevado: tipos normales antes de la mutación a los que se les iba la olla días después. Los arrebatos violentos eran habituales justo antes de entrar en modo de autodestrucción. A todos ellos les habían administrado el mismo suero que a mí. Sin él, según Benjamín, la mutación podía mantenerse, pero no era lo habitual, y, en la mayoría de los casos, las mutaciones desaparecían.

Desde que llegué al lago, Emmett se había mantenido cerca de mí mientras Edward y Anthony manejaban el ónice con cuidado.

—Yo tuve que hacerlo una vez —me dijo Emmett en voz baja, con la mirada clavada en el cielo nublado.

—¿El qué?

—Ver morir a un híbrido así. —Respiró hondo, entrecerrando los ojos—. El tipo se volvió loco, y nadie pudo detenerlo. Mató a uno de los agentes y luego hubo un destello de luz. Fue como una especie de combustión espontánea; porque, cuando la luz se apagó, ya no estaba. No quedaba nada. Sucedió tan rápido que no debió de sentir nada.

Recordé cómo se sacudía Angela y supe que tuvo que sentirlo. Tuve náuseas y me concentré en Edward. Estaba arrodillado delante del agujero en el que habían depositado el ónice, hablando con Anthony en voz baja. Me alegraba que el resto del grupo no estuviera aquí.

—¿Las personas que te llevaban sabían por qué estaban allí? —le pregunté.

—Algunos sí: creo que eran voluntarios o algo así. Otros estaban sedados y no tenían ni idea. Me parece que eran vagabundos.

Eso era repugnante. Como no podía quedarme quieta, me dirigí a la orilla del lago. El agua ya no estaba congelada, pero permanecía tranquila y en calma. Todo lo contrario a cómo me sentía yo por dentro.

Emmett me siguió.

—Angela era una buena persona. No se merecía eso. ¿Sabemos por qué la eligieron?

Negué con la cabeza. Me había pasado la mayor parte del día dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Aunque Angela hubiera sabido lo de los Luxen y la hubiera curado uno, Dédalo estaba involucrado. Estaba segura. Pero el cómo y el porqué eran un misterio. Al igual que la piedra que le había visto alrededor de la muñeca.

—¿Alguna vez viste a los híbridos con algo raro? ¿Como una extraña piedra negra que parecía tener fuego por dentro?

Emmett frunció el ceño.

—Rose fue la única de los míos que lo logró. Pero no llevaban nada como lo que describes. Y nunca vi a los otros.

Espantoso… Simplemente espantoso.

Tragué saliva, pero tenía la garganta cerrada. Una suave brisa agitó el lago y una ola se deslizó de una orilla a la otra. Como una onda expansiva…

—¡Chicos! —gritó Edward, y nos volvimos—. ¿Listos?

¿Que si estábamos listos para entrar en la casa del dolor? Pues no. Pero fuimos hacia ellos. Edward se puso en pie sosteniendo un trozo redondo de ónice en la mano enguantada. Se volvió hacia Benjamín.

—Te toca.

Benjamín respiró hondo y asintió.

—Creo que lo primero que tenemos que comprobar es si tengo tolerancia al ónice. Si es así, eso nos dará un punto de partida, ¿no? Al menos así sabremos que podemos desarrollar tolerancia.

Frente a él, Edward bajó la mirada hacia el ónice que sostenía y se encogió de hombros. Sin preámbulos, se lanzó hacia delante y presionó el ónice contra la mejilla de Benjamín.

Me quedé anonadada.

Anthony dio un paso atrás y exclamó:

—¡Dios mío!

Ami lado, Emmett se rió entre dientes.

Pero no pasó nada durante varios segundos. Al final, Benjamin apartó el ónice de un manotazo, con los orificios de la nariz dilatados.

—Pero ¿tú de qué vas?

Decepcionado, Edward tiró la piedra en el montón.

—Bueno, al parecer sí tienes tolerancia al ónice, aunque yo esperaba que no.

Me tapé la boca con la mano, reprimiendo una risita. Edward era un capullo, y me encantaba.

Benjamín se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Y si no hubiera tenido tolerancia? Madre mía, quería prepararme primero.

—Ya lo sé —contestó Edward con una sonrisa burlona.

Anthony negó con la cabeza.

—Vale, chicos, centrémonos. ¿Cómo sugerís que lo hagamos?

Benjamín se acercó al montón de ónice con paso decidido y cogió uno. Esta vez mostró un leve gesto de malestar, pero aguantó.

—Sugiero que Edward sea el primero. Lo sostendremos contra la piel hasta que lo sueltes. No más.

—Virgen Santa —musité.

Edward se sacó los guantes y extendió los brazos.

—Adelante.

Benjamín no lo dudó ni un instante. Dio un paso adelante y apretó el ónice contra la palma de Edward. La cara se le crispó de inmediato y dio la impresión de que intentaba dar un paso atrás, pero el ónice lo mantuvo inmóvil. Un temblor comenzó en su brazo y se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

Tanto Emmett como yo dimos un paso al frente. Ninguno de los dos pudo evitarlo. Quedarnos allí parados, viendo cómo el dolor contraía su bello rostro, era demasiado. Me invadió el pánico.

Pero entonces Benjamín se apartó y Edward cayó de rodillas y golpeó el suelo delante de él con las manos.

—Mierda…

Me acerqué corriendo y le toqué los hombros.

—¿Estás bien?

—Está bien —contestó Benjamín mientras dejaba el ónice en el suelo. Le temblaba la mano derecha cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron—. Me empezó a arder. Mi tolerancia debe de tener un límite…

Edward se puso en pie de manera vacilante y yo hice lo mismo.

—Estoy bien. —A continuación, le dijo a su hermano, que observaba a Benjamín como si quisiera hacerlo atravesar una ventana—: Estoy bien, Emmett.

—¿Cómo sabemos que esto va a funcionar? —preguntó Anthony—. Tocar el ónice es completamente diferente a que te lo rocíen encima.

—Yo ya he salido por esas puertas en otras ocasiones y no pasó nada. Y tampoco es que me hubieran rociado la cara con ónice antes. Tiene que ser esto.

Recordé que había dicho que todo lo que tocaba estaba recubierto de aquella piedra reluciente.

—Vale. Vamos allá.

Edward abrió la boca, pero lo interrumpí con una mirada hostil. No iba a convencerme de que no lo hiciera.

Benjamín cogió un guante y, esta vez, manipuló el ónice de manera diferente. No vino hacia mí, sino hacia Anthony. Sucedió lo mismo con el Luxen de más edad. Cayó de rodillas, jadeando, y entonces fue el turno de Emmett.

Él tardó un poco más, lo que tenía sentido. Emmett había estado expuesto al espray igual que yo y lo habían torturado con aquella cosa de tanto en tanto. No obstante, después de diez segundos, se desplomó y su hermano soltó una retahíla de palabrotas.

Entonces fue mi turno.

Enderecé la espalda y asentí con la cabeza. Estaba preparada para eso, ¿verdad? Ni de coña. ¿A quién quería engañar? Eso iba a doler.

Benjamín hizo una mueca y se acercó, pero Edward lo detuvo. Le arrebató el ónice usando el guante y se colocó delante de mí.

—No —dije—. No quiero que lo hagas tú.

La determinación con la que apretaba la mandíbula me enfureció.

—No pienso permitir que lo haga él.

—Pues que lo haga otro. —Ni hablar, no iba a ser él quien me tocara con el ónice—. Por favor. —Edward negó con la cabeza y me entraron ganas de darle un puñetazo—. Esto no está bien.

—O yo o nadie.

Y entonces lo entendí. Estaba intentando salirse con la suya. Respiré hondo y lo miré directamente a los ojos.

—Hazlo.

Un atisbo de sorpresa se reflejó en sus ojos verde botella y luego la rabia los oscureció.

—Odio esto —masculló lo suficientemente bajo para que solo yo lo oyera.

—Y yo. —La ansiedad me atenazó la garganta—. Hazlo de una vez.

No apartó la mirada, pero me di cuenta de que quería hacerlo. Estaba segura de que el dolor que estaba a punto de sentir sería simbiótico. Él también lo sentiría: no físicamente, pero la angustia lo alcanzaría, como si fuera suya. A mí me había pasado lo mismo cuando Edward estaba sufriendo.

Cerré los ojos, suponiendo que eso me ayudaría. Al parecer funcionó porque, como unos diez segundos después, noté el frío roce del ónice contra la mano y la aspereza del guante. No ocurrió nada de inmediato, pero luego sí.

Un ardor cada vez mayor me recorrió la mano y, a continuación, me subió por el brazo. Un millar de diminutas punzadas de dolor se propagaron por mi cuerpo. Me mordí el labio, reprimiendo un grito. Poco después, caí al suelo, respirando de manera entrecortada, mientras esperaba a que el escozor se aliviara.

Me estremecí.

—Vale… Bueno… No ha estado tan mal.

—Y una mierda —repuso Edward ayudándome a ponerme en pie—. Bella…

Me solté, realizando más inspiraciones profundas.

—De verdad que estoy bien. Tenemos que seguir practicando.

Dio la impresión de que Edward quería cargarme al hombro y salir corriendo como un cavernícola, pero continuamos. Una y otra vez, cada uno de nosotros tocó el ónice, sosteniéndolo hasta que nuestro cuerpo se negaba a cooperar. Ninguno aguantó más tiempo, pero estábamos empezando.

—Es como que te disparen con una pistola eléctrica —comentó Anthony mientras dejaba caer un trozo de madera contrachapada sobre el ónice y luego colocaba dos pesadas piedras sobre el tablón. Era tarde y todos estábamos inquietos. Incluso Benjamín—. No es que lo haya experimentado nunca, pero me imagino que eso es lo que se siente.

Me pregunté si aquello tendría efectos a largo plazo, como ritmo cardíaco acelerado o estrés postraumático. Lo único bueno que salió de eso fue que, entre el dolor abrumador y ver a otras personas sucumbir a él, no había tenido ocasión de pensar en nada más.

Cuando terminamos y emprendimos el regreso a casa renqueando, Benjamín aminoró el paso hasta situarse a mi lado.

—Lo siento —dijo.

No respondí.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros.

—Angela me caía bien. Desearía…

—Si con desear bastara… ¿eh? —La amargura me endureció el tono.

—Sí, tienes razón. —Se quedó callado—. El instituto va a ser una locura.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? Vas a largarte en cuanto recuperes a Amun. Solo serás otro de esos chicos que se esfumaron sin más.

Se detuvo, ladeando la cabeza.

—Me quedaría si pudiera. Pero no puedo.

Miré hacia delante, con el ceño fruncido. Edward había aflojado el paso, sin duda esforzándose al máximo para no venir hacia mí y poner distancia entre Benjamín y yo. Durante un segundo, me planteé preguntarle a Benjamín por la piedra. Él tenía que saber algo, ya que había trabajado… todavía trabajaba para Dédalo.

Pero era demasiado arriesgado, aunque Benjamín asegurara que era un agente doble.

Palabra clave: « asegurar» .

Me rodeé la cintura con los brazos. Por encima de nuestras cabezas, las ramas se agitaban unas contra otras con un repiqueteo bajo y constante.

—Me quedaría —repitió a la vez que me colocaba una mano en el hombro—.Me…

Edward apareció al instante y apartó los dedos de Benjamín de mi hombro.

—No la toques.

Benjamín se puso pálido mientras liberaba su mano y retrocedía un paso.

—No estaba haciendo nada, tío. ¿No te parece que eres demasiado sobreprotector?

Edward se interpuso entre nosotros y dijo:

—Pensaba que teníamos un acuerdo. Estás aquí porque no tenemos más alternativa. Sigues vivo porque ella es mejor persona que yo. No estás aquí para consolarla. ¿Entendido?

Benjamín apretó los dientes.

—Lo que tú digas. Nos vemos luego.

Observé cómo Benjamín adelantaba a Anthony y Emmett, furioso.

—Eso ha sido un poquito sobreprotector.

—No me gusta que te toque —gruñó. Sus ojos empezaron a hacer eso de convertirse en dos esferas de luz—. Ni siquiera me gusta que esté en el mismo estado que tú. No me fío de él.

Me puse de puntillas y le di un beso en la mejilla.

—Nadie se fía de él, pero no puedes andar amenazándolo cada cinco segundos.

—Claro que sí.

Solté una carcajada y me acerqué para rodearle la cintura con los brazos.

Bajo mi mejilla, su corazón latía a un ritmo constante. Me deslizó las manos por la espalda mientras acercaba su cabeza a la mía.

—¿De verdad quieres tener más días como este? —me preguntó—. ¿Una interminable sucesión de días llenos de dolor?

Sinceramente, no era lo primero de la lista.

—Es una gran distracción, y ahora mismo necesito algo así.

Suponía que iba a discutir, pero no lo hizo. En cambio, me besó en la coronilla. Nos quedamos así un rato. Cuando nos separamos, Emmett y Anthony ya no estaban. La luz de la luna empezaba a asomar entre las ramas.

Regresamos, cogidos de la mano, y él se dirigió a su casa a lavarse.

La mía estaba a oscuras y en silencio y, allí parada al pie de la escalera, me costó respirar. No podía tenerle miedo a mi cuarto. Era una estupidez. Agarré el pasamanos y di un paso.

Se me tensaron los músculos.

Solo era una habitación. No podía dormir eternamente en el sofá ni podía entrar y salir corriendo de mi cuarto como si me persiguiera un Arum.

Cada paso fue una lucha contra mi instinto natural, que me pedía dar media vuelta y salir pitando en la dirección opuesta; pero continué hasta que me encontré en la puerta, con las manos apretadas bajo la barbilla.

Edward y Alice lo habían limpiado todo, como habían dicho. La cama estaba hecha. La ropa estaba guardada y todos los papeles, amontonados sobre el escritorio. Mi portátil destrozado había desaparecido. Y había una bonita alfombra redonda sobre el lugar donde había estado Angela. Era de un suave tono marrón claro. Edward sabía que no me iban los colores llamativos, a diferencia de Alice. Aparte de eso, la habitación parecía normal.

Contuve la respiración y me obligué a entrar. Recorrí el cuarto cogiendo libros y dejándolos de nuevo en el orden que los tenía, procurando mantener la mente en blanco. Un rato después, me puse una camiseta vieja y unos calcetines hasta la rodilla, me metí debajo de la montaña de mantas y me coloqué de costado.

Al otro lado de la ventana de mi cuarto, estrellas aisladas salpicaban el manto azul oscuro del cielo. Una cayó, dejando un breve rastro de luz a su paso mientras descendía en picado hacia la Tierra. Apreté la manta con los dedos mientras me preguntaba si sería una estrella fugaz u otra cosa. Todos los Luxen estaban ya aquí, ¿no?

Obligué a mis ojos a cerrarse y me concentré en mañana. Después de clase, Edward y yo íbamos a ir a Martinsburgo para intentar encontrar a Seth. El grupo pensaba que simplemente íbamos a salir por ahí. Con suerte, después de nuestra visita, sabríamos un poco más sobre lo que le había pasado a Angela.

Esa noche dormí a rachas. Debía de ser bastante tarde cuando sentí que Edward se tendía a mi lado y me rodeaba la cintura con el brazo con firmeza.

Medio dormida, decidí recordarle que tenía que mostrar más cuidado. Si mamá lo pillaba de nuevo en mi cama, las cosas se pondrían feas. Pero me sentía feliz en sus brazos, así que me recosté contra él y dejé que la sensación de su cálido aliento en la nuca me arrullara hasta quedarme dormida.

—Te quiero —creo que dije.

Podría haber estado soñando, pero su brazo me apretó más fuerte y su pierna se deslizó alrededor de la mía. Quizá no fuera más que un sueño, porque había algo surrealista en todo eso. Pero, aunque lo fuera, era suficiente.


	27. chapter 27

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 27

Jessica prácticamente me placó en cuanto pisé el instituto al día siguiente. Ni siquiera pude llegar a mi taquilla. Me agarró por el brazo y me llevó a rastras a un rincón cerca de la vitrina de trofeos.

En cuanto la vi, comprendí que sabía que había pasado algo malo. Estaba pálida, tenía ojeras y le temblaba el labio inferior. Nunca la había visto tan alterada.

—¿Qué pasa? —Me esforcé porque mi voz sonara tranquila.

Me clavó los dedos en el brazo.

—Angela ha desaparecido.

Noté que me quedaba lívida y exclamé con voz ronca:

—¿Qué?

Jess asintió con los ojos vidriosos.

—Tenía la gripe, ¿te acuerdas? Pues, al parecer, empeoró mucho en los últimos días, le dio una fiebre muy alta, así que sus padres la llevaron al hospital. Pensaban que tendría meningitis o algo por el estilo. —Dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado—. Yo no sabía nada hasta que sus padres me llamaron esta mañana para preguntarme si la había visto o hablado con ella. Y yo en plan: « No. ¿Por qué? Ha estado demasiado enferma hasta para hablar por teléfono» . Y entonces me contaron que desapareció del hospital hace un par de noches. Sus padres han estado buscándola, pero la policía no quiere presentar un informe por desaparición hasta que pasen cuarenta y ocho horas.

El horror que me invadió no fue fingido. Hice un par de comentarios, pero no recuerdo qué dije. De todas formas, Jessica no era capaz de procesar nada en ese momento.

—Creen que salió del hospital por su propio pie… Que estaba tan enferma que no sabía lo que hacía y probablemente esté por ahí en alguna parte, perdida y confusa. —Le tembló la voz—. ¿Cómo es posible que nadie la viera ni la detuviera?

—No lo sé —musité.

Jess se rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos.

—Esto no puede estar pasando, ¿verdad? Es imposible. A Angela no.

Se me partió el corazón. La mayor parte del tiempo, quería contarle la verdad a Jessica y confiar en ella; pero aquel era uno de esos momentos en los que por nada del mundo habría querido ser la portadora de esa noticia.

No había nada que pudiera decir para consolarla, así que la abracé y no la solté hasta que sonó el timbre. Nos dirigimos directamente a clase sin los libros. No importó. La noticia de la desaparición de Angela había comenzado a propagarse y nadie estaba prestando atención en clase.

Al terminar la hora, Ness anunció que la policía estaba organizando una partida de búsqueda después de clase. Ella y Angela no habían sido amigas, pero comprendí que eso daba igual. Habían desaparecido demasiados chicos y eso estaba afectando a las vidas de todos. Le eché un vistazo por encima del hombro a Edward, que me dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora. No consiguió calmarme.

Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Cuando acabó la clase, Jess estaba esperándome.

—Creo que voy a irme a casa —me dijo parpadeando con rapidez—. No… Es que no puedo estar aquí ahora mismo.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —me ofrecí, pues no quería dejarla sola por si necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Jessica negó con la cabeza.

—No. Pero gracias.

Le di un abrazo rápido y luego, con el corazón en un puño, la vi salir a toda prisa del aula.

Edward no dijo nada mientras me daba un beso en la sien. Él sabía que no había nada que decir.

—¿Crees que nos daría tiempo de participar en la partida de búsqueda antes de salir? —le pregunté.

Ambos sabíamos que era inútil, pero no hacerlo me parecía deshonrar la memoria de Angela. ¿O estaba mal hacerlo sabiendo lo que había ocurrido de verdad? No estaba segura.

Al parecer, Edward tampoco lo estaba, pero aceptó.

—Claro.

Yo también tenía ganas de saltarme las clases. Sobre todo porque todo el mundo estaba hablando de Angela y de encontrarla. La gente tenía muchas esperanzas de dar con ella, porque parecía imposible que fuera a acabar como Jacob.

La culpa y la ira batallaban en mi interior y, durante todo el día, fui pasando de una emoción a la otra. Sentarme en clase parecía algo absurdo cuando tantas cosas pendían de un hilo. Aquella gente —aquellos chicos— no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Vivían en una feliz burbuja de ignorancia que ni siquiera las desapariciones podían romper. Cada desaparición simplemente abría un agujerito diminuto y yo estaba esperando que todo reventara por fin.

A la hora de comer, por primera vez, nos sentamos todos juntos. Incluso Benjamín se nos unió. Mi falta de apetito no tenía nada que ver con la misteriosa comida que ocupaba mi plato.

—¿Vais a ir a la partida de búsqueda? —preguntó Alec.

Asentí.

—Aunque, de todas formas, después vamos a seguir con nuestros planes.

Benjamín frunció el ceño.

—Creo que deberíais esperar.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté antes de que Edward pudiera arrancarle la cabeza de los hombros.

—Tenéis que practicar para desarrollar tolerancia, no es momento de citas.

—Irina, que estaba sentada frente a él, asintió con la cabeza—. Ahora mismo, eso carece de importancia.

Edward lo miró.

—Cállate.

Benjamín se inclinó sobre la mesa, con las mejillas coloradas.

—Necesitamos cada día del que dispongamos, si queremos hacer esto pronto.

Un músculo se tensó en la mandíbula de Edward.

—Un día más o menos no va a cambiar nada. Vosotros podéis practicar sin nosotros si queréis. Me da igual.

Benjamín se dispuso a protestar, pero Emmett intervino.

—Déjalos. Lo necesitan. Nos irá bien.

Cogí el tenedor, con las mejillas ardiendo. Todos pensaban que necesitaba un respiro, evadirme, y yo no quería que sintieran lástima ni se preocuparan por mí.

Pero esa noche no íbamos a tener una cita. Lo que Edward y yo teníamos que hacer era tan arriesgado como jugar con ónice.

Como si intuyera mis sombríos pensamientos, Edward se volvió hacia mí y su mano encontró la mía por debajo de la mesa. Me dio un apretón y, por algún motivo, me entraron ganas de llorar. Estaba convirtiéndome en una blandengue, y era culpa suya.

Puede que hubiera soñado que había venido a verme anoche; porque, cuando se hizo de día, y a no estaba y la otra almohada no tenía ese aroma que podría reconocer en cualquier parte. Pero me gustaba creer que había sido real. Que no había soñado que me abrazaba con fuerza, sus manos cálidas sobre mis caderas o sus labios recorriéndome el cuello.

Si me lo había imaginado… Ay, madre, mis sueños eran muy realistas. No podía preguntárselo, porque me daría demasiada vergüenza; por no mencionar que, si le decía que estaba soñando con él, no haría más que halagarle el ego, algo que no le hacía ninguna falta.

Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa al imaginarme cuál sería su reacción, los aires que se daría. Edward lo notó y el corazón me palpitó más rápido, porque el suyo se había acelerado primero.

Algunas veces todo eso del vínculo alienígena tenía sus ventajas. Por ejemplo, me mostraba que yo tenía tanto efecto sobre Edward como él sobre mí y, en días como ese, necesitaba todo el ánimo posible.


	28. chapter 28

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 28

La partida de búsqueda fue exactamente igual que las que había visto en la tele y en las películas. La gente abarrotó los campos formando una línea recta horizontal detrás de los policías y sus perros de búsqueda. Todo era una pista para los inexpertos: un montón de hojas revueltas, un trozo de tela vieja rasgada, unas huellas borrosas…

Fue deprimente.

Sobre todo porque había tantas esperanzas… Esperanzas de encontrar a Angela, de que estuviera bien aunque tal vez un poco desmejorada y de que todo volvería a la normalidad. Ella no sería otro caso de desaparición, porque su situación era diferente. Al parecer, había salido por su cuenta del hospital.

No obstante, a mí me costaba creerlo.

Jason se había infiltrado en el centro médico local, y no hacía falta ser detective para deducir que no era el único topo. Apostaría a que a Angela la habían ayudado a salir de ese hospital.

Edward y yo nos marchamos después de las cinco y regresamos a nuestras casas. Yo entré en la mía para cambiarme para nuestra « cita» . No iba a vestirme provocativa como la última vez. Me decidí por unos vaqueros ajustados, tacones y un jersey muy ceñido que Jessica habría aprobado y que dejaba ver un poco de tripa.

Mi madre estaba en la cocina haciendo una tortilla. Los ojos se me salieron de las órbitas mientras me tiraba del dobladillo del jersey. Me echó un vistazo por encima del hombro mientras vertía los huevos y la mayor parte caía fuera de la sartén.

Mamá llevaba la expresión « pesadilla en la cocina» al extremo.

—¿Vas a salir esta noche con Edward?

—Sí —contesté cogiendo un poco de papel de cocina. Limpié los huevos antes de que el olor a quemado me diera ganas de vomitar—. Vamos a ir a cenar y luego a ver una peli.

—Acuérdate del toque de queda. Mañana hay clase.

—Sí, lo sé. —Tiré el papel a la basura sujetándome el jersey con una mano—. ¿Te has enterado de lo de Angela?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Yo no estaba trabajando en el Grant cuando la ingresaron ni los últimos dos días, pero el hospital está plagado de policías y los jefes están llevando a cabo su propia investigación.

Mamá había estado haciendo sus turnos en Winchester.

—Bueno, ¿y piensan que de verdad se fue solita?

—Por lo que he oído, estaban tratándola para la meningitis, y eso puede provocar una fiebre muy alta. Las personas hacen cosas raras cuando están tan enfermas. Por eso me tenías tan preocupada cuando te pusiste enferma en noviembre. —Apagó el fuego—. Pero lo que ocurrió no tiene excusa. Alguien debería haber detenido a esa pobre chica. Las enfermeras del turno de noche van a tener que dar un montón de explicaciones. Sin medicinas, Angela… —Se calló de repente y se concentró en derramar los huevos en el plato. Unos trozos se desparramaron por el suelo. Suspiré—. Estoy segura de que la encontrarán, cariño.

« No, no la encontrarán» , quise gritar.

—No pudo haber ido lejos —continuó mientras yo recogía los grumos amarillos rellenos de pimiento y cebolla—. Y esas enfermeras no volverán a cometer un descuido semejante.

Yo dudaba que hubiera sido un descuido. Lo más probable era que hubieran mirado para otro lado o ayudado. El deseo de ajustar cuentas o, por lo menos, de ir a ese hospital y abofetear a un montón de gente fue casi incontrolable.

Tras despedirme de mi madre y prometerle que llegaría antes del toque de queda, le di un beso en la mejilla y luego cogí la chaqueta y el bolso. Edward estaba solo en la casa de al lado. Todo el mundo había ido al lago, a someterse a un dolor indescriptible o a verlo.

Se acercó a mí con paso firme y arrogante, su mirada se clavó directamente en la diminuta franja de piel expuesta… y algo cambió en su rostro.

—Este conjunto me gusta más que el otro.

—¿En serio? —Me sentía expuesta cuando me miraba como si contemplara una obra de arte confeccionada expresamente para él—. Pensaba que te gustaba la falda.

—Y me gusta, pero esto… —Me tiró de la trabilla del cinturón e hizo un sonido ronco en el fondo de garganta—. Esto me encanta.

Una embriagadora calidez me invadió, haciendo que se me aflojaran las piernas.

Edward negó con la cabeza mientras dejaba caer la mano y se sacaba las llaves del bolsillo.

—Debemos ponernos en marcha. ¿Tienes hambre? No has comido nada en el almuerzo.

Tardé un momento en serenarme.

—No le haría ascos a un Happy Meal.

Se rió mientras salíamos.

—¿Un Happy Meal?

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —Me puse la chaqueta—. Está rico.

—Es por el juguete, ¿no?

Sonreí deteniéndome en el lado del pasajero.

—A los niños les tocan mejores juguetes que a las niñas.

Edward se volvió de repente, me colocó las manos en las caderas y me levantó en el aire pegada a él. Sorprendida, dejé caer el bolso mientras me aferraba a sus brazos.

—Pero ¿qué…?

Me silenció con un beso que se abrió paso hasta un recóndito lugar en mi interior que me entusiasmó y me asustó a la vez. Cuando me besaba, era como si quisiera alcanzar mi alma. Lo gracioso era que ya la tenía, junto con mi corazón, en sus manos.

Dejó que me deslizara despacio contra él y me depositó sobre mis pies. Me quedé mirándolo, aturdida.

—¿A qué ha venido eso?

—Has sonreído. —Sus dedos me recorrieron la mejilla y luego bajaron por mi garganta. Me abotonó la chaqueta con movimientos rápidos—. No has sonreído mucho últimamente. Lo echaba de menos, así que quería recompensarte.

—¿Recompensarme? —Solté una carcajada—. Por Dios, solo a ti se te ocurriría pensar que besar a alguien es una recompensa.

—Sabes que lo es. Mis labios cambian vidas, nena. —Edward se agachó y recogió mi bolso del suelo—. ¿Lista?

Cogí el bolso y me subí al todoterreno. Me temblaban las rodillas. En cuanto se situó a mi lado, aceleró y nos dirigimos al centro, donde paramos en el local de comida rápida del pueblo a por mi Happy Meal.

Hasta me consiguió uno de niño.

Su cena incluyó tres hamburguesas y dos raciones de patatas fritas. No tenía idea de adónde iban a parar esas calorías. ¿A su ego, tal vez? Parecía probable después de aquel comentario sobre sus labios. Yo tenía hambre más a menudo después de la mutación, pero no tanta como Edward.

De camino a Martinsburgo, empezamos a jugar al veo-veo, pero Edward hizo trampas y no quise seguir.

Soltó una risa profunda y el sonido me resultó agradable.

—¿Cómo se puede hacer trampas al veo-veo?

—¡No haces más que escoger cosas que ningún humano de este mundo podría ver! —Reprimí una sonrisa al ver su expresión ofendida—. O eliges la « m» … siempre eliges la « m» . ¡Veo-veo una cosita que empieza por « m» !

—Maletero —dijo sonriendo—. Mariposa. Montaña. Mercado. —Se quedó callado y me lanzó una pícara mirada de reojo—. Muslo.

—¡Cierra el pico! —exclamé, y le di un golpe en el brazo.

Unos instantes de silencio después, ya estaba desesperada por encontrar otro juego. Esas tonterías me mantenían la mente en blanco. Pasamos al juego de las matrículas, y juraría que adelantaba a los coches para que yo no pudiera verlas.

Edward tenía una vena competitiva bastante perversa.

Antes de darnos cuenta, habíamos tomado la salida y ninguno de los dos estaba ya de humor para juegos.

—¿Crees que nos dejarán entrar?

—Sí.

Le lancé una mirada.

—Ese gorila era muy grande.

Las comisuras de los labios se le curvaron hacia arriba.

—Ay, gatita. ¿Lo ves? Intento no decir cosas malas.

—¿De qué hablas?

La sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Podría decir que el tamaño no importa, pero importa. Lo tengo comprobado. —Me guiñó un ojo y se rió cuando solté un gruñido de indignación—. Lo siento, pero me lo has puesto en bandeja. Ahora, hablando en serio, el gorila no será un problema. Creo que le gusté.

—¿Que qué?

Hizo girar el todoterreno con suavidad.

—Que creo que le gusté, que le gusté de verdad.

—Tu ego no tiene límites, ¿lo sabías?

—Ya lo verás. Yo sé de estas cosas.

Por lo que yo recordaba, el gorila tenía pinta de querer matar a Edward. Me recosté contra el asiento, negando con la cabeza, y empecé a mordisquearme la uña del pulgar. Era un hábito asqueroso, pero los nervios podían conmigo.

La gasolinera abandonada apareció más adelante. El todoterreno empezó a dar botes por el camino lleno de baches y me agarré a la manilla de la puerta.

Como era de esperar, el campo situado delante del club estaba abarrotado de coches. Una vez más, Edward aparcó a Dolly lejos de otros automóviles.

Esta vez tenía claro que debía deshacerme de la chaqueta. La enrollé alrededor del bolso y la dejé en el suelo del vehículo. A continuación, rodeamos los coches en dirección a la puerta. Me detuve en la primera hilera, me incliné, me eché el pelo por encima de la cabeza y lo sacudí.

—Esto me recuerda a un vídeo de Whitesnake —comentó Edward.

—¿Eh? —Me pasé las manos por el pelo, esperando parecer sexy y no como si hubiera sacado la cabeza por la ventanilla.

—Si empiezas a subirte a los capós de los coches, creo que me caso contigo.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me enderecé sacudiendo la cabeza una vez más.

—Hecho.

Se quedó mirándome.

—Estás muy guapa.

—Mira que eres rarito.

Me puse de puntillas y le di un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de atravesar tambaleándome la hierba que me llegaba a la rodilla. No había sido buena idea ponerme tacones.

El fornido gorila salió de la nada, todavía con aquel mono puesto, y cruzó los gigantescos brazos sobre el pecho.

—¿No os había dicho que os olvidarais de este sitio?

Edward se situó delante de mí.

—Necesitamos ver a Seth.

—Y yo necesito un montón de cosas en esta vida. Por ejemplo, me gustaría encontrar un corredor de bolsa decente que no pierda la mitad de mi dinero.

Ya, vale… Carraspeé.

—No tardaremos mucho; pero, por favor, de verdad que necesitamos verlo.

—Lo siento —dijo el portero.

Edward ladeó la cabeza.

—Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer para convencerte.

Ay, por el amor de Dios, que no estuviera…

El gorila arqueó una ceja y esperó.

Edward sonrió (se le dibujó en los labios esa mueca sexy que tenía a todas las chicas del instituto suspirando) y yo… yo quise esconderme debajo de algún coche.

Antes de que me muriera de vergüenza, sonó el móvil del gorila y este se lo sacó del bolsillo delantero.

—¿Qué pasa?

Aproveché la oportunidad para darle un codazo a Edward.

—¿Qué? —dijo—. Estaba funcionando.

El portero se rió.

—No estoy haciendo gran cosa. Solo hablaba con un cretino y una guapa señorita.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Edward, sorprendido.

Me desternillé de risa.

El gorila sonrió de oreja a oreja y luego suspiró.

—Sí, han venido a verte. —Hubo una pausa—. Claro.

El gigantón colgó el teléfono.

—Seth acepta veros. Entrad e id directamente hasta él. Nada de bailar esta noche, o lo que fuera que hicisteis la última vez.

Qué situación más incómoda. Agaché la cabeza y pasé rápidamente junto al gorila, que detuvo a Edward en la puerta. Eché un vistazo por encima del hombro y vi cómo le guiñaba un ojo a Edward mientras le pasaba algo parecido a una tarjeta.

—No eres precisamente mi tipo, pero puedo hacer una excepción.

Me quedé atónita.

Edward cogió la tarjeta con una sonrisa y luego abrió la puerta.

—Te lo dije —me soltó.

No me digné responder a eso y, en cambio, me concentré en el club. No había cambiado nada desde la última vez. La pista de baile estaba abarrotada.

Jaulas ocupadas colgaban del techo, balanceándose por los movimientos del interior. La gente se meneaba al ritmo de la estruendosa música. Era un mundo diferente y extraño enclavado en el epicentro de la normalidad.

Y ese lugar seguía atrayéndome de una forma que no podía explicar.

Al final del sombrío pasillo, un hombre alto estaba esperándonos junto a la puerta. Era Carlisle, el Luxen rubio que habíamos conocido la última vez. Saludó a Edward con un gesto de la cabeza, abrió la puerta y luego se hizo a un lado.

Esperaba ver a Seth tirado en el sofá, jugando con la DS como la última vez; así que me asombró descubrirlo sentado detrás de la mesa, tecleando con dos dedos en un portátil, con una mueca de concentración en la cara.

Los fajos de billetes de cien habían desaparecido.

Seth no levantó la mirada.

—Sentaos, por favor. —Hizo un gesto con la mano en dirección al sofá, con una actitud muy formal.

Después de mirar a Edward, me dirigí con él al sofá y me senté. En un rincón, una alta vela amarilla esparcía un aroma a melocotones por la habitación.

Esa era toda la decoración. ¿La puerta situada detrás del escritorio conducía a otra habitación? ¿Seth vivía allí?

—Tengo entendido que no llegasteis muy lejos en Mount Weather la última vez. —Cerró el portátil y cruzó las manos bajo la barbilla.

—Hablando de eso —dijo Edward, inclinándose hacia delante—. ¿No sabías nada de los escudos de ónice?

El chico (el pequeño minimagnate, capo de la mafia o lo que fuera) se quedó inmóvil. La tensión era palpable en la habitación. Estaba segura de que algo explotaría en cualquier momento. Con suerte, no uno de nosotros.

—Os advertí que podía haber cosas que desconocía —contestó—. Ni siquiera yo lo sé todo de Dédalo. Pero creo que Benjamín va bien encaminado. Tiene razón en que todo está recubierto de un brillante material rojo negruzco. Puede que sea cierto que desarrollamos tolerancia, de modo que no nos afectan los escudos de ónice.

—¿Y si no se trata de eso? —pregunté. Detestaba la gélida sensación que me corría por las venas.

La mirada violeta de Seth se concentró.

—¿Si no se trata de eso? Tengo el presentimiento de que eso no va a impediros volver a intentarlo. Es un riesgo, y todo conlleva riesgos. Tuvisteis suerte de salir de allí la última vez antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado. Tenéis otra oportunidad. Algo que la mayoría no consigue.

Me resultaba raro tratar con ese chico, porque hablaba y se comportaba como un adulto bien educado.

—Tienes razón —dije—. Todavía vamos a intentarlo.

—Pero ¿conocer todos los peligros que nos aguardan parece injusto? —Se colocó un mechón de pelo castaño detrás de la oreja, con su angelical rostro impasible—. La vida no es justa, cariño.

Edward se puso tenso a mi lado.

—¿Por qué será que tengo la impresión de que estás ocultándonos muchas cosas?

Los labios de Seth formaron una media sonrisa.

—En fin, habéis venido por otro motivo aparte de los escudos de ónice, ¿no? Vayamos al grano.

Una expresión de fastidio cruzó el rostro de Edward.

—Un híbrido inestable atacó a Bella.

—Eso es lo que hacen las personas inestables, sean híbridos o no.

Me contuve para no soltarle una respuesta mordaz.

—Sí, ya lo suponíamos, pero era amiga mía. Nunca mostró ningún indicio de que sabía lo de los Luxen. Estaba bien, se puso enferma y luego fue a mi casa y se volvió loca.

—Tú tampoco mostraste ningún indicio de que sabías que ET no llamó a casa.

Menudo mocoso. Respiré hondo.

—Ya, pero esto fue toda una sorpresa.

Seth se recostó en la silla, colocó las piernas sobre la mesa y las cruzó por los tobillos.

—No sé qué deciros. Puede que supiera lo de los Luxen, resultara herida y algún pobre infeliz intentara curarla y fallara. O puede que el tío Sam la atrapara en la calle como hacen a veces. Y, a menos que conozcáis algunas buenas técnicas de tortura y estéis dispuestos a emplearlas con un agente de Dédalo, no sé cómo vais a enteraros.

—Me niego a aceptarlo —susurré. Conocer la respuesta me ayudaría a pasar página e implicaría cierta justicia.

Seth se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Noté que me faltaba el aliento mientras apretaba los puños.

—Ya no…

—Ah —murmuró Seth—. ¿Hizo eso de la combustión espontánea? —La expresión de mi cara debió de bastar como respuesta porque soltó un suspiro de tristeza—. Qué horror. Lo siento mucho. Os daré una retorcida lección de historia. ¿Sabéis todos esos misteriosos casos de combustión espontánea a lo largo de la historia?

—Me da miedo preguntar. —La cara de Edward era un poema.

—Es curioso que no se conozcan demasiados casos, pero es algo que ocurre a menudo en el mundo de los novatos. —Extendió completamente los brazos para indicar el mundo fuera de la oficina—. La mayoría de los híbridos (esta es mi teoría, por lo menos, y tiene sentido si lo pensáis) se autodestruyen en las instalaciones, pero unos pocos lo hacen fuera. Por eso es algo poco frecuente para los humanos.

Todo eso era muy interesante y un tanto inquietante, pero no era el motivo por el que habíamos ido.

—Mi amiga llevaba un brazalete…

—¿De Tiffany ? —preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona.

—No. —Mi sonrisa era forzada—. Era exactamente igual que el tuyo.

La sorpresa se abrió paso por el rostro de Seth como una ola. Aquel macarra dejó caer las piernas en el suelo y se sentó recto.

—Eso es malo.

Un mal presentimiento me provocó escalofríos por la piel a la vez que Edward miraba fijamente a Seth.

—¿Por qué es malo?

Seth pareció darle vueltas a si debería hablar del tema y luego dijo:

—Bah, de perdidos al río. Estaréis en deuda conmigo, espero que os deis cuenta. Esto que veis aquí… —pasó un dedo por la piedra— es un ópalo negro. Son tan poco comunes que estas preciosidades solo se sacan de unas pocas minas. Pero solo sirven los de este tipo.

—¿Los que parece que tuvieran fuego dentro? —pregunté inclinándome hacia delante para verlo mejor. Sí que parecía una esfera negra con una llama dentro

—. ¿De dónde los extraen?

—De Australia, normalmente. Hay algo en la composición del ópalo negro que actúa como una especie de intensificador de poder. Ya sabéis, como cuando Mario golpea una seta. Imaginad ese sonido. Eso es lo que hace un ópalo negro.

—¿Qué tipo de composición? —preguntó Edward con la mirada cargada de interés.

Seth se desabrochó el brazalete y lo sostuvo bajo la tenue luz.

—Los ópalos tienen una extraordinaria capacidad para refractar y reflejar longitudes de onda de luz específicas.

—Venga ya —exclamó Edward.

Al parecer, eso era superguay ; pero yo seguía perdida con todo ese tema de las piedras y la luz.

—Pues sí. —Seth contempló la piedra con una sonrisa, como un padre le sonreiría a su hijo pródigo—. No sé quién lo descubrió. Alguien de Dédalo, seguramente. En cuanto comprendieron lo que podían hacer los ópalos, los mantuvieron apartados de los Luxen y los que son como nosotros.

—¿Por qué? —Me sentí estúpida por preguntar, sobre todo porque ambos me miraron como si lo fuera—. ¿Qué? Yo no tengo un título en mineralogía extraterrestre, por Dios.

Edward me dio una palmadita en el muslo.

—No pasa nada. Refractar y reflejar longitudes de onda de luz nos afecta, igual que la obsidiana afecta a los Arum y el ónice a nosotros.

—Vale —dije despacio.

Una luz trémula iluminó los ojos violetas de Seth.

—Refractar la luz cambia la dirección y la velocidad. Nuestros amigos alienígenas están hechos de luz… Bueno, están hechos de más que eso, pero deja que te lo explique así: digamos que su ADN es luz. Y digamos que, cuando un humano es mutado, su ADN queda recubierto de longitudes de onda de luz.

Recordé que Edward había intentado explicármelo una vez.

—Y el ónice trastoca estas longitudes de onda de luz, ¿no? Como si las hiciera dar tumbos y volverse locas.

Seth asintió.

—La capacidad de refracción del ópalo le permite a un Luxen o a un híbrido ser más poderoso: aumenta nuestra habilidad para refractar la luz.

—Y en cuanto a la reflexión… Ostras. —Edward sonrió, sobrecogido. Entendía lo de la refracción. Supervelocidad, la capacidad de emplear la Fuente con más facilidad y probablemente otro montón de beneficios; pero ¿la reflexión? Aguardé.

Edward me dio un golpecito con el codo.

—A veces parpadeamos o nos desvanecemos porque nos movemos rápido. Y otras veces nos puedes ver aparecer y desaparecer: eso es la reflexión. Algo que todos tenemos que esforzarnos por controlar cuando somos jóvenes.

—¿Y es difícil cuando estás emocionado o disgustado?

Asintió.

—Entre otras cosas. Pero ¿controlar la reflexión? —Edward miró fijamente a Seth—. ¿Estás diciéndome que puedes hacer lo que estoy pensando?

Seth se enganchó el brazalete alrededor de la muñeca riéndose, se recostó en la silla y volvió a colocar las piernas sobre la mesa.

—Los híbridos estamos bien. Podemos movernos más rápido que los humanos (aunque, con los índices de obesidad de hoy en día, las tortugas pueden moverse más rápido que la mayoría de los humanos). A veces, incluso somos más fuertes que el Luxen medio cuando se trata de emplear la Fuente: la mezcla de ADN humano y alienígena puede crear algo poderoso, aunque no es lo habitual. —Una sonrisa de orgullo estiró los labios de Seth—. Pero dale a un Luxen uno de estos, y podrá reflejar completamente la luz.

—Quieres decir… ¿como si fuera invisible? —Me dio un vuelco el corazón.

—Qué chulada —dijo Edward mirando la piedra—. Podemos cambiar nuestra apariencia, pero ¿volvernos invisibles? Sí, eso es nuevo.

Negué con la cabeza, confundida.

—¿Nosotros también podemos ser invisibles?

—No. Nuestro ADN humano nos lo impide, pero nos hace tan poderosos como el Luxen más fuerte, y puede que más. —Se removió un poco en el asiento—. Así que podéis suponer que no querrían que ninguno de nosotros tuviera uno de estos… sobre todo alguien que no ha demostrado ser estable, a menos que…

Noté un soplo de aire frío en la nuca.

—¿Amenos que qué?

Parte del entusiasmo se le borró de la cara.

—A menos que no les importaran los daños que causara el híbrido. Puede que tu amiga fuera un ensayo para algo más importante.

—¿Qué? —Edward se puso tenso—. ¿Crees que lo hicieron a propósito? ¿Que le pusieron un ópalo a un híbrido inestable y lo soltaron a ver qué pasaba?

—Carlisle cree que soy un teórico de la conspiración con un toque de esquizofrénico paranoide. —Se encogió de hombros—. Pero no me iréis a decir que Dédalo no tiene un plan maestro bajo la manga. De ellos, me esperaría cualquier cosa.

—Pero ¿por qué me atacaría? Benjamín dice que no saben que la mutación funcionó. Así que no es como si la hubieran enviado a por mí. —Hice una pausa—. Bueno, eso siempre y cuando Benjamín esté diciendo la verdad.

—Estoy seguro de que tiene razón en lo de tu mutación —respondió Seth—. Si no fuera así, no estarías aquí sentada. Mirad, creo que ni siquiera Dédalo conoce todo lo que esta piedra es capaz de hacer y cómo nos afecta. Yo aún estoy aprendiendo.

—¿Y qué has aprendido? —preguntó Edward.

—Para empezar, antes de echarle las zarpas encima a uno de estos, no podía reconocer a otro híbrido aunque lo tuviera delante de las narices. Pero supe el momento exacto en que Benjamin y tú llegasteis a Martinsburgo, Bella. Fue algo raro, como si una brisa me recorriera todo el cuerpo. Es probable que tu amiga te sintiera. Esa es la posibilidad menos inquietante.

Edward soltó un largo suspiro y luego desvió la mirada un momento.

—¿Sabes si puede aumentar las habilidades de un Arum?

—Supongo que podría pasar si se hubiera dado un atracón de poderes de Luxen.

Abrumada, me recliné en el asiento y luego me incliné hacia delante bruscamente.

—¿Crees que el ópalo puede… contrarrestar al ónice?

—Es posible, pero no lo sé. No he abrazado ningún ónice últimamente.

Ignoré el tono sarcástico.

—¿Dónde podemos conseguir un poco de ópalo?

Seth soltó una carcajada y me dieron ganas de bajarle las piernas del escritorio de una patada.

—A menos que tengáis unos treinta mil dólares por ahí guardados y conozcáis a alguien que extraiga ópalos, o queráis pedírselos a Dédalo, lo tenéis crudo. Y no voy a daros el mío.

Se me encorvaron los hombros. Yupi, otro callejón sin salida. No podíamos tener un poco de suerte ni por accidente.

—En fin, ya va siendo hora de que os pongáis en marcha. —Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos—. Supongo que no volveré a saber de vosotros hasta que estéis listos para ir a Mount Weather.

Vaya, estaba echándonos. Mientras me ponía en pie, me planteé abalanzarme sobre Seth y arrebatarle el brazalete. La forma en la que entreabrió los ojos me advirtió que me olvidara de esa idea.

—¿Hay algo más que puedas decirnos? —insistió Edward.

—Claro, una cosa más. —Seth alzó aquellas largas pestañas suyas—. No deberíais confiar en nadie en absoluto en este juego. Porque todo el mundo tiene algo que ganar o perder.


	29. chapter 29

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 29

A lo largo de las siguientes semanas, en las noticias de la noche emitieron entrevistas a la policía local y llorosas súplicas de los padres de Angela, se llevaron a cabo vigilias a la luz de las velas y llegaron periodistas de todas partes atraídos por una curiosidad morbosa. ¿Cómo podían desaparecer sin más tantos chicos en un pueblo tan pequeño? Algunas personas incluso especularon que un asesino en serie había elegido como objetivo este tranquilo pueblecito de Virginia Occidental.

Fue duro ir al instituto y escuchar a todo el mundo hablar de Angela, Jacob e incluso Eathan y Rose

No solo para mí, sino para todos los que sabíamos la verdad.

Aquellos chicos no habían desaparecido.

Eathan y Angela estaban muertos, y probablemente Jacob también. A Rose la retenían contra su voluntad en unas instalaciones del Gobierno.

Se extendió un clima oscuro y sombrío que nos invadió a todos y del que no había forma de librarse. Naturalmente, las sospechas brotaron en el instituto junto con la hierba primaveral y las diminutas flores, ya que solo uno de esos chicos había reaparecido: Emmett. Pero su reaparición había marcado la desaparición de otros.

Se oían murmullos por el pasillo y los alumnos intercambiaban largas miradas cada vez que Emmett o Edward estaban cerca; posiblemente porque muy pocos podían distinguirlos. Pero ambos hermanos se comportaban como si no se dieran cuenta. O quizá era que simplemente no les importaba.

Incluso Jessica había cambiado. Perder a un amigo causaba eso en la gente, al igual que la incapacidad para pasar página. Nunca se encontró ninguna razón para la desaparición de Angela, al menos para Jess. Ella, como muchos otros, se pasaría toda la vida preguntándose por qué y cómo sucedió. Y no saber la respuesta provocaba esa impotencia para seguir adelante. Aunque las estaciones estaban cambiando y la primavera estaba en camino, Jess seguía atrapada en el día anterior a descubrir que su mejor amiga había desaparecido y el día posterior. Seguía siendo la misma chica en algunos sentidos: había momentos en los que decía algo totalmente inapropiado y se reía, y luego había otros, cuando creía que no estaba mirándola, en los que el recelo le nublaba los ojos.

Sin embargo, el de Angela no era el único caso de interés periodístico.

La hermana del doctor Jason Jenks (alias el novio de mi madre y un completo cretino) denunció su desaparición unas tres semanas después de que a Angela se la tragase la tierra. Y se volvió a desatar el caos. La policía había interrogado a mamá y ella se… se quedó destrozada. Sobre todo cuando se enteró de que Jason nunca se había inscrito en ninguna conferencia en el oeste y nadie lo había visto ni sabido nada de él desde que se marchó de Petersburgo.

Las autoridades sospechaban que podría tratarse de un crimen. Otros murmuraban que debía de tener algo que ver con lo que les había pasado a Angela y Jacob Un importante doctor no desaparecía de la faz de la tierra así sin más.

Pero Edward y yo seguíamos vivos, así que solo nos quedaba suponer que la mutación se había mantenido y que, puesto que había conseguido lo que quería, estaba escondido en algún sitio. En el peor de los casos, Dédalo lo había capturado. Si era así, no pintaba bien para nosotros; pero, bueno, se lo merecía si lo tenían encerrado en una jaula en algún sitio.

En resumidas cuentas, no me destrozaba el hecho de que, por ahora, Jason fuera irrelevante; pero odiaba ver a mi madre pasar por eso de nuevo. Y odiaba a Jason aún más si cabe por ponerla en esa situación. Mamá pasó por todas las etapas del duelo: negación, tristeza, ese horrible y persistente sentimiento de pérdida y luego ira.

No sabía cómo ayudarla. Lo mejor que podía hacer era pasar las tardes con ella en sus días libres, después de terminar con el tema del ónice. Hacerle compañía y distraerla parecía ayudar.

A medida que transcurrían las semanas y no había indicios de Angela ni de ninguna de las otras personas que habían monopolizado la atención del pueblo, sucedió lo inevitable. La gente no se olvidó, pero los periodistas se fueron y luego otras cosas ocuparon las noticias de la noche. Para mediados de abril, prácticamente todo el mundo había vuelto a lo suyo.

Una tarde, mientras regresábamos del lago, disfrutando del aumento de temperatura, le pregunté a Edward cómo podía la gente olvidar con tanta facilidad. Una sensación de amargura se había apoderado de mi estómago.

¿Pasaría lo mismo algún día si no regresábamos de Mount Weather? ¿La gente lo superaría sin más?

Edward me había apretado la mano y había contestado:

—Es parte de la condición humana, gatita. Lo desconocido no es agradable. Así que prefieren hacerlo a un lado; no del todo, solo lo suficiente para que no ensombrezca cada uno de sus pensamientos y acciones.

—¿Y eso está bien?

—No digo que lo esté. —Se había detenido y me había colocado las manos en los brazos—. Pero no tener las respuestas a algo puede dar miedo. La gente no se puede centrar en eso para siempre. Igual que tú no podías centrarte eternamente en por qué tenía que ser tu padre quien enfermara y muriera. Esa es la gran incógnita. Con el tiempo, tuviste que dejarlo correr.

Me había quedado mirándolo. La luz menguante realzaba sus atractivas facciones.

—No puedo creerme que hayas dicho algo tan sensato.

Edward se había reído entre dientes mientras subía y bajaba las manos por mis brazos, provocándome escalofríos prometedores.

—Soy más que una cara bonita, gatita. Ya deberías saberlo.

Y lo sabía. Edward me apoyaba de una manera increíble la mayor parte del tiempo. Todavía odiaba que participara en el entrenamiento con el ónice, pero no me daba la vara, cosa que le agradecía.

Me metí de lleno en el entrenamiento, lo que me dejó poco tiempo para nada que no fuera ir al instituto. El ónice nos despojaba de energía y, después de cada sesión, todos acabábamos desplomándonos enseguida. Estábamos tan absortos en aumentar nuestra tolerancia y mantenernos atentos por si aparecían más agentes o infiltrados que ni siquiera habíamos celebrado San Valentín, aparte de las flores que Edward me compró y la tarjeta que yo le regalé.

Teníamos planeado compensarlo con una cena, pero siempre nos faltaba tiempo o alguien se interponía. O bien Emmett se impacientaba por salvar a Rose y estaba a punto de asaltar Mount Weather, Alice quería matar a alguien o Benjamín exigía que practicáramos con el ónice todos los días. Había olvidado cómo era estar a solas con Edward.

Estaba empezando a pensar que sus esporádicas visitas nocturnas eran en realidad un producto de mi hiperactiva imaginación, y a que, al finalizar la tarde, él estaba tan hecho polvo como yo. Cada mañana parecía simplemente un vívido sueño y, puesto que Edward nunca lo mencionó, lo dejé estar a la vez que me hacía ilusión. Supuse que el Edward de mis sueños era mejor que nada.

No obstante, para principios de mayo, los cinco podíamos manipular el ónice durante unos cincuenta segundos sin perder el control de nuestras funciones musculares. A los otros no les parecía mucho tiempo, pero para nosotros era un gran progreso.

A mitad del entrenamiento de ese día, aparecieron Irina y Alice de espectadoras. Últimamente, aquellas dos estaban convirtiéndose en amigas del alma, mientras que yo carecía prácticamente de amigas, con excepción de Jessica en sus días buenos.

Los días malos eran aquellos en los que echaba de menos a Angela y nadie podía reemplazar esa amistad perdida.

Mientras observaba cómo Irina iba tambaleándose con sus ridículos tacones, no pude evitar preguntarme cómo podían llevarse bien ella y Alice. Aparte de su obsesión por la moda, tenían poco en común.

Entonces caí en la cuenta de lo que probablemente las había unido: su dolor. Y allí estaba yo, reprochándoselo. A veces podía ser una auténtica idiota.

Anthony estaba levantándose del suelo cuando Irina se acercó conservando el equilibrio a duras penas y con el ceño fruncido.

—No puede ser tan malo. Quiero intentarlo.

Contuve una sonrisa de entusiasmo. No iba a ser yo la que se lo impidiera.

—Esto… Irina, yo no te recomendaría que lo hicieras —dijo Edward.

« Aguafiestas» , pensé, pero Irina era una extraterrestre muy decidida. Así que me senté, estiré las piernas y esperé a que empezara el espectáculo.

No tuve que esperar mucho.

Irina se inclinó con elegancia y cogió una de las relucientes piedras de color rojo negruzco mientras yo contenía el aliento. No había pasado ni un segundo cuando soltó un chillido, dejó caer el ónice como si fuera una serpiente y retrocedió a trompicones hasta caer de culo.

—Sí, no es tan malo —comentó Emmett con sequedad.

Irina tenía los ojos como platos y abría y cerraba la boca como un pez.

—¿Qué… qué ha sido eso?

—Ónice —respondí tendiéndome de espaldas. El cielo era de un tono azul vivo y un atisbo de sol caldeaba el aire. Yo ya había probado tres veces hoy y no podía sentir los dedos—. Es un asco.

—Ha sido… ¡como si me arrancaran la piel! —exclamó. La impresión hizo que la voz le sonara áspera—. ¿Por qué lleváis meses haciéndoos esto?

Emmett carraspeó.

—Ya sabes por qué, Irina.

—Pero ella es…

« Ay, no» .

—¿Es qué? —Emmett se puso de pie—. Es mi novia.

—No lo he dicho con mala intención. —Irina miró a su alrededor en busca de ayuda, pero estaba sola en eso. Se levantó con cuidado y dio un paso vacilante hacia Emmett—. Lo siento. Es que… me ha dolido.

Emmett pasó junto a Edward sin decir nada y desapareció entre los matorrales. Edward me miró, luego suspiró y se fue tras su hermano.

—Irina, tienes que aprender a demostrar un poquito más de sensibilidad —dijo Anthony mientras se sacudía la tierra de los vaqueros.

Irina puso cara larga y, a continuación, se le dibujó una expresión de angustia.

—Lo siento. No he querido ofender.

No podía creérmelo. Era algo fuera de lo común ver a Irina demostrar otra emoción que no fuera mala baba. Alice se acercó a ella y las dos se marcharon.

Anthony las siguió, con pinta de necesitar unas vacaciones o una botella de whisky.

Lo que me dejó sola con Benjamín.

Cerré los ojos soltando un gruñido y volví a tumbarme. Notaba el cuerpo muy pesado, como si fuera a hundirme en el suelo. En un par de semanas, me brotarían flores.

—¿Te sientes bien? —me preguntó Benjamin.

Varias respuestas sarcásticas se me alinearon en la lengua como soldaditos, pero lo único que dije fue:

—Solo estoy cansada.

Se hizo un significativo silencio y luego oí sus pasos acercándose. Benjamín se sentó a mi lado.

—El ónice es brutal, ¿verdad? Nunca pensé en ello, pero al principio, cuando me « reclutaron» en Dédalo, siempre estaba cansado.

No supe qué decir, así que guardé silencio, y, durante un rato, él también.

Probablemente Benjamín fuera la persona con la que más me costaba estar; porque, en el fondo, no era una persona horrible, puede que ni siquiera un monstruo. Solo estaba desesperado, y la desesperación podía llevar a la gente a cometer locuras.

Benjamín me provocaba sentimientos encontrados. A lo largo de los últimos meses, había llegado a tolerarlo (igual que los demás), pero no confiaba en él porque recordaba las palabras de despedida de Seth: « No deberíais confiar en nadie en absoluto en este juego. Porque todo el mundo tiene algo que ganar o perder» . No podía evitar preguntarme si se había referido a Benjamín. No quería ser amable con él por lo que le había hecho a Eathan y tampoco quería compadecerme de él, pero a veces lo hacía. No era más que un producto de su entorno. Eso no lo justificaba, ni mucho menos, pero Benjamín no hizo lo que hizo por su cuenta. Hubo varios factores. La parte más extraña de todo se producía a la hora de comer, viéndolo sentarse a la misma mesa que los hermanos del chico al que había matado.

Sinceramente, creo que nadie sabía cómo tratar con Benjamín.

Al final, dijo:

—Sé lo que estás pensando.

—Creía que no podías leerle la mente a otros híbridos.

Se rió.

—Y no puedo, pero es evidente. Te hace sentir incómoda que esté aquí contigo, pero estás demasiado cansada y demasiado cómoda para levantarte.

Tenía razón en todo.

—Y, sin embargo, aquí sigues.

—Sí, en cuanto a eso… No creo que sea muy seguro quedarse dormida aquí. Aparte de los osos y los coyotes, podría aparecer el Departamento de Defensa o Dédalo.

Abrí los ojos con un suspiro.

—¿Y qué tendría de sospechoso que esté aquí?

—Bueno, aparte de que principios de mayo es demasiado pronto para tomar el sol y que casi es de noche… saben que sigo en contacto contigo. Intento guardar las apariencias y eso.

Incliné la cabeza hacia él. Los Luxen se iban turnando para reconocer la zona mientras practicábamos para asegurarse de que nadie nos viera. Parecía raro que Benjamín se preocupara por eso ahora.

—No me digas —contesté.

Benjamín dobló las rodillas y apoyó los brazos sobre ellas mientras contemplaba el tranquilo lago. Transcurrió otro lapso de silencio y entonces dijo:

—Sé que Edward y tú fuisteis a ver a Seth en febrero.

Abrí la boca, pero luego negué con la cabeza. No tenía por qué darle ninguna explicación.

Benjamín suspiró.

—Sé que no confiáis en mí y que nunca lo haréis, pero podría haberos ahorrado un viaje. Sé lo que puede hacer el ópalo negro. He visto a Seth lograr cosas alucinantes con él.

Me invadió la irritación.

—¿Y no se te ocurrió contárnoslo?

—No pensé que fuera relevante. Es casi imposible hacerse con ese tipo de ópalo y nunca esperé que Dédalo estuviera equipando a los híbridos con él. Por el amor de Dios, ni se me había pasado por la cabeza.

Aquí me encontraba, en la misma situación de siempre con Benjamín: creerle o no creerle. Crucé las piernas por los tobillos y observé cómo una densa y esponjosa nube se deslizaba por el cielo.

—Vale —contesté, porque francamente no había forma de demostrar si estaba mintiendo o no. Estaba segura de que, si lo conectáramos a un detector de mentiras, los resultados no serían concluyentes.

Benjamín parecía sorprendido.

—Desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes, Bella.

Resoplé.

—Y yo, y seguramente otro centenar de personas más.

—Lo sé. —Rebuscó en el suelo hasta encontrar una piedrecita y le dio vueltas en la mano despacio—. Últimamente he estado pensando en lo que voy a hacer cuando todo esto acabe. Hay muchas posibilidades de que Amun… de que no esté bien, ¿sabes? Tenemos que ir a algún sitio y desaparecer, pero ¿y si no puede adaptarse? ¿Si está… diferente?

De que no esté bien, como Rose cuando la vi.

—Dijiste que le gustaba la playa. Y a ti también. Ahí es adonde deberíais ir.

—Suena bien… —Me echó un vistazo—. ¿Qué vais a hacer vosotros con Rose? ¿Qué vais a hacer cuando la recuperéis? Dédalo la buscará.

—Lo sé. —Suspiré y deseé hundirme en el suelo—. Supongo que vamos a tener que esconderla. Ver cómo está. Resolveremos ese problema cuando llegue el momento, cada cosa a su tiempo; pero, mientras estemos todos juntos, ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

—Ya… —Se detuvo, apretando los labios. Balanceó el brazo hacia un lado y lanzó la piedrecita al lago, donde brincó tres veces antes de hundirse. Luego se puso en pie—. Voy a dejarte sola, pero estaré cerca.

Antes de que pudiera responder, se levantó y se fue trotando. Fruncí el ceño y arqueé la espalda para poder mirarlo. La orilla del lago estaba vacía, salvo por unos cuantos petirrojos que daban saltitos por el suelo cerca de un árbol.

Qué conversación más extraña.

Volví a tumbarme, cerré los ojos y me obligué a despejar la mente. En cuanto me quedé sola y en silencio, un millar de cosas se abalanzaron sobre mí desde todas direcciones. Me costaba dormir, así que tenía la costumbre de imaginarme una playa de Florida a la que a papá le gustaba ir. Creé la imagen de las espumosas olas de color azul verdoso lamiendo la orilla a medida que avanzaban y se retiraban y mantuve esa escena repitiéndose en un bucle. Nada aparte de esa imagen se coló en mis pensamientos. No tenía planeado quedarme dormida allí, pero, con lo agotada que estaba, acabé en brazos de Morfeo bastante rápido.

No sabría decir qué me despertó; pero, cuando abrí lentamente los ojos, me encontré frente a unos brillantes ojos verdes. Sonreí.

—Eh —murmuré.

Una comisura de sus carnosos labios se alzó.

—Hola, bella durmiente…

Por encima de su hombro, el cielo había adquirido un tono azul oscuro.

—¿Me has despertado con un beso?

—Así es. —Edward estaba tendido de costado, con la cabeza apoyada en un brazo. Colocó la mano sobre mi vientre y noté un aleteo en el pecho a modo de respuesta—. Ya te dije que mis labios tenían poderes místicos.

Una risa silenciosa me sacudió los hombros.

—¿Cuánto llevas aquí?

—No mucho. —Me buscó con la mirada—. Encontré a Benjamín rondando por el bosque como un alma en pena. No quería irse mientras estuvieras aquí sola. —Puse los ojos en blanco—. Por mucho que me fastidie, me alegro de que no se fuera.

—Vaya. Los cerdos vuelan. —Cuando entrecerró los ojos, levanté una mano y pasé los dedos por los suaves mechones que le caían sobre la frente. Se le cerraron los ojos y contuve el aliento—. ¿Cómo está Emmett?

—Calmado. ¿Cómo está mi gatita?

—Somnolienta.

—¿Y?

Deslicé los dedos lentamente por un lado de su cara, a lo largo de su amplia mejilla y por la firme línea de su mandíbula. Se volvió hacia la palma de mi mano y presionó los labios contra ella.

—Feliz de que estés aquí.

Sus dedos se ocuparon rápidamente de la rebeca que tenía puesta y separaron las finas solapas de tela. Rozó con los nudillos la camiseta de tirantes que llevaba debajo.

—¿Y?

—Y aliviada de que no me haya devorado un oso o un coyote.

Arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué?

—Al parecer, son un problema por aquí —dije con una sonrisa.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Volvamos a hablar de mí.

En lugar de contestar, se lo demostré. Como diría Edward, era cosa de la amante de los libros que había en mí. Demostrar algo era mucho mejor que explicarlo. Le acaricié el labio inferior con los dedos y luego desplacé la mano hasta su pecho. Levanté la cabeza y él me encontró a medio camino.

El beso comenzó de manera vacilante y suave. Aquellos besos sedosos crearon un anhelo que estaba convirtiéndose en algo demasiado familiar. La sensación de sus labios contra los míos, la certeza de lo que mi cuerpo quería, despertó algo en el fondo de mi ser y nuestros corazones se aceleraron a la vez, palpitando fuerte y rápido. Me rendí ante ese beso, me ahogué en él, me convertí en él. La creciente avalancha de sensaciones resultaba difícil de procesar. Era algo excitante y aterrador al mismo tiempo. Estaba lista, lo estaba desde hacía tiempo, y sin embargo sabía que tenía miedo, porque, como había dicho Edward una vez, a los humanos los asusta lo desconocido. Y Edward y yo llevábamos un tiempo rondando al borde de lo desconocido.

Edward empujó hacia abajo hasta que estuve tendida de espaldas y se colocó sobre mí. Sentir su peso encima era perfecto y alucinante. Su mano fue ascendiendo, amontonando la tela, mientras sus dedos me rozaban al pasar.

Aquella caricia era demasiado e insuficiente a la vez. Mi pecho subía y bajaba a toda velocidad mientras su pierna se situaba sobre las mías, entre las mías.

Cuando se apartó, intenté recobrar el aliento, recobrar el control que estaba perdiendo con rapidez.

—Necesito parar —dijo bruscamente. Apretó los ojos y las pestañas le rozaron el borde de las mejillas—. Ya mismo.

Hundí los dedos entre su cabello sedoso, esperando que no se diera cuenta de lo mucho que me temblaba la mano.

—Sí, deberíamos parar.

Edward asintió, pero entonces bajó la cabeza y volvió a besarme. Estaba bien comprobar que él tenía tanta fuerza de voluntad como yo: es decir, nada de nada. Bajé las manos por su espalda, tiré de la camiseta que llevaba y conseguí introducir las manos por debajo para extender los dedos sobre su piel cálida. Le rodeé la pierna con la mía. Estábamos pegados, tan pegados que, incluso si nuestros corazones no latieran ya al mismo ritmo, no habría importado, porque en ese momento se habrían encontrado y unido.

Teníamos la respiración acelerada. Aquello era una locura. Era perfecto. Su mano se deslizó bajo mi camiseta y fue subiendo cada vez más. Deseé con todo mi ser poder poner el mundo en pausa y después darle a repetir para poder sentir eso una y otra vez.

Edward se puso tenso.

—¡Oh, por el amor de Dios, mis ojos! —chilló Alice—. ¡Mis ojos!

Los míos se abrieron de golpe. Edward levantó la cabeza, con las pupilas luminosas. Entonces me di cuenta de que todavía tenía las manos por dentro de su camiseta y las saqué rápidamente.

—Ay, Dios mío —musité, muerta de vergüenza.

Edward dijo algo que me hizo pitar los oídos.

—No has visto nada, Alice. —Y luego añadió mucho más bajo—: Porque has llegado justo a tiempo.

—Estabas… encima de ella y estabais haciendo así con las bocas. —Podía imaginarme los gestos que estaría haciendo con las manos en ese momento.Continuó—: Y eso es más de lo que quiero ver. Jamás.

Empujé a Edward por el pecho y este se apartó. A continuación, me senté y me volví manteniendo la cabeza gacha para que el pelo me ocultara las mejillas rojas como tomates. Aunque cualquiera diría que nos había pillado en cueros con las manos en la masa en lugar de enrollándonos, cuando miré a Alice comprobé que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—¿Qué quieres, Alice? —preguntó Edward.

Su hermana resopló mientras se llevaba las manos a las caderas.

—Pues no quiero nada de ti. Quería hablar con Bella.

Levanté la cabeza bruscamente mandando la vergüenza a paseo.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Irina y yo vamos a ir el sábado por la tarde a una tiendecita nueva que han abierto en Moorefield. Venden vestidos vintage. Para el baile de graduación —añadió cuando continué mirándola fijamente.

—¿El baile? —No lo pillaba.

—Sí, el baile es a finales de mes. —Le echó un vistazo a su hermano mientras las mejillas se le ponían sonrosadas—. La mayoría de los vestidos ya se habrán vendido. Y no sé si ese sitio tiene algo decente, pero Irina oyó hablar de él y ya

sabes cómo es con la ropa, así que ella es la experta. Por ejemplo, hace un par de días encontró un jersey corto supermono que…

—Alice —la interrumpió Edward con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Qué? No estoy hablando contigo. —Se volvió hacia mí, exasperada—. En fin, ¿te gustaría venir con nosotras? ¿O ya tienes vestido? Porque si ya tienes vestido, entonces supongo que el viaje sería una pérdida de tiempo, aunque de todas formas podrías…

—No, no tengo vestido. —No podía creerme que estuviera invitándome a hacer algo con ella. Me sentí aturdida, esperanzada, y aturdida de nuevo.

—¡Genial! —Sonrió encantada—. En ese caso, podemos ir el sábado. Se me ocurrió que podíamos preguntarle a Jessica si le apetecía ir…

Tenía que estar soñando. ¿También quería invitar a Jess? ¿Qué me había perdido? Miré a Edward mientras su hermana seguía parloteando y él me sonrió.

—Un momento —dije—. No tenía pensado ir al baile.

—¿Qué? —Alice se quedó boquiabierta—. Pero es nuestro baile de graduación.

—Ya, pero con todo lo que está pasando… La verdad es que no me había parado a pensar en eso.

Era mentira, porque no podías dar ni un paso por el instituto sin ver los carteles y las pancartas anunciándolo.

La expresión incrédula de Alice aumentó.

—Es nuestro baile de graduación.

—Pero… —Me aparté el pelo de la cara y miré a Edward—. Ni siquiera me has pedido que vaya contigo.

Edward me sonrió.

—No pensé que fuera necesario. Supuse que iríamos juntos.

—Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen de los que suponen —señaló Alice balanceándose sobre los talones.

Edward ignoró ese comentario. Se le fue borrando la sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasa, gatita?

Vacilé.

—¿Cómo podemos pensar en ir al baile con todo lo que está pasando? Estamos tan cerca de tener suficiente tolerancia como para volver a Mount Weather y…

—Y el baile es un sábado —añadió, cogiéndome la mano y apartándomela del pelo—. Así que digamos que dentro de dos semanas, cuando estemos listos, será domingo.

Alice se acercó rápidamente y se puso a dar saltitos de un pie al otro como si pisara arena caliente.

—Y solo serán unas horas. Podéis dejar de automutilaros unas horas.

El problema no era el tiempo, ni siquiera el ónice. No me parecía correcto ir al baile después de todo lo que había sucedido, después de lo que le había pasado a Angela…

Edward me rodeó con un brazo mientras se inclinaba y me decía en voz baja:

—No está mal, Bella. Te lo mereces.

Cerré los ojos.

—¿Por qué deberíamos celebrar nada cuando ella no puede?

Apoyó su mejilla contra la mía.

—Nosotros seguimos aquí y nos merecemos estarlo, nos merecemos hacer cosas normales de vez en cuando.

¿De verdad?

—No es culpa tuya —me susurró, y luego me besó en la sien. Se apartó para mirarme a los ojos—. ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo, Bella?

Alice seguía sin poder estarse quieta.

—Deberías decir que sí, porque así podremos ir a comprar vestidos y no tendré que presenciar cómo rechazas a mi hermano, lo que sería un momento realmente incómodo. Aunque se merezca que le bajen un poco los humos.

Me reí, mirándola. Alice me dedicó una sonrisa vacilante y la esperanza renació.

—Vale. —Respiré hondo—. Iré al baile de graduación. Pero solo porque no quiero que esta conversación se vuelva incómoda.

Edward me pellizcó la nariz.

—Me conformo con eso.

Una nube pasó por delante del sol y pareció detenerse. La temperatura descendió de manera considerable.

Empezó a flaquearme la sonrisa a la vez que un escalofrío me bajaba por la espalda. Aquel era un momento feliz, un buen momento. Había esperanzas para mi relación con Alice. Y el baile de graduación era un evento importante.

Edward con esmoquin sería algo digno de ver. Íbamos a ser adolescentes normales por una noche. Pero, de alguna manera, la sombra que se cernía sobre nosotros se había introducido en mi alma.

—¿Qué pasa? —me preguntó Edward, preocupado.

—Nada —contesté. Pero sí era algo, solo que no sabía el qué.

 **Parece que la amistad de Alice y Bella esta por regresar. :D**

 **Les soy sincera ... ya muero por empezar con el cuarto libro !!! Es mi favorito de la saga, aparte de que entra otro personaje que me gusta mucho. Tal vez mas tarde subo otros capítulos más, gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos :)**


	30. chapter 30

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 30

Una de las primeras cosas que hice al día siguiente fue invitar a Jessica. Me entusiasmé cuando mi amiga pareció animarse un poco y aceptó. Eso me hizo sentir menos culpable por ir. La mejor amiga de Angela lo aprobaba, y eso significaba mucho.

Al igual que yo, Jess tenía sus dudas sobre ir de compras con Irina, y un atisbo de su antigua personalidad asomó cuando empezó a hacer bromas.

—Apuesto a que encuentra algo increíblemente corto y ajustado y hace que el resto nos sintamos menos atractivas que un Umpa Lumpa. —Soltó un suspiro lastimero—. No. Mejor aún. Probablemente entre en la tienda y se pavonee delante del espejo desnuda.

Solté una carcajada.

—Seguramente, pero me alegro de que Alice nos invitara.

—Yo también —dijo con tono serio—. La echo de menos, sobre todo después… Sí, la echo de menos.

La sonrisa me salió un poco temblorosa. Siempre que se mencionaba a Angela en una conversación, no sabía cómo manejarlo. Hoy, por suerte, nos interrumpió Edward, que decidió tirarme de la coleta como si tuviera seis años.

Se sentó detrás de mí y luego me dio un golpecito en la espalda con el bolígrafo.

Puse los ojos en blanco en dirección a Jess y me volví.

—Tú y ese dichoso boli.

—Te encanta. —Se inclinó sobre su pupitre y me dio un toquecito en la barbilla con el bolígrafo—. En fin, estaba pensando que podría volver a casa contigo después de clase. Eso que tenemos que hacer después se ha retrasado como una hora. Y tu madre ya estará en Winchester para entonces, ¿no?

Un torrente de emoción me recorrió las venas. Sabía adónde quería ir a parar.

La casa vacía. Una hora aproximadamente a solas y sin interrupciones… con suerte.

No pude contener un suspiro soñador.

—Eso suena perfecto.

—Ya me lo suponía. —Cogió el boli y volvió a sentarse sin quitarme la vista de encima—. Estoy impaciente.

El cerebro se me quedó sin oxígeno mientras la sangre me bombeaba con fuerza por todo el cuerpo. Asentí, sintiéndome un poco mareada, y me volví de

nuevo. La expresión que se reflejaba en el rostro de Jessica me indicó que había oído la conversación.

Mi amiga movió las cejas de manera insinuante y sentí que me ardía la cara.

Ay, Dios mío…

Después de Trigonometría, el resto de la mañana transcurrió a paso de tortuga. El cosmos conspiraba en mi contra, como si supiera que yo rebosaba energía y entusiasmo. Una pequeña parte de mí estaba nerviosa. ¿Quién no lo estaría? Si de verdad podíamos pasar un rato a solas, si no nos interrumpían y si todo encajaba…

¿Si todo encajaba?

Ahogué una risita.

Benjamín levantó la vista del libro de Biología y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —contesté con una amplia sonrisa—. Nada.

Él enarcó una ceja.

—¿Edward te ha contado que Anthony tiene una reunión después de clase con los padres de un alumno?

Solté otra risita, con lo que me gané que me mirara con cara rara.

—Sí, me lo ha dicho.

Benjamín se quedó mirándome un segundo y luego bajó el boli. Estiró el brazo sin previo aviso y me sacó una pelusa del pelo. Me aparté bruscamente al mismo tiempo que él retiraba el brazo, con lo que mi nariz quedó en el ángulo perfecto para olerle la muñeca.

El fresco aroma a cítricos me provocó una sensación pegajosa y desagradable en el estómago. Como cuando cometes alguna estupidez y estás a punto de enfrentarte a una humillación pública. Se me extendió un hormigueo por toda la piel.

Un recuerdo estaba despertando. Ese olor… Ya lo había percibido antes.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó.

Ladeé la cabeza, como si eso ayudara a mejorar mi capacidad olfativa. ¿Dónde lo había olido? Evidentemente, ya lo había percibido antes en Benjamín; seguro que era una de esas colonias caras. Pero había algo más.

Como cuando escuchas la voz de un actor pero no consigues ponerle cara.

Tenía la respuesta en la punta de la lengua y no podía librarme de aquella molesta sensación.

¿Por qué ese olor me resultaba abrumadoramente conocido? La cara de Edward apareció en mi mente, pero no encajaba. Él olía a naturaleza, como a aire libre y a viento. Y su aroma persistía mucho tiempo después de que se hubiera ido: en mi ropa, en la almohada…

La almohada…

El corazón se me aceleró y luego me dio un vuelco. El alma se me cayó a los pies y amenazó con tirarme del asiento. Me invadió el asombro, seguido rápidamente de un ramalazo de rabia tan intenso que me propulsó hacia delante.

No podía quedarme allí sentada. No podía respirar.

La energía estática me crepitó bajo la camiseta. Se me erizó todo el vello del cuerpo. El aire se llenó de un olor a ozono quemado. En la parte delantera del aula, Anthony levantó la vista. Su mirada se posó primero en Emmett; porque, por lo visto, si alguien iba a perder los papeles tendría que ser él. Pero Emmett también miraba a su alrededor buscando el origen del aumento de la fricción y la estática en el aire.

Venía de mí.

Iba a estallar.

Reaccioné de golpe, cerré el libro y me lo guardé en la mochila. Sin perder ni un segundo, me levanté con piernas temblorosas. Notaba como si me zumbara la piel. Y puede que lo hiciera a baja frecuencia. Me recorrió una violenta energía.

Solo me había sentido así en otra ocasión: cuando Benjamín…

Pasé junto a Anthony, incapaz de responder a su cara de preocupación, e ignoré las miradas de curiosidad. Salí a toda prisa del aula mientras realizaba inspiraciones profundas para intentar calmarme. Las taquillas grises eran una mancha borrosa a mi alrededor. Las conversaciones sonaban apagadas y muy lejanas.

¿Adónde iba? ¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía acudir a Edward ni de broma, porque justo ahora, aparte de todo lo demás, solo nos faltaba eso.

Me puse a caminar, aferrando la correa de la mochila. Me sentía… me sentía como si fuera a vomitar. La ira y las náuseas me revolvían el estómago. Me dirigí hacia el baño de chicas que estaba al final del pasillo.

—¡Bella! ¿Estás bien? ¡Espera!

Un abismo se abrió a mis pies, pero seguí caminando.

Benjamín me alcanzó y me agarró del brazo.

—Bella…

—¡No me toques! —Liberé el brazo de un tirón, horrorizada… sencillamente horrorizada—. No vuelvas a tocarme nunca.

Se quedó mirándome y el enfado tensó las líneas de su rostro.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

Una espantosa e inquietante sensación se abrió paso por mis entrañas.

—Lo sé, Benjamín. Lo sé.

—¿El qué? —Parecía confundido—. Bella, están empezándote a brillar los ojos. Tienes que calmarte.

Di un paso al frente, pero me obligué a detenerme. Estaba a punto de perder el control.

—Eres… eres un bicho raro.

Benjamín levantó las cejas.

—Vale, vas a tener que explicarte mejor, porque no tengo ni idea de qué he hecho para cabrearte.

El pasillo estaba vacío por el momento, pero aquel no era el lugar adecuado para mantener ese tipo de conversación. Di media vuelta y me dirigí a las escaleras. Benjamín me siguió y, en cuanto la puerta se cerró tras nosotros, me volví de repente hacia él.

No fue mi puño lo que lo golpeó.

Una descarga de energía (que probablemente se pareciera a un disparo con una pistola eléctrica) lo alcanzó en el pecho. Benjamín retrocedió tambaleándose contra la puerta, con la boca abierta, mientras le temblaban los brazos y las piernas.

—Pero ¿qué…? —exclamó con voz entrecortada—. ¿A qué ha venido eso?

La energía estática crepitó sobre mis dedos. Quería hacerlo de nuevo.

—Has estado durmiendo en mi cama.

Benjamín se enderezó mientras se masajeaba el pecho con la mano. La tenue luz procedente de la ventana del rellano danzó sobre su rostro.

—Bella…

—No me mientas. Sé que lo has hecho. Olí tu colonia. Está en mis almohadas.—Noté el sabor de la bilis en el fondo de la garganta y el impulso de atacar fue casi incontenible—. ¿Cómo has podido? ¿Cómo has podido hacer algo tan asqueroso y espeluznante?

Algo destelló en sus ojos. ¿Dolor? ¿Ira? Ni lo sabía ni me importaba. Lo que había hecho estaba mal en tantos sentidos que normalmente se emitían órdenes de alejamiento como respuesta a actos así.

Benjamín se pasó los dedos por el pelo.

—No es lo que crees.

—¿Ah, no? —Solté una breve carcajada—. Pues no sé qué otra cosa podría ser. Entraste en mi casa y en mi cuarto sin ser invitado y te… te metiste en la cama conmigo, asqueroso hijo de…

—¡No es lo que crees! —exclamó casi gritando y, en mi interior, la Fuente aumentó aún más en respuesta a aquel arrebato. Pensé que algún profesor iba a acudir corriendo a las escaleras, pero no pasó nada—. He estado vigilando por la noche por si Dédalo aparece. Patrullo la zona igual que Edward y los otros Luxen.

Solté un resoplido de burla.

—Ellos no se meten en mi cama, Benjamín.

Me miró con tanto descaro que me dieron ganas de pegarle.

—Ya lo sé. Como te dije, esa… nunca fue mi intención. Fue un accidente.

No daba crédito a lo que oía.

—¿Te resbalaste y te caíste en mi cama? Porque no entiendo cómo pudiste acabar allí por accidente.

El borde de las mejillas se le tiñó de rojo.

—Reviso el exterior y luego el interior para asegurarme. Como y a sabes, los híbridos pueden estar en tu casa, Bella. Lo mismo pasa con Dédalo, si quisieran.

¿Qué habría hecho Benjamín si Edward hubiera estado allí? Entonces me di cuenta y sentí náuseas de nuevo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vigilas por la noche?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Un par de horas.

Así que la mayor parte de las veces sabría si Edward había venido, y el resto fue pura suerte. Una parte de mí deseaba que lo hubiera intentado estando Edward allí. No habría podido caminar derecho durante meses.

Es más, había muchas posibilidades de que saliera de esa escalera cojeando.

Benjamín pareció presentir el rumbo que estaban tomando mis pensamientos.

—Después de comprobar el interior de tu casa, no… no sé qué pasó. Tenías pesadillas.

Me pregunté por qué sería. Había un pervertido durmiendo en la cama conmigo.

—Solo quería consolarte. Eso es todo. —Se apoyó contra la pared, debajo de la ventana, con los ojos cerrados—. Supongo que me quedé dormido.

—Esto no ha sido cosa de una sola vez. Y no es que una vez hubiera estado bien. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí. —Entreabrió los ojos—. ¿Vas a decírselo a Edward?

Negué con la cabeza. Podía encargarme de eso sola. Me encargaría de eso sola.

—Te mataría en el acto y entonces acabaríamos en manos de Dédalo.

El alivio le relajó el cuerpo.

—Bella, lo siento. No es tan retorcido como…

—¿Que no es tan retorcido? ¿Lo dices en serio? No, no contestes. Me da igual.—Di un paso hacia él y añadí con voz temblorosa—: Me da igual que solo estuvieras preocupado y quisieras echarme un ojo. Me da igual que mi casa se incendie. No vuelvas a entrar nunca. Y, desde luego, ni se te ocurra volver a dormir en mi cama. Me besaste…

Inhalé bruscamente. Noté de nuevo aquella sensación sombría, espantosa y primitiva subiéndome por la garganta.

—Me da igual. No quiero estar cerca de ti más tiempo del absolutamente necesario. ¿Entendido? No quiero que te acerques a mí. Se acabó el vigilar y todo lo demás.

En sus ojos veteados se reflejó un destello de dolor y, durante un largo momento, dio la impresión de que iba a protestar.

—Vale.

Me dirigí a la puerta. Me temblaba todo el cuerpo. Me detuve y me volví hacia él. Benjamín se encontraba debajo de las ventanas opacas, con la cabeza gacha. Se pasó una mano por el pelo de punta y se agarró la nuca.

—Si vuelves a hacer lo que has estado haciendo, te haré daño. —La emoción me obstruyó la garganta—. Me da igual lo que pase. Te haré mucho daño.

Me resultó muy difícil superar el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer.

Alternaba entre el deseo de darme una ducha hirviendo y una rabia tan potente que pude sentirla en la boca el resto del día. Por suerte, convencí a Anthony de que Benjamín simplemente me había sacado de quicio con sus tonterías; algo creíble y que explicaba por qué me había seguido. Y convencí a Jessica de que no me sentía bien y que por eso había salido corriendo de clase; algo que, según ella, me aguaría los planes para esa tarde.

Esos planes ya se habían empañado.

No pensaba mencionarle el asunto a Edward. Se volvería loco y, por mucho que detestara admitirlo, necesitábamos a Benjamín. Habíamos llegado demasiado lejos para que acabaran capturándonos por culpa de la dichosa carta con la que nos amenazaba. Y tampoco estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo de no poder rescatar a Rosalie.

Cada vez que pensaba en ello a lo largo del día, se me erizaba la piel. Todas esas veces había pensado que se trataba de Edward o de un sueño, pero debería haberlo sabido. Nunca sentí el cálido aviso que nuestra conexión me proporcionaba cuando Edward estaba cerca.

Debería haber sabido que Benjamín era aún más rarito de lo que me imaginaba.

Pasé por la oficina de correos de camino a casa.

Edward bajó rápidamente del coche y me siguió. A tres pasos de la puerta, me agarró por la cintura desde atrás y me levantó en el aire. Me hizo girar tan rápido que mis piernas parecían molinitos de viento.

Una mujer y su hijo salieron de la oficina de correos y por poco me los cargo con las piernas. La mujer se rió y no me cupo la menor duda de que tenía algo que ver con la sonrisa que sabía que lucía Edward.

Cuando me dejó sobre mis pies y me soltó, crucé la puerta tambaleándome.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

—Pareces un poco borracha.

—No gracias a ti.

Me colocó un brazo sobre los hombros. Al parecer, estaba juguetón. Nos detuvimos en el apartado de correos de mi madre y saqué la correspondencia.

Había algunos paquetes y el resto era un montón de propaganda.

Edward me arrebató los paquetes amarillos de las manos.

—¡Oh! ¡Libros! ¡Has recibido libros!

Me reí mientras varias de las personas que estaban haciendo cola miraban por encima del hombro.

—Devuélvemelos.

Los apretó contra el pecho, poniendo ojitos soñadores.

—Ahora mi vida está completa.

—Mi vida estaría completa si pudiera publicar una reseña usando otra cosa aparte de los ordenadores de la biblioteca del instituto.

Iba allí unas dos veces por semana desde que mi último portátil subió al cielo de los ordenadores. Edward siempre me acompañaba. Según él, estaba allí para « corregir» mis entradas. En otras palabras, era una enorme distracción.

Cargó con el resto del correo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—¿A que estaría bien? Pero creo que ya has agotado la asignación que tenía tu madre para portátiles.

—En ninguno de los dos casos fue culpa mía.

Había estado ocultándole a mi madre la reciente destrucción de mi portátil.

Le daría un ataque si se enterase.

—Cierto. —Le abrió la puerta a una ancianita y luego me dejó pasar—. Pero apuesto a que, cuando te vas a la cama por las noches, sueñas con un nuevo y reluciente portátil.

Una cálida brisa me lanzó un mechón de pelo sobre la cara cuando me detuve junto a mi coche.

—¿Además de soñar contigo?

—Intercalado con soñar conmigo —me corrigió mientras colocaba el correo en el asiento trasero—. ¿Qué es lo primero que harías si tuvieras un portátil nuevo?

Dejé que me cogiera las llaves, fui hasta el asiento del pasajero y pensé en ello.

—No lo sé. Probablemente lo abrazaría y le prometería que nunca permitiría que le pasara nada malo.

Edward se rió de nuevo, con un centelleo en los ojos.

—Vale, ¿y aparte de eso?

—Haría un videoblog dándoles las gracias a los dioses de los portátiles por otorgarme uno. —Se me escapó un suspiro, porque esa sería la única forma de conseguir uno—. Tengo que buscarme un trabajo.

—Lo que tienes que hacer es solicitar plaza en la universidad.

—Tú tampoco lo has hecho —le señalé.

Me miró de reojo.

—Estaba esperando por ti.

—Colorado —dije, y, cuando él asintió con la cabeza, la expresión de horror de mi madre surgió en mi mente—. Ami madre va a darle un soponcio.

—Creo que se alegrará de que vayas a la universidad.

En eso tenía razón, pero todo el asunto de la universidad parecía estar en el aire en ese momento. No tenía ni idea de qué nos depararía la próxima semana, menos aún los próximos meses. Pero tenía buenas notas y había estado buscando información sobre becas para matricularme en primavera el próximo año.

En Colorado… Sabía que Edward había visto el folleto de la universidad. La perspectiva de irme a la universidad con él como adolescentes normales era muy atractiva. El problema era que hacerme ilusiones y no poder llevarlo a cabo sería un palo demasiado grande.

Mi casa estaba en silencio y un poco calurosa. Abrí una ventana en la sala de estar mientras Edward se servía un vaso de leche. Cuando entré en la cocina estaba pasándose el dorso de la mano por la boca, tenía el pelo revuelto y sus ojos verdes eran del tono de la hierba en primavera. Aquel movimiento hizo que se le tensara la camiseta sobre los bíceps y el pecho.

Contuve un suspiro. La leche era muy buena para el cuerpo.

Me sonrió con picardía. Dejó el vaso sobre la encimera y se movió tan rápido que no lo vi hasta que lo tuve delante de mí, sosteniéndome las mejillas entre sus manos. Me encantaba que pudiera ser él mismo conmigo. Solía pensar que hacía eso de la supervelocidad alienígena para fastidiarme, pero solo era su estado natural. En realidad, aminorar hasta la velocidad humana lo obligaba a usar más energía.

Entonces me besó. Sabía a leche y a algo más sabroso, exuberante y suave.

No me di cuenta de que estaba llevándome hacia atrás y habíamos llegado al pie de la escalera hasta que me cogió en brazos sin interrumpir el beso.

Pensaba que el asunto con Benjamín me arruinaría la tarde, pero había subestimado el magnetismo de Edward y sus besos. Le rodeé la cintura con las piernas, deleitándome con la sensación de sus músculos bajo mis manos.

Edward no se detuvo en lo alto de la escalera, sino que siguió caminando y besándome. El corazón me palpitaba a toda velocidad. Se volvió y abrió la puerta de mi cuarto con el pie. Entonces el corazón me dio un vuelco, porque estábamos en mi habitación y no había nadie cerca que pudiera interrumpirnos. Los nervios y la excitación se apoderaron de mí.

Edward levantó la cabeza. Una sonrisa torcida se le dibujó en los labios mientras me deslizaba hasta pisar el suelo, con la respiración acelerada. Observé, aturdida, cómo retrocedía y se sentaba en el borde de la cama. Me soltó los dedos despacio, acariciándome la palma de la mano. Sentí el cosquilleo por todo el brazo.

Entonces miró hacia mi escritorio.

Seguí su mirada y parpadeé, pensando que un espejismo había aparecido en mi cuarto, porque lo que estaba viendo no podía ser real.

Sobre mi escritorio había un MacBookAir con una funda rojo cereza.

—Eh…

No sabía qué decir. La mente se me quedó en blanco. ¿Estábamos en la casa correcta? Contemplé el conocido entorno y decidí que sí.

Di un paso hacia el escritorio y me detuve.

—¿Es para mí?

Una lenta y bella sonrisa se fue abriendo paso por su rostro, iluminándole los ojos.

—Bueno, está en tu escritorio, así que…

El corazón empezó a latirme con un ritmo irregular.

—No lo entiendo.

—Verás, hay un sitio llamado Apple Store. Fui allí y elegí uno. Pero resulta que no les quedaban. —Se quedó callado un momento como si quisiera asegurarse de que estaba escuchándolo, y yo lo único que podía hacer era mirarlo—. Así que lo encargué. Mientras tanto, mandé pedir una funda. Como prefiero el rojo, me tomé algunas libertades.

—Pero ¿por qué?

Se rió en voz baja.

—Dios, ojalá pudieras verte la cara.

Me cubrí las mejillas con las manos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no tenías portátil y sé cuánto significa para ti bloguear y esas cosas. Usar los ordenadores del instituto no te basta. —Se encogió de hombros—. Y no llegamos a celebrar San Valentín. Así que… aquí está.

Entonces caí en la cuenta de que llevaba todo el día planeándolo.

—¿Cuándo lo pusiste aquí?

—Esta mañana, después de que te fueras a clase.

Respiré hondo. Estaba a puntito de ponerme a besar la tierra que él pisaba.

—¿Y me lo compraste? ¿Un MacBookAir? Estas cosas cuestan una pasta.

—Agradéceselo a los contribuyentes. Su dinero financia al Departamento de Defensa, que, a su vez, nos lo entrega a nosotros. —Se rió al ver la expresión de mi cara—. Y yo soy muy ahorrador. Tengo guardada una pequeña fortuna.

—Es demasiado, Edward.

—Es tuyo.

Mi mirada se vio atraída de nuevo hacia el Mac como si fuera un imán. ¿Cuántas veces desde que aprendí a deletrear « portátil» había soñado con tener un MacBook?

Tenía ganas de llorar y reír al mismo tiempo.

—No puedo creerme que hayas hecho esto.

Se encogió nuevamente de hombros.

—Te lo mereces.

Algo se quebró en lo más hondo de mi ser. Me abalancé sobre Edward y él se rió, rodeándome la cintura con los brazos.

—Gracias. Gracias —repetí una y otra vez mientras le cubría la cara de besos.

Edward apoyó la cabeza en el edredón, riéndose.

—Caramba. Eres bastante fuerte cuando estás entusiasmada.

Me senté y lo miré con una amplia sonrisa. Su cara se volvió un poco borrosa.

—No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto.

En su rostro apareció una expresión petulante.

—No tenías ni idea, ¿verdad?

—No, pero ¿por eso no dejabas de sacar el tema del blog? —Le di un golpe en el pecho en broma—. Eres…

Cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

—¿Qué soy ?

—Asombroso. —Me incliné hacia delante y lo besé—. Eres asombroso.

—Eso es lo que yo llevo años diciendo.

Me reí contra sus labios.

—Pero, hablando en serio, no deberías haberlo hecho.

—Me apetecía.

No sabía qué decir, aparte de gritar a pleno pulmón. Tener un MacBook era como si se hubieran juntado Navidad y Halloween.

Edward bajó las pestañas.

—No pasa nada. Sé lo que quieres hacer. Vete a jugar.

—¿Estás seguro? —Mis dedos estaban deseando ponerse a explorar.

—Sí.

Tras soltar un chillido, lo besé una vez más, me bajé de la cama y me lancé hacia el portátil. Llevé el ordenador ultraligero a la cama, me senté al lado de Edward y me lo coloqué en el regazo. Durante la siguiente hora, me familiaricé con los programas y pasé por diferentes fases en las que me sentía extraordinariamente guay y sofisticada por tener un MacBookAir.

Edward se inclinó sobre mi hombro y me señaló algunas características.

—Ahí está la cámara web.

Grité de emoción y luego sonreí cuando nuestras caras aparecieron en la pantalla.

—Deberías hacer tu primer videoblog ahora mismo —propuso.

Eufórica, pinché el botón de grabar y chillé:

—¡Tengo un MacBookAir!

Edward se rió mientras hundía la cabeza en mi pelo.

—Tontita.

Apreté el botón de parar y me fijé en la hora que era. Apagué el portátil, lo coloqué a nuestro lado y abracé a Edward una vez más.

—Gracias.

Me hizo tenderme y levantó una mano para colocarme el pelo detrás de la oreja. Su mano se entretuvo allí.

—Me gusta que seas feliz y, si con algo tan pequeño puedo conseguirlo, pues lo haré.

—¿Algo tan pequeño? —La sorpresa me hizo alzar la voz—. Esto no es algo pequeño. Tiene que haberte costado…

—Eso no importa. Si tú eres feliz, yo soy feliz.

El pecho se me hinchó de emoción.

—Te quiero. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —dije.

Una sonrisa arrogante hizo acto de presencia.

—Lo sé.

Aguardé. Nada. Puse los ojos en blanco y me incorporé para sacarme los zapatos. Al mirar por la ventana del cuarto, no vi más que un hermoso cielo azul.

La temperatura era lo bastante agradable como para usar sandalias. ¡Sandalias!

—No vas a decirlo nunca, ¿verdad?

—¿El qué? —La cama se movió cuando se sentó y me colocó las manos en las caderas.

Lo miré por encima del hombro, pero las espesas pestañas le ocultaban los ojos.

—Ya lo sabes.

—¿Hum?

Sus manos me subieron por los costados, distrayéndome como de costumbre.

A algunas chicas podría molestarles que sus novios nunca les dijeran que las querían. Para ser sincera, con cualquier otro chico tal vez también me habría molestado; pero con Edward, bueno, a él nunca le resultaría fácil pronunciar esas palabras, a pesar de que no tenía ningún problema para demostrarlo.

Y a mí me parecía bien. Aunque eso no quería decir que no fuera a tomarle el pelo por ello.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se levantó de la cama.

—Me alegro de que te haya gustado.

—Me encanta, me he enamorado de él.

Edward enarcó una ceja.

—En serio, me encanta. No sé ni cómo darte las gracias.

Aquella ceja se agitó.

—Estoy seguro de que ya se te ocurrirá algo.

Me puse de pie y le di un empujoncito mientras recorría el suelo de mi cuarto con la mirada en busca de las sandalias. En realidad todavía no me había puesto a buscar nada desde la noche en que Angela había estado allí y seguía encontrándome cosas que habían guardado en sitios raros. Me agaché y levanté el borde del edredón de lunares para inspeccionar el terreno desconocido que se extendía bajo la cama.

Había varias hojas sueltas de cuaderno tiradas por el suelo, calcetines enrollados por todas partes y una zapatilla cerca de la pared, junto a un par de revistas. No veía por ninguna parte la otra zapatilla, que parecía haberse dado a la fuga con la mitad de los calcetines, y a que aparentemente ninguno tenía pareja.

Las sandalias estaban más o menos en medio. Me tumbé y me estiré dando manotazos en el suelo.

—¿Qué haces? —me preguntó Edward.

—Intento alcanzar mis sandalias.

—¿De verdad es tan difícil?

Lo ignoré, me concentré en las sandalias y les ordené que vinieran hacia mí.

Un segundo después, una chocó contra mi mano y, cuando llegó la segunda, algo cálido y suave rebotó contra la palma.

—Pero ¿qué…?

Tiré las sandalias a un lado y busqué a tientas hasta que mi mano se posó sobre el objeto. Salí serpenteando de debajo de la cama, me senté y abrí la mano.

—¡Madre mía! —exclamé.

—¿Qué pasa? —Edward se arrodilló a mi lado y contuvo el aliento bruscamente—. ¿Eso es lo que yo creo que es?

Sobre la palma de mi mano había una reluciente piedra negra con vetas rojas por el centro, como si se tratara de una vibrante llama roja. Debía de ser de Angela, y, aunque la parte del brazalete ya no estaba y probablemente se hubiera destruido junto con el cuerpo de mi amiga, eso había sobrevivido.

En mi mano sostenía un ópalo.


	31. chapter 31

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 31

Nos miramos como dos idiotas y, entonces, nos pusimos en marcha. Cogimos la piedra, que era un poco más grande que una moneda, y fuimos al piso de abajo.

El corazón nos latía a toda velocidad.

Le pasé la piedra.

—Intenta algo. Eso de la reflexión, por ejemplo.

Edward (que seguramente había estado muriéndose de ganas de tener un ópalo desde que se enteró de lo que podían hacer) no se hizo de rogar. Lo rodeó con una mano y apretó la boca en un gesto de concentración.

Al principio no pasó nada, y luego un tenue resplandor rodeó el contorno de su cuerpo. Como cuando Alice se emocionaba y el brazo le brillaba con una luz trémula y se le desvanecía. Pero entonces el brillo se extendió por todo su cuerpo y Edward desapareció.

Desapareció por completo.

—¿Edward? —Oí una risita suave que provenía de las inmediaciones del sofá. Entrecerré los ojos—. No te veo.

—¿Nada de nada?

Negué con la cabeza. Qué sensación más extraña. Estaba allí, pero no podía verlo. Di un paso atrás y me obligué a concentrarme en el sofá. Entonces noté la diferencia. La zona situada frente al cojín del medio y detrás de la mesa de centro estaba distorsionada, como ondulada. Era como mirar el agua a través de un vaso, y supe que tenía que estar allí de pie, mimetizándose como un camaleón.

—Madre mía, eres como el depredador de la peli de Schwarzenegger.

Hubo una pausa y luego oí:

—Esto es una pasada. —Momentos después reapareció, sonriendo como un niño al que acaban de regalarle su primer videojuego—. Dios, voy a colarme en tu baño como el hombre invisible.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Préstame el ópalo.

Me lo entregó, riéndose. La piedra estaba a temperatura corporal, lo que me pareció raro.

—¿Te cuento algo todavía más asombroso que el hecho de que me haya vuelto completamente invisible? Apenas he consumido nada de energía. Me siento bien.

—Ostras. —Le di vueltas a la piedra en la mano—. Tenemos que ponerlo a prueba.

Cogimos la piedra y nos dirigimos al lago. Disponíamos de unos quince minutos antes de que apareciera alguien.

—Inténtalo —me dijo Edward.

Sostuve el ópalo en la mano, pero no estaba segura de qué probar. Lo más difícil y lo que requería más fuerza era usar la Fuente como arma. Así que me decidí por eso. Me concentré en el torrente de energía y esta vez la sensación fue diferente: potente y arrolladora. Recurrir a ella me resultó más rápido y fácil, y, en cuestión de segundos, una bola de luz roja blanquecina apareció sobre mi mano libre.

—Caramba —dije sonriendo—. Es… diferente.

Edward asintió.

—¿Te sientes cansada?

—Para nada.

Y eso normalmente me dejaba sin energías bastante rápido, así que el ópalo sí que influía. Entonces se me ocurrió algo. Dejé que la Fuente se apagara y busqué por el suelo hasta encontrar una ramita. La llevé hasta la orilla del lago, apretando el ópalo con la mano.

—Nunca conseguí hacer eso de crear fuego. Me hice una quemadura bastante grave en los dedos la última vez que lo intenté.

—¿Y te parece buena idea intentarlo ahora?

Buena pregunta.

—Pero tú estás aquí para curarme.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Ese es el peor razonamiento del mundo, gatita.

Sonreí mientras me concentraba en la rama. La Fuente se avivó de nuevo y recorrió la ramita delgada y torcida, envolviéndola por completo. Un segundo después, el palo se transformó en una réplica de cenizas y, cuando la luz roja y blanca se apagó, se desmenuzó.

—Oh —dije.

—No ha sido fuego, pero ha estado bastante cerca.

Nunca había conseguido nada parecido. Tenía que ser cosa de las habilidades alienígenas amplificadas por el ópalo, porque acababa de convertir un palo en un resto de Pompeya.

—Déjame probar —pidió Edward—. Quiero ver si tiene algún efecto sobre el ónice.

Le entregué la piedra y lo seguí hasta la pila de ónice mientras me limpiaba la ceniza de los dedos. Con el ópalo en una mano, Edward destapó las piedras y, apretando la mandíbula, cogió una.

No pasó nada. Todos habíamos desarrollado cierta tolerancia al ónice, pero por lo general siempre había un jadeo o una mueca de dolor.

—¿Qué está pasando? —pregunté.

Edward levantó la barbilla.

—Nada… no siento nada.

—Déjame intentarlo. —Nos cambiamos de sitio y descubrí que tenía razón. No noté la punzada del ónice. Nos miramos—. Qué fuerte.

Oímos pasos y voces que se acercaban al claro. Edward cogió el ópalo y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

—Creo que no deberíamos dejar que Benjamín lo viera.

—Desde luego —coincidí.

Nos volvimos cuando Anthony, Emmett y Benjamín aparecieron al borde del bosque. Sería interesante comprobar si el ópalo tenía algún efecto en el bolsillo de Edward o si teníamos que estar en contacto físico con él.

—He hablado con Seth —anunció Benjamín mientras permanecíamos de pie alrededor del ónice—. Este domingo le viene bien, y creo que estaremos listos para entonces.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Emmett.

Benjamín asintió con la cabeza.

—O funciona o no.

El fracaso no era una opción.

—Entonces, ¿el domingo después del baile de graduación?

—¿Vais a ir al baile? —preguntó Benjamín con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y por qué no? —contesté a la defensiva.

A Benjamín se le ensombreció la mirada.

—Es que me parece una estupidez hacer eso la noche anterior. Deberíamos pasarnos todo el sábado entrenando.

—Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión —le espetó Edward apretando los puños.

Emmett se acercó a su hermano.

—Nadie va a morirse por una noche.

—Y yo tengo que echar una mano durante el baile —dijo Anthony. Por su tono, la idea parecía repugnarle sobremanera.

Superado en número, Benjamín dejó escapar un murmullo de descontento.

—Vale. Como queráis.

Entonces empezamos. No le quité la vista de encima a Edward cuando llegó su turno. Cuando tocó el ónice, se estremeció de inmediato pero aguantó. A menos que estuviera fingiendo, el ópalo tenía que estar en contacto con la piel.

Era bueno saberlo.

Durante el siguiente par de horas, nos fuimos turnando para tocar el ónice.

Estaba empezando a creer seriamente que mis dedos y el mecanismo de control de mis músculos nunca volverían a ser los mismos.

Benjamín mantuvo la distancia establecida de tres metros y no intentó hablar conmigo. Me gustaba pensar que mi rapapolvo le había calado. Si no era así… bueno, dudo que fuera capaz de controlarme.

Cuando nos separamos al anochecer, me quedé atrás con Edward.

—No funciona en el bolsillo, ¿no?

—No. —Sacó el objeto—. Voy a esconderlo en algún sitio. Ahora mismo, no nos conviene que nadie se pelee por él ni que caiga en las manos equivocadas.

Estuve de acuerdo.

—¿Crees que estaremos preparados para este domingo?

Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago al pensar en ello, a pesar de saber desde hacía tiempo que ese día llegaría.

Edward volvió a guardarse el ópalo en el bolsillo y luego me rodeó con los brazos. Cada vez que me abrazaba, me parecía increíblemente perfecto y me preguntaba cómo podía haberlo negado durante tanto tiempo.

—No vamos a estar más preparados. —Me rozó la mejilla con la suya y me estremecí, cerrando los ojos—. Y no creo que podamos contener a Emmett mucho más.

Asentí y lo estreché entre mis brazos. Ahora o nunca. Curiosamente, en ese momento me pareció que no nos quedaba suficiente tiempo, a pesar de que llevábamos meses practicando. Aunque tal vez no se tratara de eso.

Tal vez simplemente me parecía que no nos quedaba suficiente tiempo para estar juntos.

El sábado, Jessica y yo nos apretujamos en el asiento trasero del coche de Alice.

Bajamos las ventanillas y disfrutamos de la cálida temperatura propia de aquella época del año. Además, Alice parecía diferente hoy. No se trataba del bonito vestido veraniego de color rosado que llevaba puesto, combinado con una rebeca negra y unas sandalias de tiras.

Mostraba una sonrisa constante (no era aquella que yo conocía tan bien y echaba tantísimo de menos, pero casi). De alguna forma, parecía más tranquila, con los hombros menos tensos.

En ese instante, iba tarareando una canción rock que sonaba en la radio mientras esquivaba coches a toda velocidad como si fuera un piloto de la Nascar.

Ese día marcaba un punto de inflexión.

Jessica se aferraba al respaldo del asiento de Irina con la cara pálida.

—Esto… Alice, sabes que aquí no se puede adelantar, ¿verdad?

Alice sonrió por el retrovisor.

—Me parece que es una sugerencia, no una norma.

—Amí me parece que es una norma —le aseguró Jess.

Irina resopló.

—Alice también piensa que los « ceda el paso» son una sugerencia.

Me reí, preguntándome cómo podía haberme olvidado de lo aterrador que era ir en coche con Alice. Normalmente, yo también estaría agarrada a un asiento o una manilla, pero hoy no me importaba siempre y cuando nos llevara hasta la tienda de una sola pieza.

Y lo hizo.

Y solo en una ocasión estuvimos a punto de llevarnos por delante a una familia de cuatro más un autobús turístico.

La tienda estaba en el centro, ubicada en una vieja casa adosada. Irina arrugó su naricilla respingona cuando sus tacones tocaron la gravilla en la que habíamos aparcado.

—Ya sé que no parece gran cosa por fuera, pero os aseguro que no está mal. Tienen vestidos muy chulos.

Jessica observó el antiguo edificio de ladrillo con cara de duda.

—¿Estás segura?

Irina pasó a su lado pavoneándose y sonrió con picardía por encima del hombro.

—Cuando se trata de ropa, nunca me equivoco. —Acto seguido, frunció el ceño y rozó la camiseta de Jess con sus uñas pintadas de verde—. Tenemos que ir de compras un día de estos.

Jessica se quedó boquiabierta mientras Irina daba media vuelta y se dirigía hacia la puerta trasera, que lucía un letrero de « ABIERTO» escrito con una elegante caligrafía.

—Voy a darle un puñetazo —dijo Jessica entre dientes—. Tú espera y verás. Voy a romperle esa bonita nariz.

—Yo que tú intentaría reprimir ese impulso.

Jess sonrió de forma burlona.

—Podría con ella.

Oh, no, no podría.

No nos costó mucho elegir vestido. Irina se decidió por uno que apenas le tapaba el culo y yo encontré uno rojo fantástico que sabía que haría babear a Edward. Después, nos fuimos al Smoke Hole Diner.

Me alegraba salir a comer con Jess, y que Alice estuviera allí era la guinda del pastel. En cuanto a Irina… No estaba tan segura de esa parte.

Pedí una hamburguesa mientras que Irina y Alice prácticamente se pedían todo lo que había en el menú. Jessica eligió un sándwich de queso a la plancha y algo que a mí me parecía totalmente asqueroso.

—No sé por qué bebes café con hielo. Puedes pedir un café normal y dejar que se enfríe.

—No es para nada lo mismo —respondió Alice mientras la camarera dejaba los refrescos en la mesa—. ¿A que no, Irina?

La Luxen rubia levantó aquellas pestañas increíblemente largas.

—El café helado es más sofisticado.

Hice una mueca.

—Pues yo seré poco civilizada y seguiré con mi café caliente.

—¿Por qué será que no me sorprende? —Irina arqueó una ceja y luego volvió a concentrarse en su móvil.

Le saqué la lengua y sofoqué una risita cuando Jess me dio un codazo.

—Sigo pensando que debería haberme comprado las alas transparentes para el vestido.

Alice sonrió.

—Eran una monada.

Asentí, pensando que a Edward le habrían encantado.

Jessica se apartó los rizos de la cara.

—Habéis tenido suerte de encontrar vestidos con tan poca antelación.

Puesto que ella y Tyler tenían planeado ir desde hacía meses como personas normales, Jessica se había comprado su vestido en una tienda de Virginia. Había venido con nosotras más que nada por el paseo.

Me recosté contra el reservado mientras la conversación se reanudaba y Alice se ponía a hablar de su vestido. Me invadió la tristeza, seguida de recuerdos agridulces. Había pensado que conocía a Angela, pero no era así. ¿Mi amiga había conocido a un Luxen? ¿O Dédalo la había escogido y la había utilizado?

Habían pasado meses y todavía no había respuestas. El único recordatorio era el ópalo que había descubierto bajo mi cama.

Había días en los que solo sentía ira, pero hoy dejé que se desvaneciera de mis hombros con un profundo suspiro. Lo que le había ocurrido a Angela no podía empañar su recuerdo para siempre.

Irina sonrió.

—Creo que mi vestido va a ser un éxito.

Jess suspiró.

—No sé por qué no vas desnuda y sanseacabó. Ese vestidito negro que encontraste es lo mismo que nada.

—No la tientes —le advirtió Alice sonriendo mientras nos traían la comida a la mesa.

—¿Desnuda? —resopló Irina—. Esta mercancía no se enseña gratis.

—Qué sorpresa —murmuró Jess entre dientes.

Me tocó a mí darle un codazo.

—Bueno, ¿vas con alguien al baile? —preguntó Jess ignorándome mientras agitaba su sándwich de queso en dirección a Alice—. ¿O vas a ir sola?

Alice encogió un hombro.

—No tenía pensado ir, y a sabes, por lo de… Eathan; pero es mi último curso, así que… quería ir. —Se produjo un momento de silencio mientras Alice empujaba los palitos de pollo por el cesto—. Voy a ir con Alec.

Por poco me atraganto con la comida. Jessica se quedó boquiabierta.

Observamos fijamente a Alice, que enarcó las cejas.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No estarás… eh, saliendo con Alec, ¿no? —Jessica se puso roja como un tomate… Jess, menuda sorpresa—. A ver, si estáis saliendo, está guay y todo eso.

Alice soltó una carcajada.

—No… Por Dios, no. Eso sería demasiado raro para ambos. Somos amigos.

—Alec es un cretino. —Jessica dijo lo que yo estaba pensando.

Irina soltó un bufido.

—Alec tiene buen gusto. Normal que a ti te parezca un cretino.

—Alec ha cambiado mucho. Ha estado a mi lado, apoyándome, y viceversa. —Alice tenía razón. Alec se había calmado un poco. Todo el mundo había cambiado—. Solo vamos como amigos.

Gracias a Dios, porque, aunque no quería juzgarlos, que Alice se liara con el hermano de Eathan sería demasiado raro. Y entonces Irina soltó la madre de todas las bombas mientras yo masticaba una gruesa patata frita.

—Yo también tengo pareja —anunció.

Creo que debía de estar empezando a fallarme el oído.

—¿Quién?

Una delicada ceja se elevó.

—Nadie que tú conozcas.

—¿Es…? —me contuve—. ¿Es de por aquí?

Alice se mordió el labio y dijo:

—Está en primero de carrera en Frostburgo. Lo conoció en el centro comercial de Cumberland hace un par de semanas.

Pero eso no respondía a la pregunta que estaba deseando hacer. ¿Era humano? Alice debió de leer en mis ojos lo que estaba muriéndome por saber, porque asintió y sonrió.

Casi se me cae el refresco.

Madre mía purísima. Aquello tenía que ser una realidad alternativa, si Irima iba a ir al baile de graduación con un humano: un vulgar y mediocre humano.

Irina puso sus ojos cerúleos en blanco.

—No sé por qué me miráis como si os faltara un hervor. —Se metió otra patata en la boca—. Nunca iría sola al baile. Por ejemplo…

—Irina —dijo Alice entrecerrando los ojos.

—El año pasado fui con Edward —continuó. Se me revolvió el estómago y la enigmática sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios carnosos no hizo más que empeorarlo—. Fue una noche que nunca olvidaré.

Me entraron ganas de darle un guantazo.

Respiré hondo y me obligué a sonreír.

—Qué curioso, porque Edward nunca ha mencionado esa noche.

Un destello de advertencia apareció en los ojos de Irina.

—No es de los que van contando esas cosas por ahí, querida.

Se me crispó la sonrisa.

—Lo sé perfectamente.

Irina captó el mensaje y, gracias a Dios, aquella conversación se dio por terminada. Alice empezó a hablar de una serie de televisión que estaba viendo, lo que de alguna forma provocó otra discusión entre Irina y Jessica sobre cuál de los chicos de la serie estaba más bueno. No me cabía la menor duda de que esas dos discutirían por el color del cielo.

Me puse del lado de Jess.

Cuando íbamos en el coche de regreso a casa, Jessica se volvió hacia mí.

—Bueno, ¿Edward y tú vais a reservar una habitación de hotel?

—Eh, no. ¿La gente de verdad hace eso?

Jess se recostó contra el asiento y se rió.

—Sí. Tyler y yo vamos a ir al Fort Hill.

Delante, en el asiento del pasajero, Irina se rió por lo bajo.

—¿Tú qué vas a hacer, Irina? —preguntó Jess, fulminándola con la mirada—.¿Piensas quedarte en el baile y darle una paliza a la reina?

Irina se rió en su asiento, pero no dijo nada.

—En fin —continuó Jessica—. Edward y tú no lo habéis hecho todavía, ¿no? El baile…

—¡Eh! —chilló Alice, dándonos un susto—. Que estoy aquí sentada, ¿os acordáis? No quiero saber nada de esto.

—Ni yo tampoco —murmuró Irina.

Haciendo caso omiso de ellas, Jessica me miró y esperó. Ni de coña iba a responder a esa pregunta. Si mentía y decía que sí, dejaría a Alice traumatizada de por vida, y, si decía la verdad, estaba segura de que Irina nos contaría con todo lujo de detalles sus anteriores encuentros sexuales con él.

Al final, Jessica lo dejó correr; pero, gracias a ella, ya no pude pensar en otra cosa. Suspiré y miré por la ventana. No era que no estuviéramos listos. Supongo.

A ver, ¿cómo sabes que estás listo de verdad? No creo que nadie lo sepa con certeza. El sexo no es algo que se pueda planear. O pasa o no pasa.

¿Reservar una habitación de hotel previendo tener relaciones? Los hoteles eran tan… tan sórdidos.…

Una parte de mí se preguntó si habría estado viviendo en una cueva o algo, pero no era el caso. En el instituto, entre clases, había oído hablar a otras chicas de las cosas que esperaban y planeaban que ocurrieran después del baile.

También había oído a los chicos. Pero yo tenía otras cosas en la cabeza, supuse.

Y ¿quién era yo para juzgar? Unos días atrás había creído que la razón por la que Edward quería venir a mi casa después de clase era para… hacerlo. Pero, caramba, al ritmo que íbamos, cumpliríamos los cincuenta antes de que pasara algo así.

Cuando llegamos a casa, me quité aquel tema de la mente y me despedí de Jess y hasta de Irina. Estaba impaciente por ver a ese universitario humano.

Alice y yo nos quedamos solas.

Ella empezó a caminar en dirección a su casa mientras y o me quedaba allí parada como una idiota, sin saber qué decir. Pero se detuvo y luego se volvió.

Mantuvo las pestañas bajas mientras jugueteaba con las puntas del pelo.

—Hoy me lo he pasado bien. Me alegro de que hayas venido.

—Yo también.

Cambió el peso del cuerpo de un pie al otro.

—A Edward le va a encantar ese vestido.

—¿Tú crees? —Levanté la bolsa con dicha prenda.

—Es rojo. —Sonrió mientras retrocedía un paso—. Antes del baile podríamos reunirnos y prepararnos juntas… como cuando el baile de comienzo de curso.

—Eso sería fantástico. —Sonreí tan rápido que seguro que parecía que me faltaba un tornillo.

Alice asintió con la cabeza y quise acercarme corriendo a darle un abrazo, pero no estaba segura de si habíamos llegado y a a ese punto. Se despidió con un pequeño gesto de la mano, dio media vuelta y subió los escalones de su porche.

Me quedé allí un momento, sosteniendo mi vestido, y dejé escapar un suspiro de felicidad.

Estábamos progresando. Puede que las cosas nunca volvieran a ser como antes, pero aquello iba muy bien.

Entré, apreté la bolsa del vestido contra el pecho y cerré la puerta con el pie.

Mamá ya se había ido a trabajar, así que llevé el vestido al piso de arriba y lo colgué en la puerta del armario. Me pregunté qué podría hacerme para cenar.

Saqué el móvil y le envié rápidamente un mensaje a Edward.

« Q haces?»

Me respondió un momento después.

« Comprar comida cn Alec y Emmett. ¿Quiers algo?»

Le eché un vistazo a la bolsa, recordando lo sexy que era el vestido. Me sentí traviesa y le escribí:

« A ti» .

La respuesta llegó rápida como un rayo, y me reí.

« ¿D verdad?» Y luego: « Claro, ya lo sabía» .

Y antes de poder responder, sonó mi teléfono. Era Edward.

Contesté, sonriendo como una idiota.

—Hola.

—Ojalá estuviera en casa —dijo, y oí el claxon de un coche—. Puedo estar allí en cuestión de segundos.

Iba bajando las escaleras, pero me detuve y me apoyé contra la pared.

—No. Casi nunca puedes pasar tiempo con tus amigos. Quédate con ellos.

—No necesito pasar tiempo con ellos. Necesito pasar tiempo con mi gatita.

Me puse colorada.

—Bueno, puedes pasar tiempo con ella cuando vuelvas a casa.

Refunfuñó y después me preguntó:

—¿Has conseguido un vestido?

—Sí.

—¿Va a gustarme?

Sonreí y luego puse los ojos en blanco al darme cuenta de que estaba jugueteando con el pelo.

—Es rojo, así que creo que sí.

—Madre mía. —Alguien gritó su nombre (parecía Alec) y suspiró—.Vale. Voy a volver a entrar. ¿Quieres que te lleve algo? Alec, Emmett y yo vamos a ir al Smoke Hole.

Pensé en la hamburguesa que acababa de comerme. Más tarde me entraría hambre.

—¿Tienen filete de pollo frito?

—Sí.

—¿Con salsa casera? —pregunté mientras continuaba bajando los escalones.

La risa de Edward sonó ronca.

—La mejor salsa de los alrededores.

—Perfecto. Quiero eso.

Prometió traerme una ración enorme y luego colgó. Primero entré en la sala de estar y dejé el móvil sobre la mesa de centro. A continuación, cogí uno de los libros que había recibido la pasada semana para reseñar y me dirigí a la cocina a buscar algo de beber.

Le di la vuelta al libro, leí el texto de la contraportada y tuve que ir más despacio porque casi me como una pared. Crucé la puerta, riéndome de mí misma, y levanté la mirada.

Jason estaba sentado a la mesa de la cocina.


	32. chapter 32

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 32

El libro escapó de mis dedos inertes y cayó al suelo. El golpe retumbó en mi interior, a mi alrededor. Inhalé bruscamente, pero los feroces latidos de mi corazón contra las costillas no dejaban pasar el aire.

Mis ojos tenían que estar engañándome. No podía estar aquí. Y no podía tener ese aspecto. Era Jason… Era él, pero no lo era. Le había ocurrido algo espantoso.

Estaba sentado encorvado sobre la mesa de espaldas a la nevera. La última vez que lo había visto, su pelo castaño oscuro era abundante y ondulado, con un toque de gris en las sienes. Ahora, partes del cráneo brillaban bajo una fina capa de pelo de un tono castaño desvaído.

Jason… Jason había sido un hombre atractivo, pero el hombre que estaba sentado delante de mí había envejecido de manera espectacular. Tenía la piel cetrina y tirante sobre la cara. No contaba con grasa ni ningún tipo de forma y me recordó a los adornos de esqueletos que se usan para asustar a los niños en Halloween. Le había salido algún tipo de sarpullido en la frente que parecía una mancha de frambuesas. Tenía los labios increíblemente delgados, al igual que los brazos y los hombros.

Solo sus ojos eran como los recordaba. De color azul pálido, llenos de fuerza y determinación, estaban clavados en mí. Algo más endurecía su mirada.

¿Resolución? ¿Odio? No estaba segura, pero lo que brillaba en el fondo de aquellos ojos me dio más miedo que hacerle frente a una horda de Arum.

Jason soltó una risa seca que sonó dolorosa.

—Da gusto verme, ¿eh?

No sabía qué hacer ni decir. Por muy aterrador que fuera que estuviera allí, no estaba en condiciones de hacerme nada. Eso me dio un poco de confianza.

Se recostó contra la silla. Aquel movimiento pareció dolerle y dejarlo sin aliento.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —le pregunté.

Jason se quedó mirándome un buen rato antes de deslizar una mano sobre la mesa.

—A una chica lista como tú no le hace falta preguntarlo, Bella. Es evidente. La mutación no se mantuvo.

Eso lo entendía, pero no explicaba por qué parecía el guardián de la cripta.

—Tenía planeado regresar después de unas cuantas semanas. Sabía que la enfermedad sería dura… Sabía que necesitaba tiempo para aprender a controlarlo. Entonces volvería y seríamos una gran familia feliz.

Me atraganté.

—Nunca te lo habría permitido.

—Es lo que tu madre quería.

Apreté los puños.

—Al principio, pareció funcionar. —Un ataque de tos sacudió su frágil cuerpo y casi pensé que iba a caerse—. Pasaron las semanas y las cosas que podía hacer… —Una débil y frágil sonrisa separó sus labios resecos—. Mover objetos con un gesto de la mano, correr kilómetros sin sudar siquiera… Me sentía mejor que nunca. Todo había encajado tal como había planeado, como había pagado.

Mi mirada de horror recorrió su pecho hundido.

—En ese caso, ¿qué te ha pasado?

Se le crispó el brazo izquierdo.

—La mutación no permaneció, pero eso no quiere decir que no me cambiara a nivel celular. Algo que había querido evitar acabó siendo… impulsado por la mutación. Mi cáncer —dijo haciendo una mueca—. Mi cáncer estaba en remisión. Las previsiones de una recuperación completa eran altas, pero cuando la mutación desapareció… —Agitó una débil mano a su alrededor—. Sucedió esto.

Me quedé mirándolo, asombrada.

—¿Tu cáncer volvió?

—A lo bestia —contestó riéndose con aquel sonido espantoso y frágil—. No se puede hacer nada. Mi sangre es como una toxina. Los órganos están fallándome a un ritmo anormal. Al parecer, la teoría de que el cáncer está vinculado al ADN puede tener alguna base.

Cada palabra que pronunciaba parecía dejarlo agotado y no me cabía ninguna duda de que estaba a un paso, puede que dos, de la tumba. La compasión se apoderó de mí a mi pesar. ¿No era una putada que todo lo que había hecho para garantizar su salud hubiera acabado conduciéndolo a la muerte?

Negué con la cabeza. Menuda ironía.

—Si hubieras dejado las cosas como estaban, estarías bien.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

—¿Quieres restregármelo en la cara?

—No. —Y era la verdad. En todo caso, aquello me asqueaba—. Pero es triste, muy triste.

Se puso tenso.

—No quiero tu lástima.

Vale. Me crucé de brazos.

—Y ¿qué quieres?

—Quiero venganza.

Alcé las cejas de golpe.

—¿Por qué? Te lo buscaste tú solo.

—¡Lo hice todo bien! —Dio un puñetazo sobre la mesa, sacudiéndola y sorprendiéndome. Bueno, era más fuerte de lo que parecía—. Lo hice todo bien. Fue él… Edward. No hizo lo que suponía que tenía que hacer.

—Te curó, como querías.

—¡Sí! ¡Me curó! Y eso me proporcionó una mutación temporal. —Otro ataque de tos le impidió hablar—. No… no me mutó. Lo que hizo fue… conseguir lo que él quería y ganar suficiente tiempo para creer que se había salido con la suya.

Lo miré, sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

—Todo este asunto de la curación y la mutación no es una ciencia exacta.

—Tienes razón. El Departamento de Defensa ha dedicado organizaciones completas a descubrir cómo crear un híbrido con éxito. —Nada que no supiéramos ya—. Pero Edward es el más fuerte. No había ningún motivo para que no funcionara.

—No había forma de saber qué iba a ocurrir.

—No finjas que no tienes ni idea —me espetó—. Ese cretino sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Lo vi en sus ojos. Solo que en ese momento no supe qué significaba.

Aparté la mirada y luego me volví de nuevo hacia él.

—Tiene que haber auténtico deseo en la curación para que resulte. Nada más funciona… o, por lo menos, eso es lo que tengo entendido.

—Eso es una gilipollez mística.

—¿Tú crees? —Lo recorrí con la mirada. Sí, estaba comportándome como una bruja, pero él me había encerrado en una jaula, me había torturado y se había acostado con mi madre para conseguir lo que quería. Sentía compasión por aquel tipo; pero, de una manera retorcida, había recibido su merecido—. Porque no lo parece.

—Qué arrogante eres, Bella. La última vez que te vi, estabas gritando a pleno pulmón. —Sonrió de nuevo mientras la cabeza le bamboleaba sobre el cuello.

Y allí se terminó mi compasión.

—¿Qué quieres, Jason?

—Ya te lo he dicho. —Se levantó con torpeza y se quedó balanceándose a la izquierda de la mesa—. Quiero venganza.

Enarqué una ceja.

—Pues no estoy segura de cómo vas a conseguirlo.

Colocó una mano en la encimera para sostenerse.

—Esto es culpa tuya… y de Edward. Hice un trato. Y cumplí mi parte.

—Emmett no estaba donde dijiste.

—No. Hice que lo liberaran del edificio de oficinas. —La sonrisa petulante parecía una mueca—. Necesitaba más tiempo para huir. Sabía que Edward vendría a por mí.

—No. No lo habría hecho, porque no sabía a ciencia cierta si había funcionado o no. Si hubiera sido así… —Me detuve.

—¿Estaríamos vinculados y no habría nada que él pudiera hacer al respecto?—sugirió—. Eso era lo que yo esperaba.

Observé cómo se colocaba una mano en la cadera huesuda y, de repente, me alegré de que mamá nunca lo viera así. Le recordaría a papá. Una parte de mí sentía que debía ayudarlo a sentarse o algo.

Jason mostró sus dientes amarillentos.

—Pero vosotros dos sí estáis vinculados, ¿no? Una vida dividida en dos. Si uno de los dos muere, el otro también.

Me puse alerta. Se me revolvió el estómago.

Jason se percató de mi reacción.

—Si tuviera que elegir qué sacar de esto, sería hacerlo sufrir, seguir viviendo sin lo que más aprecia, pero… no va a morir al instante, ¿verdad? Lo sabrá… y esos segundos de angustia…

Lentamente, fui cayendo en la cuenta de lo que se proponía. Un zumbido me llenó los oídos y se me secó la boca. Quería matarnos. ¿Con qué? ¿Echándonos mal de ojo?

Jason se sacó un revólver de debajo de la holgada camisa.

Ya, claro, eso serviría.

—No puedes hablar en serio —dije, negando con la cabeza.

—Completamente. —Inhaló y su pecho hizo un ruido parecido a un estertor—. Y luego voy a quedarme aquí sentado a esperar a que tu guapa mamá llegue a casa. Primero verá tu cadáver y después el cañón de mi arma.

El corazón se me aceleró. La piel se me cubrió de hielo. El zumbido era ahora un rugido. Como si alguien hubiera accionado un interruptor en mi interior, otra persona se hizo con el control. Ya no era la tímida y crédula Bella que se había subido con él en un coche. No era la misma persona que estaba en la cocina hace unos segundos sintiendo pena por él.

Aquella era la chica que se plantó delante de Vaughn y vio cómo la vida lo abandonaba.

Puede que más tarde me preocupara lo rápido que se había producido el cambio; lo fácil que me había resultado pasar de ser la chica que acababa de comprarse un vestido para el baile de graduación y coqueteaba con su novio a esa desconocida que ahora ocupaba mi cuerpo, lista para hacer lo que fuera necesario para proteger a sus seres queridos.

Pero, en ese momento, me daba igual.

—No vas a hacerle daño a Edward. No vas a hacerme daño a mí —le dije—. Y, desde luego, no vas a hacerle daño a mi madre.

Jason levantó el revólver. El metal parecía demasiado pesado para su débil mano.

—Y ¿qué vas a hacer, Bella?

—¿Tú qué crees? —Di un audaz paso adelante. Esa desconocida daba alas a mi cerebro y a mi boca—. Vamos, Jason, eres lo bastante listo como para averiguarlo tú solito.

—No tienes agallas.

La calma se apoderó de mí y sentí que se me formaba una sonrisa en los labios.

—Tú no sabes de lo que soy capaz.

Hasta entonces, yo tampoco sabía de lo que era capaz, no de verdad; pero al ver a Jason, al mirar el cañón del revólver, lo supe sin lugar a dudas. Y, por muy mal que estuviera, no tenía ningún reparo con lo que iba a tener que hacer.

Lo aceptaba por completo.

A una parte de mí le asustaba la facilidad con la que lo había aceptado y quería aferrarse a la antigua Bella, porque a ella le habría molestado aquello. La habría asqueado todo eso y las palabras que salían de mi boca.

—No tienes buena pinta, Jason. Deberías ir a que te hicieran un chequeo. Oh, un momento. —Abrí mucho los ojos con una expresión inocente—. No puedes ir a un médico normal porque, aunque es evidente que la mutación no se mantuvo, estoy segura de que te cambió, y no puedes acudir al Departamento de Defensa porque eso sería un suicidio.

La mano que sostenía el revólver tembló.

—Te crees muy lista y valiente, ¿verdad, mocosa?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Tal vez, pero lo que sí sé es que estoy completamente sana. ¿Y tú, Jason?

—Cierra la boca —exclamó entre dientes.

Me acerqué a la mesa de la cocina, sin perder de vista el arma. Si conseguía distraerlo, podría quitársela. Sinceramente, no quería poner a prueba la teoría esa de detener una bala.

—Piensa en todo el dinero que te gastaste, y al final ni siquiera funcionó — continué—. Y ahora lo has perdido todo: tu carrera, tu dinero, a mi madre y tu salud. El karma es un asco, ¿eh?

—Maldita zorra. —De entre sus labios agrietados escapó saliva—. Voy a matarte, y morirás sabiendo que tu querido monstruito también morirá. Y luego voy a quedarme aquí sentado esperando a que tu madre llegue a casa.

Mi humanidad se desconectó. Me había hartado de eso.

Jason sonrió.

—Ya no eres tan insolente, ¿eh?

Clavé la mirada en el revólver y sentí cómo la Fuente se deslizaba sobre mi piel. Separé los dedos, notando un hormigueo en las yemas. Recurrí al poder y me concentré en el arma. La mano de Jason se sacudió de nuevo. El cañón del revólver se balanceó hacia la izquierda. El dedo del gatillo tembló.

La garganta de Jason sufrió un espasmo cuando tragó saliva.

—¿Qué… qué estás haciendo?

Levanté la mirada y sonreí.

Sus ojos iny ectados en sangre se abrieron como platos.

—Tú…

Agité la mano hacia la izquierda y ocurrieron varias cosas. Se oyó un suave estallido, como cuando se descorcha una botella de champán, pero el sonido y todo lo demás se perdieron en medio del rugido de la descarga de electricidad que fluyó hacia delante, y entonces el revólver salió volando de su mano.

Fue como un relámpago: puro y crudo.

La corriente de luz roja y blanca recorrió la habitación y golpeó a Jason en el pecho. Quizá… quizá si no hubiera estado tan enfermo, no le habría hecho gran cosa, pero él estaba débil y yo no.

Jason salió volando hacia atrás, rebotó contra la pared al lado de la nevera y la cabeza se le inclinó sobre el cuello como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. No hizo ningún sonido cuando se desplomó en el suelo. Eso fue todo… había terminado.

Se acabó el preguntarse qué habría sido de Jason, dónde estaría o qué estaría haciendo. Esa parte de nuestras vidas había llegado a su fin.

« Mi casa es como un campo de la muerte» , pensé. Exhalé y algo —no sé qué— salió mal. El aire se me quedó atascado en la garganta, en los pulmones; pero, cuando inhalé de manera entrecortada, sentí un dolor abrasador que no había notado antes. Cuando la Fuente se replegó de nuevo en mi interior, la ardiente sensación aumentó en mi pecho y se me extendió por el vientre.

Bajé la mirada.

Una mancha roja se me había formado en la camiseta azul pálido y se iba extendiendo… más y más, en un círculo irregular.

Apreté las manos contra el círculo. Estaba húmedo, caliente y pegajoso.

Sangre. Era sangre… mi sangre. La cabeza me dio vueltas.

—Edward —susurré.


	33. chapter 33

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 33

No recordaba haberme caído, pero estaba mirando al techo mientras intentaba mantener presionada la herida de bala, porque había visto a la gente hacer eso en la tele. No obstante, no podía sentirme las manos, así que no estaba segura de si las tenía allí o a los costados.

Tenía la cara húmeda.

Iba a morir en cuestión de minutos, puede que menos, y les había fallado a Edward y a mi madre. Les había fallado, porque Edward también moriría y mamá… ay, Dios, mamá llegaría a casa y me encontraría muerta. Mi madre no iba a sobrevivir a eso, no después de lo de papá.

Un estremecimiento me recorrió el cuerpo. Me costaba respirar. No quería morir sola en el suelo frío y duro. No quería morir y punto. Parpadeé y, cuando volví a abrir los ojos, el techo estaba borroso.

Aunque ya no me dolía nada. Los libros tenían razón en eso. Llegó un momento en que experimenté tanto dolor que no pude procesarlo o dejó de importarme. Probablemente lo segundo…

La puerta principal se abrió y una voz conocida gritó:

—¿Bella? ¿Dónde estás? Le pasa algo a Edward…

Mis labios se movieron, pero no salió ningún sonido. Lo intenté de nuevo.

—¿Alice?

Unos pasos se acercaron poco a poco y luego oí:

—Ay, Dios mío… Ay, Dios mío.

Alice apareció de repente en mi campo visual con el rostro borroso en los bordes.

—Bella. Madre mía, Bella… aguanta. —Me apartó las manos manchadas de sangre y colocó las suyas sobre la herida. Cuando levantó la mirada, vio a Jason desplomado junto a la nevera—. Dios santo…

Me esforcé por pronunciar una palabra.

—Edward…

Alice parpadeó rápidamente, su forma desapareció un segundo y luego tuve su cara delante de la mía. Los ojos le brillaban como diamantes y no pude apartar la mirada. Sus ojos, sus palabras, me consumían.

—Alec está trayéndolo. No le pasa nada. No va a pasarle nada, porque a ti no va a pasarte nada. ¿Entendido?

Respondí tosiendo y algo húmedo y caliente me cubrió los labios. Tenía que ser algo malo —sangre—, porque Alice se quedó aún más pálida mientras colocaba ambas manos sobre la herida y cerraba los ojos.

Los párpados me pesaban demasiado y la repentina calidez que irradió de sus manos fluyó rítmicamente a través de mí. Su cuerpo se desvaneció y adquirió su verdadera forma (brillante y luminosa como un ángel), y pensé que, si iba a morir, por lo menos habría visto algo hermoso antes del final.

Pero tenía que aguantar, porque no era únicamente mi vida la que pendía de un hilo. También estaba la de Edward. Así que me obligué a abrir los ojos y a mantenerlos clavados en Alice mientras observaba cómo su luz parpadeaba sobre las paredes, iluminando la habitación. Si me curaba, ¿quedaríamos vinculadas? ¿Los tres estaríamos vinculados? Algo así no me cabía en la cabeza. Y no sería justo para Alice.

Y entonces oí voces. Reconocí las de Alec y Emmett. Oí un ruido sordo junto a mi cabeza y entonces ahí estaba él, con su hermoso rostro pálido y tenso.

Nunca lo había visto tan pálido y, si me concentraba, podía sentir su corazón latiendo tan trabajosamente como el mío. Las manos le temblaron cuando me tocó las mejillas; las noté suaves bajo mis labios entreabiertos.

—Edward…

—Calla —me dijo, sonriendo—. No hables. Todo va bien.

Se volvió hacia su hermana y le apartó las manos manchadas con suavidad.

—Ya puedes parar.

Ella debió de responderle directamente a él, porque Edward agitó una mano.

—No podemos arriesgarnos a que lo hagas. Tienes que parar.

Alguien, creo que Alec, dijo:

—Tío, tú estás demasiado débil para hacerlo.

Y entonces me di cuenta de que era él, y que estaba a mi otro lado. Creo que me cogía de la mano. Aunque podría estar alucinando, porque vi dos Edward.

Un momento. El segundo era Emmett. Estaba sujetando a Edward y lo mantenía erguido. Edward nunca necesitaba ayuda. Él era el más fuerte… es el más fuerte. Me invadió el pánico.

—Deja que Alice lo haga —insistió Alec.

Edward negó con la cabeza y, después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, Alice se apartó y asumió su forma humana. Se quitó de en medio a toda prisa, con los brazos temblorosos.

—Está loco —protestó Alice—. Está completamente loco.

Cuando Edward adquirió su verdadera forma y colocó las manos sobre mí, solo existió él. El resto de la habitación desapareció. No quería que me curara si y a estaba débil, pero entendía por qué no quería que Alice lo hiciera. Era demasiado arriesgado, no sabíamos cómo o si nos vincularía a los tres juntos.

Una sensación de calor fluyó a través de mí y, entonces, dejé de pensar. Oí la voz de Edward en mi mente, murmurando palabras tranquilizadoras una y otra vez. Me sentí ligera, etérea y completa.

« Edward…»

Repetí su nombre una y otra vez. No sé por qué, pero oír su nombre me servía de ancla.

Cuando cerré los ojos, no volvieron a abrirse. Noté la calidez renovadora en cada célula, corriéndome por las venas, depositándose en mis músculos y mis huesos. El calor y la seguridad me arrastraron y lo último que oí fue la voz de Edward.

« Ya puedes relajarte» .

Y eso hice.

Cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo, una vela titilaba y danzaba entre las sombras en algún lugar de la habitación. No podía mover los brazos y, durante un segundo, no supe dónde estaba. Sin embargo, cuando realicé una respiración profunda y entrecortada, me envolvió un aroma a naturaleza.

—¿Edward? —Mi voz sonó ronca y seca por el pánico. La cama —estaba en una cama— se hundió y Edward apareció de la oscuridad. La mitad de su rostro quedaba bañada en sombras. Los ojos le brillaban como diamantes.

—Estoy aquí —me dijo—. Justo a tu lado.

Tragué saliva sin apartar la mirada de él.

—No puedo mover los brazos.

Oí una risita profunda y ronca y pensé que era horrible que se riera cuando yo no podía mover los brazos.

—A ver, déjame que lo solucione.

Las manos de Edward buscaron a tientas a mi alrededor hasta encontrar los bordes de las mantas y las aflojó.

—Ya está.

—Ah.

Moví los dedos y luego saqué los brazos. Un segundo después, me di cuenta de que estaba desnuda… completamente desnuda bajo las mantas. Un fuego me recorrió la cara y me bajó por el cuello. ¿Habíamos…? ¿Qué narices no podía recordar?

Aferré el borde de la manta e hice un gesto de dolor al sentir un tirón en la piel del pecho.

—¿Por qué estoy desnuda?

Edward me miró sin decir nada. Transcurrió un segundo, luego dos, tres…

—¿No te acuerdas?

Mi cerebro tardó un momento en procesarlo todo; pero, cuando lo hizo, me senté y empecé a apartar la manta. Edward me lo impidió con la mano.

—Estás bien. Solo hay una marca minúscula… una cicatriz, pero es muy tenue —me aseguró mientras su mano grande y fuerte rodeaba la mía—.Sinceramente, dudo mucho que nadie se dé cuenta a menos que mire muy de cerca, y me inquietaría que alguien mirase tan de cerca.

Mi boca se movió, pero no emitió ningún sonido. A nuestro alrededor, la vela proyectaba sombras en la pared. Era el cuarto de Edward, porque mi cama no era ni de lejos tan cómoda ni tan grande como la suya.

Jason había vuelto. Me había disparado… me había disparado justo en el pecho y yo… No pude terminar ese pensamiento.

—Alice ayudó a limpiarte. Y también Irina. —Me recorrió el rostro con la mirada—. Ellas te metieron en la cama. Yo no… ayudé.

¿Irina me había visto desnuda? Absurdamente, de entre todo lo que había pasado, eso me hizo desear esconderme de nuevo bajo las mantas. Por el amor de Dios, necesitaba ordenar mis prioridades.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —Estiró un brazo para tocarme, pero se detuvo y su mano quedó suspendida en el aire a unos centímetros de mi mejilla.

Asentí. Me habían disparado… me habían disparado en el pecho. Ese pensamiento se repetía una y otra vez. Ya había estado a punto de morir antes, cuando nos enfrentamos a Félix, pero recibir un disparo era algo completamente diferente. Me iba a costar un tiempo asimilarlo, sobre todo porque no parecía real.

—No debería poder estar aquí sentada hablando contigo —dije, anonadada, mirándolo a través de las pestañas—. Esto es…

—Lo sé. Es mucho. —Entonces me tocó, rozándome los labios con las puntas de los dedos de manera reverencial. Dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado—. Es muchísimo.

Cerré los ojos un momento, absorbiendo la suave vibración y la calidez que me provocó su caricia.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Sentí que me faltaba el aire de repente —contestó mientras dejaba caer la mano y se acercaba unos centímetros—. Y noté una sensación abrasadora en el pecho. Los músculos no funcionaban bien. Supe que había pasado algo. Por suerte, Alec y Emmett consiguieron sacarme de allí sin montar un numerito. Lo siento, no te traje el filete de pollo frito.

No creía que pudiera volver a comer en la vida.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Nunca en toda mi vida había tenido tanto miedo. Hice que Emmett llamara a Alice para que comprobara cómo estabas. Yo… me encontraba demasiado débil para llegar aquí por mí mismo.

Recordé lo pálido que estaba y que Emmett lo sostenía.

—¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

—Perfectamente. —Ladeó la cabeza—. ¿Y tú?

—Estoy bien. —Solo notaba una ligera molestia, pero no era nada—. Me salvaste la vida… nuestras vidas.

—No fue nada.

Me quedé boquiabierta. Solo a Edward se le ocurriría pensar que algo como eso no era nada. Y, entonces, me vino una nueva preocupación. Me giré en la cama y busqué en la oscuridad el reloj que había sobre la mesita de noche. La luz verde del reloj digital mostraba que solo era un poco más tarde de la una de la madrugada. Había dormido unas seis horas.

—Tengo que irme a casa —dije mientras me envolvía con una manta—.Tiene que haber sangre por todas partes y, cuando mi madre llegue por la mañana, no…

—Ya se han encargado de todo —me explicó, deteniéndome—. Se ocuparon de Jason y la casa está bien. Cuando tu madre regrese, no notará que ha pasado nada.

El alivio fue potente y me relajé, pero no duró mucho. En mi mente una imagen surgió en la que me vi de pie en la cocina, sonriéndole a Jason y aguijoneándolo, y me recorrió un escalofrío. Se hizo el silencio entre nosotros mientras yo contemplaba la habitación a oscuras, reviviendo la tarde una y otra vez. Siempre me asombraba lo tranquila que me había quedado, lo fría que me había sentido cuando esa parte de mí decidió que iba a tener que… tener que matar a Jason.

Y lo había hecho.

Un sabor amargo me llenó el fondo de la garganta. Había matado gente, y contaba también a los Arum. Una vida era una vida, había dicho Edward. ¿A cuántos había matado? ¿A tres? Así que había matado a cuatro criaturas vivientes.

La respiración se me aceleró y se me atascó alrededor del nudo cada vez mayor que se me había formado en la garganta. Lo que me resultaba aún peor que saber que había arrebatado vidas era lo fácil que había aceptado tener que hacerlo. Cuando ocurrió, no había tenido ningún reparo con lo que hice, y yo no era así… no podía ser así.

—Bella —me dijo en voz baja—. Gatita, ¿en qué estás pensando?

—Lo maté. —Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas que se derramaron por mis mejillas antes de poder detenerlas—. Lo maté, y no me importó en absoluto.

Me colocó las manos sobre los hombros desnudos.

—Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, Bella.

—No. No lo entiendes. —Se me cerró la garganta y me esforcé por respirar—. No me importó. Y ese tipo de cosas debería importarme. —Solté una carcajada ronca—. Oh, Dios…

Un atisbo de dolor apareció en su brillante mirada.

—Bella…

—¿Qué me pasa? Porque me pasa algo malo. Podría haberlo desarmado sin más y detenerlo. No tenía que…

—Bella, él intentó matarte. Te disparó. Actuaste en defensa propia.

Todo aquello sonaba razonable para él. Pero ¿había ocurrido así? Jason estaba débil y frágil. En lugar de provocarlo, pude haberlo desarmado. Pero lo maté…

Mi control resbaló y se hizo añicos. Sentí que las entrañas se me retorcían, enredándose de tal manera que pensé que nunca más volverían a enderezarse.

Todo ese tiempo había estado tan convencida de que podría hacer lo que fuera necesario, de que podría matar con facilidad, y a la hora de la verdad había matado. Pero Edward tenía razón. Matar no era la parte difícil. Era lo que venía después: la culpa. Era demasiado. Los fantasmas de todos aquellos que habían muerto a manos mías y los de los difuntos que estaban ligados a mí aparecieron, rodeándome y asfixiándome hasta que el único sonido que pude emitir fue un grito ronco.

Edward emitió un sonido desde el fondo de la garganta y me estrechó entre sus brazos, con mantas y todo. Lloré y lloré mientras él me mecía, abrazándome con fuerza. No me parecía bien ni justo que me consolara. Él no sabía lo fácil que me había resultado accionar ese interruptor, convertirme en otra persona. Ya no era la misma chica. Ya no era la Bella que lo había cambiado y lo había inspirado para ser diferente.

Yo no era ella.

Forcejeé para liberarme, pero no me soltó, y odié esa situación… odié que no viera lo que veía yo.

—Soy un monstruo. Soy como Benjamín.

—¿Qué? —La incredulidad hizo que su voz sonara grave—. No te pareces en nada a él, Bella. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Tenía la cara surcada de lágrimas.

—Es la verdad. Benjamín… mató porque estaba desesperado. ¿Por qué es diferente lo que hice yo? ¡No lo es!

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—No es lo mismo.

Tomé una bocanada de aire.

—Volvería a hacerlo. Lo juro. Si alguien amenazara a mi madre o a ti, lo haría. Lo supe después de todo lo que pasó con Benjamin y Eathan. La gente no reacciona así… No está bien.

—No tiene nada de malo proteger a tus seres queridos —argumentó—. ¿Crees que yo he disfrutado matando cuando he tenido que hacerlo? Claro que no. Pero no volvería atrás para cambiarlo.

Me limpié las mejillas mientras me temblaban los hombros.

—Edward, esto es diferente.

—¿Y eso por qué? —Me sujetó la cara con las manos, obligándome a mirarlo a través de las pestañas empapadas de lágrimas—. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando me cargué a aquellos dos agentes de Defensa en el almacén? Odié hacerlo, pero no tuve alternativa. Si informaban de que nos habían visto, todo habría terminado y no iba a permitir que te atraparan.

Siguió las lágrimas con los dedos y agachó la cabeza, atrapando mi mirada cuando intenté apartar la vista.

—Y odié lo que había hecho… Lo he odiado cada vez que he tenido que quitar una vida, Arum o humana, pero a veces no hay alternativa. No lo aceptas. No te parece bien, pero llegas a entenderlo.

Le agarré las muñecas. Eran tan gruesas que mis dedos apenas se tocaban.

—Pero ¿y si… y si me pareciera bien?

—No te parece bien, Bella. —Su convicción en aquella declaración, en mí, sonó verdadera en su voz, y no pude entender esa fe ciega—. Lo sé.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —musité.

Edward esbozó una leve sonrisa. No era de aquellas amplias e imponentes, pero aun así me llegó a lo más hondo y me rodeó el corazón.

—Sé que eres buena por dentro. Eres calidez y luz y todo lo que no me merezco; pero tú… tú crees que sí te merezco. Aun sabiendo todo lo que les he hecho en el pasado a otras personas y a ti misma, todavía crees que te merezco.

—Yo…

—Y eso es porque eres buena por dentro… siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás. —Sus manos se deslizaron por mi garganta y a lo largo de la curva de mis hombros—. Nada de lo que puedas decir o hacer lo cambiará. Así que aflígete por lo que tuviste que hacer. Llora por ello, pero nunca, jamás, te culpes por cosas que están fuera de tu control.

No sabía qué decir.

Su sonrisa se transformó en aquella mueca petulante que me enfurecía y me hacía estremecer.

—Así que sácate toda esa mierda de la cabeza, porque eres mucho mejor que eso. Eres más que eso.

Sus palabras… bueno, quizá no lo hubieran borrado todo ni hubieran cambiado esa parte de mí que no era tan perfecta como él pensaba, pero me envolvieron como un suave edredón. Me bastaron en ese momento para… para entender lo que había hecho, y eso era importante, era suficiente. No se podía expresar con palabras cuánto valoraba lo que había dicho y lo que había hecho.

Un « gracias» no era suficiente.

Todavía temblando y con los puños apretados, me incliné hacia delante y presioné mis labios contra los suyos. Sus dedos se aferraron a mis hombros mientras el pecho se le elevaba bruscamente. Noté el sabor de mis lágrimas saladas en sus labios y, cuando el beso se hizo más profundo, también probé mi propio miedo.

Pero había algo más.

Estaba nuestro amor… estaba nuestra esperanza de que saldríamos de eso con un futuro. Estaba nuestra aceptación mutua: de lo bueno, lo malo y lo horrible. Había tanto anhelo reprimido… Tanta emoción que fue como un puñetazo directo a mi alma, y sabía que también a la suya, porque pude notar cómo se le aceleraba el corazón. El mío latía igual de rápido… hecho a su medida. Todo eso estaba contenido en un simple beso y era demasiado, no era suficiente, y era simplemente perfecto.

Me aparté, jadeando. Nuestras miradas se encontraron. En sus brillantes ojos verdes vi un mar de emociones. Me acunó la mejilla con una mano con ternura y dijo algo en su precioso idioma. Sonó como dos palabras llenas de lirismo: un verso corto y hermoso.

—¿Qué has dicho? —le pregunté mientras mis dedos se iban aflojando alrededor de la manta.

Me dedicó una sonrisa enigmática y luego sus labios volvieron a posarse sobre los míos y se me cerraron los ojos. Solté la manta, la sentí caer y amontonarse alrededor de mis caderas, y noté que Edward dejaba de respirar un momento.

Me guió hacia atrás y lo rodeé con los brazos. Nos besamos durante lo que me pareció una eternidad, pero no fue suficiente. Podría seguir y seguir, sin parar nunca, porque en ese momento estábamos creando un mundo en el que no existía nada más. Nos perdimos un rato el uno en el otro y el tiempo transcurrió a toda velocidad y a paso de tortuga a la vez. Nos besamos hasta que me faltó el aliento, deteniéndonos únicamente para explorarnos mutuamente. Teníamos la piel caliente y enrojecida y nos retorcíamos entrelazándonos. Mi cuerpo se arqueó contra el suyo y, cuando gemí, Edward se quedó inmóvil.

Levantó la cabeza, pero no dijo nada. Me miró durante tanto tiempo y con tanta intensidad que todo mi cuerpo pareció extenderse demasiado. Noté una opresión en el pecho. Estiré el brazo y le coloqué una mano temblorosa en la mejilla.

Edward inclinó la cabeza contra mi mejilla y su voz sonó áspera y cruda.

—Dime que pare y lo haré.

No pensaba hacerlo. No ahora. No después de todo. Ya no había nada que negar, y mi respuesta fue besarlo y, sin necesidad de palabras, lo entendió.

Se situó sobre mí, prácticamente sin tocarme. La electricidad que fluía entre nuestros cuerpos chasqueó y tiró de nosotros. Me recorrió una sensación palpitante y salvaje. Levanté las manos y las hundí en su pelo, acercándolo más.

Le rocé los labios con los míos y su cuerpo se estremeció. Aquellos ojos ardientes se cerraron cuando pasé el pulgar por su labio inferior. Mis manos no dejaban de moverse: se deslizaron sobre los gruesos músculos de su cuello y su espalda, alrededor de su pecho y hacia abajo. Más abajo, sobre su firme vientre.

Edward inhaló bruscamente.

Los bordes de su cuerpo empezaron a brillar proy ectando una suave luz por el cuarto. Su cuerpo irradiaba calor. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó, colocándome en su regazo. Sus ojos ya no eran verdes, sino esferas de pura luz.

El corazón me dio un vuelco. Un fuego brotó en mi estómago y se propagó por todo mi cuerpo como una ola de lava.

Las manos le temblaban en mis caderas y el repentino torrente de poder desenfrenado me envolvió. Era como tocar fuego o sufrir una descarga de mil voltios de electricidad. Era estimulante.

Nunca había estado más excitada, más preparada.

Cuando sus labios se encontraron con los míos, un millar de emociones estallaron en mi interior. Su sabor era delicioso y adictivo. Me apreté contra él y nuestros besos se volvieron más profundos hasta que me sumergí en un mar de embriagadoras sensaciones que lamían cada poro de mi cuerpo. Dondequiera que nos tocábamos, mi piel cobraba vida. Sus labios trazaron una senda ardiente desde los míos hasta mi garganta. Su luz titilaba a nuestro alrededor, como si las paredes estuvieran cubiertas de miles de estrellas que se apagaban y se encendían.

Nuestras manos estaban por todas partes. Sus dedos se posaron en mi vientre y fueron subiendo entre mis costillas. Era como si todo eso sucediera más despacio. Cada caricia era calculada y precisa. Respirar resultó cada vez más difícil a medida que nuestras exploraciones aumentaban. Estaba claro que no era la primera vez que él hacía algo así, pero no se apresuró y temblaba tanto como yo.

Sus vaqueros acabaron en el suelo y nuestros cuerpos se alinearon. Las manos fueron descendiendo cada vez más. Edward se tomó su tiempo, incluso aunque yo lo presionaba para que fuera más rápido. Lo ralentizó, lo hizo durar durante lo que me pareció una eternidad… hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo esperar más. Recordé lo que Alice me había contado de su primera vez. Eso no resultó raro. La may oría de las cosas me las esperaba. Edward tenía protección y sentí ciertas molestias… al principio. Vale, me dolió. Pero Edward… me alivió. Y entonces empezamos a movernos el uno contra el otro.

Estar así con él era como emplear la Fuente, salvo que más potente. La sensación de ir en una montaña rusa estaba presente, pero era diferente y más intensa, y Edward estaba allí conmigo. Era absolutamente perfecto y hermoso.

Después de lo que me parecieron horas, y sinceramente podrían haberlo sido, Edward me dio un beso suave y profundo.

—¿Estás bien?

Me sentía como si tuviera los huesos hechos papilla, pero en el buen sentido.

—Estoy genial. —Y entonces bostecé, justo en su cara. Qué romántico.

Edward se echó a reír y hundí la mejilla en la almohada, intentando esconderme. Pero no me lo permitió. No me esperaba menos de él. Se colocó de costado, me apretó contra él y me hizo inclinar la cabeza hacia la suya.

Me buscó con la mirada.

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué? —Me encantaba la sensación de sus brazos rodeándome y cómo mi cuerpo encajaba contra el suyo, duro contra blando.

Me pasó los dedos por el brazo y me asombró con qué facilidad podía hacerme estremecer.

—Por todo —contestó.

El pecho se me hinchó de júbilo y, mientras y acíamos abrazados, con la respiración entrecortada y los cuerpos entrelazados, aun así no nos saciábamos el uno del otro. Nos besamos. Hablamos. Vivimos.

 **Awww! Y ya estamos cerca del final ... Tengo miedo!!!!**

 **díganme que les pareció? :D**


	34. chapter 34

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 34

Cuando me fui de casa de Edward el domingo por la mañana temprano, él se quedó conmigo hasta que oyó el coche de mi madre aparcando en la entrada.

Entonces hizo esa cosa alienígena de la supervelocidad y salió sin ser visto. No obstante, mientras estuvo allí tumbado en la cama a mi lado (era evidente que no quería dejarme sola después de lo que había pasado con Jason), me había sentido tan segura… El sexo no tenía nada que ver con eso; pero, cuando regresó por la tarde y salimos a buscar algo de comer para nosotros y mamá, cada pequeña mirada y cada roce de nuestra piel tenían un significado infinitamente mayor: una ternura y una complicidad que siempre habían estado ahí, pero que ahora parecían acentuarse.

Nada había cambiado en mí. En cierto sentido, creía que lo llevaría estampado en la frente o algo así y me daba un poco de miedo que mi madre lo adivinara de alguna forma y tuviéramos de nuevo aquella humillante conversación de « papá puso una semillita en mamá» . Pero no pasó nada.

La vida siguió adelante. Todo era igual… tal vez un poco mejor en ciertos aspectos, pero a lo largo de la siguiente semana Edward y yo pudimos pasar poco tiempo juntos. Nadie habló de Jason salvo para preguntarme si estaba bien.

Incluso Alec me lo había preguntado y había sonado sincero. Aparte de eso, era como si nunca hubiera ocurrido. Probablemente Edward tuviera algo que ver con eso.

Nuestras prácticas con Emmett, Anthony y Benjamín se habían incrementado, y ahora también incluían al resto del grupo. Todos conocían su papel en el plan.

Todos sabían también que no tendríamos otra oportunidad después del domingo si fracasábamos.

Ya estábamos tentando nuestra suerte.

Benjamín se mantenía separado del grupo. Había sido así desde que le había reprochado su asqueroso comportamiento de acosador… Gracias a Dios.

—El marco de tiempo sigue siendo el mismo. Tenemos quince minutos para entrar y salir con ellos.

—¿Y si algo va mal? —preguntó Alice enrollándose el mechon pelo con nerviosismo alrededor de los dedos desvaídos.

Edward cogió un ónice. A esas alturas, todos nosotros podíamos sostenerlo durante un minuto y veinte segundos aproximadamente. Y, con el diminuto ópalo, Edward y yo ni siquiera lo notábamos.

—Nos irá bien con los escudos de ónice. —Volvió a lanzar la piedra al montón—. Todos podemos soportarlo el tiempo suficiente.

—Pero no os lo estáis rociando en la cara —protestó Alice con los ojos como platos—. Solo lo tocáis.

Benjamín se acercó unos centímetros.

—A mí nunca me lo rociaron en la cara. Lo único que hice fue tocarlo una y otra vez. Es la única explicación lógica.

—No. No lo es. —Soltó el mechón de pelo y se volvió hacia sus hermanos—.Poder tocar el ónice y tener tolerancia es una cosa. Que te lo rocíen en la cara es algo completamente diferente.

Alice tenía razón, pero no podíamos hacer otra cosa.

Emmett le dedicó una sonrisa. Siempre me extrañaba verlo sonreír, porque era muy poco frecuente verlo hacerlo de verdad y eso transformaba su rostro.

—No va a pasarnos nada, Alice. Te lo prometo.

—Y los láseres… Tenéis que estar atentos a los láseres —terció Alec haciendo una mueca.

—Desde luego —contestó Benjamín—. Pero no deberían ser un problema. Las puertas de emergencia solo se activan cuando se dispara la alarma y, si no hay contratiempos, nos irá bien.

—Eso es mucho suponer —masculló Alice.

Vaya que sí, era mucho suponer, pero íbamos a llegar hasta el final. Solo con mirar a Emmett me bastó para reafirmar por qué estábamos a punto de volver a jugarnos la vida. Porque sabía sin duda alguna que, si fuera Edward el que estuviera encerrado en Mount Weather, correría todos los riesgos que fueran necesarios para liberarlo.

A Emmett le faltaba una parte de su alma y la otra mitad era Rose. Ninguno de nosotros podía pretender que se olvidara de eso. Y todos nosotros iríamos hasta el fin del mundo por aquellos a los que amábamos.

Después de otra extenuante sesión con el ónice, decidimos dejarlo por ese día y regresamos renqueando a casa. Anthony y los Denali se marcharon, al igual que Benjamín. Alice entró, mientras nosotros tres nos quedábamos un rato fuera y, al final, Emmett desapareció por un lado de la casa.

Edward me cogió la mano, se sentó en el tercer escalón y me hizo sentar entre sus piernas de modo que apoyara la espalda contra su pecho.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí —contesté. Me hacía la misma pregunta después de cada sesión de práctica, sin excepción. Y, sí, me encantaba que lo hiciera—. ¿Y tú?

—No hace falta que te preocupes por mí.

Puse los ojos en blanco, pero me recosté contra él, disfrutando de la sensación de su pecho bajo mi espalda y el modo en que me rodeaba con los brazos. Edward inclinó la cabeza y apretó los labios contra el punto donde latía mi pulso. Noté el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos y me subí al tren.

Emmett reapareció. El sol poniente proyectaba un halo a su alrededor. El tren descarriló. Emmett se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros y se balanceó sobre los talones sin decir ni una palabra.

Edward suspiró y se enderezó.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —respondió su hermano contemplando con los ojos entrecerrados el cielo que se iba oscureciendo con rapidez—. Solo estaba pensando.

Esperamos pacientemente, porque ambos sabíamos que no se le podía meter prisa a Emmett. Nos diría lo que fuera que quería decir cuando estuviera listo.

Una vez más, me encontré preguntándome cómo sería antes de que le ocurrieran esas cosas tan espantosas.

Por fin, dijo:

—No tenéis que hacer esto el domingo.

Edward dejó caer los brazos.

—¿Qué?

—No deberíais tener que hacerlo. Alice tiene razón. Es demasiado peligroso. No sabemos si vamos a poder atravesar esos escudos de ónice. ¿Quién sabe de qué va Benjamín de verdad? Esto no es problema vuestro.

Emmett nos miró entonces y su expresión estaba cargada de sinceridad:

—No deberíais hacer esto. Dejadnos entrar a Benjamín y a mí. El riesgo es nuestro.

Edward se mantuvo en silencio un momento.

—Eres mi hermano, Emmett; así que todo riesgo tuyo también es mío.

Sonreí, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Y todo riesgo de Edward también es mío.

—Yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero ¿entiendes lo que te decimos? —Edward me colocó las manos sobre los hombros—. Estamos juntos en esto, para lo bueno y para lo jodido.

Emmett bajó las pestañas.

—No quiero que ninguno de los dos salga herido. No creo que pudiera vivir con ello.

—No vamos a salir heridos —dijo Edward con tanta seguridad que no me cupo la menor duda de que estaba convencido de que era cierto. Mantuvo las manos en mis hombros y empezó a masajearme los músculos tensos—. Vamos a salir todos de allí, junto con Rose y Amun.

Emmett sacó las manos de los bolsillos y se las pasó por el pelo.

—Gracias. —Le temblaron los labios mientras bajaba las manos—. Voy a tener que… voy a tener que irme después. Tal vez… pueda terminar el semestre, pero Rose y yo tendremos que irnos.

Las manos de Edward se quedaron inmóviles y pude sentir que el corazón le daba un vuelco, pero entonces sus manos se pusieron de nuevo en movimiento.

—Sí, lo sé, hermano. Nos aseguraremos de esconder a Rose hasta que estéis listos para iros. Va a ser un asco, pero… pero entiendo lo que tienes que hacer.

Su hermano asintió.

—Nos mantendremos en contacto.

—Por supuesto —contestó Edward.

Bajé la mirada, mordiéndome el labio. Dios, tenía ganas de echarme a llorar como una Magdalena. Su familia no debería tener que separarse de nuevo. Todo eso era por ser lo que eran y ninguno había hecho nada para merecérselo. No era justo.

Y lo peor de todo era que no parecía que hubiese nada que pudiéramos hacer al respecto.

El jueves por la tarde, después de otra entumecedora sesión de entrenamiento, Edward y yo sucumbimos a nuestro antojo de azúcar y nos pasamos por el local de comida rápida del pueblo a por un té helado. En lugar de entrar, bajó el portón de la parte posterior de su todoterreno y nos relajamos.

El cielo estaba despejado y se empezaba a llenar de titilantes estrellas. Cada vez que observaba las estrellas, pensaba en Edward y su raza.

Me dio un golpecito con el codo con aire juguetón.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

Sonreí con la pajita en los labios.

—A veces me olvido de lo que eres, pero entonces veo las estrellas y lo recuerdo.

—¿Te olvidas de lo que eres?

Bajé el vaso, riéndome.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

—Eso está bien.

Balanceé los pies.

—Pero, hablando en serio, de verdad se me olvida. Creo que si la gente supiera lo vuestro, se acostumbraría a los Luxen.

—¿En serio? —Parecía asombrado.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Sois prácticamente iguales a nosotros.

—Aparte de lo de brillar como luciérnagas —bromeó.

—Sí, aparte de eso.

Edward se rió entre dientes, se inclinó hacia mí y frotó el mentón contra mi hombro como si fuera un felino grande. Sonreí al pensar que le gustaría la idea de que lo comparase con un león o algo por el estilo.

—Quiero que lleves el ópalo el domingo —me dijo.

—¿Qué? —Me aparté y me volví hacia él—. ¿Por qué? Tú eres el más fuerte de todos nosotros.

Se le dibujó una sonrisa arrogante.

—Y por eso no necesito el ópalo.

—Edward… —Suspiré mientras le pasaba el resto del té. Él cogió el vaso—.En eso te equivocas. Como eres el más fuerte, el ópalo te servirá más a ti que a cualquiera de nosotros.

Los ojos prácticamente le centelleaban mientras bebía el té.

—Quiero que lleves el ópalo por si algo va mal. No pienso discutir contigo.

—Tú mismo. —Me crucé de brazos.

—Y si no aceptas, te ataré (y no de una manera divertida) y te encerraré en tu cuarto.

Me quedé boquiabierta.

—Vale, puede que de una manera divertida. Y después, cuando todo haya terminado, volveré y…

—Me gustaría verte intentar atarme —lo interrumpí.

Enarcó una ceja.

—Apuesto a que sí.

—Cierra el pico —gruñí—. Estoy hablando en serio.

—Y y o también. Vas a llevar el ópalo.

Lo miré con cara de pocos amigos.

—Esa idea no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.

—Es una idea perfecta. —Me besó en la mejilla—. Porque y o soy perfecto.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios. —Le di un codazo y se rió. Volví a contemplar el cielo estrellado y entonces tuve una revelación. ¿Cómo es que no se nos había ocurrido antes?—. ¡Tengo una idea!

—¿Tiene que ver con desnudarse?

Le di otro codazo.

—Madre mía. No. Eres un pervertido. Tiene que ver con el ópalo. ¿Y si lo partimos en trozos y lo repartimos entre todos?

Edward frunció el ceño en un gesto de concentración.

—Podría funcionar, pero es un riesgo enorme. ¿Y si lo hacemos añicos? Dudo mucho que funcione en polvo. Y, aunque consiguiéramos partirlo en trozos, ¿seguiría surtiendo efecto?

Todas ellas eran buenas preguntas.

—No lo sé, pero ¿no podemos probar? Así todos estarían protegidos, al menos en parte.

No dijo nada durante un buen rato.

—Es demasiado arriesgado. Prefiero saber que estás protegida en lugar de esperar que lo estés. Sé que eso me hace parecer egoísta, pero es que lo soy. Soy increíblemente egoísta cuando se trata de ti.

—Pero Emmett…

Me miró.

—Como he dicho, soy increíblemente egoísta cuando se trata de ti.

Con toda sinceridad, no sabía qué decir.

Edward suspiró mientras se pasaba la palma de la mano por la mandíbula.

—Si terminamos destruyendo el ópalo, tendrías que entrar ahí sin ningún respaldo. Anthony, Emmett y yo somos Luxen. Somos más fuertes que tú. No nos cansaremos tan rápido. No necesitamos el ópalo. No como tú.

—Pero…

—No estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo. Si partir el ópalo lo debilita, ¿de qué te sirve? —Negó con la cabeza—. Nosotros no necesitamos el empujón extra. Tú sí.

Encorvé los hombros ante el tono tajante de sus palabras. Me invadió la frustración. No era que no entendiera su punto de vista; sencillamente, no estábamos de acuerdo.

Más tarde, Edward recuperó el ópalo del escondrijo donde lo tuviera, me lo colocó en la palma y me rodeó la mano con la suya mientras permanecíamos de pie en el porche de mi casa. Las aves nocturnas creaban a nuestro alrededor un manto de gorjeos y cantos. Las rosas que había plantado después de clase hacía una semana llenaban el aire con un aroma limpio y fresco.

Sería romántico si no tuviera ganas de asestarle un buen puñetazo.

—Ya sé que estás cabreada. —Me miró a los ojos—. Pero esto me hace sentir mejor, ¿vale?

—Hace un par de días, le dijiste a Emmett que todo iba a salir bien.

—Así es, pero por si acaso… quiero que puedas salir, pase lo que pase.

Se me aceleró el corazón.

—¿Qué… qué quieres decir?

Sonrió, pero fue un gesto forzado y lo odié.

—Si algo sale mal, quiero que salgas de allí. Si tienes que largarte de este puñetero pueblo o del estado, hazlo. Y, si por la razón que sea yo no puedo salir, no te detengas. ¿Entendido?

El aire se me escapó de los pulmones de manera dolorosa.

—¿Quieres que te abandone?

Los ojos le brillaron cuando asintió.

—Sí.

—¡No! —grité, soltándome—. Nunca te abandonaré, Edward.

Me colocó las manos en las mejillas, sujetándome.

—Ya lo sé…

—¡No, no tienes ni idea! —Le agarré las muñecas, hundiendo los dedos en su piel—. ¿Tú me abandonarías si me pasara algo?

—No. —Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca feroz—. Nunca lo haría.

—En ese caso, ¿cómo puedes pedirme a mí que lo haga? —Estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar, fundamentalmente porque no podía soportar la idea de que capturasen a Edward y tuviera que sufrir lo mismo que su hermano—. No está bien.

—Lo siento. —Las líneas de su rostro se suavizaron y agachó la cabeza para darme un beso rápido—. Tienes razón. No debería habértelo pedido.

Parpadeé frenéticamente.

—¿Cómo has podido plantearte siquiera pedirme algo así?

Ahora sí que quería arrearle un guantazo, porque el corazón me latía a mil por hora y tenía la mente llena de imágenes horribles y aterradoras. Pero entonces… entonces me di cuenta de algo.

—Te has dado por vencido bastante rápido —susurré, recelosa.

Edward se rió mientras me rodeaba los hombros con los brazos y me apretaba contra él.

—Simplemente es que comprendo a qué te refieres.

Eh, ya, qué raro. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y escruté su rostro en busca de alguna pista. Pero lo único que vi fue ternura y un poco de la arrogante confianza que siempre estaba presente. No me molesté en preguntarle si me ocultaba algo, porque dudaba que confesara, y además quería creer que se había dado cuenta de que había actuado mal.

Pero no era idiota.


	35. chapter 35

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 35

Era la tarde antes del baile y Alice estaba en mi cuarto rizándome el pelo con unas tenacillas. Aunque al principio la conversación fue un poco incómoda, se volvió más fluida como a mitad del proceso de peinado. Para cuando me recogió el pelo en un complejo diseño que le sacaba el máximo partido a sus esfuerzos, ya estábamos charlando de manera espontánea.

Alice se sentó en el borde de mi cama, con las manos entrelazadas sobre el regazo, mientras yo me maquillaba los ojos

Me froté con el meñique debajo del ojo, difuminando el delineador marrón.

—¿Estás emocionada por lo de esta noche? —pregunté.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

—Simplemente quiero hacerlo porque, ya sabes, es nuestro último curso. Es probable que sea el último año que estemos juntos, todos nosotros, y quiero experimentarlo. Sé que Eathan habría querido que fuera y me divirtiera.

Guardé el delineador en la bolsa y rebusqué el rímel.

—Claro que sí —dije mirando hacia el cuarto—. Parecía de esa clase de chicos que querría lo mejor para ti, sin importar lo que significara para él.

Esbozó una sonrisa fugaz.

—Así es.

Me volví de nuevo hacia el espejo con tristeza y clavé la mirada en el tubito dorado. Alice debería estar con Eathan esa noche.

—Alice, lo…

—Ya lo sé. —Primero estaba sentada en la cama y, un segundo después, estaba de pie en la puerta. La parte inferior de su cuerpo se desvaneció y, caramba, fue una imagen muy rara—. Sé que lo sientes. Sé que nunca quisiste que Eathan muriera.

Me volví hacia ella, haciendo girar el fragmento de obsidiana entre los dedos.

—Lo cambiaría todo si pudiera.

Su mirada se apartó de mí y se posó en algún punto situado por encima de mi hombro.

—¿Te da miedo lo de mañana por la noche?

Me volví de nuevo hacia el espejo y parpadeé para intentar contener las lágrimas. Durante un momento, había dado la impresión de que habíamos avanzado mucho, pero entonces la puerta se había cerrado de golpe en mi cara.

Bueno, tal vez habíamos avanzado un poco, pero no tanto como yo quería.

« Así que deja de portarte como una llorica» , me ordené a mí misma. « Vas a malgastar un montón de maquillaje» .

—¿Bella?

—Sí, me da miedo —admití con una pequeña carcajada—. ¿A quién no? Pero intento no pensar en ello. Eso es lo que hice la última vez, y estaba de los nervios.

—Yo estaría de los nervios de todas formas. En realidad, ya lo estoy y lo único que tengo que hacer es quedarme esperando en el todoterreno.–Desapareció de la puerta de repente y volvió a aparecer junto al armario. Desenvolvió mi vestido de fiesta con delicadeza—. Tú ten cuidado y mantén a mis hermanos a salvo. ¿Vale?

El corazón se me aceleró y no lo dudé.

—Vale.

Cambiamos de sitio y Alice terminó de maquillarse mientras yo me ponía el vestido. Mamá apareció en el cuarto, cámara en mano, y ya estábamos otra vez.

Nos sacó fotos a Alice y a mí y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando se puso a hablar de cuando yo solía jugar a disfrazarme con sus zapatos y corría desnuda por la casa… Y todo eso fue antes de que Alice se marchara y llegara Edward.

Las cosas solo podían ir de mal en peor.

Sin embargo, cuando Edward entró en la sala de estar donde yo esperaba jugueteando con un bolsito que mamá me había prestado, me quedé estupefacta.

A Edward le sentaba bien prácticamente cualquier cosa: vaqueros, chándal, ropa de leñador…; no obstante, con un esmoquin negro hecho a la medida de sus hombros anchos y caderas estrechas, estaba absolutamente imponente.

Unas ondas le caían sobre la frente, peinadas hacia la derecha. Sostenía un bonito ramillete en una mano. Mientras se enderezaba la corbata, su mirada se posó en las puntas de mis zapatos y fue ascendiendo lentamente, entreteniéndose en ciertas zonas (cosa de lo que esperaba que mi madre no se hubiera dado cuenta). Los dedos se le quedaron inmóviles en torno a la corbata y me sonrojé al sentir la intensidad de su mirada y su aprobación.

Sí que le gustaba el color rojo.

A esas alturas, mis mejillas tenían que hacer juego con el vestido.

Edward se acercó con ese andar arrogante de estrella del rock, se detuvo a unos treinta centímetros de mí, inclinó la cabeza y me susurró:

—Estás preciosa.

Un intenso aleteo me brotó en el estómago y se propagó.

—Gracias. Tú tampoco estás nada mal.

Mamá revoloteaba a nuestro alrededor como un pajarito errático, sacándonos fotos y agobiándonos. Cada vez que miraba a Edward, ponía ojos de corderito.

La tenía completamente embobada.

Nos hizo un montón de fotografías mientras Edward sacaba el ramillete de la caja y me lo ataba a la muñeca. El ramillete consistía en una simple rosa en plena floración rodeada de hojas verdes y velo de novia. Era precioso. Posamos para las fotos de mamá y todo el proceso fue natural, ni punto de comparación con lo de Jacob durante el baile de comienzo de curso. Mis pensamientos vagaron hasta Jacob mientras nos sacábamos un par de fotos más y luego Edward se hacía con la cámara para sacar algunas de madre e hija.

¿Jacob estaría vivo? Benjamín había jurado que, la última vez que lo había visto, el otro chico seguía con vida mientras el Departamento de Defensa se lo llevaba.

Fuera lo que fuera lo que le había ocurrido a Jacob, se debía a que me había visto perder el control de la Fuente. Otra posible muerte ligada a mí. Y Jacob tenía que estar muerto, porque ¿para qué lo querría vivo el Departamento de Defensa o Dédalo? No era más que un humano…

Pensé en Angela.

Edward me colocó una mano en la parte baja de la espalda.

—¿Dónde estás?

Parpadeé, volviendo al presente.

—Estoy aquí, contigo.

—Eso espero.

Mamá se acercó y me dio un abrazo.

—Cielo, estás tan guapa… Los dos os veis guapísimos juntos.

Edward se apartó y me sonrió por encima del hombro de mi madre.

—No puedo creerme que esto esté pasando. Tu baile de graduación —dijo sorbiéndose la nariz mientras retrocedía y se volvía hacia Edward—. Ayer mismo iba corriendo por la casa, sacándose el pañal…

—Mamá —espeté, poniéndole fin a la conversación. Ya era bastante malo que contara historias de cuando yo era un bebé. Que alguien las oyera era humillante. Pero, tratándose de Edward, era mil veces más espantoso.

Un brillo de interés apareció en los ojos de Edward.

—¿Tiene fotos? Por favor, dígame que tiene fotos.

Mamá sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡Pues resulta que sí! —Se volvió hacia una estantería que había en el rincón, abarrotada de fotografías humillantes—. Registré cada…

—Anda, mira qué hora es. —Agarré a Edward del brazo y tiré. No se movió ni un centímetro—. Tenemos que irnos ya.

—Siempre hay un mañana —le dijo a mi madre, guiñándole un ojo—.¿Verdad?

—No me voy a trabajar hasta las cinco —contestó ella con una amplia sonrisa.

Eso no estaba pasando. De camino a la puerta, mamá me detuvo y me dio otro abrazo.

—Estás guapísima, cariño. Lo digo en serio.

—Gracias —contesté devolviéndole el abrazo.

Me apretujó como si no fuera a soltarme nunca y no me importó, porque después de mañana por la noche existía la posibilidad de que no regresara. Así que necesitaba abrazar a mi madre y no me avergonzaba admitirlo.

—Me alegro por ti —susurró—. Es un buen chico.

Le dediqué una sonrisa llorosa.

—Lo sé.

—Bien. —Se apartó dándome palmaditas en los brazos con ambas manos—. ¿Toque de queda?

—Esto…

—Esta noche no hay. —Para mi sorpresa, sonrió—. Tú simplemente compórtate y no hagas nada de lo que te arrepientas por la mañana. —Su mirada se desvió por encima de mi hombro y musitó—: Aunque no creo que fuera el caso.

—¡Mamá!

Me dio un empujoncito, riéndose.

—Estoy vieja, no muerta. Ahora ve y diviértete.

Me fui lo más rápido que pude.

—No has oído la última parte, ¿no?

Edward sonrió.

—Ay, Dios…

Edward echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada mientras me cogía de la mano.

—Venid, milady, vuestro carruaje os aguarda.

Me subí a Dolly riéndome y, en cuanto Edward entró, discutimos sobre la emisora de radio hasta que estuvimos a medio camino del instituto y Edward me miró de reojo.

—Estás preciosa, gatita. Lo digo en serio.

Sonreí mientras pasaba los dedos sobre las cuentas del bolso.

—Gracias.

Hubo una pausa.

—También me pareció que estabas preciosa la noche del baile de comienzo de curso.

Volví la cabeza bruscamente hacia él, olvidándome del bolso.

—¿De verdad?

—Ya lo creo. No soportaba que estuvieras con otro. —Se rió al ver la expresión de mi cara y luego volvió a concentrarse en la oscura carretera.

Aquella sonrisa sincera me derritió el corazón—. ¿Y cuando te vi con Jacob? Quise hacerlo picadillo y secuestrarte.

Me eché a reír. A veces me olvidaba de que, durante aquellos primeros y tumultuosos meses tras conocernos, una parte minúscula de él podría haberse sentido atraída por mí.

—Así que, sí, me pareció que estabas preciosa.

Me mordí el labio y, acto seguido, esperé que el brillo de labios no se hubiera corrido.

—A mí siempre me has parecido… —« Precioso» no era una palabra demasiado varonil para describir a un chico, así que me decidí por—: Muy guapo.

—Lo que quieres decir es que siempre has pensado que estaba como un tren y no podías quitarme los ojos de encima.

—Vamos a tener que trabajar en el tema de tu modestia. —El bosque era un borrón fuera de las ventanillas y pude ver mi sonrisa en el reflejo—. Por el amor de Dios, siempre acabas sacándome de mis casillas.

—Es parte de mi encanto.

Resoplé.

El baile de graduación se celebraba en el mismo sitio que el de comienzo de curso: el gimnasio del instituto. ¡Qué sofisticado! El aparcamiento estaba abarrotado y, como llegábamos un poco tarde, tuvimos que dejar a Dolly en el quinto pino.

Edward me cogió de la mano mientras nos dirigíamos tranquilamente al instituto. El aire era fresco. Por allí en mayo todavía hacía bastante frío por las noches, pero no me hacía falta un chal ni nada por el estilo teniendo a Edward a mi lado. Él siempre irradiaba una increíble cantidad de calor.

En el baile de principio de curso, habían transformado el gimnasio con adornos de temática otoñal; sin embargo, para el de graduación, habían colgado unas luces blancas que recorrían el techo y bajaban por las gradas cerradas formando un deslumbrante efecto de cascada. Habían traído unas enormes y frondosas plantas en macetas y las habían colocado en torno a las mesas cubiertas con manteles blancos situadas al borde de la pista de baile.

La música era estruendosa y apenas podía oír lo que Edward estaba diciéndome mientras me llevaba a rastras. Jessica apareció de la nada, me cogió de la mano y me llevó a la pista de baile. Estaba impresionante con un vestido de corte sirena en color azul oscuro que realzaba su cuerpo con forma de guitarra.

Otras chicas nos rodearon en la pista. Las risas se mezclaron con el ritmo de la música y me acordé del club de Martinsburgo y las jaulas.

Mundos completamente diferentes.

Edward volvió a aparecer y me apartó de las chicas. Era un baile lento y su brazo encajó a la perfección alrededor de mi cintura. Apoyé la mejilla en su hombro y me alegré de que él y Alice me hubieran convencido para que fuera.

Salir y hacer ese tipo de cosas sentaba genial, como si me hubieran quitado un peso enorme de los hombros.

Edward estaba tarareando la canción y me rozaba de vez en cuando la mejilla con el mentón. Me gustaba la forma en la que su pecho vibraba contra el mío, recordándome lo natural que me resultaba sentir su cuerpo pegado a mí.

Hacia el final de la canción, mis ojos se abrieron y se encontraron con los de Benjamín.

Inhalé bruscamente. No había esperado que viniera, así que verlo me asombró un poco. ¿Estaría con alguien? No había ninguna chica cerca de él, pero eso no significaba nada. La forma en la que estaba ahí plantado observándonos daba demasiada grima para mi gusto.

Una pareja se interpuso, riendo mientras el chico le manoseaba las caderas a la chica. Cuando pasaron, Benjamín había desaparecido, pero una sensación extraña y repugnante se me había instalado en el estómago. Sentía lo mismo cada vez que veía a Benjamín, por lo que intentaba no pensar en él.

No obstante, verlo me hizo pensar en otra persona. Levanté la cabeza.

—¿Emmett no ha venido?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—No, creo que sentiría que estaba traicionando a Rose si lo hiciera.

—Vaya —susurré, sin saber qué pensar de eso. Su dedicación a Rose era más que digna de admiración: era casi sobrecogedora. Puede que tuviera que ver con el ADN alienígena.

El brazo de Edward me apretó con más fuerza y el esmoquin se le tensó sobre los hombros.

Sí, definitivamente el ADN alienígena intervenía en muchísimos aspectos.

Después del baile lento, Alec y Alice se unieron a nosotros. Alice estaba tan maravillosa como me imaginaba que lo estaría con su vestido y su look fresco y limpio. Me percaté de que mantenían una discreta distancia entre ellos. Para mí, era evidente que solo eran amigos, simplemente porque compartían una pérdida.

Cuando Edward se marchó para buscar algo de beber, me atacaron por la espalda Irina, su pareja humana… y aquel vestidito negro.

Irina sonrió más contenta que unas pascuas.

—Laurent, esta es Bella. No te preocupes por aprenderte su nombre. Probablemente se te olvide.

La ignoré y le ofrecí la mano al chico.

—Encantada.

Laurent era guapo, muy guapo. Tenía el pelo negro y rizado y sus cálidos ojos color whisky eran cordiales.

Me dio un buen apretón de manos.

—Mucho gusto.

Y educado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo con Irina?

—Tengo ciertos talentos —me susurró ella al oído, como si me hubiera leído la mente, y la miré con cara de pocos amigos—. Pregúntale a Edward. Él puede contártelo. —A continuación, se enderezó riéndose.

En lugar de darle un puñetazo, que era algo que me apetecía muchísimo (podía sentir la Fuente rogándome que la utilizara), sonreí con dulzura mientras pasaba junto a ella y coloqué una mano sobre su esbelta espalda descubierta. Un impulso eléctrico de alto voltaje pasó de mi mano a su piel.

Irina dio un respingo, dejando escapar un chillido bajo, y se volvió de repente.

—Serás…

A su lado, Laurent parecía confundido; pero, detrás de él, Alice soltó una carcajada. Seguí sonriendo y le guiñé un ojo a Irina antes de darme la vuelta.

Edward estaba allí con dos vasos en las manos y una ceja levantada.

—Gatita mala —murmuró.

Me puse de puntillas, sin dejar de sonreír, y lo besé. Fue un beso inocente (por lo menos por mi parte), pero Edward lo llevó a otro nivel completamente diferente. Cuando nos separamos, me había quedado sin aliento.

Dejamos al grupo atrás y nos pusimos a bailar otra vez, tan pegados que estaba segura de que en cualquier momento aparecería un profesor y nos separaría. Bailé con Jessica varias veces e incluso Alice se nos unió una vez.

Teníamos una pinta ridícula, dando vueltas y divirtiéndonos.

Cuando regresé a los brazos de Edward, ya llevábamos unas dos horas en el baile. Algunos chicos estaban empezando a marcharse para dirigirse a las famosas fiestas que se celebraban en los campos de las granjas.

—¿Estás lista para irnos ya? —me preguntó.

—¿Tienes algo planeado? —Madre mía, la imaginación se me desbocó.

—Sí. —Me sonrió con picardía—. Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Y en ese momento mi imaginación se volvió mucho más creativa. Por lo general, Edward y la palabra « sorpresa» en la misma frase suponían una aventura la mar de entretenida.

—Vale —dije esperando sonar adulta y sofisticada mientras por dentro brincaba de alegría como una tonta.

Encontré a Jess, le dije que nos íbamos y le di un abrazo.

—¿Habéis reservado una habitación de hotel? —me preguntó, y los ojos le relucieron bajo las luces blancas.

Le di una palmada en el brazo.

—Por el amor de Dios, no. Bueno… creo que no. Dice que me tiene preparada una sorpresa.

—¡Eso es una habitación de hotel seguro! —exclamó—. Ay, Dios mío, vais a hacerlo. Ya sabes, esa palabra de cuatro letras.

Sonreí.

Jessica entrecerró los ojos y luego los abrió como platos.

—Un momento. ¿Ya habéis…?

—Tengo que irme. —Empecé a alejarme, pero me siguió.

—¡Tienes que contármelo! Necesito saberlo. —Detrás de ella, Tyler nos miraba con curiosidad.

Negué con la cabeza, escabulléndome.

—De verdad que tengo que irme. Ya hablaremos luego. Diviértete.

—Oh, más te vale que hablemos. Te lo exijo.

Tras prometerle que la llamaría, fui en busca de Alice, pero solo encontré a Irina, que, después del chispazo de antes, tenía cara de querer vengarse. Di media vuelta y recorrí la pista de baile con la mirada buscando a la esbelta chica de pelo negro.

Me di por vencida cuando vi de nuevo a Edward.

—¿Has visto a Alice?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Creo que se fue con Alec. Decidieron ir a comer algo.

Me quedé mirándolo y él se encogió de hombros.

Ahora ya no estaba tan convencida de la naturaleza de su relación. Eathan y Alice solían hacer ese tipo de cosas todo el tiempo. Aunque también había que tener en cuenta que a los Luxen les gustaba comer… muchísimo.

—¿Crees que están…?

—No quiero saberlo.

Yo tampoco, decidí. Cogí la mano que me tendía, volvimos a salir del gimnasio lleno de vapor y bajamos por el pasillo abarrotado de serpentinas. La temperatura había descendido fuera, pero el aire frío me resultó agradable contra la piel enrojecida.

—¿Vas a contarme de qué va la sorpresa?

—Si te lo dijera, no sería una sorpresa —respondió.

Me puse de morros.

—Pero es una sorpresa ahora.

—Buen intento. —Se rió mientras me abría la puerta del vehículo—. Entra y compórtate.

—Lo que tú digas.

Pero me subí y crucé las piernas remilgadamente. Edward se rió de nuevo mientras rodeaba trotando la parte delantera de su todoterreno y entraba.

Me echó un vistazo y negó con la cabeza.

—Te mueres por saberlo, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Deberías contármelo.

Pero no dijo nada y se mantuvo callado todo el camino a casa, para mi gran sorpresa. Los nervios y la excitación se fueron apoderando de mí. Solo habíamos podido pasar a solas un par de minutos aquí y allá desde aquella fatídica noche de sábado.

Era curioso cómo algo tan horrible y algo tan hermoso podían suceder en la misma noche: comprendí que había sido el mejor y el peor día de mi vida.

No quería pensar en Jason.

Edward aparcó en la entrada de su casa. La luz de la sala de estar estaba encendida.

—Quédate aquí, ¿vale?

Cuando asentí, salió y desapareció; se esfumó en un instante. Me volví en el asiento, muerta de curiosidad, pero no lo vi ni a él ni a nadie. ¿Qué podría estar tramando?

La puerta de mi lado del vehículo se abrió de repente y Edward extendió una mano.

—¿Lista?

Algo desconcertada por su repentina reaparición, le di la mano y dejé que me sacara en brazos del todoterreno.

—Bueno, en cuanto a mi sorpresa…

—Ya lo verás.

Nos pusimos a caminar cogidos de la mano. Pensé que iba a llevarme a su casa, pero no fue así, y, cuando dejamos atrás la mía y empezamos a bajar por la carretera, no tuve ni idea de qué habría planeado. Bueno, hasta que comprendí que nos dirigíamos a la carretera principal y, cuando nos detuvimos allí, mi mente retrocedió varios meses hasta el día en el que me enteré de la verdad sobre Edward.

Por poco me atropella un camión.

Sí, una soberana estupidez, pero en ese momento estaba disgustada y no pensaba con claridad. Y toda la culpa había sido de la versión imbécil de Edward.

Cuando cruzamos la carretera, empecé a hacerme una idea de adónde nos dirigíamos. El lago. Le apreté la mano mientras reprimía una sonrisa tonta.

—¿Crees que vas a poder caminar con esos tacones? —me preguntó con el ceño fruncido como si acabara de ocurrírsele.

Lo dudaba, pero no quería estropearle nada de aquello.

—Sí, no pasa nada.

De todas formas, se lo tomó con calma para asegurarse de que no me cayera de bruces ni me rompiera el cuello. Fue increíblemente dulce, la verdad. Se encargó de apartar todas las ramas bajas del camino y, en cierto momento, incluso dejó asomar una parte de su verdadero ser. Una luz blanca rodeó su mano alumbrando el terreno irregular.

¿Quién necesitaba una linterna cuando tenías a Edward?

Tardamos un poco más de lo normal en llegar al lago, pero disfruté del paseo y de su compañía. Y, cuando salimos de la última hilera de árboles y la escena que tenía ante mí se desveló, no pude dar crédito a lo que veía.

La luz de la luna se reflejaba en las tranquilas aguas y, a un par de metros de la orilla, junto a las flores silvestres blancas que habían comenzado a florecer, había varias mantas extendidas y amontonadas unas sobre otras creando una zona para sentarse con pinta de ser bastante cómoda. También había unos cuantos almohadones y una nevera grande. Una hoguera crepitaba más cerca del lago, rodeada de piedras grandes.

Estaba anonadada.

Todo aquel despliegue era increíblemente romántico, dulce, asombroso y tan, tan perfecto que me pregunté si no estaría soñando. Sabía que Edward era capaz de sorprenderme (siempre lo hacía), pero ¿eso…? El corazón se me hinchó tan rápido que estaba segura de que se me iba a salir del pecho.

—Sorpresa —dijo dando un paso al frente, de espaldas al fuego—. Se me ocurrió que esto estaría mejor que una fiesta de esas. Y te gusta el lago. Y a mí también.

Parpadeé para contener las lágrimas. Dios, tenía que dejar de llorar todo el rato; sobre todo esa noche, porque llevaba un kilo de rímel en las pestañas.

—Es perfecto, Edward. Madre mía, es maravilloso.

—¿En serio? —Un poco de vulnerabilidad asomó en su voz—. ¿De verdad te gusta?

No podía creerme que tuviera que preguntarlo.

—Me encanta. —Y entonces me eché a reír, que era mejor que llorar—. Me encanta de verdad.

Edward sonrió.

Me lancé sobre él, rodeándolo con brazos y piernas como si fuera una monita loca.

Él me agarró, riéndose, y no perdió el equilibrio.

—Te encanta de verdad —dijo caminando hacia atrás—. Me alegro.

Me invadían tantas emociones que no podía concentrarme en una sola, pero todas eran buenas. Cuando me dejó en el suelo, me saqué los zapatos sacudiendo los pies y me coloqué sobre las mantas. Las noté suaves bajo los dedos de los pies, espléndidas.

Me senté sobre las piernas.

—¿Qué hay en la nevera?

—Ah, cosas ricas. —Desapareció y volvió a aparecer arrodillado junto a la nevera. La entreabrió y sacó una botella de vino y dos copas—. Refresco de vino… con sabor a fresas. Tu favorito.

Me reí.

—Virgen Santa.

Sacó el corcho con algún truquito mental Jedi alienígena y sirvió una copa a cada uno. Cogí la mía y bebí un sorbo de aquel líquido con burbujitas. Me gustaban los refrescos de vino porque no sabían a alcohol, que además se me subía rápido a la cabeza.

—¿Qué más? —pregunté echándome hacia delante.

Sacó un bote, levantó la tapa con cuidado y lo inclinó hacia mí. Aparecieron unas tentadoras fresas cubiertas de chocolate.

Se me hizo la boca agua.

—¿Las has preparado tú?

—Ja, ja. No.

—Esto… ¿Las ha hecho Alice?

Eso le sacó una risa.

—Las he comprado en la pastelería del centro. ¿Quieres una?

Me comí una y creo mi boca murió y fue al cielo. Puede que hasta babeara un poco.

—Están buenísimas.

—Hay más. —Sacó un recipiente de plástico lleno de trozos de queso y galletitas saladas—. También de la tienda, porque no soy buen cocinero.

¿A quién le importaba de dónde lo hubiera sacado? Él había hecho eso… todo eso era obra suya.

También había sándwiches de pepino y pizza vegetal. Era comida perfecta para picar y nos lanzamos sobre ella, riendo y comiendo mientras el fuego iba consumiéndose lentamente.

—¿Cuándo has organizado todo esto? —le pregunté mientras me servía mi quinta porción, creo, de pizza vegetal.

Edward cogió una fresa y la inspeccionó con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Ya tenía aquí las cosas en la nevera y las mantas enrolladas en una lona. Lo único que he tenido que hacer cuando hemos regresado fue venir superrápido, extender las mantas y encender el fuego.

Me terminé la porción de pizza.

—Eres asombroso.

—Estoy seguro de que no acabas de darte cuenta de eso.

—No. Siempre lo he sabido. —Lo vi rebuscar otra fresa—. Puede que no al principio…

Levantó la vista un instante.

—Mi asombrosa personalidad actúa con sigilo.

—¿Ah, sí?

La temperatura había descendido, así que me arrimé más a Edward y al fuego mortecino, tiritando pero ni por asomo lista para regresar.

—Ajá.

Sonrió mientras cerraba el bote y volvía a guardar el resto de la comida en la nevera. Me lanzó un refresco y lo recogió todo. Ya habíamos pasado del vino hacía un rato.

—No puedo dejar ver todas mis increíbles facetas a la vez.

—Claro que no. ¿Dónde estaría el misterio?

Cogió una manta más pequeña.

—Exactamente.

Me colocó la manta sobre los hombros y luego volvió a acomodarse a mi lado.

—Gracias. —Me arrebujé con el suave material—. Creo que la gente se quedaría anonadada si descubriera lo dulce que eres en realidad.

Edward se tumbó, colocándose de costado.

—No pueden enterarse nunca.

Me incliné hacia delante, sonriendo, y lo besé en los labios.

—Me llevaré el secreto a la tumba.

—Bien. —Dio una palmadita en el suelo, a su lado—. Podemos volver cuando quieras.

—No me apetece irme.

—En ese caso, trae aquí ese culito híbrido.

Me deslicé cubriendo el espacio que nos separaba y me acosté a su lado. Edward bajó un almohadón y me lo colocó debajo de la cabeza. Me acurruqué contra él y hubiera hecho falta un ejército de Arum para separarnos.

Hablamos del baile, del instituto y hasta de la universidad de Colorado.

Estuvimos charlando hasta mucho después de medianoche.

—¿Te preocupa lo de mañana? —le pregunté mientras deslizaba las puntas de los dedos por la curva de su mandíbula.

—Sí, claro… pero sería una locura no preocuparse. —Me besó un dedo cuando este se acercó demasiado a sus labios—. Pero no por lo que tú crees.

—¿Y, entonces, por qué?

Mi mano bajó por su cuello y se posó en su camisa. Se había quitado la chaqueta hacía un rato. Pude notar su piel cálida y firme bajo la fina tela.

Edward se acercó un poco más.

—Me preocupa que Rose no sea como Emmett la recuerda.

—Amí también.

—Pero sé que él puede manejarlo. —Se unió al juego. Metió la mano bajo la manta y la cerró sobre mi hombro desnudo—. Solo quiero lo mejor para él. Se lo merece.

—Es verdad. —Contuve el aliento cuando su mano descendió pasando sobre la hendidura de mi cintura y luego la curva de mi cadera—. Espero que Rose esté bien… que todo el mundo esté bien, incluso Amun.

Edward asintió con la cabeza y me empujó con suavidad para que me tendiera de espaldas. Su mano se deslizó por la falda del vestido hasta llegar a la rodilla. Me estremecí y él sonrió.

—Te preocupa algo más —dijo.

Cuando pensaba en mañana y lo que podría depararnos el futuro, había un montón de cosas que me preocupaban.

—No quiero que te pase nada. —Se me quebró la voz—. No quiero que le pase nada a nadie.

—Chist. —Me besó con ternura—. No va a pasarnos nada a mí ni a nadie.

Le apreté la camisa con los puños, aferrándome a él; como si, simplemente con mantenerlo cerca, de algún modo pudiera impedir que el peor escenario posible se materializara. Era una tontería, lo sabía, pero abrazarlo mantenía a raya mi temor más espantoso.

Que yo consiguiera salir de Mount Weather, pero Edward no.

—¿Qué pasa si lo logramos mañana por la noche?

—¿Te refieres a cuando lo logremos? —Su pierna rozó las mías y se introdujo en medio—. Volveremos a clase el lunes. Qué lata, lo sé. Luego con suerte aprobaremos los exámenes, que seguro que sí. Luego nos graduaremos. Y luego tendremos todo el verano…

Sentir el peso de su cuerpo sobre mí no me dejaba pensar con claridad, pero el pánico acechaba demasiado cerca.

—Dédalo vendrá a buscar a Rose y Amun.

—Y no los encontrarán. —Sus labios se apretaron contra mi sien y luego contra la curva de mi frente—. Es decir, si se acercan lo suficiente.

Se me revolvió el estómago.

—Edward…

—Todo irá bien. No te preocupes.

Quería creerlo. Más bien, lo necesitaba.

—No pensemos en mañana —me susurró mientras sus labios me acariciaban la mejilla y después la mandíbula—. No pensemos en la próxima semana ni en la próxima noche. Solo importamos nosotros aquí y ahora, y nada más.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, con el corazón acelerado, y cerré los ojos.

Parecía imposible poder olvidar todo lo que se avecinaba; sin embargo, cuando su mano me recorrió la rodilla y comenzó a ascender bajo el dobladillo del vestido, coincidí en que solo importábamos nosotros, y nada más.


	36. chapter 36

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 36

Al igual que la última vez que fuimos a Mount Weather, pasé la mayor parte del domingo con mi madre. Salimos a desayunar tarde y la puse al tanto de todos los detalles del baile. Cuando le hablé de la sorpresa de Edward junto al lago, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Qué diablos, a mí también se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y noté un aleteo en el pecho mientras se lo contaba.

Edward y yo nos habíamos quedado allí hasta que las estrellas se habían apagado y el cielo había adquirido un tono azul oscuro. Había sido sencillamente perfecto y las cosas que habíamos hecho durante la madrugada todavía me hacían estremecer.

—Estás enamorada —dijo mamá mientras perseguía un trozo de melón por el plato con el tenedor—. No es una pregunta. Te lo veo en los ojos.

Las mejillas se me pusieron rojas.

—Sí, es verdad.

—Has crecido demasiado rápido, cielo —me dijo con una sonrisa.

A mí no siempre me lo parecía. Sobre todo esa mañana, cuando no podía encontrar una sandalia y había estado a puntito de cogerme un cabreo monumental.

Entonces mi madre bajó la voz para que nadie la oyera.

—Tienes cuidado, ¿verdad?

Curiosamente, el cambio de tema no me dio corte. Quizá tuviera que ver con el comentario de ayer sobre « la bebé Bella desnuda sacándose los pañales» . De cualquier forma, me alegré de que me lo preguntara… de que le importara.

Puede que mi madre estuviera ocupada trabajando, como la mayoría de los padres solteros, pero no estaba desaparecida en combate.

—Siempre tendré cuidado con ese tipo de cosas, mamá. —Tomé un sorbo de refresco—. No quiero ninguna mini-bella correteando por ahí.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par por el asombro y luego volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. Madre mía…

—Sí que has crecido —dijo colocando una mano sobre la mía—. Y estoy orgullosa de ti.

Me gustó oír eso, porque no tenía muy claro de qué podría sentirse orgullosa como madre. Vale, iba al instituto, no me metía en líos (la mayor parte del tiempo) y sacaba buenas notas. Pero, de momento, había fracasado en el tema de la universidad, y sabía que eso la preocupaba. De todas esas otras cosas con las que yo tenía que lidiar y luchar, ella no sabía nada.

Pero aun así estaba orgullosa de mí, y yo no quería hacer nada que pudiera decepcionarla.

Cuando regresamos a casa, Edward se pasó un rato y me costó Dios y ayuda mantener a mamá apartada de los álbumes de fotos antes de que subiera a dormir unas horas, dejándonos a Edward y a mí a nuestro aire. La idea habría sonado bastante divertida si no fuera porque yo estaba cada vez más tensa a medida que las horas transcurrían lentamente.

Después de ponerme el pantalón de chándal negro, Edward me pidió el ópalo, y se lo entregué.

—No me mires así —dijo sentándose al otro lado de la cama. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un fino cordel blanco—. Se me ocurrió que podría hacerte un collar para que no tengas que llevarlo en el bolsillo.

—Ah. Buena idea.

Observé cómo enrollaba el cordel alrededor del ópalo, ajustándolo de modo que sobrara suficiente cuerda a cada lado para que encajara con comodidad alrededor de mi cuello. Me quedé sentada mientras me lo ataba y luego me guardé la piedra debajo de la camiseta. Se posó un poco más arriba del fragmento de obsidiana que llevaba.

—Gracias —dije, a pesar de que seguía pensando que deberíamos habernos arriesgado a partirla.

Me sonrió.

—Creo que mañana deberíamos pasar del almuerzo e ir al cine.

—¿Eh?

—Mañana… Creo que deberíamos largarnos a mediodía.

Planear saltarnos las clases de mañana por la tarde no estaba en mi lista de prioridades y estaba a punto de señalárselo cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Distrayéndome de la posibilidad de que no hubiera un mañana que me interesase, manteniendo la normalidad y, en cierto sentido, la esperanza.

Alcé las pestañas y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Sus ojos verdes brillaron con una intensidad asombrosa y luego se volvieron blancos cuando me puse de rodillas, le acuné el rostro con las manos y lo besé. Lo besé de verdad como si él fuera el mismo aire que anhelaba.

—¿A qué ha venido eso? —me preguntó cuando me senté—. No es que me queje.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Me apetecía. Y, respondiendo a tu pregunta, creo que sin duda deberíamos pasar de todo y hacer pellas.

Edward se movió tan rápido que primero estaba sentado y, un segundo después, se erguía sobre mí, con sus brazos de acero a ambos lados de mi cabeza, mientras yo permanecía tumbada de espaldas, mirándolo.

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez que tengo debilidad por las chicas malas? —murmuró.

Los bordes de su cuerpo se volvieron borrosos, de un suave tono blanco, como si alguien hubiera cogido un pincel y hubiera dibujado un contorno difuminado a su alrededor. Un mechón de pelo le cayó hacia delante, sobre aquellos extraordinarios ojos parecidos a diamantes.

Me quedé sin aliento.

—¿Te pone el ausentismo escolar?

Cuando hizo descender su cuerpo, le vibraba con una corriente eléctrica de baja intensidad y, donde nuestros cuerpos se tocaron, saltaron chispas.

—Me pones tú.

—¿Siempre? —susurré.

Me rozó los labios con los suyos.

—Siempre.

Edward se marchó un rato después para reunirse con Anthony y Emmett.

Los tres querían repasarlo todo de nuevo y Anthony, que era un planificador obsesivo por naturaleza, quería intentarlo un par de veces más con el ónice.

Yo me quedé en casa, revoloteando alrededor de mamá como una niña pequeña mientras se preparaba para ir a trabajar. Me sentía tan necesitada de cariño que hasta la seguí fuera y la vi salir de la entrada marcha atrás en su coche.

Cuando me quedé sola, mi mirada se dirigió al parterre que bordeaba el porche. Hacía falta cambiar el mantillo descolorido y le vendría bien un buen deshierbe.

Bajé del porche, fui hasta los pequeños rosales y empecé a arrancar pétalos secos. Había oído una vez que podía ay udar a que las flores volvieran a florecer.

No estaba segura de si era cierto o no, pero la monotonía de escoger las hojas con cuidado me ayudó a relajarme.

Mañana, Edward y yo nos fugaríamos de clase a la hora de comer.

El próximo fin de semana, convencería a mi madre de que el parterre necesitaba una puesta a punto.

A principios de junio, me graduaría.

En algún momento de ese mes, me tomaría en serio lo de rellenar el papeleo para la Universidad de Colorado y le soltaría la bomba a mi madre.

En julio, me pasaría todos los días nadando con Edward en el lago y conseguiría un bronceado a lo Jersey Shore.

Para finales de verano, las cosas habrían vuelto a la normalidad entre Alice y yo.

Y, cuando llegara el otoño, dejaría todo eso atrás. Las cosas no volverían a ser triviales. Ya no era completamente humana. Mi novio (el chico del que estaba enamorada) era un extraterrestre. Y podría llegar un momento en el que, al igual que Emmett y Benjamín, Edward y yo nos viéramos obligados a desaparecer.

Pero iba a haber un mañana, una próxima semana, mes, verano y otoño.

—Solo a ti se te ocurriría estar trabajando en el jardín en un momento como este.

Me volví bruscamente al oír la voz de Benjamín. Estaba apoyado contra mi coche, vestido todo de negro, listo para esa noche.

Esa era la primera vez desde nuestro enfrentamiento que Benjamín se había acercado a mí mientras estaba sola, y mi parte alienígena respondió. Aquella sensación de ir en una montaña rusa fue aumentando en mi interior. La energía estática me hormigueó por la piel.

Mantuve la compostura.

—¿Qué quieres, Benjamín?

Él se rió en voz baja mientras posaba la mirada en el suelo.

—Nos vamos pronto, ¿no? Solo llego un poco temprano.

Y yo solo era un poco friki de los libros. Ya, claro.

Me limpié la suciedad de los dedos mientras lo observaba con gesto irónico.

—¿Cómo has venido?

—He aparcado al final de la calle, en la casa abandonada —explicó señalando hacia allí con un gesto de la barbilla—. La última vez que aparqué aquí, estoy casi seguro de que alguien fundió la pintura del capó de mi camioneta.

Parecía cosa de Alice y sus manos de efecto microondas. Me crucé de brazos.

—Alice y Alec están en la casa de al lado —sentí la necesidad de señalar.

—Ya lo sé. —Sacó una mano y se la pasó por el pelo de punta—. Estabas muy guapa en el baile.

Sentí una punzada de inquietud en la tripa.

—Sí, te vi. ¿Fuiste solo?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Solo estuve allí unos minutos. Nunca había ido a un baile de instituto. Fue un poco decepcionante.

No dije nada.

Benjamín dejó caer la mano.

—¿Estás preocupada por lo de esta noche?

—¿Y quién no?

—Chica lista —dijo, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Fue más bien una mueca que otra cosa—. Que yo sepa, nadie se ha infiltrado antes en ninguna de sus instalaciones ni ha llegado siquiera tan lejos como nosotros la última vez. Ningún Luxen ni híbrido, y no creo que seamos los primeros que lo intentan. Apuesto a que hay una docena de Emmett y Rose, Benjamin y Amun.

Se me tensaron los músculos del cuello y los hombros.

—Si se supone que intentas levantarme la moral, se te da de pena.

Benjamín soltó una carcajada.

—No pretendía que sonara así. Lo que quería decir es que, si lo logramos, significará que somos los más fuertes, ¿sabes? Los mejores de sus híbridos y los mejores Luxen.

Qué curioso o tal vez solo irónico, pensé, que aquello que Dédalo tenía tanto empeño en conseguir fuera lo único que podía enfrentarse a ellos.

Me metí una mano en el bolsillo y toqué los bordes cálidos y suaves del ópalo.

—En ese caso, supongo que simplemente somos asombrosos.

Benjamín esbozó otra sonrisa afligida y luego dijo:

—Cuento con eso.

Todos íbamos vestidos como un variopinto grupo de ninjas renegados. La piel me sudaba bajo la camiseta térmica negra de manga larga. La idea era que cuanta menos piel tuviéramos al descubierto, menor sería el impacto del ónice.

En realidad, la última vez no había resultado así, pero esa noche no íbamos a correr ningún riesgo.

El ópalo era como una roca de una tonelada en mi bolsillo.

El viaje hasta las montañas de Virginia fue tranquilo. Esta vez, incluso Benjamín guardó silencio. Emmett era como una bola de energía a su lado. En una ocasión (por suerte, en ese momento no había coches a nuestro alrededor), adoptó su verdadera forma y casi nos deja ciegos a todos.

Las palabras de Benjamín me daban vueltas en la cabeza. « Cuento con eso» .

Probablemente estuviera paranoica, pero me revolvieron el estómago como leche agria. Por supuesto que contaba con nosotros para lograr algo casi imposible. Él tenía tanto que ganar como nosotros.

Y, entonces, recordé la advertencia de Seth: no confiar nunca en aquellos que tienen algo que ganar o perder. Pero eso significaba que no podíamos confiar ni en él ni en nuestros amigos. Todos nosotros teníamos algo que ganar o perder.

Edward estiró el brazo sobre la consola central y me apretó la mano, que no paraba de moverse.

No era buena idea pensar en esas cosas en ese momento. Solo estaba consiguiendo alterarme y ponerme histérica.

Le sonreí a Edward y decidí concentrarme en nuestra tarde juntos. En realidad, no habíamos hecho nada especial. Simplemente nos acurrucamos,

ambos completamente despiertos, y de alguna forma eso fue más íntimo que cualquier otra cosa. Lo de anoche y esa madrugada había sido harina de otro costal.

Edward era un tipo creativo.

Tuve las mejillas teñidas de rojo el resto del viaje.

Los dos todoterrenos llegaron a la pequeña granja situada al pie del camino de acceso, en el que no se veía ni torta, con cinco minutos de antelación. Mientras bajábamos, Benjamín recibió el mensaje de confirmación de Seth.

Todo estaba listo.

En lugar de calentar, todos nos quedamos inmóviles, ahorrando energía. Irina, Alec y Alice se mantuvieron en su todoterreno. El resto nos situamos al borde del campo cubierto de maleza.

Esperaba no pillar garrapatas.

Tras una última mirada a los Luxen del vehículo, fue hora de ponerse en marcha. Dejé que la Fuente fluyera por mi sangre y mis huesos y se propagara por mi piel. Echamos a correr en medio de la oscuridad, sin la luz de la luna en el cielo nublado. Edward se mantuvo a mi lado, como la última vez. Lo que nos faltaba era que me tropezara con algo y fuera rodando colina abajo.

Mantuvimos un tenso silencio cuando llegamos al borde del bosque y esperamos para comprobar que solo había un guardia vigilando la valla. Esta vez fue Edward quien lo eliminó. A continuación, llegamos hasta la valla y tecleamos el primer código.

« Ícaro» .

Los cinco recorrimos el campo a la carrera, moviéndonos como fantasmas: una mancha borrosa en la visión periférica que y a había desaparecido cuando mirabas de frente.

En el grupo de tres puertas, Emmett introdujo la segunda contraseña.

« Laberinto» .

Había llegado el momento de jugárnoslo a todo o nada. Todos esos meses nos habían conducido allí. ¿Nuestro entrenamiento con el ónice habría significado una mierda? Edward me miró.

Metí la mano en el bolsillo y rodeé el ópalo con los dedos.

Atravesar el espray de ónice seguiría doliéndoles una barbaridad a los demás, pero debería ser soportable si Benjamín tenía razón.

La puerta se abrió con un sonido hermético y Edward fue el primero en pasar.

Se oyó un soplido y Edward se estremeció, pero una pierna se movió delante de la otra y llegó al otro lado. Se detuvo, echó un vistazo por encima del hombro y esbozó aquella media sonrisa.

Todos dejamos escapar un suspiro colectivo.

Cruzamos en fila la puerta protegida con ónice. Cada uno de los chicos soportó el espray con un estremecimiento y una mueca de dolor. Yo apenas sentí nada.

Una vez dentro de Mount Weather por primera vez, seguimos a Benjamín, que conocía la mayor parte del camino. El túnel estaba en penumbra, iluminado únicamente con pequeñas lámparas colocadas cada seis metros más o menos en las paredes de color naranja. Busqué aquellas mortíferas puertas de emergencia, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para ver nada.

Al levantar la cabeza, me fijé en que el techo tenía algo aterrador. Era brillante, como si estuviera húmedo o algo así, pero no era líquido.

—Ónice —susurró Benjamín—. Todo este sitio está cubierto de ónice.

A menos que hubieran hecho una remodelación masiva recientemente, aquello no podía ser una novedad para Benjamín. Recurrí a la Fuente, notando el ópalo contra la piel, y esperé a sentir el enorme subidón de energía mientras recorríamos a toda prisa el túnel.

Solo sentí una diminuta chispa de energía extra, nada comparado a cómo había sido cuando Edward y yo lo habíamos comprobado. Se me cayó el alma a los pies mientras nos aproximábamos al final del largo túnel. Tenía que tratarse de todo ese ónice: de algún modo, estaba debilitando al ópalo.

En el extremo, el túnel se dividía en un cruce. Los ascensores estaban en el centro. Anthony se fue acercando poco a poco a la abertura y comprobó primero el lugar.

—Despejado —dijo, y entonces desapareció. Se movió tan rápido que, cuando pulsó el botón del ascensor, mis ojos no pudieron seguirle la pista hasta que estuvo de nuevo junto a nosotros.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, nos movimos a la vez, llenando el ascensor de acero. Al parecer, las escaleras estaban protegidas con contraseñas y me pregunté qué rayos haría la gente para salir en caso de emergencia.

Recorrí el ascensor con la mirada y noté algunas partes brillantes de color rojo negruzco en la parpadeante luz del techo. En cierto modo, pensé que iban a rociarnos con ónice mientras esperábamos, pero no fue así.

La mano de Edward rozó la mía y lo miré.

Me guiñó un ojo.

Negué con la cabeza mientras cambiaba el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro, inquieta. Aquel parecía el ascensor más lento del mundo. Yo podría calcular una fórmula de Trigonométría más rápido.

Edward me apretó la mano, como si pudiera sentir mi nerviosismo.

Me puse de puntillas, le ahuequé una mano sobre la mejilla e incliné su cabeza hacia la mía. Le di un beso profundo y sin reservas.

—Para que nos dé suerte —le dije después de apartarme, con la respiración un tanto entrecortada.

En sus ojos color esmeralda brillaron un millar de promesas que me provocaron un tipo de escalofríos completamente diferente. Cuando volviéramos a casa, íbamos a pasar un poco de tiempo a solas sí o sí.

Porque volveríamos a casa, todos. No podía haber otro resultado.

Por fin, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando ver una pequeña sala de espera. Paredes blancas. Techo blanco. Suelo blanco.

Nos habíamos metido en un manicomio.

—Me encantan los colores que han usado —comentó Anthony.

En los labios de Edward se dibujó una sonrisa de complicidad.

Su hermano se adelantó y se detuvo en la puerta. No había forma de saber qué nos aguardaba al otro lado. Con ese código, iríamos a ciegas.

Pero habíamos llegado hasta allí. Me recorrió un estremecimiento de emoción.

—Ten cuidado, hermano —dijo Edward—. Vamos a tomárnoslo con calma.

Emmett asintió.

—Yo nunca he estado aquí. ¿Benjamín?

El aludido se situó a su lado.

—Debería haber otro túnel, más corto y más ancho, con puertas a la derecha. Celdas, en realidad, equipadas con una cama, un televisor y un baño. Habrá unas veinte habitaciones. No sé si las otras están ocupadas o no.

¿Otras? No había pensado en eso. Miré a Edward.

—No podemos dejarlos aquí.

Antes de que él pudiera responder, Benjamín intervino.

—No tenemos tiempo, Bella. Llevarnos a demasiados nos retrasará, y no sabemos en qué condiciones están.

—Pero…

—Por una vez, estoy de acuerdo con Benjamín. —Edward le hizo frente a mi mirada de asombro—. No podemos, gatita. Ahora no.

Aquello no me parecía bien, pero no podía echar a correr por el pasillo liberando gente. No lo habíamos planeado y disponíamos de un tiempo limitado.

Era un asco… aún peor que la gente que pirateaba libros, peor que esperar un año por el siguiente libro de una serie favorita y peor que un final con un clif hanger brutal. Pero marcharnos de allí, sabiendo que probablemente estaríamos dejando atrás a gente inocente me perseguiría para siempre.

Benjamin respiró hondo y tecleó el último código.

« Dédalo» .

El sonido de varios cerrojos volviendo a su sitio rompió el silencio y una luz situada encima de la puerta, a la derecha, se puso verde.

Mientras Benjamín abría poco a poco la puerta, Edward se situó delante de mí. Anthony se colocó de repente detrás de mí y quedé escudada. Pero ¿qué…?

—Despejado —anunció con tono de alivio.

Cruzamos la puerta y descubrimos que tenía otro escudo de ónice. Ahora teníamos dos por los que hacer pasar a los otros. Aquello no iba a ser fácil.

El túnel era como el de arriba, pero todo blanco, y, como nos había informado Benjamín, era más corto y más ancho. Todos se movieron salvo yo. Lo habíamos conseguido… estábamos aquí. El estómago se me revolvió y me hormigueó la piel.

Casi no podía creérmelo.

Me sentía feliz e inquieta al mismo tiempo y noté el impulso de la Fuente respondiendo, pero alcanzó su punto máximo y luego se debilitó rápidamente. La cantidad de ónice que había en ese edificio era una locura.

—La tercera celda es la de ella —dijo Benjamín a la vez que bajaba corriendo por el pasillo hacia el último grupo de puertas.

Di media vuelta y contuve el aliento mientras Emmett estiraba la mano hacia el pomo revestido de ónice y lo giraba. No opuso resistencia.

Emmett entró en la habitación. Las piernas apenas lo sostenían, le temblaba todo el cuerpo y la voz se le quebró al hablar.

—¿Rose?

Aquella única palabra, aquel único sonido, salió de lo más profundo de su ser y todos nos quedamos inmóviles, conteniendo de nuevo el aliento.

Por encima de su hombro, vi una forma delgada incorporarse en una cama estrecha. Cuando quedó a la vista, por poco me pongo a vitorear. Quise hacerlo, porque era ella, era Rosalie… pero no se parecía en nada a como estaba la última vez que la vi.

No tenía el pelo rubio greñudo ni grasiento, sino recogido en una coleta lisa.

Algunos mechones se habían soltado y enmarcaban un rostro pálido y menudo.

Una parte enorme de mí temía que no reconociera a Emmett, que fuera la chica desquiciada que yo había conocido. Había estado preparándome para lo peor.

Que incluso atacara a Emmett.

Sin embargo, cuando vi los ojos azules de Rose, no estaban vacíos como lo habían estado en casa de Vaughn. Tampoco tenían la aterradora mirada inexpresiva de los de Angela.

Una chispa de reconocimiento prendió en los ojos de Rose.

El tiempo se detuvo para los dos y luego se aceleró. Emmett avanzó tambaleándose y pensé que iba a caer de rodillas. Abría y cerraba las manos a los costados como si no pudiera controlarlas.

Lo único que pudo decir fue:

—Rose.

La chica se levantó rápidamente de la cama, nos miró y luego sus ojos se posaron en Emmett y no se movieron de allí.

—¿Emmett? ¿Eres…? No lo entiendo.

Se movieron como si fueran uno solo; se lanzaron hacia delante y recorrieron la distancia que los separaba al mismo tiempo. Se abrazaron y Emmett la levantó en el aire hundiendo la cara en el cuello de la chica. Intercambiaron palabras, pero sus voces estaban cargadas de emoción y hablaban demasiado bajo y

demasiado rápido para entenderlos. Se aferraban el uno al otro de tal forma que supe que nunca se soltarían.

Emmett levantó la cabeza y dijo algo en su idioma, y sonó igual de hermoso que cuando Edward lo hablaba. Entonces la besó y me sentí como una intrusa mirándolos, pero no podía apartar la vista. Había tanta belleza en aquella reunión, en la forma en que Emmett le cubrió de besitos la cara y las lágrimas que se amontonaban en las mejillas de ella…

Las lágrimas también subieron por mi garganta y me hicieron arder los ojos.

Lágrimas de felicidad que me empañaron la vista. Sentí que Anthony me colocaba la mano sobre el hombro y apretaba. Asentí, sorbiéndome la nariz.

—Emmett —lo llamó Edward con tono de apremio, recordándonos a todos que se nos estaba acabando el tiempo.

Emmett se separó, la cogió de la mano y se volvió a la vez que una avalancha de preguntas brotaba de la boca de Rosalie.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo? ¿Cómo habéis entrado? ¿Lo saben? —Y seguía dale que dale mientras Emmett, que sonreía como un idiota, intentaba mantenerla calmada.

—Después —le dijo—. Pero tenemos que atravesar dos puertas y va a doler…

—Los escudos de ónice, ya lo sé.

Bueno, eso resolvía ese problema.

Me volví cuando Benjamín regresó cargando el cuerpo de un chico Luxen de pelo oscuro. Una mancha rojiza recorría la mandíbula del adolescente.

—¿Está bien?

Benjamín asintió. Tenía la piel alrededor de los labios tensa y pálida.

—No… no me ha reconocido. He tenido que hacer que se callara.

Una minúscula grieta se abrió en mi corazón. La expresión de los ojos de Benjamín era increíblemente desesperanzada y sombría, sobre todo cuando miró a Emmett y Rose. Todo lo que había hecho, mentir, engañar y asesinar, todo había sido por el chico que llevaba en brazos. Alguien a quien consideraba un hermano.

Una vez más, detesté sentir compasión por Benjamín.

Pero lo compadecía.

Rose levantó la vista y la retahíla de preguntas se detuvo.

—No puedes…

—Tenemos que irnos. —Benjamín la interrumpió y pasó a nuestro lado con paso decidido—. Se nos está acabando el tiempo.

Y así era. Aquel recordatorio fue como un latigazo y le dediqué a la otra chica lo que esperaba que fuera una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Tenemos que irnos. Ya. Todo lo demás puede esperar.

Rose estaba negando enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—Pero…

—Tenemos que irnos, Rose. Lo entendemos. —Rosalie respondió a las palabras de Emmett con un gesto afirmativo de la cabeza, pero los ojos se le estaban llenando de pánico.

La urgencia nos bombeó adrenalina por las venas, y, sin más demora, los cinco emprendimos el regreso por el pasillo. Edward introdujo rápidamente el código en el panel de la pared y la puerta se abrió.

La sala de espera totalmente blanca ya no estaba vacía.

Jacob Black estaba allí: el desaparecido y dado por muerto Jacob Black, más grande y corpulento que nunca. Nos pilló a todos desprevenidos. Edward retrocedió un paso. Anthony se detuvo de golpe. A mí no me cabía en la cabeza… ¿Cómo era posible que siguiera vivo y por qué estaba allí plantado, como si estuviera esperándonos?

Se me empezó a erizar el vello de los brazos.

—Mierda —dijo Edward.

Jacob sonrió.

—¿Me habéis echado de menos? Yo a vosotros sí.

Y entonces levantó un brazo. La luz se reflejó en el brazalete de metal que llevaba. Un ópalo relució, casi idéntico al que me rodeaba el cuello. Todo sucedió muy rápido. Jacob abrió la mano y fue como si me azotara un viento huracanado. Me levantó por los aires y me arrojó hacia atrás. Me estrellé contra la puerta más cercana y me golpeé la cadera con el pomo de metal. Sentí un estallido de dolor que me dejó sin aliento mientras chocaba contra el suelo.

Ay, Dios mío… Jacob era…

Mi cerebro se esforzaba por seguir el ritmo de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Si Jacob tenía un ópalo, entonces eso quería decir que tenían que haberlo mutado.

Probablemente no habría conseguido atacarnos si no nos hubiera sorprendido tanto verlo. Era como con Angela. Jacob era la última persona a la que esperaba encontrarme.

Edward se estaba poniendo en pie un par de metros pasillo abajo, al igual que Anthony. Emmett tenía a Rose pegada contra la pared. Benjamín estaba más cerca y usaba su cuerpo para escudar el de Amun.

Me incorporé y me estremecí cuando una punzada de dolor me bajó por la pierna. Intenté levantarme, pero mi pierna cedió. Benjamín se acercó a mí y me agarró antes de que me estrellara contra el suelo por segunda vez.

Jacob entró en el pasillo y sonrió.

Edward se puso de pie tambaleándose.

—Estás muerto —dijo.

—Vaya, creo que eso me tocaba decirlo a mí —respondió Jacob.

Una descarga de energía salió de su mano, y grité el nombre de Edward. Este evitó un impacto directo por los pelos.

Las pupilas de Edward estaban empezando a ponerse blancas. Se echó hacia atrás y un arco de energía surcó el pasillo con una luz roja blanquecina. Jacob lo esquivó, riéndose.

—Vas a agotarte, Luxen —se burló.

—No antes que tú.

Jacob le guiñó un ojo; entonces se volvió hacia nosotros y extendió de nuevo la mano. Benjamín y yo nos deslizamos hacia atrás. Empecé a caerme y él me agarró. De alguna forma, su brazo terminó alrededor de mi cuello. Sentí un tirón y, acto seguido, Edward apareció a mi lado y me empujó detrás de él.

—Esto no va bien —dijo Benjamín, acercándose poco a poco a Jacob—. Se nos está acabando el tiempo.

—No me digas —le espetó Edward.

Emmett arremetió contra Jacob, pero este lo lanzó hacia atrás, riéndose. Era como un híbrido dopado con esteroides. Otro torrente de energía voló hacia Benjamín y luego hacia Anthony. Ambos echaron cuerpo a tierra para evitar ser alcanzados. Jacob siguió avanzando, sin dejar de sonreír. Levanté la mirada y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Los suy os carecían de toda emoción humana. Eran irreales. Inhumanos.

Y muy fríos.

¿Cómo lo habían mutado? ¿Cómo había funcionado? ¿Y cómo lo había convertido eso en ese monstruo sin sentimientos? Había tantas preguntas, y ninguna de ellas importaba en ese preciso momento. El agonizante dolor me impedía concentrarme, incluso mantenerme de pie.

La sonrisa de Jacob se ensanchó y me recorrió un escalofrío mientras recurría a la Fuente y la sentía responder en el fondo de mi ser. Antes de poder liberarla, Jacob abrió la boca.

—¿Quieres jugar, Bella?

—A la mierda —gruñó Edward.

Edward fue muchísimo más rápido que yo. Pasó como una exhalación junto a Benjamín y Anthony, dejando atrás a Emmett y Rose. Moverse tan rápido tenía que afectarle con todo ese ónice, pero era como un relámpago. Medio segundo después, estaba delante Jacob, con las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza del otro chico.

Un escalofriante crujido resonó por el pasillo.

Jacob se desplomó en el suelo.

Edward retrocedió un paso, jadeando.

—Nunca me gustó ese cretino.

Me tambaleé hacia un lado, con el corazón acelerado, mientras la Fuente se agitaba inquieta en mi interior. Tragué saliva con dificultad, con los ojos como platos.

—Es… Era…

—No tenemos tiempo. —Emmett tiró de Rosalie por el pasillo hacia la sala de espera—. Ya sabrán que estamos aquí.

Benjamín levantó a Amun en brazos y le echó un vistazo a Jacob al pasar junto al cuerpo tendido boca abajo. No dijo nada, pero ¿qué se podía decir?

Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago a la vez que el pánico amenazaba con apoderarse de mí. Me obligué a avanzar, ignorando el agudo dolor que me subía y me bajaba por la pierna.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Edward, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos—. Te has dado un buen golpe.

—Estoy bien. —Estaba viva y podía caminar, así que eso tenía que indicar que estaba bien—. ¿Y tú?

Asintió con la cabeza mientras entrábamos en la sala de espera. Usar el ascensor me aterraba tanto que pensé que iba a vomitar, pero no había puertas que condujeran a las escaleras. Nada. No teníamos alternativa.

—Vamos. —Anthony se metió en el ascensor, con la cara pálida—. Tenemos que prepararnos para cualquier cosa en cuanto las puertas se abran.

Edward asintió.

—¿Cómo estáis todos?

—Yo no me siento del todo bien —contestó Emmett abriendo y cerrando la mano libre—. Es el maldito ónice. No sé cuánto más podré aguantar.

—¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Jacob? —le espetó Edward a Benjamín mientras el ascensor se ponía en marcha con una sacudida—. Apenas parecía afectarle el ónice.

Benjamín negó con la cabeza.

—Ni idea, tío. Ni idea.

Rose no paraba de balbucir algo, pero yo no podía prestarle atención. El pánico iba aumentando en mi estómago, propagándose por mis extremidades.

¿Cómo no iba a saberlo Benjamín? Sentí que Edward se movía a mi lado, y luego sus labios me rozaron la frente.

—Todo va a salir bien. Ya casi estamos fuera. Lo hemos conseguido —me susurró Edward al oído, y la tensión fue abandonándolo, y a mí también. Entonces sonrió. Fue una sonrisa de verdad, tan amplia y hermosa que mis labios se curvaron en respuesta—. Te lo prometo, gatita.

Cerré los ojos un momento, absorbiendo sus palabras y aferrándome a ellas.

Necesitaba creer en ellas, porque estaba a punto de darme un ataque. Tenía que mantener la compostura. Estábamos a un túnel de distancia de la libertad.

—¿Tiempo? —preguntó Benjamín.

Anthony comprobó su reloj.

—Dos minutos.

Las puertas se abrieron con un sonido de succión y el largo y estrecho túnel apareció, gracias a Dios, maravillosamente vacío y desprovisto de más sorpresas desagradables. Benjamín y su carga fueron los primeros en salir, con zancadas largas y rápidas. Edward y yo ocupamos el flanco con Anthony delante de Emmett y Rose, por si pasaba algo.

—Quédate detrás de mí —me indicó Edward.

Asentí, manteniendo los ojos bien abiertos. Nos movíamos tan rápido que el túnel no era más que un borrón. La pierna me dolía más a cada paso que daba.

Cuando Benjamín llegó a la puerta del medio, se echó a Amun al hombro e introdujo la clave. La puerta traqueteó y luego se abrió.

Benjamín se quedó allí, envuelto en la oscuridad de la noche. En sus brazos, el inmóvil Luxen estaba pálido y apenas parecía seguir vivo, pero sería libre en cuestión de segundos. Benjamín por fin había conseguido lo que quería. Nuestros ojos se encontraron a través de la distancia. Algo se agitó en aquellas motas verdes.

Un enorme mal presentimiento arraigó y se extendió con rapidez. De inmediato, me llevé la mano al ópalo que me rodeaba el cuello y lo único que noté fue la cadena de la que colgaba el fragmento de obsidiana.

Las comisuras de los labios de Benjamín se curvaron lentamente hacia arriba.

El corazón se me aceleró y el estómago se me revolvió tan rápido que pensé que iba a vomitar. Esa sonrisa… Esa sonrisa parecía decir: « Os pillé» . Una oleada de terror desenfrenado me heló la piel. Pero no podía ser. « No, no, no. No puede ser…»

Benjamín ladeó la cabeza mientras daba un paso atrás. Abrió la mano libre y el fino cordel blanco se desenrolló, deslizándose entre sus dedos. El ópalo quedó allí colgando, en su poder.

—Lo siento —dijo, y de verdad parecía arrepentido. Aquello era increíble—. Tenía que ser así.

—¡Hijo de puta! —bramó Edward, soltándome. Se lanzó hacia delante, yendo a por Benjamín de una forma que estuve segura de que acabaría con un derramamiento de sangre.

Una sensación de calor me brotó entre los pechos, inesperada e igual de aterradora que un ejército de soldados del Departamento de Defensa. Me saqué la obsidiana de la camiseta de un tirón. Brillaba con un tono rojo.

Edward se paró en seco, gruñendo.

La oscuridad que se extendía detrás de Benjamín se espesó y se estiró, introduciéndose poco a poco en la entrada del túnel. La negrura se deslizó por las paredes. Las lámparas soltaron chispas y se apagaron. Las sombras descendieron hasta el suelo y se alzaron alrededor de Benjamín. Sin tocarlo. Sin detenerlo. El humo creó columnas primero y luego formas humanas. Sus pieles eran como oscuros pegotes de aceite, lisas y brillantes.

Unos Arum tomaron forma alrededor de Benjamín… siete Arum. Todos iban vestidos igual. Pantalones oscuros. Camisas oscuras. Gafas de sol ocultándoles los ojos. Uno tras otro, sonrieron.

Ignoraron a Benjamín.

Lo dejaron marchar.

Benjamín desapareció en la noche mientras los Arum se lanzaban hacia delante.

Edward arremetió contra el primero de frente. Su forma humana se desvaneció con un parpadeo a la vez que lanzaba al Arum contra la pared.

Emmett empujó a Rose a un lado mientras le hacía frente a un Arum que se aproximaba y lo derribaba.

Anthony se agachó y sacó un estrecho trozo de obsidiana, con forma de punta afilada. Dio media vuelta y lo hundió en el vientre del Arum situado más cerca.

El Arum se irguió y perdió su forma humana mientras se elevaba hacia el techo bajo. Se quedó allí suspendido un momento y luego se hizo añicos como si solo estuviera compuesto de frágiles huesos.

Salí de mi ensimismamiento.

Puesto que ninguno, incluyéndome a mí, podría depender de la Fuente durante mucho tiempo, aquello sería una especie de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Tiré de la obsidiana que me rodeaba el cuello y la cadena se partió justo cuando uno de los Arum me alcanzó. Vi mi pálido rostro reflejado en sus gafas de sol oscuras y busqué la Fuente en mi interior.

El Arum extendió la mano y una luz color rojo blanquecino surgió de mí, haciéndolo retroceder y tirándolo de culo. La energía manó como un río desbordado. El ónice había disminuido el impacto y el Arum se puso en pie mientras Edward acababa con el que estaba luchando con él. Otra explosión de humo negro sacudió el pasillo.

El Arum que yo había derribado estaba de nuevo delante de mí, sin las gafas de sol. Sus ojos eran de un azul superpálido, del color del cielo en invierno. Y eran igual de fríos que los de Jacob, si no más.

Di un paso atrás, aferrando el fragmento de obsidiana con la mano.

El Arum sonrió y entonces se giró hacia un lado, estiró la pierna y me golpeó la extremidad herida. Solté un grito de dolor mientras la pierna cedía. Empecé a caer, pero el Arum me agarró por el cuello y levantó en el aire. Más allá de él, vi cómo Edward se volvía, bullendo de rabia, y divisé el Arum que se alzaba a su espalda.

—¡Edward! —grité enterrando el trozo de obsidiana en el pecho del Arum que me sujetaba.

El Arum me soltó al mismo tiempo que Edward se daba la vuelta y esquivaba al otro. Choqué contra el suelo de cemento por enésima vez mientras el Arum se hacía pedazos con tal fuerza que apartó el pelo de mi cara.

Edward agarró por los hombros al enemigo que tenía más cerca y lo arrojó varios metros por detrás de mí mientras yo me levantaba sobre mis tambaleantes piernas. La mano me temblaba alrededor de la obsidiana caliente.

—¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que irnos! —Emmett agarró a Rose y se dirigió hacia la puerta, esquivando a un Arum—. ¡Ya!

No hacía falta que me lo dijera dos veces. Nunca podríamos ganar esa batalla. No cuando no nos quedaba tiempo y todavía seguían en pie cuatro Arum, a los que era evidente que no les afectaba el ónice.

Hice el dolor a un lado y empecé a caminar. Conseguí dar un par de pasos antes de que me agarraran la pierna por detrás. Me fui al suelo rápido y con fuerza y solté la obsidiana para impedir que mi cara se estrellara contra el cemento. El frío contacto del Arum se filtró a través del pantalón de chándal y me subió por la pierna mientras me sujetaba más fuerte el tobillo.

Me giré de costado y le di una patada con la pierna buena, alcanzándolo en la cara. Oí un satisfactorio crujido húmedo y el Arum me liberó. Me puse en pie a toda prisa, apretando los dientes por el dolor, mientras me dirigía hacia Edward.

Él se había dado la vuelta y estaba regresando a por mí cuando un zumbido grave retumbó por todo el edificio y fue aumentando de intensidad cada vez más hasta que se convirtió en lo único que podíamos oír. Todos nos quedamos inmóviles. El túnel se inundó de luz y, al fondo, unas cerraduras automáticas encajaron en su sitio. El constante golpeteo se prolongó en una sucesión interminable.

—No —dijo Anthony mirando rápidamente hacia el camino por el que habíamos venido—. No.

Edward clavó la mirada detrás de mí. Me volví y vi un destello en el túnel, que chisporroteó y formó una pared de reluciente luz azul. Una tras otra, cada tres metros más o menos, una y otra vez…

La luz azul se posó sobre uno de los Arum, a poca distancia por detrás de mí.

Lo atrapó y la luz aumentó de intensidad. Se oyó un fuerte chasquido, como cuando una mosca cae en una de esas trampas eléctricas.

—Madre mía —musité.

El Arum había desaparecido… simplemente se había esfumado.

« No os acerquéis a las luces azules» , había dicho Benjamín. « Son láseres. Os harían pedazos» .

Edward se tambaleó hacia delante, extendiendo las manos hacia mí, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Antes de que pudiera alcanzarme, y apenas a un palmo de mi cara, apareció una cortina de luz azul. El calor que desprendía me echó el pelo hacia atrás. Edward dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa y yo me aparté bruscamente.

No podía creérmelo. Era imposible. Me negaba a creerlo. Edward estaba al otro lado de la luz, más cerca de la salida, mientras que yo… yo estaba a este lado, el lado equivocado.

Los ojos de Edward se encontraron con los míos y la expresión que vi en ellos, el horror que se reflejó en sus extraordinarios ojos verdes, me partió el corazón en un millar de pedazos inútiles. Él lo entendía… ay, Dios mío, él entendía lo que estaba pasando. Estaba atrapada con el resto de los Arum.

Se oyeron gritos. Unos pies con botas aporrearon el suelo. Parecían llegar de todas partes: de delante de nosotros, de detrás y de todas las esquinas. Pero no pude volverme para comprobarlo, no pude mirar detrás de mí ni apartar la vista de Edward.

—Bella —susurró. Suplicó, en realidad.

Unas estridentes sirenas retumbaron.

Edward reaccionó rapidísimo, pero, por una vez en su vida, no fue lo bastante rápido. No podía. Las puertas de emergencia comenzaron a deslizarse desde arriba y desde abajo. Edward se lanzó a un lado y golpeó con la palma de la mano un diminuto panel de control. No funcionó. Las compuertas siguieron cerrándose. La luz azul era como una corriente de destrucción que nos separaba.

Edward se volvió hacia mí. Se abalanzó hacia el escudo azul, y dejé escapar un grito ahogado. ¡Los láseres lo destruirían si lo tocaban!

Extraje todo lo que pude de la Fuente y extendí una mano, haciendo caso omiso del calor. Empujé a Edward con las fuerzas y la voluntad que me quedaban y mantuve su tenso cuerpo alejado de las luces azules hasta que Anthony reaccionó y lo agarró por la cintura. Me deslicé hasta el suelo y caí de rodillas. Edward se volvió loco, empezó a lanzar puñetazos y a arrastrar a Anthony mientras luchaba por avanzar, pero Anthony lo apartó de la luz y consiguió ponerlo de rodillas.

Ya era demasiado tarde.

—¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡No! —rugió, y la voz se le quebró de una forma que no había oído nunca—. ¡Bella!

Las voces y el retumbar de las pisadas estaban acercándose, igual que la escalofriante frialdad de los Arum. Los sentía a lo largo de la espalda, pero no podía apartar la mirada de Edward.

Nuestros ojos se fundieron y nunca, jamás, podría olvidar el terror que vi en los suyos, la expresión de absoluta impotencia. A mí todo aquello me parecía surrealista, como si no me estuviera pasando. Intenté sonreírle, pero no estoy segura de si lo conseguí.

—Todo va a ir bien —susurré con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Las compuertas estaban saliendo del techo y del suelo—. Todo va a ir bien.

Los ojos verdes de Edward estaban vidriosos. Extendió el brazo, con los dedos separados, pero no llegó a tocar el láser ni la puerta.

—Te quiero, Bella. Siempre te he querido y siempre te querré —dijo con la voz grave y ronca por el pánico—. Volveré a por ti. Te…

Las puertas de emergencia se cerraron con un ruido sordo.

—Te quiero —contesté, pero Edward… Edward había desaparecido.

Había desaparecido al otro lado de las compuertas y yo estaba atrapada… con los Arum y Dédalo. Durante un instante, no pude pensar, no pude respirar.

Abrí la boca para gritar, pero el terror me invadió ahogando el sonido.

Me volví despacio y levanté la cabeza mientras una lágrima me bajaba por la mejilla. Un Arum se erguía a mi espalda, con la cabeza ladeada. No pude verle los ojos detrás de las gafas de sol, y me alegré de ello.

La criatura se arrodilló y, más allá de él y los otros Arum, pude ver hombres con uniformes negros. El Arum estiró un brazo y me deslizó un gélido dedo por la mejilla, siguiendo la lágrima. Me eché hacia atrás, pegándome a las puertas de emergencia.

—Esto te va a doler —dijo el Arum.

Se inclinó hacia mí, su cara quedó a unos centímetros de la mía y pude notar su aliento frío contra la boca.

—Dios mío —susurré.

Un estallido de dolor envolvió cada célula de mi cuerpo y se me escapó el aire de los pulmones. Me quedé allí inmóvil, sin poder apartarme. Los brazos no me funcionaban. Alguien me agarró por un costado, pero yo no podía sentir nada. Me parecía que seguía gritando, pero no oía ningún sonido. Estaba sin fuerzas, sin esperanzas.

Sin Edward.

 **Y este es el final del tercer libro! Ya me pongo a trabajar en el cuarto llamado Origin ! Gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos ***

 **¡Hasta pronto! :)**


End file.
